Love and Sadism are two sides of a same coin
by darkjeane
Summary: Spoilers Chap.589! [Rated M] [OkiKagu & KamuKagu] [Incest parts] Three years after his last encounter with his weak little sister, Kamui has decided to live on Earth and is currently looking for her... But, what will he do once he finds her? And what will SHE do? (More or less a Sequel of my GinTsu fic "Love as Death is not twice caught")
1. Kamui

**Hello everyone!**

 **So um... basically this story follows the lines of my GinTsu fic** " _Love as death is not twice caught_ " ( _I strongly suggest you to read it in order to fully understand this new one ^^)_

 **I say** _basically_ **because it won't really be a sequel mainly focused on GinTsu anymore** ( _though there might obviously have some in it_ ).

 **I first wanted to focus on Kamui, but turns out it will be more about Kagura and her relations with Kamui and Sougo.**

That means this story will contain some **OkiKagu _AND_ KamuKagu.** Incest/sibling-complex haters you're warned! **Rated M** (violence, language, smut etc.)

 **/!\**

 **! To prevent any possible** SPOILER, **be sure to read the manga** AT LEAST up to the 589th chapter **!**

 **EDIT:** It appeared to me that it might be a bit confusing so, this story takes place between the 19th an 20th chapter of Love as Death-blahblahbla.  
The 20th happens 6 years after the 19th, while this story happens only 3 years after the 19th (and thus, 3 years before the 20th). Okay, guess it's more clear like this ^^

 **UPDATE 29/09:** Dialogues parts have been _italicized_.  
Honnestly, I wasn't sure if it was good to let them like before since it was perhaps confusing to defferentiate " _in-head thoughts_ " and:  
- _outloud dialogues_ , but now I know!

 **Thanks Anon for letting me know! ;)**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfiction doesn't allow to use the same Character twice for pairing. Means, I c** ** **ould have set** **_Oki x Kagu x Kamu_ **but not** _Oki x Kagu_ **and then** _Kamu x Kagu_ **. Yet, I want everyone to know that there is a lot of** _KamuKagu_ **stuff here and if you don't like this pairing, you should not get further.**

* * *

 **\- Love and Sadism are two sides of a same coin -**

* * *

Strangely enough, it appeared to the man that Edo was a city always shiny. Whether it was in the middle of the day with a bright sky upon it, or at night, illuminated by the numerous and colorful neon signboards, the streets were always loud and lively.

The Kabukicho district on particular seemed to be the exact opposite of his homeland...

Although he could easily understand the reason why _she_ came to like it so much, he wondered how someone as weak as his younger little sister managed to live on that planet, with such hostile weather for Yatos people... Especially summers.  
They were incredibly hot as if the sun was trying to burn the whole country by the light of its rays. Perhaps, that was the explanation of the unbearable humidity? This great wall of sea surrounding Japan was steaming in moistness because of the damn star?

He didn't like to admit it, but in fact, he had himself, taken quite a likening to that blue planet. Well, mostly in Edo and its people... mostly in a certain silver-headed perm head and his incredible strength, albeit he was but a mere earthling.

Again, perhaps was it because that same man was part of these so famous samurais, a kind of fighters too proud to allow themselves to disappear and follow the rules of time?  
They weren't as strong as Yatos. They were old-fashioned, fighting only with their outdated swords. They were stubborn, always pruning that _Bushido_ of them... but, somehow, they had captivated his attention and gained his respect. He, ancient Captain of the Harusame's 7th Division and ally of Takasugi Shinsuke the leader of the Kiheitai, he, member of the Yato tribe and older brother of Kagura... Kamui.

As he walked the streets in the shade of his umbrella, he was amused to see so many people busying themselves over all and nothing without paying the slightest attention to the bloody killer that he was.  
Well, of course, not like common people, even more weak earthlings, could have known him or even have heard his name... It was a bit sad to see them so happy, so carefree around him while he could snap their neck in the blink of an eye, pierce their heart before they could even understand and make their blood spurt like rain...  
Sad and... relieving at the same time.

Yes, Kamui felt relieved.  
Edo's air felt refreshing to his lungs and soothing to his worn-out heart... Indeed, no wonder his weak little sister loved it so much! Here, he was almost forgetting who he really was... _what,_ he really was. Plus, Earth was certainly full of food he was drooling over...

Standing in front of the building, he lifted his head and contemplated the signboard.  
 _"Yorozuya Gin-chan"._  
So it was here... Blue eyes glued over the words, he was soon interrupted by a voice calling to him.

To his surprise, the 'girl' was no one else than a robot. He could tell easily as he couldn't sense any aura – _or feelings_ \- coming from her... that, and the fact that her ears were shaped like headphones...

The robot maid was politely asking him if he was lost and, perhaps needed some help. At first, he blinked at her unexpected question.

Then, his trademark smile sprouted on his face, his eyes almost closing themselves in the process.  
- _In fact… I'm looking for someone_ , he explained.

 **~…~**

Seated on the blue couch of the main room, Kamui patiently waited for the Yorozuya to return.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

When he told her that he was Kagura's brother, the robot maid's eyes flashed.

Suspicious, his smile didn't waver, but his eyes opened slightly enough to study her moves and intentions.

Yet, without the time for him to react, her hand disappeared and transformed itself into a syringe before to prick his arm.  
In the blink of an eye, she had achieved to take some blood from him until he abruptly pushed the syringe away, jumping a few step back at the same time. His posture showed that he was now ready to fight against the mechanical girl anytime.

Instead, her hand came back, as fast as it had disappeared, and a piece of paper soon came out from her mouth like a sheet from a printer.  
 _-AnAlyZe CoMpLeTe! MaTcHiNg DNA IdEnTiFiEd: EnTrY AlLoWeD._

He blinked at the maid who casually got upstairs, inviting him to follow her as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **-Back in present-**

Alone in the quiet apartment, Kamui looked all around him, noticing the "sugar content" frame hanging above the window

The furniture, decoration, and building itself were unknown to him as all he had ever known were hi-tech warships and memories of his old made-of-stone house... He had no clue whatsoever about Earth or Japan, but still found the whole thing rather old-looking, albeit quite nice.

After some time that looked like an eternity, he felt sleepy - _and a bit hungry._

Hopefully, the boring silence was interrupted by the sudden sliding of the entrance door.  
 _-Geez, you're so heavy already! Why can't you climb the stairs when you can walk by yourselves, huh?!_

Kamui's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the man's voice.

That's right, how could he ever forget?  
He remembered once again the reason why he came here, in Edo. It was to meet, once again, the man who stopped him from achieving his goal to kill his own father _-he was so close to it on that day..._

But, then, that man came from nowhere and began to tell his own story, talking about things like family, pains, and fears, as if he was reading an open book, and not any kind of book, no...  
It was the book of Kamui's heart, the one where he had kept hidden his most painful and treasured memories, his most secretive feelings and all the things he tried so hard to forget for all these years...

As unbelievable as it was, the Yato, in fact, only wished for one thing.  
That wish was to protect the things he was holding dear to him, since the little boy that he once was, couldn't bear the fear to feel _that_ pain one more time...

Because he was seeing his father as the main culprit for that same pain, the only 'dear' thing left to him now was his weak and crybaby of a younger sister, Kagura.

Every time Kamui saw her, she was getting stronger and growing more and more to look like their beloved deceased mother... Somehow, it was a bit scaring to see such a brat slowly turning into a woman that was her spitting image.

Well, only in appearance, because Kagura still had the temper of a kid, always talking about 'family' and so on... It was boring - _not say annoying-_ to always hear the same things coming out from her mouth...

How dare she call him an ' _idiot_ big brother' anyway, huh?!

How dare she disturb his heart so much when he thought he didn't care anymore?

How dare she fight against her own brother and raise her fists, making him lose his rage and will to crush everything apart?

How dare she cry on him like the baby she had always been?

How dare she win over him like that...

Yes. Now he was sure of it. Kamui knew the fault was that man one... the man whose name was written on the wooden plate hanged next to the entrance door...

The Yorozuya Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

After the birth of his second child – _a boy, just as his wife had wished_ _for_ \- Gintoki couldn't stay peacefully at home while taking care of their kids.

First, though he really loved them deeply, it **was** a tiring task and his wedding with Tsukuyo didn't wipe off his laziness for all that...  
Next, though her pay was quite nice, he didn't want to rely only on the blonde's job and still wanted to pursue his own one as the Yorozuya, along with Shinpachi and Kagura.

When Gintoki and Tsukuyo were both working, one of them would drop the kids to one of their babysitters.  
Then, after her service, Tsukuyo would get the kids at her old place – _and incidentally Hinowa's house_ \- and bring them back home with her, up to the surface at Gintoki's apartment.  
Sometimes, when she would get back too late, it was Gintoki who would drop them at Otose's place, until he would get them back after his job was done.

The granny was almost in heaven when she had learned about Tsukuyo's second pregnancy! Of course, she was now more than happy to busy herself with kids that she considered like her own grandkids: Izami, the eldest daughter, and Setsuna, the youngest son of Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

 **~…~**

On that day, Gintoki had taken his children with him on a little stroll and stopped for a short time at Shinpachi's house. Kagura always loved to play with them – _she sometimes called them her little sister and little brother-_ and they obviously also loved to play with the giant dog, Sadaharu.

* * *

Izami was three years old and he could tell she would grow into a real beauty. She had the beautiful purple eyes of her mother with long straight silver hair. Ah! How much he had thanked God, Buddha and Izanami herself at the fact that he hadn't cursed his first child with a perm!

Needless to say that he was rather depressed to see that Setsuna wasn't as gifted as his sister... The boy - _who got his second birthday not long ago_ \- had the same half-lidded red eyes than him and, sadly, the same hair... though they were more messy than curly, actually. Sometimes, Gintoki felt like looking at his younger self.

* * *

On his way back home, each of his hands was holding a way smaller one, and his legs were careful not to walk too fast.

When he arrived at his apartment, he had no choice but to carry both the kids upstairs. Setsuna, though he could already walk by himself, was far too small to climb the wooden steps. Izami on the other hand, could get up and down as she pleased – _she nevertheless always gripped_ _tightly_ _the railing_ \- but often pouted so her beloved daddy would carry her too...

When Gintoki overcame the last step, he dropped the kids down while panting a little. Walking to the door, he grumbled like his usual self in an attempt to forget about his body slowly growing old - _he was almost 30 after all..._  
- _Geez, you're so heavy already! Why can't you climb the stairs when you can walk by yourselves, huh?!_

Just as he slid the door open, Izami rushed inside while throwing her shoes in the entrance. The samurai sighed at her never-ending energy. Somehow, it reminded him of Kagura and her cheerful but violent behavior...

After helping Setsuna with his shoes, he removed his buckled boots and began to walk in the corridor. Seeing the girl as if she was frozen with her small hands on the fusuma barely open, he raised an eyebrow.  
 _-What are you waiting for?_

In a swift move, he slid it wider before to freeze in his turn, his face darkening at the sight.  
 _-Kamui..._  
 _-Hi there~ O-Samurai-san~_

* * *

 **Fufufufu... what's gonna happen next? Will they fight? Will they kill each other?**  
 **Well, you'll know in the next chapter! :p**

 **Please, let me know what you thought about this first** **chapter!**

 **Oh, right... Tama's way of speaking won't be always like this. This time she spoke like a computer because she was more or less stating what she was doing, not really "talking" to Kamui... ahem... is that clear enough?  
**

* * *

 **Sadly, I won't be able to update on every Monday as I did with** "Love as Death blahblahbla" _(this title is way too long, damn it! Why did I choose another damn too long title for this new fic by the way?!)_ **because of many many things...**

 **BUT, I will nevertheless update as soon as I can and am already working on the 2nd one while you're reading this!  
**

 **See you soon!**


	2. The Sakata

Kamui's blood rushed through his veins, his heart beating with excitement _.  
_  
The door opened just enough for him to see the face of a silver-haired little girl. In less than a second, her purple eyes met his blue ones and she froze on the spot.

Just as he wondered if the girl had perhaps sensed his murderous vibes, his joy grew bigger at the sound of the samurai's voice.  
-What are you waiting for?

Sliding the door wide open, the man stopped when their gaze met and his face darkened. _  
-Kamui..._  
 _-Hi there~ O-Samurai-san~_ Chimed the Yato with his usual smile _.  
_

Gently, Gintoki put his hand over the shoulder of his daughter to reassure her. The soft touch broke her daze and she lifted her head toward him, but his attention remained focused on the unknown visitor, his eyes not leaving him for one bit.  
 _-Take your brother to your room and don't open the door until I get back, got it?_

He sounded calm, but Izami knew that something was definitely off...  
 _-You got it?_ He repeated once again, stressing his words.  
 _-Understood._

Her voice was firm and her back straight. Without any further delay, she took the boy's hand and walked away as Gintoki had asked.  
Now he could feel a little more at ease...  
 _-What are you doing here?_

Kamui's smile widened at the threatening glare and cool stance of the samurai.  
 _-Scary~ Please, take back that killing aura, I'm not here to fight._

Opening his big blue eyes, he looked right at Gintoki.  
 _-These kids... they're yours, right?_ He asked with gleaming eyes. _They look so much like you! Haha!_

Lowering his head to look at the wooden floor, he remembered that there was a time where he, too, used to be a part of a full family...  
 _-I'd like to see them grow..._ he whispered softly. _And meet their mother..._

Looking back at the samurai, he pursued with his usual cheerful tone.  
 _-She must really be something to fall in love with someone like you, right?_  
 _-Cut the crap,_ blurted Gintoki. _I don't think you came all the way just to make sure of how I was doing, am I wrong?_

Kamui sighed.  
 _-I'm a bit sad you don't seem to think too highly of me... but, you're right~_

Lifting his head toward the standing man, he came to the point.  
 _-Would you tell me something, 'idiot big brother of Earth'? Where could I find that weak little sister of mine?_

Gintoki wasn't sure of the Yato's intentions. Why did he really come to Earth? Did he finally come back to be the brother which Kagura was always running after? Or did he come for another stupid revenge of his?  
 _-She doesn't live here anymore,_ he stated calmly. _It's been three years since she decided to leave that place._

It took a short moment for the redhead to react, but it was long enough for Gintoki to raise more doubts.  
 _-Heeeh, is that so?_

 _"What is that?"_ wondered the samurai. " _Why is it that his voice is as annoying as ever, but his face looks so disappointed? What is he hiding behind that fake and dumb smile he's always showing?"  
-I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help to you, **idiot big brother**... _ Emphasized Gintoki _.  
-Don't worry, **nii-san**..._ stressed Kamui in his turn. _I'm sure you will._

Smiling all the more, he added:  
- _After all, you can't be unaware of where she is or what she's doing, right?_  
 _-Why are you suddenly so eager to see her again?_ Asked the silver-haired with genuine curiosity.  
- _Aw... don't give me that, now~ Me and her... we **are** a family, you know? That's what matters the most,_ he shrugged. _Don't you agree?_  
 _-And it took you 3 damn years to realize something so obvious?_ He replied, somewhat pissed.  
 _-Well... you gave me quite the hard time back then... I first had to heal-_  
 _-As if you bunch of Yatos might need **that** much time!_ He bluntly cut  
 _-I said that **I** had to heal_ , pointed out the young man. _Not **my body**...  
_

Kamui remembered how he had felt back then. Indeed, his body was in a pretty bad shape, but like the samurai had stated earlier, for a Yato like him, that wasn't really a big deal.  
What really needed some healing was his heart. Ah, how he had wished to rip that silver head off, after that!  
The bastard had managed to see right through him... to bring back old memories that he only wished to forget, to reopen old wounds that had never really healed, to make him face the hard and sad reality of life... Of course, Kamui couldn't but despise him.

That samurai, he really hated him... but, worse, he hated himself even more.

Everything that the silver-haired had said was true and Kamui understood that the 'idiot big brother of Earth', was just like his sister's real idiot big brother...  
They were the same, though the one from Earth had overcome all the shit and got through it. The one from Earth had protected his little sister at his place, while the real one was stupidly looking to be 'the strongest' and beat his old man...  
- _You know,_ began the Yato, _in fact, you're really an annoying man._  
 _-Well, that's nothing new to me,_ he admitted with a poker face.  
- _You remind me so much of myself... I really hate this._

Gintoki's eyes narrowed at the confession.  
- _But the thing is that you were right on the spot... Also, for your information, Kagura is still my sister. Unlike you, we **are** connected by blood and though she is but a weakling, I have the firm intention to take care of her from now on._  
 _-Take care...?_ He repeated, a bit worried about its meaning.  
- _I won't let you take her away from me anymore._

Gintoki blinked at him.  
 _-Um... I don't think I ever took her away from you..._ he said, with an eyebrow raised. _By the way... aren't you forgetting something?_  
 _-Am I?_  
 _-Yeah,_ he nodded. _Someone like a bald and mustached old alien hunter... does it ring some bell to you?_  
 _-What?! You mean **he** 's still alive?_!

Kamui burst in laughs.  
 _-You know, nii-san... While I'd love to kick that ass of yours, but won't nonetheless, if, by any chance, I **ever** see that man's face in front of me... this time, be sure that no one would be able to stop me from killing him. Not you, not Kagura, no **O-N-E.  
-**That's some family matters for you..._  
 _-So? Any ideas about where I could find my sister?_

Before Gintoki could say a word, a kunai flew past his face and crashed into the couch, next to the Yato who had dodged the weapon.  
 _-The hell ya're doin' here, bastard?!_

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

Tsukuyo's service had finally ended.

The blonde sighed heavily, happy to abandon the boring paperwork piling up on her desk in order to get back to her new home. Well, it's been three years already since she had left Hinowa's house in Yoshiwara to live with Gintoki on the surface, but somehow, she couldn't but feel like the underground city was her real home.

Today was a day like any other. She would finish her work around 5PM and get back to home. Since Gintoki had no job to do at the moment, he was taking care of the kids at home so she wouldn't have to go at the courtesan's place.

Arrived at the Yorozuya, she met the robot maid, Tama, who called to her.  
 _-Thank you for your hard work, Tsukuyo-sama._  
 _-Ah. Thank you too._

She bowed a little before the green-haired maid pursued.  
 _-I took the responsibility to allow a visitor in._  
 _-A visitor?_  
 _-Yes. After some tests, it appears that he's the biological brother of Kagura-sama._  
 _-Wha-?!_

Afraid, Tsukuyo rushed upstairs, leaving the maid alone. In front of the door, she carefully slid it open without making any noise.  
To her surprise, the kids and Gintoki's shoes were all here, neatly aligned on the floor. Taking her own boots off, she silently moved forward through the corridor, a kunai in each of her hands. Gintoki was standing a bit over of the threshold of the living room, whose door was widely open.

She made sure to remain unnoticed and quietly listened to their conversation.  
 _-...while I'd love to kick that ass of yours, but won't nonetheless, if, by any chance, I **ever** see that man's face in front of me... that time, be sure that no one would be able to stop me from killing him. Not you, not Kagura, no **O-N-E.**_

 _"Did he come to kill someone?"_ She wondered at his suspicious words. _ **  
** **-** That's some family matters for you... _she heard Gintoki answering.  
 _-So? Any ideas about where I could find my sister?_

 _"What?! He's looking for Kagura? Wait-! Where are the kids?! Is that why Gintoki isn't moving...? Are they in danger?!"_

Without further thinking, Tsukuyo took advantage of the situation and threw a kunai right at the Yato's head.  
- _The hell ya're doin' here, bastard?!_ She growled at him.

Surprised that he didn't notice her earlier - _though he easily dodged the flying weapon-_ and even more to see the leader of the Yoshiwara's Hyakka, the famous _Shinigami Dayuu_ here, Kamui's eyes grew wide.  
 _-My, my... I didn't expect this,_ he stated casually. _What is someone like you doing here? Um... Tsukuyomi, was it?_  
 _-It's Tsukuyo! And I could ask you the same thing..._ she retorted angrily.

Glancing at Gintoki, she tilted her head to him.  
- _Where are the kids?_ She whispered.

Gintoki sighed heavily. The situation might get really messy if he didn't do anything right now...  
 _-Relax, honey. Everything's fine, they're quietly waiting in their room._  
 _-No way!_ Exclaimed the Yato. _Is **she** the mother?!_ He asked, somewhat excited.

Tsukuyo frowned but Gintoki's eyes told her that it would be a big mistake to begin a fight lost in advance, especially here and now.  
- _Yes she is, so what?_

Kamui whistled.  
- _Well done, nii-san!_  
 _-Quit calling me that,_ he grunted, albeit the Yato didn't seem to listen.  
- _But, isn't she a bit scary?_  
 _-Ya still din' see anythin'..._ hissed the blonde.

Kamui looked at her, unfazed. Her eyes had a certain sparkle that he found interesting, a deadly glare that would scare more than one man, but... clearly, she was far from the samurai's level and he couldn't care less about weak people.  
- _I'm here looking for my sister, Kagura. Do you know where I could find her?_ He asked, paying no more attention to her threat.  
- _Ya kiddin' me or wha-_

Gintoki lifted his arm, cutting the blonde in her sentence.  
- _I'll let her know that you want to see her,_ he announced.

At these words, Tsukuyo's eyes widened.  
 _"Are ya crazy, Gintoki?!"_  
- _Good!_ Cheered the Yato.  
 _-BUT... It's up to her to decide what she'll do once she knows._  
 _-Well, I guess it can't be helped~_ he shrugged.

Kamui stood up, rearranged his clothes a little, and walked to the fusuma where the couple was standing. Looking at them, he smiled before they moved to let him pass.

Stopping at Tsukuyo's side, he turned his head toward her.  
- _Your daughter has wonderful eyes_ , he admitted. _Gleaming and defiant... just like yours. What is her name?_  
 _-As if I'd tell ya..._

The Yato shrugged his shoulders and resumed his walk. Just when he was about to close the door behind him, Gintoki gave him a last advice.  
- _Kagura is also a part of my family... If you dare to harm any one of them..._ he warned.  
 _-Don't worry, **nii-san**... As I said, I'm not here to fight_.

Opening his purple umbrella to protect him from the sun, he slid the door and left, letting Gintoki and Tsukuyo alone.  
 _-What was that?_ Asked the blonde, lost and annoyed.  
- _Troubles, I'm afraid..._  
 _-Ya think he's dangerous?_ She worried.  
- _All Yatos **are** dangerous people,_ he recalled to her. _But I think he's telling the truth..._  
 _-Really?_  
 _-Yeah, but... First Kagura, and now her brother... how could that not be **troubles**?_

Tsukuyo blinked at him and turned to look at the entrance door.

 _"Did he really change sides, now? Did he really only come to make up with his sister?"_ she pondered to herself, concerned about the upcoming days.

Letting her thoughts aside, she hurried to the back room and slid the door.  
- _I'm back_ , she announced softly.  
 _-Mom!_ Exclaimed the kids in unison before throwing themselves at her.  
- _Is he gone?_ Asked Izami.  
 _-Who is?_  
 _-The guy who came earlier..._  
- _He just left,_ she reassured.  
- _Who was it?_  
 _-Well, it's a long story..._  
 _-He looks like Gura-nee-_  
 _-That because he's her big brother,_ interrupted Gintoki.

Tsukuyo lifted her head at him. She wasn't sure what to say about Kamui, but to her relief, her husband seemed to be.  
- _She had one?_ Asked the girl in disbelief.  
 _-She still has,_ he rectified.  
- _It would be nice if he could play with us too..._  
 _-That's true, it would **really** be nice..._ sighed the silver-haired man.

* * *

 **Wow, that chapter came out quite easily!  
**

 **So? How did you find Tsukuyo, huh? XD I love her guts ^^  
**

 **How will Kagura react when she'll learn about her brother? Will they meet? Is what Kamui said the truth?  
**

 **So many questions I'm sure you'd like to know the answers... Patience, my dears. It'll come ;)  
**


	3. Kagura

It was on these beautiful and sunny days of spring that Kagura really enjoyed the garden of the Shimura sibling's house.

She was the kind of girl who always loved to be outside whatever the weather. On glum days as on rainy days, anyone could be sure the Yato would take her trademark umbrella and go for a walk, mostly accompanied by her faithful and giant dog, Sadaharu.

When summer or spring was here, things were a bit different though...  
Normal people would, of course, be outside while enjoying the good weather... but not her. Edo was a city with too many people in it and on these two seasons in particular, was it streets or parks, everything was packed with people.

Well, not like she really wanted to be alone or anything, but it was nice sometimes, to enjoy the tranquility of a private garden, looking at the sun under the shade of a wooden porch – _Japanese houses sure were nice!_

She had always loved Gintoki's apartment _-even if she had to sleep in a closet_ \- but when he and a pregnant Tsukuyo decided to marry, Kagura felt like she _had_ to leave that special place. None from the couple threw her out, it was her own decision, but she was happy that Shinpachi and her Anego Otae welcomed her into their big and almost empty house.

At first, she kept boasting about her new, spacious and REAL room all for herself at the samurai, but truth is that when night came, she felt a bit lonely... Gin-chan had his own family... Shinpachi had his sister... She was the only one really alone.

Kagura was now a young woman – _considering herself as a grown-up_ \- of 18 years old and her title of 'Queen of Kabukicho' made all its sense...

In only three years, she had grown as tall as Tsukuyo, with her hair reaching her lower back and breast bouncing with each step she made. She had long traded her usual red clothes for an outfit that her father had sent on her 16th birthday... a new dress that soon became her favorite one.

It was a long, ¾ sleeved, white with red stitching Qipao; the same one that her deceased mother had the habit to wear... but, instead of wearing the white pants coming along with the set, Kagura had preferred to buy a pair of plain black high-thigh socks.

" _It is more fashionable that way!_ " had she thrown at Shinpachi and Gintoki's faces when the two guys stated how 'revealing' was her new attire with its waist-height slit... The Yato didn't care that her panties were exposed when she was fighting, running, or jumping as she could easily take care of any pervert trying to peek.

* * *

 **-Three years earlier-**

After the big changes occurring in Japan with its new Government, Kagura expected to see the tax robbers – _also known as the Shinsengumi_ \- as if nothing happened.

However, aside for Gintoki and Tsukuyo's wedding where the whole compound was enjoying itself, she had to wait for months before to meet, by chance, the young Captain of the first division.

On that peculiar day, she found him oddly cold – _though he wasn't the friendly type anyway_ \- and came back home extremely pissed at him. She didn't sleep through the night because of that 'stupid Sadist' and kept cursing him mentally.

No wonder that the next day, Sougo was called by his superior, Hijikata Toushiro, in order to 'take care' of the troublesome girl shouting insults like crazy on the other side of the front gate...  
- _She's scaring passersby_ , explained the Vice-Commander.  
- _There are plenty of men to throw her in a jail,_ retorted the young man.  
 _-I would **need** plenty of men to even try!_  
 _-You might succeed on your own, Hijikata-san~_  
 _-I don't plan to die yet!_  
 _-Shit._  
 _-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_  
 _-Nothing,_ he lied. _I think you're hearing things~_  
 _-I don't think so…_ grumbled the Vice-Commander.  
 _-Must be tough to be old…_  
 _-You!..._

He breathed heavily.  
- _You wanna play that game? Do something about her! I don't care what, but **do it**! That's an order!_  
 _-As you wish…_ muttered Sougo.

And because of that, the Captain's mood dropped. Well, in fact, he wouldn't admit it but a part of him was kind of happy to know that he would see the Yorozuya girl once again.  
Was it the excitement of an upcoming battle? - _Edo was so peacefull now, that it was somehow boring-_  
Especially one against a Yato fighter like her? - _She certainly had to grow rather strong in the last three years-_  
Or perhaps the usual and almost enjoyable routine to fight her whenever they would meet? _-the good old times..._ -  
The pleasure of a sadist like him to toy with a hot-tempered brat like her, then? _-a good way to kill time...-_

He wasn't really sure himself why, but he just felt it. The fact to see her again... it felt nice.

Again, only for a small part of him... the other one – _the main one, actually_ \- felt like she was nothing but troubles. A real pain in the ass, that China... and in ** _his_** ass, on top of that! When would she mature?  
Wait! Will she _ever_ mature?! She was an Amanto after all... surely theses Aliens – _all as crazy as they are_ \- were very different than Earthlings, and not only in strength, right?

Already tired by all his unusual thoughts, Sougo got out off the compound using a service door and walked up to the front gate. She was, indeed, shouting like crazy toward the big wooden door.

Between a curse and an insult, he even heard his name. In truth, it wasn't really his name – _they never called themselves by their name_ \- but his nickname, or the one she used to call him.  
- _Get out of here, you damn Sadist!_  
 _-I'm already out,_ he deadpanned.  
- _WHA-?!_

Surprised, she jolted at the sound of his voice.  
- _What are you doing here, Sadist?!_  
 _-Huh?_ He voiced, incredulous. _Didn't you ask for me to get out?_  
 _-Like hell I would! I hate you! You're a real jerk, you know that?!_

He sighed heavily.  
- _Back to being a brat, huh? Good for you…_ he snorted coldly before to turn and walk away.  
- _Oi! Where are you going?_ She yelled while he pursued his walk.  
- _Anywhere as long as I won't hear you…_

Just like this, they more or less became like they used to be, fighting for nothing and mocking one another...

* * *

 **-Nowadays-**

On that day, the Yorozuya had no job to do. Like almost every time that it was the case, the silver-haired samurai was spending the day with his kids and often brought them with him to the Shimura's house.

Kagura loved Gintoki's kids. For a certain reason, she felt like they were her own siblings... after all, the Yorozuya **was** a family.  
Still, it was so strange for her to realize that her beloved substitute father had managed to have a family on his own, making such beautiful and nice kids – _unlike him!  
_ Who would have thought that he would finally settle down with a woman, moreover with the shy but dangerous Tsukuyo?

Though Setsuna loved to ride on Sadaharu's fluffy back, Izami seemed to look more after the Yato. The girls shared a very special and precious relation. Since Kagura had always been surrounded by men, busying herself with a little girl like her felt really refreshing. For once, she wasn't the younger one, asking questions and learning things, no. This time, **she** was the older sibling...

 **~…~**

When Gintoki had left, Kagura announced that she was going out, claiming to restock her own _sukonbu_ supply. The pretext always worked smoothly, even if this time it was only a way for her to get some privacy. Being all alone was also nice sometimes.

The more she was growing, the more she wondered how the future would be and how things would change. She may be 18, she was always happy to read her Papi's letters and sometimes, wondered where and what was her idiot brother doing...

How she wished that her mother's grave wouldn't be so far away so she could visit her more often! What would her Mami even think about her daughter?  
Would she be proud?  
Would she compliment her?  
Or... would she be sad for what had become of their family?...

After their final battle, when the Yorozuya & friends had all returned to Earth, Kagura felt relieved and satisfied with herself. Alas, in these last three years, she hadn't heard anything about _him_. What was he up to, this time?

She could still remember, as if it was the day before, how they had fought against each other, how he had fought against his Yato blood taking over him, how she had finally won over him, how she had cry _–for the last time in her life, she had sworn to herself_ \- and how kind, how soft-looking was his face while he had lost consciousness on her lap...  
 _-Tch! That stupid brother!_ She cursed aloud at the memories swelling her heart.

Right, it was her idiot and beloved big brother, Kamui.

* * *

Not far away, stood a certain Captain who had recognized the voice of a certain China-girl.

Looking at her from the distance, he noticed that she seemed to be somewhat lost in her thoughts and, while the possibility that perhaps she wasn't in the mood or that perhaps she had some worries crossed his mind, a wide and creepy grin draw itself on his face.  
As if he would let such an opportunity slip away from his hands!

Sure of his improvised scheme, he walked at a determined pace toward the girl. Already so close to her, he was just about to grasp one of her vermillion strands of hair with his hand when a voice stopped him in the process.  
- _Captain Okitaaaa! Captain Okitaaaa! Where are youuuu~?_

A soft and light feeling grazed his fingertips. His hand clenched in displeasure at the floating hair that had slipped between his fingers, escaping just in time to avoid the worst.

 _"That jerk…"_  
- _Ah! You're here Captain Okita!_ Panted the policeman.

Slowly turning his head toward his subordinate, his glare was so dark that the poor man yelped at the sight.  
 _-You're gonna pay for that 'Zaki…_ he smirked evilly.  
- _Heh?! …Eeeeeeeeeh?!_

Throwing a last and almost sad look toward the Yato - _who_ _didn't even notice them_ \- Sougo sighed before to walk back to his men waiting for his orders.

 **~…~**

When she got past the automatic glass doors of the shop, Kagura smiled up to her ears.  
Aside from her usual _Sukonbu_ , she had bought a special and trendy range of her favorite snack which was plum flavored! How lucky~

Frowning in pleasure at the yummy taste, she soon caught sight of a group of men in black uniforms.  
- _What's happening?_ She asked casually at the one she had recognized.  
 _-Oh, miss China! Please, hurry to get back home, the area isn't safe at night…_ explained Yamazaki.  
- _Huh? Safe? What are you talking about?_  
 _-Well… actually, there have been several cases of abductions, especially women…_ he admitted, slightly uneasy.

The Yato's eyes widened. Her mouth ajar, she was about to speak when someone stopped her before.  
 _-Ah, China. Back already?_  
 _-Sadist, you_ _ _—_ __Huh? Wait, what do you mean, 'back'?_

He didn't reply and Kagura began to grow impatient.  
- _Um, Captain Okita…_ Yamazaki stepped in. _Wouldn't it be better to escort miss China home?_  
 _-What kinda shit are you saying, Zaki?_  
 _-But Captain, she_ _—_  
 _-It's totally safe, that alien isn't even female,_ he blurted out.  
- _WHA-?! Say that again, you damn bastard!_ Yelled Kagura before to throw one of her powerful kick.

Dodging casually like it was nothing, Sougo sighed to himself.  
- _Maaaan, Amantos these days are so troublesome~_ he said nonchalantly.

Now dodging one of her fists, he caught her wrist and stared at her.  
- _Oi, China._  
 _-Wh-What, now?!_ She asked, upset.  
- _Hurry to get home or I take you to jail for obstructing investigation,_ he scolded.

Kagura felt, aside from very angry, a bit hurt. Was it really necessary to be _that_ mean towards her? What was with him, now?!  
- _Right on time,_ she spat. _Because I don't want to see a bastard's face like yours anymore!_

Freeing her wrist from his grasp, she snorted at him and swiftly threw her hair behind her shoulder. Launching a last " _Tch!_ " at the same time, she began to walk away without further delay, obviously offended.

Yamazaki looked at the redhead getting farther away and switched to his superior.  
- _Captain… could it be that you purposely said that so she would get home quickly…?_  
 _-I told you. Stop that shit already and get back to work._  
 _-Y-Yes, sir!_

 _"That Zaki, seriously…"  
_  
Looking at his open hand, the young man remembered the feeling of her thin wrist and soft skin. How was it that her body seemed so fragile when she was so violent and strong?

Knowing it would be a bad idea to think about such useless things, he preferred to forget the whole thing and focused on his work, sighing once again.

* * *

 **A little precision about Kagura's clothes.  
They look like the ones Kouka is wearing in the manga, which ****by the way,** **are also the same that Kamui is wearing (** _usually in black and with pants, of course_ **). The white color with red stitch along with the black stockings are in reference to her style in the 2nd movie** - _she looks so badass in there!_

 **That aside, happy to hear about Sougo?** (¬‿¬ )  
 ** _-I sure am! hehe_**


	4. Bonds

**-The next day-**

Shinpachi and Kagura were at the Yorozuya, each of them seating on a couch when Gintoki called to the girl.  
 _-Yesterday, I had the visit of a certain person who'd like to meet with you,_ he began, carefully.  
 _-I don't want to hear anything about an Omiai,_ she pouted, crossing her arms.  
 _-It was your brother,_ he launched bluntly.  
- _Wha-?_  
 _-Gin-san… You met Kamui-san?_  
 _-He came here, seating exactly where you are, Pattsuan._  
 _-Heh?! R-Really?_  
 _-What did my idiot brother want?_ Interrupted the girl.  
- _As I said: to meet you._

She raised an eyebrow.  
- _Really? That's all?_

Gintoki sighed in front of the girl's skepticism. That might be harder than what he thought...  
- _He said that, since you were a family, he wanted to take care of you from nom on._  
 _-What?!_ Exclaimed Shinpachi. _What is that supposed to mean?!_  
 _-Don't ask **me**!_ He retorted. _But… I think he's trying to change. I didn't tell him where you were and said I'd let you know._

The Yato kept silent, quietly thinking about many things.  
 _-Kagura... it's not my right to decide for you, but I think you should meet with him._  
 _-Gin-san! That's-_  
 _-Still..._ he stressed, cutting the boy on his way. _You don't have to if you don't want…_  
 _-I will,_ she replied bluntly.  
- _What? Kagura-chan, are you sure?_  
 _-I don't know what he's scheming, but..._

Smiling cheerfully, she added:  
- _Being the little sister, I have to be sure he's not making a mess in Edo!_

Gintoki was relieved.  
- _Stay careful_ , he warned.  
- _Hah? There's no way a big brother like him could beat a little sister like me!_

He sniffed.  
- _Well, guess that's not entirely wrong!_

* * *

 **-Meeting day-**

Shinpachi had first advised the girl to set the meeting point in a crowded place so he and Gintoki could remain nearby. However, Kagura had explained that if Kamui really had something in mind, people or not would make no difference at all.  
In fact, it might even be worse as he wouldn't think twice before to kill everyone around him...

Thus, she proposed a nearby park on a late morning. Being a weekday, there wouldn't be many people aside madaos, and Kagura couldn't care less about madaos anyway.  
Kamui had quickly accepted the deal without bothering about the details like where or when. The only thing that seemed to matter to him was to meet the girl.

 **~...~**

 _-You're late_ , she grumbled.  
 _-Ha ha~ I'm not really familiar with the place,_ he admitted awkwardly.

Her arms crossed.  
- _So? what do you want?_  
- _So cold~ Especially when your nice big bro came all the way to Earth just to see you_  
 _-The brothers I have are all **idiots** ,_ she deadpanned. _So? You saw me. Now what?_

He smiled cheerfully.  
How ironic, he thought. All this time she had chased after him and he had rejected her. Now _he_ was chasing after her while she was giving him a cold stare.

How strange that she was the spitting image of his mother... How strange that he regretted to have wasted so many years... How strange that the little sister, crying and hiding behind him was now standing tall and proud, both strong and beautiful... and so cold.  
How strange that the most feared among space pirates felt his chest aching so much...

* * *

She saw him smile.  
That same smile she was so used to see, both carefree and creepy at the same time. Yet, when his slitted eyes opened, Kagura saw it. Longing for her, they held no malice whatsoever and the corners of his lips had fallen to a hardly smiling state. He almost seemed... hurt.

He looked at her for a moment that seemed to last forever before to finally speak.  
- _We're a family,_ he began.  
- _We **were** , before you decided to mess things up,_ she pointed out.  
- _You're the only thing left that I have,_ he clarified.  
- _What about Papi?_ She inquired.  
 _-The day **she** died, that man became nothing more in my eyes than her murderer,_ he explained.

She protested sadly.  
 _-She was **ill**!_  
 _-Yeah she was. Because of him- no, because of **us** , her family._

Kagura looked down. She knew he was right and couldn't argue back.  
- _You have no idea how I felt back then…_ he confessed. _Being so useless, being so guilty…_  
 _-You have no idea how I felt back then,_ she retorted. _Being so useless, being so lonely…_

He sighed softly.  
- _I'm done playing the bad guy~_ he announced. _Power? Strength? That won't bring her back._  
 _-What do you want, then?_ She asked in a whisper.  
- _I just want to be with my weak little sister which I didn't even saw growing into a woman._

Kagura was speechless. What to do? Could she trust his words? Could they really be like normal siblings from now on?  
She wanted so bad to trust him. She wanted so much to spend time with him like in her memories.

What would he gain from lying, anyway? How could he be lying, anyway?

Especially when he was looking at her like this...  
- _I'll give you a chance._  
 _-Really?! Hurray~_  
 _-You better behave yourself, you idiot big brother!_

He smiled, this time for real.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the two Yatos often saw each other on Kagura's free time – _mostly at the older one's request._

When she had first presented her beloved Sadaharu to Kamui, the man remembered a pet rabbit of the same name that the girl had unfortunately killed during her sleep.

After that, she had brought him home, back to the Shimura's house in order to 'officially' present him to her 'family'.  
 _-Um… could someone tell me why am I even here?_ Asked Gintoki.  
- _Geez, what are you saying, Gin-san!_ Scolded Otae. _It's to welcome Kagura's dearest brother._  
 _-'Kagura's dearest brother' has already been welcomed by **me ALONE** when he broke into my_ _ _—_ **URGH!**_

Otae violently punched him in the stomach in order to shut him up.  
- _So_ _ _…_ Kamui-san was it, right?_  
 _-Call me Kamui,_ he answered politely with his trademark smile. _After all, we're the same age, if I m' not wrong._  
 _-Jeez~ What are you talking about?_ She giggled while waving her hand. _I'm still a young maiden~_

Gintoki winced, Shinpachi didn't dare to oppose his sister but sighed mentally and Kagura knew that Otae would be a 'young maiden' for all her life while Kamui kept smiling.

Despite the rude questions during his examination _-because this was no welcome party at all_ \- the young man had a perfect answer for each of them. Kagura was astonished to see her brother behave so well. Unlike her, he was well mannered and Otae was definitely more than pleased to make his acquaintance...

He thanked everyone for taking care so well of his little sister during his absence and assured he would now do his job as a brother. Hell, he even tasted the burnt black _tamagoyaki_ that her Anego had prepared as a snack!

 **~...~**

- _Well, I'd better go back now~_ announced Kamui.  
- _Oh my! It's already this late? Kamui-kun, why wouldn't you stay for dinner?_ Proposed Otae.  
 _-Aneue_ _ _…_ I'm not sure that Kamui-san would like more tamagoyaki_ _…_  
 _-I still have a long way to go back and I wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality,_ explained the Yato.  
 _-By the way_ _…_ wondered Kagura. _Where is it that you go back, anyway?_  
 _-Shinsuke lent me one of his apartments in the Yamato building._  
 _-Yamato?!_ Exclaimed Shinpachi. _Isn't that the name of one of the most expensive lodging building?!_

Thinking deeply, Kamui answered bluntly to the four-eyed boy:  
- _Mmm, I dunno~ But it's pretty close to the O-Edo Terminal~!_  
 _-That's IT! That's definitely that Yamato building!_  
 _-Tch! That bastard Takasugi,_ grunted Gintoki. _I knew he always was a trustafarian!_  
 _-Eeeeh_ _ _…_ is that so~?_ Deadpanned Kagura. _Perhaps I should have let someone like you take care of me years ago~_  
 _-HAH?!_ Growled the samurai. _What is that supposed to mean?! You ungrateful brat!_  
 _-Exactly what it means, you stupid perm head!_  
 _-Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Please, calm down!_ Sweated Shinpachi.

They were about to hit each other when Kamui began to laugh. Surprised, they all turned to look at him.  
- _Ha ha!_ _You all get along so well!_

Then, dragging abruptly Kagura against him, he glared at Gintoki.  
- _Still, I won't let you lay a finger on my lovely little sister~_ He warned, wearing a wide grin though his eyes were clearly stating his intentions.

Gintoki's eyes narrowed. He kept silent, but his jaw clenched a little and his glare didn't waver for a second.

Even Otae didn't need to be as sharp as the samurai to notice the ominous threat in his voice and the glint of his eyes. His smile made him look all the more dangerous, which send shivers down to her spine.

Kagura had been way too shocked by his embrace to push him away and instead, let herself be hugged in his arms. Well, even if she had tried, she wouldn't have succeeded as his arms were tightly locking her against his chest. The bastard sure was strong! Much more than her...

She felt a bit awkward as she wasn't used of being protected, moreover by her brother who had beat her countless time before, always treating her like a 'weakling'. Was he seriously thinking what he had said back then when talking about 'taking care' of her?

The tension felt so heavy that Shinpachi tried his best to calm things down.  
 _-Ha ha ha! Kagura-chan, you sure are lucky to have such a valiant brother! And Gin-san, please, try not to tease her so much, geez!  
_

 ** _~...~_**

When Gintoki and Kamui had finally bid goodbye, the silver-haired took advantage that the two of them were alone to enlight some points.  
 _-Tell me, do you still have connections with Takasugi?_  
 _-Why? Do you miss him~?_ He asked with a grin.  
- _Like hell, I would!_ He barked.

Narrowing his eyes, he pursued.  
 _-How is it that he 'lent' you such a luxury place, anyway?_  
 _-He owes me a favor. That's all~,_ he shrugged.  
 _-I wonder what kind of a favor it might be…_

Kamui smirked.  
- _Could it be that you're suspicious of me, nii-san?_  
 _-How could I not with the way you reacted just now?!_  
 _-Let's be clear,_ he explained. _It's not because I said I wouldn't try anything on you and your friends that I will let you do as you please with **my** sister._

Gintoki sighed.  
- _What a troublesome brother you have Kagura… the dangerous and bloody Yato space pirate is now an overprotective siscon!_  
 _-A siscon?_ _What's that?_ Asked Kamui, genuinely curious.

The samurai stopped to give him a blank stare.  
- _Ask Shinpachi the next time you see him._

* * *

 **-The next morning-**

Kagura woke up early. Even though the sky was still a bit dark outside, she decided to get out, unable to find sleep again.  
The fresh morning air and the sight of the rising sun could only help raising her mood up. She changed and left the house on her tiptoes.

Once she felt the ground under her boots, she ran up to her favorite place, the park of the Kabukicho district.

There, she climbed on the tallest tree and sat on a branch, waiting for the big star to show up.  
She watched the sky gradually changing colors. From a cloudy grey to a light blue, it turned to slights shades of rosy purple until a light orange appeared, warming the endless ceiling to a bright red.

Then it came, that giant ball of fire, blinding her with its powerful rays.

It felt so peaceful that all her worries seemed to have vanished with the moon. Edo was still asleep, bathing in a silence that-  
 _ ***sneeze***_

Surprised to not be alone, she looked down at the bench where a certain policeman was seating.  
 _-Chilly…_

She clicked her tongue.  
Why was it that the only person that had to come right when she was enjoying the silence and loneliness around her, was no one but that sadistic tax robber? Why, of all places into a city as big as Edo, that guy had to come here?

Just thinking about how her beautiful morning was now completely ruined, she sighed.

 _"Wait a second…"_

Clearly, he had no clue that she was 'hiding' in the nearby tree.

She grinned. In fact, perhaps this day could pursue on its way and become even greater...  
What to do? Attack him? Scare him? Kill him?!

 _"No good…"_

Looking at him, she noticed how the color of his eyes reflected the light of the sun, making them shine in gradient colors like a burning fire.  
 _  
"How beautiful…"_ she thought before to shake her head and pull herself together.

Angry at him – _because she wouldn't admit she was angry at herself_ \- Kagura abruptly tore off an innocent acorn and threw it away.

Aware that her sudden – _and mostly stupid-_ act might reveal herself to him, she stopped thinking and jumped from her roost to land crouched on the bench at his side.

To her surprise, he didn't scream or jump like she had expected but quickly turned his head in her direction, his face only a few centimeters away from hers.

* * *

Sougo was always waking up early in order to train while most of the compound was still asleep.

Yet, today he woke up so early that even after his daily workout, everyone but him was sleeping. Bored, he decided to take a stroll outside and why not, replenish his chewing gum's stock.

Alas, he didn't think that it was still too early for the shop to be open... left with no other choice, he walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench, looking at the horizon. He came just at the right time to witness the sunrise.

While the orb seemed to get bigger, his rays were of a gentle warmth, far from the burning heat of the afternoon. Enjoying the quietness around him, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. Despite the sun, the air was fresh and moist, the grass still covered with morning dew.

 _ ***sneeze***_

Rubbing his nose, he felt a light breeze which gave him shivers.  
 _-Chilly…_ he complained to himself.

Sougo thought about getting back to the headquarters, but to be honest, it felt nice to be here at the moment and he wasn't really _that_ eager to hear the next orders of his demonic Vice-Commander...  
Although Kondou-san was still the commander of the Shinsengumi's Kanto area, he wasn't often at Edo because of his other responsibilities as Super Intendant.

Just as Sougo was lost in his thoughts, a light sound – _possibly announcing that he wasn't alone anymore-_ caught his attention. Looking at a fallen acorn, his eyes were called back by something much bigger falling from the tree above him.

It happened so quickly that he only had the time to turn his head back, his body still glued to the bench. The big form which alerted his senses was now next to him, a few centimeters away from his face.

For a short time, he drowned himself in the ocean of these blue eyes before to realize that he knew this color very well... His gaze didn't waver, but his heart skipped a bit. _She_ was there, crouched on the same bench as him, her big round eyes wider than ever looking right at him.

It only took him a second to understand that the white form floating like a flag must have been her dress while the burning flames dancing around were but her long vermillion hair. He knew her skin was fair, but from where he was, it appeared so smooth that for a moment, he wanted to touch her porcelain-like skin and make sure that she was made of flesh.

When his eyes fell on her rosy lips, her cheeks changed to a faint blush and brought him back to reality.  
 _-What are you doing, China?_

* * *

Kagura could see her own reflection in his eyes. The sight, made her own eyes flew wide open and her heart racing like crazy.

Unable to move, she simply stared at him. Did he just take a shower? His soft sandy hair smelled like shampoo. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Soon, his devilish eyes downed to her lips and she felt the blood in her veins rushing to her cheeks.  
 _-What are you doing, China?_

The usual bored and almost cold tone of his voice broke the spell unchaining her body. Self-conscious, she jumped from the bench, turning her back to him while crossing her arms in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
- _Tch! Not bad, Sadist! Next time I'll get you for sure and crush that face of yours!_

Sougo blinked. The heck was she talking about when her own face was red like this?

He grinned.  
- _Eeeeh, is that so?~ I thought you tried to steal a kiss from me just now~_ he taunted.  
- _WHA-?! As if I'd ever kiss someone like you!_ She grunted.

Turning on her feet and making her hair dance like a fishtail behind her, she slowly walked away while Sougo watched her leave the park.

Just when he was about to sigh, she reappeared before him.  
 _-Oi, Sadist! Which way is the Yamato building?_  
 _-What?_  
 _-The Yamato Building! Which way?!_

He looked at her with a deadpan face.  
- _You're a policeman, right?! Do your job and help a young maiden in distress!_  
 _-I don't see any mai-_

His was cut off by her kick but managed to dodge it.  
 _-The hell, China?! Is that how you ask for help?!_  
 _-You're way too slow and I don't wanna be late! Just thought you were still asleep~_ she shrugged.

He frowned.  
- _I'm sure even an idiot like you knows where is the O-edo Terminal, right? Once there you should see it easily,_ he explained.

Then, he stood up and began to walk away.  
- _If not, ask around you._  
 _-Where are you going?!_ She shouted at him.  
 _-Unlike some 'young maiden' I have a **real** job._  
 _-Which job you damn tax rob-_  
 _-Won't you be late?_ He yelled back.

He didn't stop or look over his shoulder but could hear her cussing loudly about being late, having to hurry, and a promise she made to _him_.

 _"Him?"_

No way the guy she talked about was one of the Yorozuya. He wondered who it could be to make a promise to meet with her at a luxury lodging building such as the Yamato... Did she became an escort girl or what?

 _"As if!"  
_  
After all, even if she could look cute and innocent with her doll-like face, how could a violent and rude Amanto like her work as an escort anyway? More like a bodyguard in fact!

Thinking about how contradictory was that China girl, Sougo recognized the voice of his Vice-Commander complaining about the morning cold.  
 _-Hijikata-san, hitting the machine won't give you more tobacco and is considered as a destruction of public property._

The man threw a glare to the young Captain before to realize that it was no one but his subordinate.  
- _Oh, Sougo! Wait, what are **you** doing here?!_

The lie - _which wasn't really one, anyway-_ took a certain time to come out.  
 _-Chewing gums replenishment,_ he replied bluntly.

Eyeing the young man suspiciously, Hijikata noted out loud:  
 _-You're face looks kind of red... You sick, or what?_

* * *

NOTE: **The '** _Yamato building_ **' is a name purely invented. It doesn't exist in Gintama.**

Story updates: **First pairing set as Oki-Kagu.**


	5. Siblings

Kamui hastened to take a look at the intercom when he heard the doorbell.

Kagura was here, waiting in front of the impressive door of glass while glancing around her. She wasn't used to come in these kinds of 'rich-only' buildings imprint of trendy design, moneyed style and security system... and Kamui could read it on her face.  
 _-Yes?_ Chimed his voice from the intercom.  
 _-It's me…_ she voiced awkwardly.  
 _-I'm opening~_

Right after, a small 'beep' was heard and the door opened itself. She walked through the large open hall, the heels of her boots clicking against the marble tiles.

Getting out of the elevator, she set foot on the nice burgundy carpet and looked to both sides. Wondering which door it was, her idiot big brother waved at her while standing at the threshold with a large smile.  
 _-Over here~_

His dumb and cheerful face wiped out her discomfort. Without further delay, she walked past him and entered the apartment.

Seeing the mirror-like shine of the floorboards, she immediately took off her boots while he moved to an open kitchen, busying himself with something.  
 _-Make yourself at home, I'll get some tea._

Kagura walked slowly to sit on a black leather sofa. The living room was spacious with tall windows overlooking a concrete balcony. The whole apartment was very trendy, with high-class furniture in a sober but classy style.  
 _-This place looks quite big,_ she stated.  
 _-I don't mind having you moving in~_ he grinned.  
 _-Wha-?_

At a loss for words, she stopped halfway wondering if he really meant what he just said. Kamui then came with a tray that he put on the coffee table, serving her a cup of tea and showing a plate full of fish shaped biscuits.  
- _Here, try this! They're called 'Tayaki'_ , he explained proudly.  
 _-Huh… thanks, but I know what are Tayakis…_  
 _-Oh, right! I should have known, ha ha~  
_

She felt some remorse, looking at his depressed face and bite one of the fish in its tail. His slit-eyed face quickly came back.  
 _-So?_ Inquired Kamui.  
- _Show whaat?_ She munched her mouth full.  
 _-Would you like to live here with me?_

She almost choked at his question.

Swallowing heavily the last piece of the biscuit, she eyed him, puzzled.  
- _Are you serious?_  
 _-Of course!_ He smiled cheerfully.  
- _But, it's not **your** place, right?_  
 _-Don't worry about it,_ he reassured with a slight wave of his hand. _Rather, think about how nice it could be!_  
 _-Well… I don't know, I mean… I like both Shinpachi and Anego… It would be rude to leave like this after all this time…_  
 _-I suppose you're right… though I'm sure they would understand! Don't you think that it would be more suited for someone your age to live with her real brother instead of living in the house of these two siblings?_

Kagura had never thought that she could be a burden for the Shimura... She had always thought of Shinpachi as another kind of idiot big brother and Otae had always been her Anego... but what about them?  
How did they feel toward her? Wouldn't it be, indeed, better for her to live with Kamui?  
- _How can you even bear the sunlight with all these windows?_ She asked, both curious and trying to change the subject.  
- _Ha ha! Well, light **is** going through, but **not** the UV rays, which are the reason us Yato don't like the sun._  
 _-I see… that makes sense…_  
 _-On a planet like this one, it's more than useful!  
_

Kagura snorted.  
 _-Can't say otherwise._  
 _-Right~? That's why I decided to live in this town~_ He trumped happily.

Looking something far away by the tall windows, he let out a little sigh.  
 _-Truth is, I'm sick of the never ending night of space and even more of the rain…_ he admitted sadly.

She didn't reply but knew what he was talking about. Their homeland, Rakuyou, was a planet where the sky was always grey. The umbrellas they all wore were more used to protect themselves against the rain than the sun, as its rays never really pierced through the thick clouds.

She guessed that for that reason, also as others painful memories, Kamui came to dislike the rain. Even thought she liked the smell and freshness of rainy days - _without talking about the sound of rain drops_ \- there were times when she also felt... nostalgic and lonely.

She cleared her throat, letting these dark thoughts alone.  
- _Shall we get out, then?_ She proposed.

Looking at him with a smirk, she announced great news.  
- _I'll let you taste something even better than Tayaki…_

 **~…~**

As they walked in the streets sharing Kamui's umbrella, Kagura swung her legs at each step, with her hands crossed behind her back and her smile up to her ears.  
 _-I'm surprised you didn't take your umbrella with you_ , he stated. _It's so bright today..._  
 _-Nah, it's nothing for me,_ she snorted. _I'm used to it by now._

He whistled.  
- _Impressive._  
 _-He he he… who do you think I am, huh?_  
 _-My cute and awesome little sister, of course!_

Proud, she puffed her chest.  
- _So? Where are we going?_ He asked, curious.  
- _I'm gonna show you how to buy lots of food for almost nothing!_  
 _-Heh? Really? What kind of food?_ He enquired, suddenly hungry.  
 _-My favorite snack!_  
 _-Is that so? I can't wait to taste it~_ He smiled cheerfully.

 **~…~**

When the siblings got out of the shop, Kamui lifted two plastic bags full of _Sukonbu_ in front of him.  
 _-Wow, we got so much for so cheap!_  
 _-See? Told you so~_ she bragged proudly.  
 _-What is it? "Sukonbu"…?_  
 _-It's sour kelp._

His enlightened face darkened suddenly.  
- _That doesn't sound very tasty…_ He voiced, with a wry smile.  
 _-What are you saying?! Of course it is!_

Opening the famous red pack, she took one of the green bands and, eyeing his mouth, pushed it through his lips. Her fingers gently grazed the soft flesh in the process and she soon caught a glimpse of his tongue. As if she was hypnotized, her eyes didn't leave his lower face.

She imagined his tongue stroking the seaweed, wondering if his saliva would taste sour after that... She swallowed.  
- _Not bad_ , he admitted.

She came back to her senses.  
 _-I-I know, right? Ha ha~  
_

She smiled but wondered what had just happened to her.

 **~…~**

It was a bit strange to wander like this in Edo's streets at the sides of her brother, but it was nice. Somehow, they were both trying to make up for the long years they had lost. If someone had told Kagura some years ago that she and her brother would be so close once again, she would have never believed them.

Anyone unaware of their situation – _meaning all people crossing their way_ \- might easily think that they were not only siblings but rather twins since they shared the same physical traits.  
They both had long vermillion hair with deep blue eyes – _though Kamui's expression made it often difficult to see_ \- a fair and smooth unusual skin and only a mere 5 centimeters difference in height... one being the opposite sex's version of the other.

While they were pleasantly chatting about trivial things under the big purple umbrella, they didn't notice that a certain policeman had caught sight of them from a distance.

 _"What's this?"_ wondered Sougo.

From the spot he was standing, all he could see was the China girl, smiling and laughing happily while looking at a man's face. He could only see that the said man was also smiling as the umbrella he was holding hid the rest of his face.  
 _  
"Wait, he's even holding China's umbrella for her? Seriously?"  
_  
He winced.  
Who the hell – _other than her, obviously-_ could be so dumb to hide under an umbrella with such a clear sky?

He knew too well the stature of both the four-eyes and the silver-haired to realize that the man standing next to her was none of them. Compared to her, he seemed to have the same height than himself. Who could that crazy guy be? A new freak?

 _"Great…"_

No, wait... He remembered that she had talked about going to the Yamato building this morning... Suddenly, his eyes widened in fright.

 _"Don't tell me she's really playing the escort girl, now?!"  
_  
Considering their love for money and the _not-exactly-standard_ ways of her Boss to get some, it wouldn't be surprising to see that he was really using her body in that way, now that she had an appealing one...  
But, would China really accept something like this? Well, even if she did, the four-eyes wouldn't allow it, for sure... He was way too old-fashioned for that.

Then, what? Who the hell was this man at her side, making her smile and laugh while holding her umbrella above them like one of these cliché couples?

He let out a heavy sigh - _more like a growl, actually-_ before to hear his name called.  
- _Captain Okita! I've bought them!_ Announced Yamazaki.  
 _-Oi, 'Zaki… How many did you bring?_ Asked Sougo while looking at the bag full of Mayonnaise bottles.  
- _Huh? Well, the Vice-Commander ordered 35 units_  
 _-For real? Tch! That bastard, taking me for his lackey…_  
 _-What are you saying, Captain? You didn't do anyth_ _—_  
 ** _-ZAKI!_**  
 _  
_The poor man shrieked at his superior's tone.  
 _-Let's go,_ deadpanned Sougo.  
 _-Y-Yes, Sir!_

* * *

Walking their edible treasure along with them, the two Yatos were on their way back to the brother's apartment.

Already accustomed to the place, Kagura casually walked to the living room and get out on the balcony. Crossing her arms over the concrete fence, she let her gaze wander at the beautiful sight.

Was it at Gin-chan's or Shinpachi's place, all she could see by the windows was the street and some houses of the neighboring.  
Now, she was standing so high that she could almost see the whole town. She spotted the Kabukicho district, the O-edo Terminal – _it was_ _ **really**_ _near, after all_ \- and even the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she could perhaps spy on the Sadist with something like a telescope. That would be such a wonderful way to find shameful evidence in order to blackmail him! She grinned.  
 _-You should have told me you wanted to stay out longer_

She snapped out of her scheme and turned to see her brother resting against the sliding door.  
- _I was just taking a look. I don't see that kind of stuff every day, you know_  
 _-You could, if you choose to live here…_  
 _-I… I need some time to think about it…_

He smiled.  
 _-Sure, I understand._

Breaking the awkward silence, he announced suddenly:  
 _-I know! What would you say of staying the night, then?_

 **~...~**

Kagura sighed. She had just hung up the phone.

Somehow, she managed to fall under Kamui's sweet words and finally called Shinpachi to let him know that she would stay the night at her brother's place.

She noticed at the voice of the four-eyes that, even if he didn't say anything about it, he was surprised by the news. Otae on the other hand had prompted Kagura to enjoy her time with her brother, knowing well enough how 'family' was important for every one of them...

So here she was, seating on the black leather sofa while Kamui was showing his usual and overly cheerful expression.

Then, without warning, he exclaimed an " _Ah!_ " and she jolted at it.  
 _-W-What now?_ She sweated.  
 _-It's almost time!_

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about when he turned the TV on and comfortably seated on the Sofa at her side.

Her eyes widened. One of her favorite dramas was just about to begin. Did he know about the shows she usually watched on TV or was it really a mere coincidence?

She didn't think further and instead, plunged herself into the wide screen hanged on the wall.

Many times, she found herself laughing loudly in unison with her brother. It had been ages since she hadn't seen him like this, like the older brother of her childhood...  
Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to stay here, after all. She had to admit that she had often dreamed of being with him like this. What could she ask for, now?

Then, Kagura made her decision.  
If Kamui really wanted to go back the way he really was, she would do everything she could to help him. No way she would abandon her only brother - _no matter how much of an idiot he was_ \- now that he wasn't trying to kill her anymore! She wouldn't let go of his hand and make sure to lead him on the right way.

A trap? What if all of this was nothing but an act?  
To hell that shit! She just made her choice, was it all truth or lies, she couldn't care less about that! This was her only chance and she wouldn't throw it away.  
 _-Kamui?_

He hummed to her, without taking his eyes off the TV.  
 _-What's for dinner?_

At her question, he finally turned his head to look at her. A slight hint of panic in his eyes, he smiled nonetheless, scratching his cheek awkwardly.  
 _-Mmm... I dunno?_

She sighed. _  
-I passed a steakhouse on my way here... You'd better treat me to some Yakiniku!  
_

* * *

 **Okay, so because I couldn't sleep last night, I wrote 2 chapters! YES! no less!**  
 **And when I said 'couldn't sleep' I mean it!**

 **First, I made the mistake to listen to '** MOVE **' a** song sung by Hino Satoshi ( _Kamui's voice actor_ ) **and I fell even more in love than I already am... SIGH.**  
 **So I listened to it so many times that I lost the count and when I got to sleep because my eyes couldn't support the brightness of my screen anymore, I... I had this freakin' song in my head! It was like hell because I wanted SOOOOO bad to sing it aloud but it was like 1AM and everyone was sleeping! DAMMIT!**  
 **So I took my phone, got on YouTube to listen to it... again... and again...**

 **When I finally decided to sleep, I woke up at 4AM because I was hot ( _I mean that I was seating, okay? don't go imagining things, now..._ ) and of course, after that I felt the need to visit the bathroom, and I rememberd Kamui's pretty voice... SHIT!**

 **So, of course, there is A LOT of Kamui in these chapters. YEP.**

 **What else? ASDF! XD**  
 **Sorry, am a bit tired now...**


	6. New Home

**_Little reminder that this story is_** _not_ _ONLY about **OkiKagu** __but ALSO about_ ** _KamuKagu_ _  
_**

* * *

Enjoying the relaxing warmth of her bath, Kagura sighed heavily.  
What a nice and spacious bathroom! She giggled at the thought of her, possibly taking her bath in this pool-like tub every single day~

When she came out of it, drying herself with the comfy and soft towel, she faced her smelly white dress.  
 _"Ugh… I should have made a stop at home to bring a change of clothes with me…"_

Her shoulders slumped.  
 _"Guess I don't have many choices…"_  
- _Kamui? You're there?_ She shouted from the bathroom.  
- _What is it?_ He asked through the door.  
 _-Can you lend me something to wear? My dress smells like BBQ!  
_

She heard him laugh before saying he'd bring a spare of clothes. Not long after, he knocked at the door.

When Kagura opened to him, she first didn't mind the fact to wear a mere towel around her naked body.  
 _-Oh! You really have grown~_ stated Kamui.

Following his low gaze, she understood he was talking about her breast. Her pulse quickened.

Panicked, she grabbed the clothes from his hands and pushed him outside of the bathroom before to slam the door.  
 _"The hell's wrong with me?!"_

When she finally got out – _he wondered why it took so long_ \- he burst in laughs.  
- _What's so funny?!_ She yelled at him.  
 _-You look like a kid wearing his dad clothes!_  
 _-HAH?! Well, excuse me, **DAD**!_

He wiped a tear from his eye and walked to her.  
 _-There, I'll help you._

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her, his arms encircling her waist while he tightened the belt to fit her body more nicely.

Self-conscious, she blushed at the realization of his hands touching her body here and there.

He felt her muscles stiffening under his touch and noticed her rosy cheeks. He smirked mentally.

When he worked on the sleeves near her wrists, she observed him quietly. Kagura had the feeling to look at herself into a mirror; his face had such feminine traits for a man... he really was a bishonen. Aside from his height slightly bigger than hers, she wasn't surprised that many people mistook them for twins! They both had grown to look almost the same, and a lot like their mother...  
 _-Done~!_

Taking a look at her new style in the mirror of the bathroom, she almost believed to see her brother instead of her own reflection.  
The shirt was well-fitted though still a bit loose around her thin shoulders, and the sleeves at the right length. She just had to braid her hair, close her eyes, smile like an idiot and _boom_! She was Kamui.

Kamui with big breast... _"Ugh…"_

Thankful, she turned to him when she caught him undressing.

 _"The hell are you doing?!"_ She wanted to yell at him but instead, kept silent and froze on the spot.

Casually opening each button of his _Changshan_ , he then lifted it above his head, making the muscles of his arms and chest tense up in the process.

She knew it was her brother, but somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off his bare torso. Despite his long hair and his somewhat childish behavior, he was a full grown-up man and a pretty nice-looking one on top of that...

Just when he was about to take off his pants, he stopped and glanced at her.  
 _-Kagura. You're staring~_

She shook her head.  
- _A-As if! Can't you even wait that I'm out before to get naked in front of me?!_  
 _-Why? We're siblings,_ he shrugged.  
 _-Precisely!_  
 _-We often used to bath together when we were ki-_  
 _-We're **not** kids anymore!_

Puzzled at her overreaction, he found her obvious embarrassment quite entertaining...

Tilting his head playfully, he slowly closed the distance between them with swift steps.  
 _-Does that mean you're seeing me as any other man?_ He purred with a crooked smile.  
- _Y-you're just an idiot big brother!_ She bawled, her cheeks flushing.

He looked at her with his piercing gaze and...

He laughed out loud.  
 _-_ _Ha ha ha!_ _You should see your face! It's way too funny~!_

Angry and flustered, she hurried to let him alone and slammed the door behind her, just to be sure it was closed.

Kamui looked at it for a moment before to grin to himself and continue undressing.

On the other side, Kagura was still shocked.

 _"_ _Oh god! Why do I feel like this over my brother's bare chest when I saw Gin-chan naked so many times?!"_

Her heart was racing like crazy and her whole body was burning.

 _"ARGH! It pisses me off!"_

 **~…~**

Kagura woke up at the sound of her name. **  
** _-Kagura? Kagura~ Wake up, you're drooling~_

She jolted, her eyes fully open.  
 _-Huh? What?_

Bringing her hand to her mouth, she noticed that she _wasn't_ drooling. Annoyed, she intended to glare at her idiot brother but instead, her eyes blinked.  
 _-Huh... You didn't braid your hair?_  
 _-Never before going to sleep,_ he explained.

She hummed, slightly suspicious.  
- _What?_  
 _-Nothing,_ she shrugged.  
 _-You're lying~ Tell me._  
 _-Just thought that you really looked like a girl,_ she scoffed _. Besides, what took you so long for me to fall asleep, huh?_

He looked at her, his eyebrows rising in disagreement.  
 _-Look who's talking, Miss I'm-dressed-like-a-man-because-my-clothes-smell-like-BBQ~_  
 _-Wha-?!_

As if she would let him have the last word! Ooooh no! Angry, She threw him a pillow to hide her embarrassment.

He laughed at her poor thrown which he dodged as if it was nothing.  
- _Even for a Yato, there's no way you're gonna hit someone like that! Aaaah ah~! My little sister's a weakling~_

She kept cursing him out, throwing every pillow constituting the sofa and he kept laughing at her, dodging every one of them.

When munitions finally ran out, she looked for something else to shut his big mouth, but then, he suddenly clapped his hands.  
 _-Okay, okay~ that's it!_  
 _-Huh?_  
 _-Let's leave the furniture alone, okay? I'll show you the room you're gonna sleep in. Come._

 **~…~**

Kamui first showed her the Japanese room; a wide and spacious room fully covered in fresh-smelling _tatami_ s. At one side was a _tokonoma_ harboring a beautiful painted-scroll, and _shoji_ screens rigging out _fusuma_ made of glass were nicely overlooking the terrace.

 _"…perfect…"_ thought Kagura at the sight of the peaceful room.  
 _-Next is **ours** ,_ he stressed with a grin.

She eyed him suspiciously.  
- _What do you mean 'ours'?_  
- _The master bedroom has a kingsize bed which I'm willing to share with yo-_  
 _- **NO,** thanks!_ She cut bluntly.  
 _-Ha ha ha… Can't be helped~_ he whined. _Guess you'll take the second bedroom, then._  
 _-I-I'll have my own bedroom?_  
 _  
_He nodded.  
 _-Yep!_

Kagura's room was quite big with a double bed and a bench to its end, a writing desk, a big closet and, of course, the same full-length windows as the living room also overlooking the terrace.

She was speechless. She already had the feeling to be favored for having her own room at Shinpachi and Otae's house, but now, she was a princess in her manor's bedroom.  
- _You can either pass through the terrace or the living room to go to my room,_ he pointed out.

At the expression on her face clearly saying _"why the hell would I even go to your room, anyway?_ " he added an " _if you ever need something_ " which made her frown disappear.

He showed her where to find more blankets and pillows and asked her how she found it.  
- _It's like a dream,_ she confessed.

He smiled.  
- _He he~ Remember that this room could become yours…_

When she didn't reply, he gently patted her head and concluded.  
 _-Well then, sleep tight lil'sis~_

She took a last look all around her, stepped on the thick shabby rug and climbed on the bed before to slip under the heavy blanket and pull it up to her neck.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time, cradled by the softness of the sheets and the mellow of the pillows.

 **~…~**

Kagura woke up earlier than usual because of the brightness piercing through the windows.  
She regretted the _shoji_ of her room at Shinpachi's house and took a mental note to buy thick curtains later on, as she had finally decided to live here.

Stepping outside her room, she left a note for Kamui on the counter of the kitchen and left the apartment without making any noise.

Getting out of the building, she opened her umbrella and walked in direction of the Kabukicho district.

* * *

Sougo yawned, still a bit sleepy of his previous night patrol. With the recent incidents, they were all assigned to patrol, was it at day or at night...  
Bored, he turned his head to look at the windows the almost empty streets of Edo's downtown.

Suddenly, an unusual purple paper umbrella flashed before his eyes and recalled him about a certain China girl. What was she doing here?

Then, the unfamiliar clothes run a bell in his head. It wasn't her type to wear dull colors such as black or grey, and even less to wear pants! Somehow, it kind of reminded him those worn by the unknown man at China's side...

Smirking to himself on his seat, he prompted his subordinate to stop the car.

* * *

Kagura pondered about how she was going to announce to Shinpachi and her Anego that she would move in with Kamui when she felt a hand landing on her shoulder. She stopped in her track.

Shifting her sunshade to glare back at the one daring to touch her, she saw _him_.  
His wide eyes and mouth ajar let her think that he wasn't expecting to see her...  
 _-What do you want?_ She growled. _  
_

His surprise quickly vanished. Looking at her carefully, he noticed how her unusual attire was oversized... almost like it was made to fit a person of his own size, or perhaps, the man he had seen her with on the other day...?  
 _-No bodycon dress, today?_ He trolled.

She blushed, remembering she was wearing Kamui's clothes.  
 _-Since when do you care?_  
 _-I don't,_ he retorted. _Just thought you really had no taste for fashion~_

She found his taunt so poor that it didn't deserve any reply from her.  
- _What are you doing here, **alone** and so early in the morning?_ He inquired.  
- _It's not your freakin' business,_ she scorned. _Do I need the 'police' permission to stroll into Edo?_

He hoped he could make her spill the beans by toying with her like he used to do, but this time, she didn't fall into his trap.  
- _Perhaps you'll rather need the 'police' help for you to find your way,_ _young **miss**? Helping citizen is part of my job, remember?_

She gritted her teeth. That bastard... throwing her own words into her face like this...  
- _Thank you,_ she hissed. _Hopefully, I know the neighboring pretty well now since I'm living here~_

Sougo's face changed color.  
- _Wait... did you seriously become an escort girl...?!_ He voiced almost with disgust.

She punched him in the shoulder.  
- _Of course not, stupid! Ka_ _— ...I mean, my_ —

She coughed.  
 _-Anyway, I moved in!_

He blinked at her.

 _"Ka? My?"_

His eyes narrowed at her obvious uneasiness.  
- _What are you trying to hide, China?_

She flushed red. No way in hell she would tell the Sadist that her ex blood-lover of a space pirate brother was here in Edo! Even less that she was now living with him when the both of them had almost killed each other 3 years ago!  
 _-Why do you even care, Sadist?_

Whatever she was hiding, he'll know sooner or later.  
- _I don't 'care',_ he pointed out. _I just found a very suspicious person and want to know more about her suspicious behavior._  
- _Gin-chan's gonna be mad at me if I'm late..._ she lied _. Move! Unless you want to throw me in jail for obstructing investigation, 'Captain'?_

" _Wow. She sure had some guts today..._ " he thought, kind of impressed.

Alas, he wouldn't be able to get anything from her like this... at least, not today, obviously.

He moved to let her pass and walked back to the car, throwing a look to the Yamato skyscraper.

* * *

Kagura was back at the Shimura's house.  
She knew the Yorozuya had no job today and thought it would be a nice opportunity to pack the few belongings she had.  
- _Are you sure about it?_ Asked Otae.

The girl nodded. She had calmly explained to the siblings that she had accepted Kamui's offer and would live with him. It was her only brother and now that he was willing to act like it, she was more than happy.  
Shinpachi understood very well her need of being with her real family. Himself couldn't imagine living at someone else place if he had the choice to stay with his older sister...  
- _This house will be quiet without you,_ sighed Otae.

Kagura smiled.  
- _Sadaharu will keep you company._

The Yato had lied, saying pets weren't allowed in the building. Truth is, she wasn't sure that the giant dog would be happier on a concrete balcony when he could enjoy real grass and trees anytime in the day... Also, she didn't want to bother Kamui, even if he had told the girl that her precious pet wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

When Kamui woke up, Kagura had already left.

She had written a note, saying she would be back later with her luggage and that he'd better buy some food since the fridge was empty. He read the shopping list aloud.  
- _Eggs, soy sauce, rice, pudding, strawberry milk... Hmm... seems fun!_

On his way back, he saw Kagura standing outside the hallway.  
 _-Where are you, idiot Aniki!_  
 _-Behind you~_

She shrieked.  
 _-Where were you?!_  
 _-Shopping,_ he replied, showing his bags full.  
 _-Oh..._ she cleared her throat. _Good._

Both waiting for the elevator to reach the floor, Kamui confessed that he was happy she had decided to live with him. She snorted in response but was happy too.

When they stood in front of the door, he gave her a key.  
 _-This one is yours now._

She eyed him a moment before to switch to the key. Opening the door, she roamed her eyes around the spacious living room standing before her.  
Her new home.  
Her new life.  
With her idiot brother.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, talking about YouTube, I fell on a video that was really cool IMO and I can only suggest you to go and watch it!**

 **It's called [** _Face everything and Rise_ **] and is about** Kagura & Kamui _(by Dark. Lulu-chan)._


	7. Symptoms

**-The next day-**

 _-Huh? Shinpachi's not here?_ Asked Kagura.  
- _Ah, right_ , recalled the samurai. _I asked him to train Izami and Setsuna at the Dojo._  
 _-Hah? Shinpachi? Training? Gin-chan... they'll never be strong like this,_ deadpanned the girl.  
 _-Of course, they won't! That's the point!_ He trumped.

Sighing heavily, he added:  
- _Since Izami saw Kamui and learned that he was your brother, she said she wanted to get 'as strong as a Yato'... and as if it wasn't enough, Tsukuyo yelled at me every damn time I let her hold my bokuto..._

 ***sigh***

Kagura blinked at him.  
- _Strong? Why?_  
 _-That's what I'd like to know!_ He grunted. _She's only 3 years old! I know she loves you and is always running after you, but... Kamui?!_ _She hardly made eye contact with his squinty eyes!  
_  
She frowned.  
 _-Don't tell me that idiot said something to her?!_ _  
-Not the slightest word! She just froze on the spot the very moment she saw him...  
-Hmm... Maybe she mistook him for me? You know, thinking I changed style, or something?_

He gave her a blank stare. _  
-She may be young but there's no doubt she's still smarter than you... As if she could mistook that flat-chested bishonen for a big-breasted idiot like you!  
_

The fists firm on her hips, she glared at him, not really agreeing with the 'idiot' part...  
 _-Hey! I'm not an id—_

Then, the 'bishonen' part rung a bell.  
 _-Ah._  
 _-What, now?_  
 _-She fell in love._  
 _-Oi, **OI!**_ He sweated. _I don't wanna hear that kind of crap! It's way too early, dammit! And why with someone like **him** anyway, HUH?_  
 _  
_She shook her head in a sigh. _  
-Gin-chan... You said it yourself; Kamui's a bishonen,_ she shrugged.

Nodding seriously, she added:  
 _-He has the same beautiful face than his sister and... well,_ _let's say that he's not bad in terms of strength,_ she half confessed.  
 _- **'Not bad'?!**_ _Are you kiddin' me?!_

He laughed nervously.  
- _You forgot to mention that he's a siscon who killed hundreds of people...!_

The Yato ignored the samurai's last comment.  
- _I know! What if I trained them instead?!_ She proposed, excited.  
- _HAH?_ _You're so brutal you might kill them both! Forget it; s_ _winging a shinai in the air is plenty enough for their age._  
 _-You're so not fun, Gin-chan!_  
 _-No, I'm only growing old and worries are bad for my health! **ARGH!** **That's it! SUGAR! I need sugar!**_

Seating nonchalantly on the couch in front her, Gintoki opened a strawberry milk carton and drank it.

Kagura looked at him with a bored face, when her eyes fell on his lips. A small pink drop rolled slowly along his jaw. She gulped painfully, feeling her pulse quickening.

She watched every move of his throat while he swallowed the milk. She thought about his tongue bathing in the sweet liquid and felt herself thirsty...

She suddenly had the urge to taste the juice from his mouth and—

 ***SLAP!***

Gintoki froze for a moment, blinking at the girl who had just slapped herself.  
-... _erm... What the hell are you doing?_

Kagura breathed heavily, feeling like throwing up.  
 _-I think I'm sick..._ she shivered.  
 _-Sick?_

He blinked. _  
-What's that? A new excuse to get home early?_ He scolded.

Kagura was lacking air. She was shocked and... disgusted. What was wrong with her? Thinking that Gin-chan was so sexy that she almost wanted to rape him here and now?

 _"No, no, no, NO! Gin-chan is NOT sexy! He's old and smells like used socks!"_

As Gintoki observed her, he noticed that she really seemed in a bad shape. She looked way paler than usual and soon began to hyperventilate.  
 _-Oi, oi...! Don't you dare die on me, okay?!_  
 _-I... ***pant*** I feel... ***pant*** hot... ***pant***_

It took almost all her strength to voice these simple words.  
 _-Wh-what? A-A fever? It's just a fever, right?! Geez! Whatever you have, don't infect me, you hear me?!_

He frowned, not really liking the way things were turning out...  
- _I'll take you home. Just try to calm down, 'kay?  
_

Helping the girl to stand, he grabbed her arm and Kagura felt her heart skip a beat. His strong arm was lifting her body up, his biceps contracting so hard that his shirt seemed too tight. What if she ripped it apart to see it better?  
 _ **-GYAH!**_

Abruptly, she pushed him away, afraid to think about even more disgusting things while her heart pounded hard in her chest.  
- _Don't touch me, Gin-chan!_  
 _-The hell's wrong with you?!_ He shouted, out of patience.  
- _It... ***pant*** It hurts!_ She lied to him.

He groaned.  
 _ **-ARGH!** If I can't touch you and you can't even stand, how are we gonna do?!_  
 _-It'll pass!_ She panted. _I just have ***pant*** to wait... ***pant*** away... ***pant*** from you._  
 ** _-HAAAH?!_**

Massaging his temples a brief moment, he then looked back at her.  
 _-I'll call your brother._

 **~...~**

When Kamui arrived at the Yorozuya, he rushed into the main room like a maddened beast.  
 _-Where is she?!_

Gintoki gestured him to keep quiet and slowly slid the _fusuma_ of his room. The Yato sighed in relief when he saw his sister sound asleep in a _futon_ as if she was simply taking a nap. He sat at her side and softly brushed her hair.

The genuine worry previously painted on his face didn't go unnoticed at the samurai's eyes who watched the man carrying Kagura in his arms as if her body was a mere feather.

 **~...~**

The first thing that Kagura saw when she opened her eyes was the lapel of her sleeve.

Frowning at the question " _why am I in bed with my clothes on?_ " the memories of her lusting after Gin-chan came back like a really, reaaaally bad dream... She cursed herself.

Trying to figure out what was wrong with her, another question popped into her mind...

 _"Wait, how did I even get into my bed?"_

She took off the blanket and sat up for a moment, feeling somewhat sluggish.  
 _ ***sigh***_  
 _-You should rest a little more._

She turned her head to see Kamui taking support on the threshold of her room.  
 _-...how did I get here?_ She winced.  
 _-I brought you here._  
 _-You? How?_

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

 _-Kamui? It's Sakata Gintoki._  
 _-Oooh~ nii-san!_ Exclaimed happily the Yato.  
- _Kagura's sick. I can't move her, so you better get your idiot brother's ass over here and right now._

The tone of the samurai's voice plus the name of his sister combined with the word 'sick' were enough for him to understand the emergency. Without looking for more explanation, he replied with a deadly serious tone that he was coming.

If Kamui usually walked to move through Edo, this time he used a taxi and told him to go to the Yorozuya in the Kabukicho district the most quickly possible.  
Of course, in order to help the driver understand what he implied by 'quickly', he had more or less threatened him to kill him, but... what was the value of a mere earthling's life next to his beloved little sister's one?  
Less than none, obviously.

In the short time he had to wait into the car, he recalled painful memories and prayed with all his might that his sister didn't catch some disease like their mother...  
If Kamui had never felt the slightest fear during a battle, the feeling gnawing at him right now was the worst one beyond all imaginable tortures. His powerful fists clenched so hard that his knuckles soon turned white, thinking about how weak and useless he was in such a situation.

At the sight of the Yorozuya building, he rushed in, overwhelmed by unusual panic.  
- _Where is she?!_  
 _-Shhh…_

The peaceful face of Kagura as she was sleeping soothed him for a time. Softly brushing her hair away from her cheek, he quietly listened to the samurai's explanations about what happened.  
Mere cold or symptoms of something bigger, Kamui knew there was no doctor able to help. Yatos were different beings in many ways; strength, light-weakness, and healing speed being only a few of them.  
 _-I'll take her home._

The samurai didn't object and only nodded as an answer, silently watching as the Yato gently lifted Kagura's head as if she might break, and soon carried her whole body in his arms.

* * *

 **-Now-**

 _-I carried you,_ he shrugged.

Then, with a mischievous grin, he added:  
 _-Like a princess, if you wanna know~_  
 _-You... what?! From Gin-chan's up to here?!_  
 _-You forgot I'm a grown-up Yato and you're not as heavy as you think you are~_ He winked. _  
_

Rejoicing at her blushing cheeks, he clarified seriously:  
- _I called a taxi. More convenient. Rather fast. And less dangerous for you._

She couldn't believe it. Kamui had done all of this only for her?

Tears swelled in her eyes.  
 _-I'm sorry… this is all my fault…_

Lowering her head with shame and remorse, she gripped the blanket, angry at herself while he blinked at her.

He let out a soft sigh and walked to her bed before sitting in front of her. With only two fingers, he forced her chin to lift so her eyes would meet his.  
 _-How do you feel?_

 ** _*ba-thump*_  
**  
His sweet words and soft touch had first melted her heart. Now, Kagura had the feeling that her whole body was slowly melting under his gaze. Such deep eyes... did everyone see this when they looked at hers?  
 _-Wonderful_ _…_  
 _-Heh?! R-Really?_

Aware of the thoughts growing inside her head and slipping away through her lips, she backed away.  
 _-Don't worry!_ She sweated. _I'm fine now! Hehe~_

A bit suspicious, he conceded to trust her.  
 _-Okay... Well, that's all that matters~_ He cheered.

 **~...~**

After taking a cold shower to clean her impure thoughts, Kagura decided to ask for some help. Clearly, her behavior wasn't normal and something was definitely wrong with her. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell such things to her masculine surroundings... She had to ask her female friends.

Swearing to her brother that she had completely recovered, she gave as an excuse that she certainly ate something bad at breakfast... But now, she was fine and simply wished to breathe some fresh air while taking a stroll with Sadaharu which she missed.

It wasn't an easy task to get rid of his pressuring " _I'm coming along_ ", but she finally convinced him to let her go alone.

 **~...~**

When Kagura had explained to her Anego Otae the 'things' happening to her body while she was looking at 'that person' – _as if she could say that it occurred while looking at her own brother or worst, at Gin-chan!_ \- the brunette seemed a bit puzzled.  
 _-Kagura-chan… maybe you're just in love?_  
 _-HAH?! Nope. I'm SURE of it._

Otae frowned in deep thoughts.  
 _-Is that person good-looking?_

Thinking about the samurai's perm-head and lazy dead fish eyes, Kagura couldn't put him into a 'good-looking-man' category. For her brother on the other hand, since they were both looking alike, she acknowledged that he was _-obviously-_ meeting the criterias.

Just when she was about to answer, Izami jumped at her neck from nowhere.  
 _-Hello, Gura-nee~  
-Izami-chan! Hello sweetie~  
-You came to play?  
-Um... not really...  
-Will your nii-chan come to play?_  
 _-Haha... one day, perhaps..._ _Would you like to?_ She inquired _._

The girl's gaze fell on the floor and she nodded slightly, her little cheeks turning to a faint rosy-red.

Kagura's eyes widened. Did she really fell in love with Kamui?

 _"Awww..."  
_

Smiling at the girl, she noticed Shinpachi talking to Setsuna.

Fixing her gaze on the four-eyes, the Yato thoroughly observed him, testing her own reactions towards him.

He was stronger and more manly than 3 years ago, but it was still Shinpachi. When he smiled at the boy while patting his head, she stared at his lips. She stared at his chest while he put their _shinais_ away. Drops of sweat were rolling along his neck down to his collarbone and his forearms muscles tensed up. When he walked toward them, she met his eyes.

 _"Yuck"  
_  
 _-What is it?_ He asked, curious.

She gave him a blank stare.  
 _-Nothing, you four-eyes!_

He blinked and Kagura felt incredibly relieved. Perhaps was it really something she ate?

At peace with herself, she took advantage of her visit to play with the kids before to walk them home.

 **~...~**

 _-You've recovered? Already?!_ Asked Gintoki, dubious.  
 _-Yeah…_ _erm..._ _Guess I ate something bad..._  
- _HAH?! Geez, don't scare me like that, you legged-stomach!_ He grumbled.

She laughed awkwardly and bid goodbye to the three silver heads.

As Kagura walked back to her own home, she ran into a certain blonde smoking a _kiseru.  
-Tsukky!_  
 _-Oh! Kagura, whatcha doin' here?_

Using this chance to confirm her new theory, Kagura explained her previous symptoms toward 'that person'.

At first puzzled by her question, Tsukuyo soon smiled at the girl. After so many years working in Yoshiwara, the so famous red-light district, the courtesan had easily found an explanation to her worries.  
- _S'ppose women are no diff'rent than men…_  
 _-Huh? What do you mean?_  
 _-Ya might need som' sexual release_  
 _-WHA-?! No, no, no, no, NOOO!_

Kagura was annihilated. Sexual needs? Why the simple fact to look at a man was awakening those kinds of needs?! Why among all men on Earth was it happening when she was with her brother and her substitute father?!  
- _I've become a pervert!_ She cried.  
- _Relax,_ reassured the blonde. _It's sur'ly yer hormones.  
_ - _What should I do?!_  
 _-Just try avoidin' 'that person' for now. It'll pass sooner o' later..._

 _"How am I supposed to avoid the two persons I see the most every damn day?!"_

- _And if I can't?_ She sweated. _If it doesn't pass?!_  
 _-…well… it ain't the best thing to do, but… ya're old 'nough to get what ya want…_

Kagura's eyes grew wide at Tsukuyo's implied words.  
- _You mean that I should… with one of them?!_  
 _-'them'?_ Chimed the blonde.

 _"Ack!"_

Waving her hand as if it was a mere slip of her tongue, Kagura quickly excused herself and ran in the opposite direction, letting the courtesan along with her doubts.  
How could she even propose the girl to have sex with her own husband, anyway?! That's what you get when asking for advice to a woman from Yoshiwara!

Well... in the end, it's not like Tsukuyo could guess that Kagura was talking about Gintoki, or worse, her own brother!

 _"Why would my body not even listen to me?! It's so frustrating! I'm just like one of these poor and weak li_ _—"_

Then, a new solution occurred to her. If she couldn't control herself, that was because of her own weakness! Yes, just like back then, when her Yato blood had taken the control over her because she was too weak!

 _"That's it! I need to get stronger! I need to train!"_

Unfortunately, she was now facing another kind of problem... Who was strong enough to help a Yato in his prime to train? She sure considered Gintoki like strong, but... just at the thought of his sweating body... Kagura shivered.

 _"Ugh! No WAY!"_

Kamui was _the_ ultimate choice, but then again, she feared what might happen...

She needed someone whom she wouldn't feel anything toward... Of course, Shinpachi!

 _"Wait, that Megane is too weak!"_

Tsukuyo, then? No. She was a strong woman, but... not enough to beat Kagura.

She sighed. No one else among her friends could help her...

 _"Wait… There's no need for a friend…! "_

She grinned.

She had just found the perfect opponent: a samurai who had already faced strong Yatos and toward whom she could never ever feel anything but hate...  
 _  
"The Sadist!"_

* * *

 **PS: If you're a _KamuKagu_ lover, feel free to check _my new Fic (_** _posted yesterday_ ** _)_ about these two.**

 **It's called** " _Beautiful Monster(s)_ **" and, as always it's** _Rated M **because there's** incest, **like** heavy incest **!**_

 **See you soon~**


	8. Struggle

**Rated** -M-

 ** **/!\ EXPLICIT LANGUAGE /!\**  
**

* * *

After a long day of work, the Yorozuya had accomplished their task and get their well-deserved pay. Each of them was using a different way to come back home, and Kagura decided to make a little detour to the headquarters of the Shinsengumi.

Getting closer to her destination, she fell upon a certain demonic mayonnaise lover.  
 _-Oi, Tosshi!_

When Hijikata turned to glare at the one daring to call him so casually, his frown quickly vanished to let place to a blank stare.  
 _"The China girl?... Wait—"_  
 _-Who are you calling Tosshi?!_ He shouted.  
 _-Oh, guess you're right… It's a bit strange after all,_ she admitted.  
 _-It's not about 'strange' it's about 'respect'! Geez!_  
 _-Anyway,_ she shrugged, _is the Sadist here?_  
 _-Huh? You mean Sougo? He's off duty right now._

The Vice Commander noticed the disappointment in the girl's gaze. He wasn't the type of guy to worry about the Yorozuya – _or even Sougo_ \- but couldn't wipe this guilty feeling while she suddenly seemed so depressed.

 _"ARGH! Damn them all…!"_  
 _-I think he's still in his quarter right now…_ he muttered.

Then, her face quickly turned back to her usual joyful expression. What the hell happened exactly for her to be so eager to meet with the only person she had always sworn to kill?  
 _-Thanks, Mayora~!_

Kagura rushed towards the compound without even bothering about the officer yelling in vain in the middle of the street. _  
__-It's Hijikata, dammit!_

 **~…~**

Walking under the wooden arch of the front gate, Kagura had asked two guards where the Sadist's room was. Of course, the men had no idea who the Yato was talking about.  
Annoyed, she finally left the building to discreetly climb on the high stony fence.

Quietly stepping on the slight roofed wall, she searched for a room possibly being his.

After ten good minutes of roaming, she recognized the figure of the young Captain and his red eye mask. The bastard was lazily sleeping on the _tatami_ floor, the _fusumas_ of his room wide open toward the wooden porch.

She grinned, both happy to have found her target and excited about all the possible pranks she could experiment on his current vulnerable self.  
Still, it's not because he seemed to sleep like a log that she had to rejoice too quickly. She knew him too well to fall into the trap.

Agile like a cat, she jumped from the wall. Taking her boots off, she slowly crossed the _engawa_ before to enter the Captain's room.

He hadn't moved.  
" _Perfect_ " she thought, her heart pounding like crazy at the excitation she was feeling.

It was risky, yet she was so close...  
 _"Breathe. Stay calm. Forget everything. "_

One more step and she was above his laid body, soon able to crush his balls under her foot.  
 _"Hide your presence. Don't show your moves."_

She looked out not to step on his open vest, afraid it might wake him.  
 _"There… Now I can crush you all I want!"_

She was exulting.  
 _"Wait! What should I do? It's a once in a lifetime chance… I can't waste it!"_

Standing in the room with her back straight, she looked down at the man sleeping between her legs.  
He was so carefree... Both arms pillowed under his head, legs crossed casually, vest and shirt open... She wished so bad he wouldn't always wear that stupid mask so she could enjoy his suffering and surprised face to the fullest!

She observed his broad chest.  
 _"Should I help him open his shirt wider? If I hit right here… I'll surely crush his heart~"_

Then his neck.  
 _"Fufufu~ What if I strangled him with his stupid cravat?"_

And finally his lips.

Suddenly, she remembered that morning when their faces were so close and that he had fixed her lips for a brief moment... What if they had accidentally kissed? Or if _he_ had purposely kissed her?  
She moistened her lips, thinking about how she could try to steal a kiss in his sleep.

She shook her head.  
 _"It's not the time to think about **that**!"  
_

He groaned.  
 _"Shit! Don't wake up! Please, DON'T wake up now!"  
_  
As Kagura was holding her breath, her heartbeat raced once again, this time in fear, however.  
 _"I can't wait any longer! I have to act before it's too late!"_

Pressed for time, she decided. Even while sleeping this bastard was pissing her off... For that and aaaaaall the other times before, she would make sure he would never _ever_ forget her sweet revenge.

Always so quiet, she made two step back, bidding farewell to his soon dead testicles.

Her foot slowly lifted in the air, her mischievous smile growing even wider. Ready to step on his pride, she concentrated all her strength into her thigh.  
 _-Got ya!_ He smirked. _  
_

Her heart skipped a beat.

Before she could realize, the Sadist had swept her standing leg away.

Falling in slow motion, she saw him lifting his mask and winking with a creepy grin he had the secret. Her body reacted unconsciously to her wrath and tried to keep its balance. Its trajectory and impact point changed.

She realized, her eyes widening in fear. He realized too, but it was too late.

She fell on him.

* * *

Sougo's nostrils stopped moving. His brain analyzed the information.

He woke up.  
That scent... it was _hers_. Did he... just dream about the China?

But soon, his ears and body felt it: the very faint crack of the wood, the very faint vibration of the floor...  
He understood.

When Sougo was wearing his mask, all his others senses were magnified in order to compensate for his blinded eyes. All his nerves were on alert, his brain working at lightning speed.

No doubt. _She_ was there.

What the hell was China doing in his room at such a time on his free day? Well, he would save the questions for later...  
And thus, he waited for her to act, guessing her slightest moves behind the red fabric.

Time was flowing slowly. To him, it seemed like it had stopped. What was she waiting for? For him to wake up, or what?!  
 _"Calm down. Stay focused… and wait to strike."_ **  
**  
He waited. It was too long. It wasn't like her.  
 _"What are you doing, China…?"_

No worries. She would make her move, and he would make sure of it... he would push her, he would scare her, he would let her rush right into his trap and enjoy her ashamed and embarrassed face while she would yell at him.

He groaned.  
 _"Now, China! Do it NOW!"_

Again, he sensed the very same crack and the very same vibration.  
 _"What?! She's backing away?!"_

That really wasn't her type to let such a golden opportunity slip away...  
 _"Wait! No..."_

He understood. She backed only to better leap forward! He smirked.  
 _-Got ya!_

He threw a surprise kick to sweep her off her feet and at the same time, brought his hand up to lift his mask, not wanting to miss that perfect moment.

In the few seconds during which it happened, his eyes saw her; her long hair swinging in a zigzag, her blue eyes wide open and her pale face surprised.

He winked at her. He had won.  
She seemed angry. It was priceless.

She tried to regain her composure, in vain.

She seemed scared. It didn't feel right.

He realized, but it was too late.

Her body fell on him.

* * *

The fall was painful. They both moaned in pain.

Sougo was looking at the ceiling, almost certain that heaven had just fallen on him. Kagura's head was still spinning, her eyes closed to stop the round.  
- _The heck was that, China?_ He moaned.  
 _-Like I'd know…_ she winced. _Ask yourself!_

She tried to get up.  
 _-Oi, let me go…_

He frowned.  
 _-What shit are you_ _—_

He realized his hands were tightly gripping her arms. In the blink of an eye, his fingers stretched out and freed her from his grasp. He looked away.  
- _My bad~_

She sighed heavily, using her remaining strength to get on her hands and knees. Standing above him, she angrily glared at him behind the curtain of her hair. Why did he have to ruin her plan like this? And how did he even know that she was here, anyway?!  
- _Do you often fake to sleep?_ She launched.  
 _-I **was** sleeping, but you're so loud I heard you coming miles away,_ he deadpanned.

She snorted.  
 _"Tch! That bastard…"_  
 _-Move,_ he ordered.

No way in hell she would ever listen to a Sadist like him. Restraining him from getting up, she smirked, strongly maintaining his shoulders down.  
 _-Make me~_

Sougo starred at the girl. Her crooked smile was seriously ticking him off...  
Grabbing her wrists the best he could, he tried to shake her off but she didn't budge. He almost forgot she was a Yato... Damn her and her strength!

Still, he had to admit that if she wasn't so bad-tempered, his current situation could have been much more enjoyable... Her perfume was sweet, her body appealing, her lips calling to him...

She was too close.

He didn't let anything appear outside, but inside, his blood rushed at each crazy and loud beating of his heart. How could that brat become so attractive that he would gladly fuck her, here and now?  
 _"This is bad… I seriously need to get her away from me or_ _— wait a sec… "_

She saw him smiling. Did he perhaps have an idea? She laughed mentally; as if anything he could ever try would make her move!

Her pulse quickened, the excitation at its limit.  
 _-Hey Sadist, I'm waiting~_ she taunted.

Suddenly, his hands landed on her thighs with a loud slap. She yelped. He grinned.  
 _-You shouldn't wear such revealing clothes, China~_

Frightened at first, her anger quickly overcame her surprise. How dare that bastard touch her with his dirty hands?!

Still, moving would mean giving up, thus meaning he had won. Kagura would rather die of embarrassment than let him win!  
 _-It's to better kick your balls~_

Sougo thought that she would have freaked out about him, the 'Sadist', touching her like this, but no. His try failed as she kept her ground firm and proud.

To be honest, her little cry earlier was delicious to his ears and if she had no intentions to get off... then playing a little more wouldn't be that bad either...  
- _I'd rather have you **touch** them instead~_

Her glare wavered a brief instant in disgust.  
- _Sorry, but I'm not the gentle type, you know?  
_  
He snorted. _"I kind of noticed…"_  
 _-I should teach you how to behave, then…_

With these words, his hands slid higher up to her buttocks. She really had a smooth and soft skin... He wondered how it might taste... like milk, perhaps? White and sweet with a creamy aftertaste?  
And her little ass, firm, and round in his hands... He would have loved to sink his teeth deep into that flawless bottom, branding the girl like livestock.

Soon, he met the silky fabric of her skintight dress. Stroking her sides very slowly, he stopped on the steel bones of her bra, his hands grazing the rounded sides of her bosom. He glanced at her. She was looking away, her face flushed. Oh so delicious...

What color would be her underwear? How soft would be her breast? How good would it feel to be inside her?  
For an instant, Sougo seriously thought about it.

Having sex, right now? ...Why not.

With China? ...it sounded... _interesting._

While she was desperately fighting herself not to move? While he would only force himself on her? ...Hell no.

How could he enjoy something like this? That wasn't what he wanted.

Sougo would have rather imagined the girl falling at his feet. Yes, he wanted to listen to her moans, her voice crying his name and begging for more... Not to see her averting her eyes while she would awkwardly wait for him to finish.

Suddenly, the fact she was full of openings, her vulnerable self completely exposed while she had the strength to kill him like a mere bug pissed him off.  
 _"Tch!"_

He grabbed her by the collar and brought her face close to his.  
 _-Is your little pride so important that you would even let me do whatever I want with you?_

* * *

Kagura shivered slightly when his hands slid on the skin of her tights up to her buttocks. She gulped before to clench her teeth.

 _"You're not weak Kagura… Don't let him win!"_

His hands were big like those of a grown-up man, strong like those of a _real_ man, calloused by his hard sword training, and awfully hot...

Through her dress, she felt each of his fingers slowly moving past her hips like a soft caress. Trailing on her waist, they defined the humps of her ribcage and stopped near her armpits, barely stroking her generous breast.

She felt it; the desire growing within... Despite her pounding heartbeat, she tried her best to avoid by all means to meet with his burning gaze.

At some point, she wasn't sure whether her feelings were because she wished to rip his head off or just his shirt...

It was the perfect training to tame her crazy hormones, a pleasure, and a torture at the same time. Hopefully, her strong will to defeat him _-if not to destroy him_ \- helped her to focus on something else than the desire to fuck him desperately.

While the struggle in her head raged, she was forcefully dragged down.  
 _-Is your little pride so important that you would even let me do whatever I want with you?_

Her face only a few inches away from his, she couldn't but look at him. Ah, his frowning eyes and tightened lips, his wide exposed neck and chest... She swallowed.  
 _-I…  
_

How bad she wanted to shut his damn mouth with hers! How she wished he hadn't stopped to touch her...  
 _"I must win… I'm not weak… I. am. **NOT.** WEAK!"_

She brushed his hands away and pinned his wrists down to the floor.  
 _-I won and you lost._

Her heart still pounding, she snorted with scorn and slowly lifted herself away from him.

Sougo was at a loss. Was it her plan all along? To toy with him and see how far he could go before to back away while she would laugh at him?  
The disdain in her look wasn't to his liking. Nope, not at all...

Once again, he swept her legs away and quickly pinned her down in his turn, making sure her monstrous strength would be useless this time.  
 _-The hell did you even come here, China? Don't tell me you wanted to see if had the guts to take you here and now?_  
He laughed nervously.

Kagura was confident. She did felt the urge to do him, but her mind had finally won. She was able to control the lust thanks to him being... well, who he was, means a Sadist and nothing else.  
 _-Sorry~ did it turn you on, perhaps?_ She giggled.

Now she had done it. That girl was seriously pissing him off.  
- _Unfortunately for you, I'll need something more… "appealing" for that_ , he retorted.

Her mocking face dropped. That bastard seriously dared to say that to her? When she was sure that he had pretty much enjoyed the game and certainly wouldn't have minded if she had dared to kiss him? When she was sure she might feel a bulge beneath his pants if she ever dared to touch?  
- _I hope so because I need you to stay fully focused~_  
 _-You need me…?_ He inquired, narrowing his eyes in suspicion but with great interest. _Really? And what someone like **you** could need from someone like **me**?_


	9. Games

_-Taaa-daiiiiimaaa~_

If Kamui had previously suspected his sister to hide something from him, her overly cheerful behavior wiped out his doubts. At least, she really seemed to have recovered from the last day and right now, that's all that mattered to him.  
 _-Welcome back sis'~_

After losing his mother from an illness, he didn't want to experience the same pain once again with his little sister, moreover when he had finally admitted to himself how important she was.

Even if in the meantime, Kamui had made a long way to reach a top rank amongst villains, when he was younger, the Yato had always deeply cared for his sister Kagura, taking care of her while their mother was stuck on bed.  
Despite the new lust for blood awakened by his own weakness and anger toward their father always roaming in space, his real self was still here, well hidden within the darkness of his heart.  
 _-Did something good happen?_ He asked.

Thinking back about the great idea she had earlier, she smiled up to her ears.  
 _-Huhu~ I won at Uno~_ she giggled.

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

 _-You need me…?_ Had asked the Captain to her, narrowing his eyes. _Really? And what someone like **you** could need from someone like **me**?_

A mischievious smile appeared on the girl's face.  
 _-Let's play Uno!_ She cheered.

Sougo blinked.  
 _-Huh? U-Uno?_

Taking advantage of his lowered guard, Kagura rolled on her side to be on top of him again.  
 _-I challenge you to a Uno game!  
_  
He gave her a blank stare. _  
-Did you hit your head so hard when you fell that you lost the little brain you had?  
-I' m serious, stupid!  
-Oi! _He grumbled. _Who are you calling stupid?_

Kagura didn't listen to the man's muttering and instead, sat cross-legged on the _tatamis_ before to shuffle the cards.

Pushing himself away from the floor, Sougo watched the girl. Where did she even got those cards from?  
 _-Did you come all the way up here just to play Uno?  
-Yup~_

One of his eyebrow rose.  
 _-With me_ _ _…_?  
-Yup._

His two eyebrows rose.  
 _-For real?  
-Huhu~_

The hell was that? First she tried to emasculate him in his sleep, next she almost allowed him to fondle her breast and more, and now she wanted to play Uno with him?!  
 _-There's definitely something wrong with you,_ he sighed. _  
_

She stopped her moves to glare at him.  
 _-What?_ She launched. _You don't wanna play?  
-Of course, I don't! _He sniffed. _Why would I?_

Kagura had expected this outcome before coming here and everything was going exactly as she had planned.  
 _-Listen, Sadist._

He crossed his arms, waiting for another crazy explanation from another crazy alien.  
 _-The loser will be at the winner's service for a whole week._

As expected, that revelation seemed to have caught his full interest.  
 _-Means that if you win, I'll obey each and every little wishes of yours~_

Of course, Sougo wasn't dumb. The prize seemed way too good to be true, all the more when added to the fact that she had come up to his own personal room especially to make that kind of bet...  
 _-What is it that you want, China?_

She averted her eyes. _  
-I-I don't know what you're talking about_ , she sweated.

He smirked.  
 _-Heeeh... Are you such an M that you want me to toy with you for a whole week~?_

Approaching his face closer to her, he whispered: _  
-Or perhaps you'd rather have me be **your** toy instead, huh? Which one is it?  
-Don't think of **your** dreams as mine! _She retorted, disgusted. _  
_  
His eyes rolled.  
 _-What **I** want is…_

She cleared her throat. _  
-Different._  
 _-Oh, really…?_  
 _-Absolutely,_ she replied with a quick and simple nod.

Now she had caught his interest. What did she want so much from him _-that she obviously didn't want to say-_ for her to use such a low tactic that could end up being her utmost loss?

Well, whatever it could be, she didn't seem to be scheming something worse than he would have thought if he was in her place.  
 _-Allowed._ He announced. _Let's play Uno! **China~**_

 **~…~**

 ** _-YESSSS!_**

Jumping on her feet, Kagura pointed her finger at him.  
 _-You lo-ost~ and I **W.O.N~**_

Sougo sighed. How annoying could be that girl?

At first, if he had agreed to play with her, it was more to discover her plans than to win. Besides, he had always been quite good at Uno and didn't even consider the possibilty to lose - _moreover against her_ \- but now... he was upset.  
 _-What now? Did you really think that I would be your little dog for a whole damn week?_ He mocked.

Getting up on his feet, he added:  
 _-I don't have the time for that.  
-What?! You dare say that to me when you slept the whole day doing absolutely nothing?!  
-It's one of my few days off and— _

He sighed. _  
-…whatever._

As he was about to leave the room - _and the girl at the same time_ \- Kagura was boiling with rage. _  
-You didn't even listen to my conditions!  
-Yeah and I won't,_ deadpanned Sougo. _  
-You-!  
_  
How dare that bastard turn her down after accepting the challenge? How dare he lie to her? How dare he crush her hopes with so much indifference?!  
 _  
"No…!"_ As if she would let him!

Abruptly, she swept his legs away, making him fall backward.

His head and back hit the floor with a loud thump and he groaned in pain while checking his skull.

Pushing himself away from the floor, he glared at the Yato, but she quickly stepped on his chest and forced him to lie down.  
 _-The hell are you doing?!_ He shouted.  
 _-You're a fucking coward.  
-Wha-?_

Pissed off, she spat her words at him. _  
-You?_ **ド** **S** _?_ _Don't make me laugh! You're no Sadist, you're just afraid to lose your petty control!_

She laughed nervously. _  
-What a man you are! A proud samurai from the Oh so famous Shinsengumi running away, the tail between the legs rather than facing a girl younger than him! HA HA! What a joke!_

He didn't say anything, his expression unfazed while she resumed her speech.  
 _-And here I thought you were a worthy opponent!_ _I thought you were someone I could count on, someone I could give my trust to, but… How wrong of me!_

He knew she was the kind of girl to bark easily, but somehow, her anger didn't seem like the previous ones...

Then, he noticed how her furious look became sowewhat hurt.  
 _-You fled like the little coward that you are_ _…_

Staring down at him, Kagura gave him a wry smile.  
 _-I'm… so disappointed_ _ _…__ she whispered softly.

Lifting her foot from his chest, she turned away and stepped back.

As he watched her hair trailing her moves, he realized that she had never once looked at him with such eyes, as if he was the last hope on which she had bet everything she had.

Still lying on his back against the _tatami_ floor, Sougo turned his head to watch her putting her boots. Seating at the edge of the porch, the Yato was turning her back to him. Seriously, what was wrong with her?  
- _What is it that you want?_ He asked.

She stood up with her back straight and, without even looking at him, she replied:  
 _-Will you have 'time' on tomorrow evening?_

Although she couldn't see his face, Sougo blinked incredulously.  
 _-Huh?_  
 _-Tomorrow! At 6pm! You're free or not?!_  
- _Um… yeah, I guess I'll be-_  
 _-Meet me at the Kabukicho Park, then!_ She ordered. _And don't be late!_

Without waiting for an answer, Kagura walked through the grass before to jump swiftly over the high stony fence as if it was child's play.

While Sougo was frowning, trying to understand what the hell had just happened, the Yato was back into the street, smiling up to her ears.

* * *

 **-The day after-**

 _-You're already here?!_ She exclaimed, somewhat impressed.  
 _-Yeah I'm here,_ he grumbled. _So what now?  
-Let's fight!~_

He blinked.  
 _-Huh?  
-I said, 'Let's fight'  
-I did hear, thanks! What I wanna know is **why** I should fight with you?  
-Oooh~… You don't? _She inquired.  
 _-That's not the question_ , he muttered. _I had a long day at work, but still managed to come at your little 'demand' and now you want to fight?  
-Exactly._

He shook his head.  
 _-I'm way too tired to play your games anymore…  
_  
Sougo turned away, about to go back to the compound when she called out to him.  
 _-Wait!  
-No, I won't, _he answered without turning back.

He was going away and if she couldn't stop him now, Kagura knew her only hope would disappear along with him.  
- _Please!_ She begged. _I really need you!  
_  
 _"Please? Really need you?"_ That was interesting for once...

He stopped and turned on his feet, waiting for her explanations.  
 _-I want you to help me training,_ she confessed.  
 _-Train? Me? What about Danna?  
-Well, it's a bit complicated, but… I can't ask him right now… _she voiced awkwardly. _  
-So, instead of asking me directly you planned this stupid Uno game yesterday so I would have no choice but to agree, right?  
-Would you have agreed if I had asked you directly? _She asked, hopeful.  
 _-Hell no!_ He snorted.  
 _-Tch! I knew it!  
-So? Why me? And why would you need to train, anyway?  
-I… _

She hesitated. What to say? Knowing him, he wouldn't let it go until he'd be satisfied.

She needed to be stronger and that's all she would agree to give as an explanation.  
 _-I once lost the control over my Yato blood_ , she explained _. I was a real monster, back then…_

Though he wanted to comment about her being a monster since the beginning, her serious face stopped him to do so.  
 _-I was about to kill someone when Shinpachi held me back. The worst is that I didn't only want to kill that guy,_ _I wanted to tear him apart, to bath in his blood…_

He had no idea something like that happened... How funny, he thought. While she was an Amanto born to fight with enough strength to crush a man's skull, she had never wished to kill or even harm people, not once.

He, on the other hand was a mere human born with no strength at all, and among the two of them, Sougo felt like _he_ was the only one being the real monster.  
How many people had he killed by now? How many times did he shower under one's blood?

Unlike her, killing wasn't something that repulsive to him. Actually, he loved the thrill of the battle. Perhaps was it because he was a samurai? Or did he become a samurai especially to slice some fresh meat...?

Quietly, he listened to her.  
 _-Lately, I felt… strange,_ she confessed. _  
-You **are** strange_ , he deadpanned.  
 _-I'm serious! I'm_ _ _…_ I'm afraid I might lose my mind_ _ _…_ I can't let it happen ever again! _  
_-When did it happen the first time?_ He asked, seriously interested.  
- _About four years ago… In Yoshiwara…  
-Yoshiwara? _He chimed. _Did some geezer mistake you for a prostitute or what?_

She gave him a look which clearly expressed her thoughts. _  
-Okay,_ he pursued, _why did it happen, then?_  
 _-I coudln't keep up with another Yato... I was_ _weak and powerless. It was so frustrating! And I felt it… the break of the chains, the call of blood…_  
- _So, basically you want me to help you, **by fighting** ,_ he pointed out, _in order to control yourself?  
-I need to get stronger.  
-Don't you have plenty of friends to help you with that? _He complained. _  
-I don't want to play, I want to **fight**. For real,_ she added. _And I need someone able to beat me for that…_

Really interesting. She was willingly acknowledging the fact that he was one of the few people able to compete with her strength?

Seems like she _was_ growing, after all...

 **~…~**

Kagura's blows kept coming at him. He managed to dodge her moves, but felt how strong and serious she was. The more he taunted her, the hardest it became for him to avoid being hit. She was quick.

He tried to stay focused on her powerful fists and destructive kicks, but if he admitted that she had grown into a rather beautiful woman, she was at her best when fighting.  
Her gracious body jumping in the air like a pantera on a hunt, her legs and arms moving as if she was dancing with the wind, her long vermillion hair flowing like waves of fire and her vibrant blue eyes shining with fortitude... she was truly gorgeous. But that, he would never say it, not to her, not to anyone.

Despite her speed, the wide range of her legs allowed him to get a glimpse of her panty through the high slit of her dress. Because of that, she managed to land a hit on him, though he pared her attack. She grinned.  
 _-You're lacking concentration, Sadist_ ~

He clicked his tongue.  
 _-Not my fault, you're wearing my favorite color of underwear~_

She flushed red. Red like her panty.  
 _-Shut up, you pervert!_  
 _-Heeeh… **I** am the pervert now? Why don't you try wearing leggings for once, huh?_

Sougo assumed that the girl would be so upset that today might be his last one on earth. Yet, her embarrassment seemed to get the better of her and he didn't have to dodge as she simply missed.

Why did he feel kind of happy to know that he could shake her like this? Perhaps because he actually wanted to shake her heart? To appear in her eyes the way she was appearing into his?

She was way too disturbed and he felt it in her blows. She was hasty and too predictive. He loved to see her so troubled. That's why he waited for her obvious kick to come.

And it came. He blocked it and grabbed her ankle in the process.

Panicked, she tried to use his grabbing hand as a springboard to throw another kick with her free leg.

He guessed her next move and pulled at her joint, bringing her closer to him.

She expected him to shove her leg away, making her fall on the ground, but he did the exact opposite. Pulled strongly toward him, she hopped awkwardly as she couldn't step back and finally bumped his chest, ending into his arms.  
Of course, she quickly pushed herself away from him and punched his face, but he caught her clenched fist and crushed the two of them against a tree.

She moaned in pain when her back hit the hard trunk and glared at his eyes shining with an unknown gleam. While her fist was trapped into his, she tried to free her thigh which he was firmly holding against his waist.

Both panting from the fight, their breaths were mixing together. He was thrilled to feel her body so close while she couldn't struggle.

She was both excited and frightened to lose against him. When did he gain such strength?  
 _-Let go,_ she growled.  
 _-Make me~_ he smirked.

Pushing herself away from the tree, she wanted him to step back and lose his balance. Alas, he griped her thigh stronger and crushed themselves harder. She hissed.  
- _What stupid game are you playing, Sadist?!_ She scolded.

She was right. What was he doing? Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking that she, trying to break free from his grasp was... arousing.  
 _-This is no game, China._  
 _-Let go! I don't wanna dance Tango with you!  
-Sorry, can't do~  
-HAH?! And here I thought you were serious… You're the worst! _She barked.  
 _-Oi, oi… Is that how you learned to say 'thank you'? I **am** serious, you know?  
-Let's fight, then!  
-Actually, you just gave me a better idea…_

She gulped. What kind of creepy scheme was he thinking about?  
 _-W-what is it?_

He tilted his head and whispered in her ear.  
 _-When you'll win and beat my ass… I'll tell you._

Then, he let go of her and slowly began to walk away.  
 _-Time's up for today! Try harder next time~_

Kagura was speechless. What was that?

And also angry. What the _hell_ was that?

As well as frustrated. What the _fucking hell_ was that?!

But above all... she was... excited. Her body was burning and her heart beating like crazy.

Silently watching him going back, she waited a moment to regain her composure before to go back home in her turn.

Seriously, the hell was that?

* * *

 **ド** **S** _(Do S)_ japanese expression to call someone "an S" _  
_

* * *

**Fufufu~**

 **So? Did you enjoy it? Were you disappointed because nothing more steamy happened between those two?**

 **MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Sorry guys, it's still too soon for that~! Nyark nyark nyark!**

 **What? U mad bro? XD**


	10. Fight(s)

On her second day of training, Kagura was well-decided to keep her calm and beat the Sadist's ass.

Well, she wasn't really _that_ curious to learn about the 'better idea' he had mentioned – _or perhaps she was, after all_ \- but really wished to gain more control over herself.

Right, she wanted more physical strength, but even more strength of mind. This way, she could resist against her Yato blood, which, she was sure of it, was the reason her hormones got suddenly crazy without any warning!

Sougo and Kagura didn't talk much while they fought. Though he had tried to taunt her like he had the habit to do, none of what he said could shake her on that day. If he was secretly a bit proud to see her so well-behaved and strong, a little part of him was displeased to note that he had more or less lost the power to sway her concentration.

* * *

 **-The next day – 3rd of training-**

After her fruitful training with the Sadist, Kagura felt like she was really growing stronger, and it felt good! She accomplished all her jobs along with Shinpachi and Gintoki as if nothing could stop her. More than ever, she was back to being the cheerful girl that she had always been.

At 6PM, she left the Yorozuya in less time than needed to say it in order to meet with the Captain Okita. The two of them both arrived at the same time, one coming from the opposite way of the other.  
While Sougo was wearing an expression of ultimate boredom, Kagura was on the other hand completely excited.

Savoring one green band of her favorite snack with its tip exceeding from her mouth, Sougo eyed her with a certain disgust.  
 _-How can you eat this thing all day long?_ He winced.

Not minding his critical tone, the girl extended the red pack to him.  
 _-Want some?  
-I'm no herbivorous, _he cringed.  
 _-Your loss~_ she shrugged.

Catapulting with his thumb a pink gum into his mouth, he turned his head back toward the girl whose _Sukonbu_ appeared like a greenish tongue swaying between her lips.  
 _-Ya ready?_ He asked.  
 _-Anytime_ , she replied.

He smirked before to unsheathe his sword at lightning speed, which the Yato easily blocked with her umbrella. She grinned at him before to use the purple sunshade as a pole jump to throw a double sidekick. He dodged by stepping back, and quickly parried her upcoming punch with his scabbard.

They fought like this nonstop for about an hour when he recalled to her that the session was over.  
 _-What are you saying?_ She panted. _We're not done yet!  
-Yes, we are, _he grumbled. _You can barely stand and I'm totally exhausted._

She left her fighting stance to wipe her sweaty forehead while he let himself fall on the nearest bench. Throwing his head backward as if it was too heavy to stand up, he sprawled both of his arms over the backrest.  
 _-Seriously, China… did you eat a lion or what?_

Her legs tired, Kagura sat next to him.  
 _-Perhaps you're just growing old~ Gin-chan always complains about age!_ She trumped.

Doing his best to turn his head, he glared at her.  
 _-I'm not old yet,_ he retorted.

She tilted her head toward him, her two eyebrows rising doubtfully with a mocking look that seemed to say " _Oh, really?"_

He wished he had some energy left so he could beat her little ass and make her beg for forgiveness, but even talking was tiring.

If Sougo first thought that she was - _as usual-_ pissing him off, he quickly forgot about it when he noticed that her back was casually resting against the bench. His wrist only had to spin a quarter turn to grab her shoulder and hold her in his arms.  
He wondered how she would react if he ever tried something like this.

Then, he laughed at himself mentally.

Of course, he knew! She would freak out and yell at him, shouting insults like crazy, throwing kicks and punches at his face... that's how the Yato would react.

Too bad, he thought. If only she wasn't that bad tempered, perhaps he could _—_  
Wait, what? He could what? Make a move on her? On China?

As if!

Just when he realized that all the time he would spend with her over the week might only worsen his tired state and lewd ideas, she bent her long legs against her chest, exposing her naked thighs at the same time. Crossing her arms around her knees, she rested her chin over with her gaze somewhat lost and gloomy.  
 _-It's getting cold,_ she stated sadly. _  
_

 _"Go wear some real clothes"_ would have normally retorted Sougo, but not this time. Instead, he stared at her while she shivered at his side.

If it wasn't _her_ and _him,_ perhaps the gentlemen that he was would have given his jacket to the beautiful girl that she was.  
With this, he'd be at ease, knowing she wouldn't get sick and, in order to warm up her shivering body, would have even hugged her tightly against him.

But then again, it _was_ her and him, so, no, he wouldn't do this.

Okita Sougo only let out a pensive sigh, leaving the China girl alone and cold on her side of the bench.

* * *

 **-The next day – 4th of training-**

 _-You're late, China!  
-It's not my fault!_ Pestered Kagura. _Gin-chan suspects that I'm secretly meeting with someone!_

He gave her a blank stare.  
 _-You **are** secretly meeting with someone_ , he stated.  
 _-I mean someone like a boyfriend, stupid!_

At the word 'stupid', Sougo hit her head with the scabbard of his sword.  
 ** _-OUCH!_** _The hell was that, Sadist?!_  
 _-Are you here to meet him?_ He deadpanned.  
 _-Huh?  
-Your boyfriend.  
-As if I'd have one, dumbass!_

That information didn't go unnoticed to the Captain's ears.  
 _-Then, why are you here?_

She frowned.

" _What the hell is he_ — _Oh, right…"  
_  
She smirked at him.  
 _-I'm here to beat your ass!_ She yelled before to jump at his throat.

* * *

Kamui loved to loiter in his bath. Only when the skin of his fingers turned full of wrinkles, he would get out.

When he was still working for the Harusame, spaceships had showers but no tub, and even if they had, he didn't really have the time to enjoy a long bath as he was always on missions, hunting, destroying, killing...

After putting his pants on, he quickly mopped up his long hair with a towel, just to be sure it wouldn't drip everywhere on the floor. He wasn't the type to bother himself with a hairdryer and would rather let his hair dry during the night while sleeping, then make his trademark braid on the next morning.

When Kamui got out of the bathroom, foot and chest bare, he noticed that Kagura had once again fallen asleep on the sofa.

He giggled at the sight of his sister being sprawled anyhow like a _madao,_ with the shirt of her pink pajamas exposing her flat belly. So not ladylike! Actually, it was just like her...

The Yato sighed softly. Normally, he would have woken the girl up, but since she seemed deeply asleep, he conceded to let her rest.

Squat on the floor in front of the black sofa, he watched her steady breathing.

The baby girl which he was holding on his back years ago was now a woman almost as tall as himself, with a full grown-up body and a charming face. As he looked at her, he thought that she was just... beautiful?  
Nah, it was way too weak a word. No, in fact, the one going through his mind was more like 'perfect'. In his eyes, Kagura was just the perfect woman.

Slowly, he slid his arms under her body and carried her to her room before to put her comfortably into her bed.

* * *

 **-Next morning – 5th day of training-**

[Headquarters of the Shinsengumi]

- _We managed to get information about the last women's abductions occurring through Edo,_ explained the Vice-Commander _. Actually, we're looking for an organization behind a big traffic involving organs reselling, slave trading and so on.  
-Do we know their faces or identity?_ Inquired Yamazaki.  
- _We got the names of some local gangs, but it seems they're all working under the orders of Harusame.  
-Heh?! But I thought these pirates had been disbanded when the Elders and the Tendoshuu were destroyed?  
-Looks like they're back on their business... For now, our priority is to keep the citizens safe. Future plans and missions will be explained in another upcoming briefing. Any other question?_

Since no one raised its hand or spoke up, Hijikata Toushiro concluded the meeting.  
 _-Okay… Dismiss!_

The men quietly left the room one after another when the Vice-Commander called his subordinate.  
 _-Sougo. Got a minute?_

The young Captain turned his head to his superior and slowly walked back to sit in front of him.  
 _-What is it, Hijikata-san?  
-Be careful._

Sougo frowned. _  
-About?  
-They're targeting young women in their 20's_ _…_

He blinked in wonder.  
- _Wow. I knew I was good-looking, but I'm no woman, you know?  
-Of course I know, dumbass! _Grunted the Vice-commander. _Look, the victims all share some similarities.  
-Okay. So what?  
-They are also shared by the China-girl...  
-Hijikata-san._

The Vice-Commander hummed in response.  
 _-Why are you saying **that** to me?_ Asked Sougo, his face confused and voice slightly pissed.  
 _-Did you think I didn't know that you're meeting with her every single day?  
-I don't " _meet her__ " _I only_ " _beat her_ ", he replied, unfazed.  
 _-Don't play that game with me; you even sneaks through the service door sometimes!  
_  
Sougo's poker face didn't flinch.  
 _-Heeeh~ I didn't know I was under observation…  
-I couldn't care less about your little life! ___…_ But if __you_ _do care about her…_

Then, he threw a silent but very clear glare to the man.

After a short time, he finally asked;  
 _-Is that all?_

Knowing that talking to a wall would be more fruitful, Hijikata gave up. After all, it had nothing to do with him, right?  
 _-That's all.  
-Excuse-me then, **Vice-Commander** …_

Hijikata sighed when the young man was out of view.

 _"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid I can't do much for that little brother of yours…"_

 **~…~**

Walking in the streets with both hands in his pockets, Sougo was mentally cursing his superior, hoping this one would die in some horrible way.

Before he realized, his legs had brought him to the park where he and the China girl were training.

The fact that he had unconsciously come here – _or the fact that she wasn't here for him to pass his nerves on_ \- made him angry. He kicked an empty can as hard as he could before to let himself drop on a nearby bench.

 _"Shit"_

* * *

When Kagura woke up, her body felt unexpectedly heavy. Her eyes fluttering, she struggled to keep them open.

 _"Ah, right..."  
_  
She remembered her exhausting training with the Sadist on the day before and assumed it was the reason of her tiredness. She sighed and turned to face the other way.

Then, she froze, her eyes growing so wide that they could have fallen from their holes.

For some unknown reason, her idiot brother was in her bed with his arms around her waist.

 _"Why?! How?!"_

Laid next to her, the Yato was sound asleep. Kagura couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him like this, sleeping so peacefully. How could a dumb-looking idiot like him seems so kind and defenseless after having killed hundreds of people _-if not more-_ without any mercy?

She quietly tried to shake him off, but his embrace only tightened, his body getting closer to hers with his face right in front of hers. She gulped.  
 _-K-Kamui?_

No answer.  
 _-Kamui… wake up.  
_  
 _ **~silence~  
**_ _-I said ' **WAKE UP'** you idiot big brother!_

He jolted, his eyelids too heavy to be entirely lifted.  
 _-...Kagura?_ He groaned painfully. _Why are you yelling like this?…  
-Why are **you** sleeping in **my** bed?!  
_  
Too lazy to force his eyes open, he yawned before to mumble still half asleep.  
 _-You fell asleep on the sofa…_

 _"Ah"_ Indeed, it may have been the case...

 _"Oops…"_  
-And I fell asleep in your bed…

 _"Oh, I see— wait!"_  
 _-What?! How's that possible?!_ She complained angrily.

He frowned.  
 _-Can't you lower the tone…?  
-No, I can't!  
_  
He opened his eyes. She was looking at him with her wide and annoyed glare. Without taking his eyes off hers, he understood by the warmth spreading to him that he was holding her in his arms.

For a brief instant, Kagura saw a frightening spark in her brother's eyes and quickly, he smiled to her before to snuggle hard against her body, nestling his nose in her neck.  
 _-Wh-what are you doing?!_ She shrieked.  
- _Morning cuddles~_ he giggled.  
 _-Wha-?! Let go!  
-Don't wannaaa~_

Her heart raced in panic and her face grew hot. _  
_  
She tried to push him away, to free herself from his grasp, but she had no room to move and not enough strength against him. When she thought to gain some space, he crushed her harder.  
 _-I'll beat you to death!  
-Really~? Ha ha! I can't wait to see that~ _he sneered.

She cursed him for being so damn annoying. How could he be **_that_** much stronger than her? Was it because he was older? Because he was taller? Because he was a man? Or because he was just more experienced than her...?  
He had fought and killed so many times! She might be a Yato, she was nothing compared to him...

Desperate and panicked, she tried the all out and, stopping her frantic moves, abruptly bit the crook of his neck.

Before she could realize, he was standing above her with his eyes gleaming furiously.  
 _-That wasn't really nice of you, Sis…_

* * *

 **Did I mention that the more I get reviews the more I'll feel like updating...?**

 **(¬‿¬ )**

 **Oh! I know! What if, from now on, I'll post a chapter for** **every 10** **reviews I receive...? *grins*  
**

 **Fufufu~**

 **Anyway, see you later~ *winks*  
**


	11. S&M

**Yes, I decided to update!**

 **Not because it's been a long time already (** _because I SERIOUSLY don't give a shit at the moment~_ **) but ONLY to thank the ones who played along with me and agreed to kindly let me a review.  
So many people read the last chapter but so few actually did let a review... ****It really makes me sad...** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **~...~**

 **So to my dears** _Izayakitty, PrincessHaleyEve_ **, anon** _'Reader', EveLink,_ _agirlworthfighting4_ **and** _Blue Lilybell_ **this chapter is for you!**

 **Thank you SO much for your kindness and support, I REALLY appreciate it!**

 **Wish you a wonderful new year!** *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

 **~...~**

 **And for the others... Well, I wish I could allow/ban IPs from reading... Ha ha ha~** (^u^#)

 _*thinking of sending next updates to reviewers only through PMs*_

* * *

 **/!\ Kamu-Kagu coming ahead ****/!\**

 _ **Incest haters BEGONE!**_

* * *

When Kamui opened his eyes, he was greeted by the blue of hers. Kagura was glaring at him with such intensity that they almost seemed electrified.  
Interesting...

Both the contact and warmth of a body were enough for him to understand that he was holding her in his arms. No wonder she looked so upset...! Soon, another thought came to his mind. He rejoiced at it mentally.  
Oh, what a nice morning to begin his day~!

His mischievous plan ready, Kamui couldn't refrain his excitation from growing, but easily hid his smirk behind his trademark smile before snuggling hard against her feminine body, inhaling the soft and sweet scent from the skin of her neck.  
 _-Wh-what are you doing?!_ She shrieked.  
- _Morning cuddles~_ he giggled.  
 _-Wha-?! Let go!  
-Don't wannaaa~  
_  
Her vain tries while the girl tried to break free were quite funny to watch. Enjoying the show, he loosened his embrace a little before to hug her twice as strong.

Kamui was exulting inside.  
 _-I'll beat you to death!  
-Really~? Ha ha! I can't wait to see that~_ he sneered.

Then, something unexpected happened.

His nerves pricked to the bones moved his body on its own before his brain could even process that she had bitten him. In the blink of an eye, he let go of her only to pin her down to the mattress with both his hands and legs.  
 _-That wasn't really nice of you, Sis…_

He read on her face that she hadn't anticipated that reaction from him.

Actually, he hadn't either... His Yato instincts had taken the control over him for a mere nano-second, but it was plenty enough for the young man to overpower his sister. Laying under him, she was powerless into her pink pajamas while her mouth ajar and big round eyes showed her surprise.

* * *

Kagura was speechless in front of Kamui's overwhelming strength. His half-naked body standing above hers with his long hair curtaining their two faces and his wide blue eyes staring right into hers didn't help either... She froze.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, but she couldn't tell whether it was due to the shock of his scaring change of mood or the excitation tickling her whole body.  
 _-Ka-Kamui…  
-What is it~?_ He asked, with his usual cheerful voice.  
 _-Let go,_ she begged. _  
-Oooh… do you surrender then?  
-I…_

He shook his head. _  
-Tsk tsk, I won't let you get away so easily~ That wouldn't be fair…  
-Fair…? _She chimed, worried. _  
-You bit me!_ He recalled to her _. It hurts!_

She averted her eyes.  
 _-I'm sorry_ _ _…_ _ She voiced, half pouting. _  
-Ha ha! You're so cute when you're like this~!_ _But it's still no goooood~_  
- _Wh-what do you mean?_

She saw his eyes lowering to her lips.

 _ ***ba-thump***_

Her heart skipped a beat and she gulped nervously, unconsciously moistening her lips. She had to be strong. She didn't train with the Sadist for nothing!

It barely lasted a second but it felt like time had stopped for her. Hopefully, he soon switched his gaze back to hers.  
 _-Revenge~_ he purred.  
 _-What?  
-You know; 'an eye for an eye' blah blah blah_…

She kept looking at him, puzzled. What was he trying to say? Or worse... to do?

Right now, more than looking at her idiot big brother, Kagura had the feeling to look at the Captain of the Harusame's 7th division. It wasn't her stupid and caring 'Onii-chan' but the merciless and bloodthirsty Kamui. Hard to admit but deep inside, the girl was actually afraid. Both afraid of him - _as of herself-_ and drawn to him at the same time.

That guy was always so unpredictable! How to know when he was really serious or just teasing her? Right now, the only thing that Kagura was sure of, was that they were _way_ too close to each other...

Kamui could feel how she was anxious and scared. Though he was really enjoying the situation, he easily recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same she wore at Yoshiwara when they had first met after so many years...

The Yato would be lying to say that he didn't like to read these types of emotions in his preys' eyes because truth is that habits die hard, and _his_ habits even harder, but Kagura was by no mean to be harmed and Kamui certainly didn't want his little sister to definitely turn her back to him.  
He had to stick to the plan and play it nice so she would gradually come to him on her own.

He sighed mentally and kindly smiled to her.  
- _I'm going to bite you. That's my revenge,_ he clarified.

She blinked.  
 _-Huh? That's all?  
-What? You want mor—  
-_ _ **NO,**_ _thanks.  
-Ha ha, so rude~ Well then, if you agree, let's proceed! _He cheered.

Slowly, he began to unbutton the collar of her shirt and the girl freaked out.  
 _-What are you doing?!  
-You bite my trapezius. It's a very sensitive spot, you know? That really hurts~! There's no way I'm gonna chomp a trained part like your arm!  
-Ch-chomp?!_

Despite her reluctance, Kagura kept quiet and let him pursue until her collar was sufficiently open.

Brushing her velvet-like skin, he slightly moved the strap of her bra and angled her jaw to make more space. Opening his mouth wide like a beast ready to eat his prey, he approached his face closer to her neck.

She shut her eyes tightly closed, waiting for the pain to come. Instead, she felt a very soft and warm touch. The most tender and gentle punishment she ever felt; a kiss from her brother's lips. Her furrowed brows softened in relief - _and almost in delight_ \- until her eyes suddenly widened in fright.

 _"What-!"_

Before she could protest, he was gently sucking at her skin and she yelped at the foreign feeling. It was so strange, so unexpected, and so _wrong..._ If Kagura could deny it, her body, on the other hand, couldn't lie about the fact that it definitely felt good and worse, that it was slowly turning her on...

She should have said something, she should have gotten angry, she should have pushed him away and yet... she did nothing of it.

She only panted, trying to resist the urge to cry for more and her hormones awakened all the more, her body now wishing for something else than simple hickeys...

Then, his teeth slowly clenched around her trapezius like a bear trap. Quietly crushing her muscle, she measured the strength of his powerful jaw.

At a certain point, it became so unbearable that her numb nerves couldn't tell whether he was still at it or if he had let go. A confusing mix of pain and... yes, pleasure.

The feeling was so strong that her survival instincts kicked in and her hands suddenly gripped his arms like a silent warning.

While her nails dug deeper into his flesh, she gasped for some air with her crotch somewhat itching. Unconsciously, Kagura let out a loud moan.

* * *

When she yelped, Kamui smirked against her body. He sucked harder as if trying to devour the girl.

Then, he sunk his teeth in the tender spot. Slowly, his mouth increasingly tightened around her lower neck, his lips pressing against her skin.

Soon, she replied to his advances and nailed her fingers into his arms. Though it was on a good way, he didn't stop until he got what he wanted.

When the metallic and familiar taste of hemoglobin appeared on his tongue, she did it. She moaned. Her lusty voice was music to his ears.

Satisfied, he withdrew his sharp teeth and drank every drop of the ruby red liquid, licking the fresh wound to heal it faster.  
- _See?_ He breathed in her neck. _I told you it hurts._

His voice held nothing as if he was just stating a mere fact. Kagura heard it loud and clear, but nothing came out from her lips. Although her punishment was supposed to be over, she was still too stunned to even move.

Did her brother think he had gone too far when she kept silent? She assumed so because she knew he was sincere when he next whispered " _I'm sorry_ " in her ear. She could tell he never meant to make her suffer when he once again kissed her as if she might break.

* * *

If Kamui had first planned to let her go after that, the sight of her fresh blood had made his own flowing faster through his veins...

He took advantage of her lethargy and showered the already purplish bruise with light kisses, ever so gentles.

And because she didn't push him away, he climbed higher on her neck, following the perfect lines of her neck and throat.  
 _-Kagura..._

And because she didn't push him away, he pursued to her jaw, slowly trailing the bone to reach her chin.  
 _-Wake up..._

And because she didn't push him away, he tried his luck and softly bit her lower lip before to pull at it, hoping to earn some reaction from her cloudy gaze.  
 _-Or I'll kiss you_

And because he got none, he dared to fully cover her mouth with his, prompting through light pecks and small licks her plump lips to allow him in.

Like a reflexive answer to his teasing, her mouth naturally parted away, just enough for him to slid his tongue inside. Gently at first, he stroked the tip of her warm flesh with his own and tasted her flavor.  
When the entrance became wider, he led her into a hot and slippery dance which she unconsciously agreed by imitating his moves.

Kagura's brain didn't seem to work correctly. She could perfectly understand the situation, but couldn't react like she should have. Instead of being afraid, angry, disgusted or even shocked, she allowed him to do as he pleased, as if his teeth had cut her spinal cord and turned her completely paralyzed.

As wrong as she knew it was, she didn't want it to stop for all that. When and how did her brother learn to tease and arouse a woman like that? When and how did he learn to kiss someone like that? Why was he even kissing her, anyway?  
And worse, why was she kissing him too? Why was she so calm while the two of them were crossing a line that should never be?

 _Calm?_ No, Kagura wasn't calm.  
Her heart was beating so hard and quick that it could have exploded anytime. Her throbbing body was so hot that she was melting away. The little of sanity she could maintain was hardly enough to restrain herself from pulling him closer. Fighting to keep her voice quiet when she would have begged for more, she simply didn't have the strength _-or the will-_ to push him away.

In her endless struggle, she groaned. It was a barely audible sound, but Kamui heard it and as if realizing he had just made a mistake, abruptly pulled away from her.  
He left her breathless, himself breathing heavily while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Judging from her hazy gaze, her nearly too obedient and submissive behavior was certainly due to the great and painful pressure he had inflicted to her nerves. If her brain hadn't been somewhat shunted, things might not have ran that smoothly, though the Yato was more than confident in his skills, was it on a battlefield or in a bedroom.

What Kamui really wanted was his sister to be fully aware of the situation, plenty conscious of her choices and clearly willing to it. Halas right now, the girl was no more than a puppet which he was playing with. And a doll was no fun at all.

Her tired arms had fallen on the mattress when he had broken the kiss, her eyes helplessly staring at his long hair falling upon his naked shoulders and toned chest. It wasn't obvious with his clothes on, but Kamui did have a ripped body on which Kagura could differentiate each and every muscle.  
His skin was the same fair and smooth one than hers, without the slightest mark or the slightest scar, without the slightest default. A perfect body with a beautiful face, in short; a handsome man and in other words; her brother.

* * *

After he had finished to kiss her, or rather _they_ had kissed each other, Kamui had left her bedroom without a word and for a moment, she thought she had read some regrets in these same eyes than hers.

Kagura, she, had to wait much more time before to came back to her senses. When she did, everything fell on her at the same time: the realization, the incomprehension, the fear, the disgust... Well, not the disgust actually.

Truth is, when Kagura recalled the bite and the kiss, it didn't feel disgusting at all, even if she wasn't forgetting that her partner was no one but her own brother.

Oddly, she had that strange desire to transgress rules and codes, the thrill to do something forbidden. She also kind of wanted to learn more things he was good at and which she had no clue.

Realizing that she was somewhat lusting after Kamui, she slapped herself. _**No!**_ She wouldn't let her hormones drive her mind crazy and push her further into a territory she shouldn't even think about!

 _"Wait…"_

Indeed, she was afraid to let her body take the control over her actions, but certainly, the scariest wasn't her but more Kamui himself.

Clearly, he was perfectly aware and sure _–unlike her-_ of what he was doing. After all, he did warn her before to kiss her... Yet, she couldn't shake off the expression he wore when he had suddenly broken the kiss.

Was it really mere punishment? Did he somehow realize that this 'joke' had gotten too far? Was it just another Sadist's scheme?

Actually, Kagura wasn't sure to know if she really wanted to find the answer... This whole thing was way too awkward to begin with, she didn't want them to feel... erm...

She shook her head.

 _"Forget it! It never happened. Nothing ever happened and nothing will ever happen."_

 _"He's my brother. I bit him so he bit me back."_

 _"But he's also a Sadist, so he teased me too. That's all."_

Yes. Kagura decided it was nothing more than that: a kind of _–very unusual-_ fight between siblings.

Nevertheless, she somehow didn't dare to face Kamui right now.

Changing into her _Qipao_ , she put her ear to the door, trying to know where and what he was doing.

Dead silence.

Carefully, she threw a glance to the living room.

Nothing.

Was he back to sleep in his own room?!  
Knowing him, it wasn't that surprising and it actually saved her from further troubles.

Quickly, she fled from the apartment on her tiptoes before to run the fastest she could if she didn't want to get late at the Yorozuya.

* * *

 **Was this chapter too shocking/disgusting/creepy for you? Do you feel like you won't be able to bear more _KamuKagu_ than what you just read?**

 **Then I suggest you to kindly forget this chapter and stop reading this fic from now on. Trust me, it's the best thing to do.  
**

 **Thanks for your understanding and welcome in 2017!  
**

 _Kanpai~!_

 **•*¨*•.¸¸ New Gintama season will be broadcasted very soon!** **•*¨*•.¸¸**


	12. One's Business

**_-OUCH!_** _  
-Stop daydreaming!_ Scolded Sougo as he landed a chop on top of the Yato's head.  
 _-Ah…um… sorry…_

Sougo eyed the girl suspiciously. What was with her NOW? Acting so shy and all when she had the guts to spit all these things to him on the other day!?  
Geez, that China really knew how to piss him off...

She came to him, throwing her punches so awkwardly that he wondered if she was purposely avoiding him.  
 _-You're lacking concentration!_ He scolded harder. _Do you think you can hit me like this!?_

He was right and Kagura knew it. As if she could even think to land a blow when her mind was absolutely not into it...  
All the day, she had tried her best to wipe away the memories of her and Kamui. She jolted at each word that could relate near or far to this morning and Gin-chan had often grumbled at her for not listening.

Now again, she was supposed to focus on her training with the Sadist in order to gain the power she needed to overcome her lustful desires – _and God knows how bad she needed it after the big failure with Kamui!-_ yet the fear to let herself be carried away was so overwhelming that she couldn't think straight.

On the other hand, Sougo couldn't stand it anymore. Her moves were slow - _if not sluggish_ \- to such extent that he was able to predict all of them as if it was written on her face.

 _"That's it."_ He thought.

The Captain had no time to lose with her, even less for that kind of useless and boring sparing! Perhaps will she wake up if he slapped that doll face of hers?

 _"Tsk"_

With a swift move, he grabbed her white collar of silk and dragged her face close to his.  
 _-The hell are you playing, China?_

His voice was a whisper, but she knew it sounded... upset.

She panicked when she realized his hands might reveal her secret. Abruptly, she pushed him away, trying to shake him off but Sougo pulled harder, well-decided to learn what was going through the head of the young Amanto.

Kagura's strength and attention were back, but that didn't stop the fabric of her dress to give up under their relentless struggle. Two red knots fell under the pressure and her collar opened wide enough for the Sadist to notice her fresh hickey surrounded by teeth marks.

His eyes widened and mouth fell open.  
 _-You…_

She took advantage of his shock to brush his hands away and stepped back.

She may try to hide it by holding her dress closed, Sougo had seen enough to know that the bite was made by no animal in this universe.. _.  
-Heeeh… I knew since the beginning that you were an M~ _he trolled. _  
-I-I'm not!_ She blushed. _  
-So? Who is it~?_ He asked, somewhat angry.

She didn't reply and simply averted her eyes from his piercing glare.  
 _-Thought you had no boyfriend_ _ _…_? _ He grudgingly recalled to her. _  
-Why do you care, anyway?! Huh?! Can't you see that Sadaharu bite me?!_

She snorted at him but the policeman wasn't dumb. As if her giant dog could make bites like a human-sized mouth...!

Seriously, how many years was it now since they've met each other? Weren't they close enough, after everything they had been through together for her to stop this stupid act? How much of a fool was she taking him for?

Clearly, she wasn't really proud of her 'mark', more like she was ashamed of it. If not, then Sougo would have imagined the girl bragging about it or shouting at him like her usual self, but not with that kind of obvious lie!

He assumed that hickey was the reason she was so absent-minded today.

Then, it flashed into his head: the time he had seen her with a man he didn't know and the time she had promised to meet 'him' at the Yamato building...  
Was it 'him' the one responsible?

Sougo's head played the scene of 'him' taking her clothes off, touching her fair skin with his hands, putting his lips on her neck, biting her flesh until she would even bleed and... and it made his heart pound like a frenzy. His blood boiled under his skin and his fists clenched tightly.

He should have been worried and could have been disappointed, but no, Okita Sougo was just furious.

The fact that someone - _other than himself, that is_ \- had dared to lay his dirty hands the redhead, and the fact that she had let such a bastard - _because it had to be one_ \- doing this to her while she had the power to stop it...

Hell, it drove him crazy.  
 _-Don't fuck with me, China... Even a Sadist like me wouldn't bite his girlfriend to the point of bleeding!_

Kagura gulped, Sougo pressed further.  
 _-Tell me,_ he ordered in a low growl. _**Who** is it?  
_  
What could she say?

Something like " _it's only a quarrel between Yatos siblings"_ perhaps? Without omitting to add _"an earthling like you would never understand anyway"_?

As if she could spill that her brother was here and that _he_ was the one who bit her, dammit! This would only be another excuse for these two to kill each other!  
 _-I-It's none of your business!_ Blurted then Kagura. _  
_

That simple sentence was so true that it hurt Sougo like the prick of a needle. A needle planted deep into his heart and pride.

The China and the Sadist had never been 'friends'.

Except for the time where she had told him about her going on a rampage, they had never been close enough to talk about something else than the way one would beat another...  
Furthermore, the Yato had certainly felt more or less forced to tell the policeman such a thing because she really needed his help. Otherwise, Sougo was positive that the proud girl would have never confessed her fears to a 'Sadist' like him...

Well, not like _he_ had ever told her anything about him either...

So, yes, Okita Sougo, Captain of the Shinsengumi's 1st division had nothing to do with the fresh wound on the neck of Kagura, Yato and only girl of the Yorozuya.

The man knew it more than well.

And he felt oh so fucking frustrated about it.  
 _-You're right,_ he admitted bitterly. _This has nothing to do with me.  
_  
Hiding his clenched fists into his pockets, he turned on his feet before to walk away.  
 _-Where are you going?!_ She shouted at him.  
 _-Taking care of my business~_ he deadpanned coldly.

 _"What?!"_

Kagura could understand that he was angry because she wasn't really focused on the training today, but was he seriously going to leave like this!? Was he _that_ annoyed by her!? Or was it just the perfect excuse for him to get free from their daily meeting...?

Suddenly, more than feeling angry, Kagura felt hurt. Since when did she put all her hopes on his shoulders, anyway? Since when was he something else than a jerk, a tax-robber, and a Sadist, anyway?

Why had she expected so much from him to begin with? Why was her chest tingling so much while she looked at him getting away?  
 _-What's with you?!_ She launched desperately.

Stopping on his track, Sougo threw a glance over his shoulder.  
 _-Hah?  
-Since when are you so touchy, Mr ' **Prince of Sadist** '_ _?!_

She was right. Since when was he so sensitive when it came to her?  
 _-I don't have the ti_ _—_  
 _-You're lying!_

His heart skipped a beat.

He _was_ lying.

Lying to her... lying to himself...  
 _-Time?_ She pursued. _With all the new men joining the Shinsengumi, how can you **not** have time?!  
-I'm a high-ranked officer,_ he argued _. I can't slack off as I wish!  
-Of course, you can!_ She retorted.

He clicked his tongue and walked back to face her.  
- _I'm not as free as you think I am,_ he growled _._ _You came barging into my quarters to trick me with your Uno and I agreed. You wanted me to fight with you as a training and I agreed. But you were so distracted that I felt like kicking your damn ass! Instead, I called you to order, discovering that thing that you wanna hide so badly and yet, you dare now to say that it's none of my business?!_

Now _he_ was the one who was right and she knew it.

Embarrassed, she averted her eyes from his and looked down.  
 _-My_ _…_

My what?  
My unusual older brother who once wanted to kill me before wanting to kiss me? My whole fucked up family life, is it as an Amanto or an Earthling? My Yato body and its blood which can make me either blood or sex thirsty?

 _"I'm_ _ _… a monstrous alien__ _ _ _…__ "_

Her new and incredibly embarrassing weakness, along with the huge shame she felt from it had to remain a secret, especially from him. Definitely.

 _-…_ _ **this** is none of your business…_ she mumbled softly.  
 _-Right. Then, tell me now; **what** exactly is my business?  
-_ _…_

He searched for something in the blue of her eyes and thought that her sad and guilty look didn't fit her... but in front of her telling silence, Sougo concluded what they both already knew.  
 _-Exactly, China: Nothing. Nothing about you is my business._

With these words, he turned away and pursued his way, letting the girl alone in the park.

* * *

Night was falling but Kagura didn't want to go home.

All the day, she had thought about how to act toward Kamui. Even while facing the Sadist, she couldn't focus and because of that, he had discovered her bite marks. Hopefully, he had no idea about how nor with who it happened...

Still, they somehow got into an argument and she assumed that the flaxen-haired wouldn't show up on the next day...

As she wandered aimlessly on a street, a voice called to her.  
 _-It's been a while, Kagura-chan!  
_  
Forcing a smile, she greeted back her Anego.  
 _-What are you doing here?_ Asked the brunette.  
 _-I felt like walking a bit~ that's all,_ she lied.  
 _-Would you like to make a stop at home? I'll make some tamagoyaki!_

Kagura had no wish to taste the burnt black eggs of her Anego, but she was happy to see the face of someone dear to her, moreover with her current mood.  
 _-Sure!_

 **~…~**

Seating at the edge of the wooden porch, Kagura watched the stars.  
 _-Oh, my! It's this late already!  
-Ah, don't worry. I'll go home soon, _replied the Yato.  
 _-What are you saying, Kagura-chan?! I can't let you go home alone when it's dark outside! I'll tell Shin-chan to come with yo—  
-It's okay!_ She cut. _Really… it's okay…  
_  
Looking at her face, Otae easily noticed that the girl seemed troubled. She sat next to her.  
 _-So? What is it?  
-Huh?  
-The reason a cheerful girl like you looks so down_, she clarified.

Kagura sighed heavily.  
 _-I… I don't know what to do.  
-About what?  
-Well… you see, there's a guy who I'm really close and, somehow, he kind of… kissed me,_ she confessed.  
- _Really?!_ She cheered. _Who is it?! Do I know him?! Do you love him?!_

When she tilted her head with a _more-than-ever_ tired look, Otae understood that the girl wasn't really happy about it.  
 _-Could it be… that he's 'that person' whom you talked me about some time ago?  
-…well, sort of…  
-Do you love him?_ She inquired softly.  
 _-I don't love him, I mean, not in **that** way… It should have never happened! Really! But I don't know how to face him and— _

She sighed.  
- _…forget it._ _  
-And?_ Prompted Otae.  
 _-I… I got into an argument with… erm_ _ _…_ with a 'friend' because of that_ , she explained.  
 _-I see. Now you're wondering what to do about the two of them, right?  
_  
Her head dropping down, she sighed again.  
 _-Right.  
-Kagura-chan.  
-Hmm?  
-What do you want?  
-I wish it was just a bad dream_ _ _…__ she admitted. _  
-But it's not. What do you want,_ _ **now**_ _?  
-I want to remain close with 'that person' as we were before. I really want.  
-And about your friend?  
-I think…  
-Yeah?_  
 _-I think I may have been a bit… rude. Perhaps I should have been less selfish_ _ _…_ less like a child…_ she mumbled, remembering the man's words...

" _You dare now to say that it's none of my business?"  
"_ _Then, tell me now;_ _ **what**_ _exactly is my business?"_ _  
"_ _Exactly, China: Nothing._ _Nothing about you is my business."_

- _ARGH! He really pisses me off! I mean, what was that, anyway?! Treating me as if it was my fault! Worse! As if I had tried to trick him! Why didn't he joke like he usually does?! Why did he react like that, huh?! That damn Sadist!  
_  
Realizing she had said his name, her eyes widened at the mistake.  
 _-Kagura-chan…! Are you talking about Okita-san?  
_  
Her silence answered Otae's question.  
 _-I didn't know you were friend with hi_ _—  
_ - _We're not!_ She yelled.  
- _Ooookay… But why did you fight with him, then? Why are you so upset about it?  
-Honestly, I don't even know_, she admitted with a sigh.  
 _-Don't you think he may just be worried about you but doesn't really know how to say it?  
-As if that would ever happen!_ She snorted.  
 _-Then_ _ _…_ perhaps he was really hurt or merely jealous_ _…?  
-Hah!?  
_

Kagura frowned in disgust at the thought and Otae smiled at her funny face.  
 _-Don't worry~! I'm sure everything will work out in the end!_ She said, trying to cheer up the girl. _  
_

The Yato eyed her, obviously not convinced.  
- _Don't think too much about it for now. You'll certainly figure things out after a good night of sleep!_

Remembering a detail, Otae clapped her hands together.  
- _Ah! We have to let Kamui-san know about you staying the night!_ She exclaimed.

Kagura swallowed.  
 _-Y-You're right,_ she sweated _. I'll go call him, right now!_ _…_

Facing the keyboard of the phone, the Yato wondered if she should fake the call and avoid her brother or call him for real.  
 _  
"If I fake it… then, what will I say when I'll go back tomorrow? He'll certainly ask me where I was and why I didn't tell him…"_

She sighed.

 _"I have to call him! No, wait! What will I say!?"_

 _"ARGH! The hell with that!"  
_  
Angry, she dialed the numbers.  
 _-Yes~?  
-I-It's me, Kagura…  
-Oh! I wondered when you'll come back~_

 _"Ugh…"_ Her guess was right on track.

 _-Well… see, I met Anego by chance, and… well, you know how is it, right? Girl's talk and stuff… I didn't see the time flow! He he~… erm, so, um_ _ _…_ I'm gonna sleep there tonight. But don't worry! _ She clarified _, I'll be back tomorrow after my job.  
-Is that so~? Okay, then! See you tomorrow~!  
_  
Before she could record he had just sounded like his usual self, Kagura was still hanging on the phone, listening to the dial tone.  
 _-Huh? Wait. What?_

* * *

Night had fallen and Sougo was tired.

However, for the first time in his life, he couldn't find sleep.

For some reason, he kept recalling his quarrel with the China girl. He wasn't moping over it, but he felt like something was off. Why did he react like this? This wasn't like him to give up a fight - _verbal or physical_ \- against her with such gloomy statements.

Sometimes he wondered if the real brat wasn't him rather than her! That girl was seriously messing him up... both his brain and temper.  
But... was there nothing else completely messed up right now...? Something like his heart, maybe?

Actually, it was hard to admit, but that hickey on her white neck... Somehow, Sougo felt like she had betrayed him.

That stupidly strong and noisy Amanto was only his to beat and only his to play with! None other than himself was allowed to toy with that redhead girl! So who in hell or heaven was the fucker who had dared to put his dirty hands on her?! **WHO?!**

Years ago, the young prodigy Okita Sougo, Captain of the 1st Shinsengumi's division had met one of the few people - _a teenage girl on top of that_ \- who aside from being able to stand against him, could also put him into a hard position.  
Since that day, he had decreed that her _-pet_ \- name would be 'China'. Most thought that it was only to annoy the rude brat calling him back a 'Sadist'. Truth is that the girl had, without knowing it, become his own property.

From his own point of view, Sougo had nothing to reproach himself.

True; he may have overreacted a bit... but deep inside, he was genuinely concerned about her and, true, he may not be really good with words either _-especially when she was the one being involved_ \- but still...

Why?

 _"_ _I thought you were someone I could count on, someone I could give my trust to, but… How wrong of me!"_

Why couldn't she have more faith in him if she wanted so bad to trust him?

 _"Why do you care, anyway?! Huh?!"  
"I-It's none of your business!"  
_

Why did she come to him in the first place if she didn't want him to be part of 'her business' ?

 _"Please! I really need you!"  
"My_ _ _… this__ _ _ _is none of your business___ _ _ _ _… "___  
"_ _…"_

Why was she so desperate to get his help if it was to finally push him away?

Was her Yato blood _really_ the only thing she was afraid of...? Was she into some kind of dangerous 'non-earthling' mess...?

 ** _*sigh*_**

Since when did Okita Sougo even bother to worry about people other than himself? - _and Kondo-san, obviously_ - _  
_

He _was_ a Sadist, god damn it!

Annoyed, he clicked his tongue before to put his red mask back over his eyes.

* * *

 **Pride, pride, pride... When it kicks in and fucks everything up~ Ha ha ha~**

 **Will Sougo and Kagura make up?  
How will Kagura face her brother?  
How will ****Kamui** **react when she'll come back?  
Will Sougo finally try something?**

 **So many questions to be answered! Stay tuned to know what will happen in the next chapter!**

 **~...~**

 **I would never say it enough, but I REALLY ENJOY reading all your thoughts about my fics!**

 **Aside for cheering me up and boosting my motivation, it also helps me improving my writing. I can learn what might be difficult to understand and should be more explained, what I should avoid or focus on, if I'm not going too much into OOCness (which I'm pretty sure I am lol) etc etc...**

 **So...  
PLEASE, throw a review and let me know what you like/don't like!  
⌒(ゝ。∂)**

* * *

 **PS: I'm so, OH SO DAMN CRAZY about the new anime! Can't get enough of my lil' rabbits~ Yatos here, Yatos there, Yatos EVERYWHERE!  
**


	13. Loved Ones

Kagura woke up in the room that used to be hers when she was still living with the Shimura siblings.

For more than three years, she had slept every night and woke up every morning between the walls of this tatami room. Back then, she really enjoyed the space compared to the closet of Gin-chan! Now, she noticed how little was the room compared to her new one at the Yamato building.

Because her new place was much farther than the dojo, she slowly took the habit to get up early in order to get on time – _or at least not too late_ \- at the Yorozuya.

Taking off the yukata that Otae had lent her to sleep, she realized that both the bites and the hickey from yesterday had disappeared within the night. How convenient to be a Yato! Now she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing it!  
Even if it was already too late for the Sadist...

Today was the 6th day of training, or **_was_** supposed to be because she doubted he would even show up...

Well, perhaps it was for the best.

After all, Kagura didn't really feel like meeting with him for now. This situation was... awkward.

How did it become like this by the way? When did she begin to feel like this around him?

Also... what about Kamui? How should she react when she would come back this evening?  
Act as if nothing happened? Be her usual self just like him?

So many things going on at the same time...

She let out a long sigh and changed into her white dress _._  
- _Oh! You're already up! That's unusual of you Kagura-chan,_ stated Shinpachi.  
 _-If_ _ **I**_ _don't wake up early, it's certainly not that idiot brother who'll wake me up!_ She complained.  
 _-Heeeeh~ So Kamui-san is even worse than you? Ha ha! You two sure are heavy sleepers, right?_

She snorted while crossing her arms.

 _-Where's breakfast?  
_

His shoulders and smile slumped.

 _"and heavy eaters too…"_

* * *

 **-6:00 PM-**

Kagura left the Yorozuya.

On her way back home, she decided to take a little look around the park...

Just to check.

Really!

Glancing discreetly around her, she climbed the tallest tree and sat on a branch, waiting for the flaxen-haired to possibly come.

* * *

 **-6:30 PM-**

No signs of that damn tax robber... and the Yato easily understood that it would probably not change if she waited any longer.  
 _  
"Tch! That bastard! How dare he stand me up like this!?"_

Upset but also a bit disappointed, Kagura left the park of Kabukicho.

Dragging pensively her feet along the streets, the sound of a very ' _sadistic'_ voice brought her back from her daze.

Catching sight of the policeman, Kagura quickly turned at the first corner to hid herself into a back alley.

Well, well~ That so busy high-ranked officer had no time to waste with her but could still waste it in buying some random flowers~?

Wait...! Flowers?!

Was that slacker going on a date, or what?!

 _"_ _That fuck—"_

She stopped her mental cursing at some unexpected realization.

Could it be... could these flowers be for her?!

Thinking clearly, it did make sense.

Neither Kagura nor Sougo was a kid anymore, so perhaps the guy realized that his previous behavior toward her was a bit harsh? That he had gone a little overboard by leaving like this?  
Or perhaps he wanted to make up for being so late today?  
Or maybe all of it at the same time?!

Somehow, the possibility that the Sadist was buying her flowers made her heart race and her cheeks blush.

 _"_ _No way! I'm sure they must be carnivorous or toxic plants! It's obviously a trap, right?!"_

But... if this - _so beautiful_ \- bouquet wasn't for her... then, who was it for...?

Curious like never, she followed the man to discover the truth.

* * *

Much to the Yato's surprise, her little spinning led her up to the O-Edo cemetery.

The Sadist was standing in front of a grave while she was hiding behind a tree. Since when that guy had respect for dead - _or alive_ \- people!?

Then, he gently put the bouquet at the stone's base as an offering for the one resting.  
 _-I have no excuse, but please, forgive me for coming so late, Aneue._

Kagura froze at the word, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

Since when the Sadist had a sister?!

Wait! Had he others siblings?!

But... where was his family, then...?

So many questions she had never thought of before...

 _"How is she dead?" "When did it happen?" "Who knows about it?" "What was her name?" "Did the Gorilla and the Mayo-lover knew her?"_

After all these years, there were still so many things that Kagura didn't know about the famous Captain Okita Sougo.

While she listened to his low talking, her throat tightened painfully. Eyeing him from afar, she managed to read the dates of birth and death.  
 _  
"Oh my God…!"_

Only four years ago.

Kagura knew _oh too well_ the pain of losing a loved one. She had lost her mother when she was still a child and despite the long years and her cheerful nature, there were times where it was hard and painfully lonely.  
Yet, that guy had lost his sister _only_ four years ago and _never_ , had she noticed him being sad, gloomy, or even a bit lost in his thoughts... not even once.

If someone like him was standing here right now, Kagura knew that meant he _did_ care for his sister at some point.

How did he do to hide his grief every day? How is it that she only learned about such an important matter _now_? Weren't they closer than that?

 _"_ _Exactly, China: Nothing. Nothing about you is my business."_

Ah, right.

That simple fact was so true and yet, she had almost forgotten about it; they were not close, much less friends.

She used to feel concerned about him sometimes - _as in the affair with Kirie-chan *****_ \- but it was a bit different and... after all, he had summarized their relationship perfectly well: nothing about one was the other's business, right?  
Not back then, not now, and probably not in the future either...

How... **_sad_**.

Though Kagura was really feeling bad for the Sadist right now, many other ' _sad_ ' memories came back to her.

She had the chance to still have her father - _not Gin-chan but her Papi, as she called him_ \- yet because of his job, she almost never saw him. Actually, the last time she had seen him was... When? Like three years ago? When she had stopped both him and her idiot brother to kill each other?

Clearly, a family is far from being always full of sunshine... especially when you're a Yato!

Hopefully, after that incident, Kagura had been able to make up with her long-lost brother, Kamui. Well, it still took him three years to finally show up before her, but to be honest, she didn't look for him either...

At least, that idiot was back to his old brother-like self! And more than that, he was the only family that Kagura had at the moment and she truly was happy to live with him.

But...

What if he wasn't here anymore?

What if he happened to disappear once again while leaving her behind? What if he fell sick like their mother? What if he suddenly got killed by one of his numerous old enemies?

What if...

She was left all alone?

And to think that a few hours ago, the only thing that was worrying the girl was how to face him! But now, she couldn't care less about the fact he had bitten or even kissed her.

Okay, he **may** be a _Sadist_ **and** a _Siscon_ , but he was alive. And above all; he was with her, living peacefully like the old times without trying to beat her, to kill their father or even her friends.

Kagura treasured their current relationship and had the firm intention to make sure it would remain like this.

* * *

Since a certain time now, Sougo had the feeling to be spied on.

Of course, by respect for his sister, he feigned to be aware of it and ignored the eyes and ears listening to his prayers.

When he had bid farewell to Mitsuba, the young Captain decided to lure his stalker and catch him on the spot. To his disappointment, the only thing he found was a perfectly normal and silent tree.

 _"_ _Ah."_

Looking better at the trunk, he noticed a lone hair of a very familiar vermilion color stuck to the bark.

He let out a long and tired sigh. Did the noisy Yato girl felt so bad for the poor little policeman that she ended up deciding to give him some privacy?

Well, perhaps it was better like this...?  
With this, he wouldn't have to explain something he didn't want to talk about and even less when it was with the China girl.

If there was one person in this world that Sougo didn't want to talk with about his life, it was without a doubt - _after Hijikata the bastard_ \- the happy Yorozuya girl...

Slowly, he let the hair drift away with the wind, and walked back to the compound with his hands deep in the pockets.

Back to living their little life their separate ways? Not caring about the other unless they're facing each other? Not interacting with the other unless it's for killing each other?

 _"..."_

At least, she would keep quiet for some time.

* * *

Kamui was laid on the sofa ready for his favorite show to begin.

Eyeing quickly the clock, he wondered when his sister would come back, and jolted when the entrance door abruptly opened.

Curious, he glanced over the backrest. Kagura walked slowly.

She entered the living room without saying anything, the head low and hair curtaining her face.  
 _-…You okay_ _ _…_?_ He asked, slightly surprised.

Still silent, she pursued her way up to him and stood in front of the sofa.

For the first time, he couldn't decipher her strange aura and _way-too-quiet_ behavior... until he saw her face.

She looked at him with eyes on the verge of tears.

Immediately, he sat up to ask her what happened when the girl suddenly threw herself at him, forcing him to lay back. He blinked, wondering what was going on while she hugged him increasingly tighter with her face nestling against his chest.

For some unknown reason, Kagura kept mumbling something about not wanting to be left alone. Kamui wasn't sure to get what she meant, but he couldn't let his cute little sister like this, right?

 _-Heeeh~ Did you miss me **that** much~?_ He trolled playfully.

Like the _Tsundere_ that she was, she ordered him to shut up and told him he was but an idiot.

He laughed at her casual sass, but the way she desperately tried to muffle her trembling voice when she spoke... he wasn't _that_ idiot either.

She may try to hold her tears back, he knew her too well to recognize the crybaby from their childhood.

Gently, he hugged her back and stroked her long hair.  
 _-There, there..._

As if his words had broken the last wall restraining the waves of her piled up emotions, Kagura was now sobbing into Kamui's arms.

If he had suspected her behavior to change after the recent events, he certainly would have _never_ imagined this outcome to happen! Did he miscalculate something, or what?

* * *

Kagura winced when she woke up. Somehow, her head felt ready to explode anytime... well, after all the tears she had shed earlier, it wasn't _that_ surprising, right?

Lifting her face from her cushion, she realized she was still laying over Kamui who seemed to have fallen asleep. No wonder her cushion was so hard with his muscled chest! However, the warmth of his body and the loud thumps of his heart had something comforting, if not soothing.

He also had a faint smell on him which she couldn't describe. It was a bit like...  
Well, you know, that peculiar scent of one's own house? The same scent that one can't even smell anymore because one's so used to having it every day in its nose trills? The scent that one can only remember after being away from home for a long time?  
Kamui had that smell on him. The smell of a once forgotten but always longed-for home. The smell of _her_ home mixed with a hint of nostalgia.

To be honest, Kagura felt good where she was. Not physically of course, because clearly, the sofa where they were laid on wasn't made for two people to sleep together! No, actually, she felt good _inside_. Being held in her big brother's arms, it felt good.

Despite the fact that she couldn't refrain from blushing because of their embarrassing position, her heart was at peace. She admitted that lying on top of Kamui was undoubtedly weird considering they were siblings – _and that they had kissed…_ \- but then again, because they were siblings, maybe it wasn't _that_ strange to be so close to one another?

She tried to get up when he yawned. Still a bit uneasy – _especially after having shown him her weakest side_ \- she stiffened.  
 _-So? Feeling better, now?_ He inquired tiredly.  
 _-…my head hurts…_

He laughed before to pat her head again. _  
_

* * *

On the next evening, Kamui was genuinely shocked to see that after his bath, the girl had voluntarily decided to sleep with him.

Without asking him prior, she had casually slipped under his blanket, waiting for him to join her.  
If many things popped into his mind at that time, her puffy eyes soon wiped them all. As if he could think of something else when she was in such a state!

Kagura on her side couldn't stop the flow of so many years of wounds and loneliness...

A part of her was also purposely taking advantage of the situation to act like a spoiled child, but life was so short and precious that Kamui's affection was more than welcome. Truth is that for now, that was all she really wanted: to be pampered by her big brother and showered with love she never really had.

That's why, when he got into the bed at her side, the girl naturally snuggled against him like a cat asking to be petted.

Kagura assumed that her current mood was partly due to her playful hormones. After making her feel hot and horny, they were now making her sad and gloomy.  
Before, she only wished to rape the man she had set her eyes on, and now she was desperately looking to be comforted. Somehow, the Yato pitied all the pregnant women who had to bear with hypersensitive emotions...!

Hopefully, that also meant that she wasn't lusting after her brother anymore and if _he_ was supposed to be the one having a sister complex, anyone unaware of it could think that it was actually the other way around as she kept clinging to him like a baby to its mother.

After that one night though, the girl had returned to sleep into her own room as if nothing ever happened. Well, this time nothing – _aside for her never-ending needs of attention_ \- had happened after all. The siblings had just shared a bed to sleep in.

* * *

Since the day he had let the girl alone in the park – _after some kind of quarrel_ \- Sougo hadn't met with her.

He knew she had more or less followed him to the cemetery and if he expected her to make an appearance at some point, the fact he hadn't seen her for days didn't surprise him more than that either.

He assumed she might feel awkward about his sister's death as well as their previous fight... And in all honestly, himself felt a bit... _relieved_ , to be far from her.

He didn't have to bother anymore with her training – _how tiring it was against a Yato like her!-_ and Hijikata – _that bastard_ \- finally decided to let him be.

In short, The Sadist and the China girl had returned to their own lives and - _purposely or not_ \- avoided to meet with each other at the same time.

* * *

 _*Kirie-chan is a daughter's samurai accusing Sougo of having murdered her father in the Rokakku case (ep.186-187)  
_

* * *

 **Everyone has its own secrets... Especially Sougo and Kagura~!**

 **Will these two even talk to each other again?**

 **Has Kagura's lust completely disappeared?**

 **Is Kamui a cannibal Siscon or not!?**

 **Like always:  
1- Review!  
2- Stay tuned (** _and patient_ **)  
3- Keep calm and watch the new Gintama Anime ;)  
4- It's optionnal, but you can always drink some strawberry milk as you wait ^^ (** _I prefer banana flavored milk tho_ **)  
**


	14. Mare's nest

**/!\**

* * *

A few days had passed since Kagura had cried her heart out and her relationship with Kamui never got so well than right now.

At that time, the ex-space pirate didn't ask what had caused her so much pain, but he knew that behind her tough and _tsundere_ acts, beyond her loud and cheerful laughs, his little sister was still the same crybaby.  
At least now that he was living with her, she wouldn't have to hide anymore and cry all alone by herself... Who better than him knew what she had been through? Who better than him could understand both her pain and worries?

No one.

And they both knew it.

When Kagura had returned to sleep into her own room, Kamui noticed that if she seemed to have gotten back to her usual self again, his sister had also opened a lot to him.

If he was a bit suspicious in the beginning, he quickly enjoyed their 'special' moments together.

Every time they watched _Ladies'4_ _–their favorite show at the moment-_ Kagura was gluing herself to him, resting her head against his shoulder or, depending on their position, on his chest or laps.

She always rushed home after her job at the Yorozuya. On her free time, they often got out shopping together in order to replenish their fridge, because two Yatos in the same home needed quite a stock!  
Sometimes, they simply loafed at home, the both of them sprawled on the _tatamis_ of the japanese room while eating some _sukonbu_.

* * *

 _-Morning~_

Yawning lazily, Kamui sat on one of the kitchen's bar stool, facing the breakfast that Kagura had prepared for him.

When she saw him still in his pajamas - _meaning a simple pair of pants with his chest bare_ \- she frowned.  
 _-When did you get to bed last night for you to wake up_ _ **so**_ _late?!_

Kamui wasn't an early person _–neither was Kagura, by the way-_ but the girl had to change that habit of hers when she had decided to live with her brother so far from her 'workplace'.  
If the two Yatos were rather the lazy-ass type, their lifestyle had drastically changed when Kagura moved in. Every morning, she was waking up early to make breakfast for the two of them before leaving for the Yorozuya.

Kamui for his part, had to take care of the remaining house chores. And heck, the ex-captain had no idea about how exhausting cleaning could be when he was still a space pirate! It wasn't the same tiredness one could feel after a long and tough fight, no. It was something for what his body required more rest in order to stay as efficient.  
 _-Is it really important?_ He mumbled, his eyes almost closing again.  
 _-Yes, it is!_ She grunted.

Sighing heavily, Kagura positioned herself behind him and grabbed his hair.  
 _-What are you doing…?!_ He complained when his head was pulled backward.  
 _-Isn't that obvious?_ She replied. _I'm doing your braid!_  
 _-Heeeh… You're such a nice little sister~ Big bro is proud of you~!  
-Shut it, idiot big brother!  
_  
Once she was done, Kamui spun on his seat to face her with his trademark smile.  
 _-He he~_

Her eyes become wider at the little distance between them.

 ** _*ba-thump*  
_**  
 _-My turn, now~!_ He cheered _.  
-Wha-?_

Quickly, he took off her single bun-like hair ornament.  
 _-Hey! Give it back!_

She tried to catch the black shell, but he mockingly juggled with it while she desperately clutched her empty hands in the air.  
 _-Heeeh~ Whyyyy? I can't braid your hair with it~  
-I don't want to look like you!  
_  
At her remark, Kamui held it higher above his head so she couldn't reach it.  
 _-Ha ha! That would be so funny~!  
-In your dreams! _She retorted angrily. _  
_  
Stretching herself on her toes, Kagura could almost touch the purple tassel with her fingers.

More playful than ever, Kamui purposely drove his arm farther away from his sister while slightly bending backward on the stool.

But the girl was well-decided to take her accessory back! Thus, she pushed further on her toes to reach even higher and, when her body couldn't but lean against him, he grinned proudly.  
 _-Got you~_

In the blink of an eye, his strong arms were hugging her tightly against him, his chin resting over her shoulder.  
 _-What are you doing?!_ She shrieked. _  
-He he~ Morning cuddles~!  
_  
She remembered the last time he had said the same words... and how it ended...

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

Her pulse quickened at the memories, her heart throbbing loudly in her chest.  
 _-O-oi…!_ _  
-Hmm… What is it~?_ He whispered against her neck. _  
-L-Let me g-go,_ she stuttered, shivering at his breath. _  
_  
Inhaling the scent of both her skin and hair, he sighed.  
- _Turn around, then_ _ _…_ I'll do your hair.  
-I told you I d—  
- **Turn. Around.**_

She gulped at his ordering tone. Why did it felt like she would never be able to oppose her brother anymore?

Compelled by his voice, she awkwardly turned her back to him when his embrace allowed it.

His hands slid along her hair to pull them all together. Gently, he brushed them with his fingers, enjoying the light and soft feeling of the touch. Making three separates strands, he carefully crossed one over another until he reached the end in her lower back.

Once done, Kamui looked at his work and nodded in satisfaction. It was a long red braid just like his own.

He took the brush-like tip between his fingers and stroked the length of her neck with it.  
 _-Stop it!_ She grumbled. _That tickles!_

Just the time for Kagura to complain and his lips were already kissing the opposite side of her neck. The unexpectedly soft and enjoyable touch sent shivers down to her spine, leading her to slowly let her eyelids close at the same time.

She called his name with the will to scold him, but her voice betrayed the pleasure she felt. With her breathing growing suddenly heavy, she wondered when her heart would finally settle as it seemed to keep getting faster with each throb.

When she felt her mind gradually drifting away, she knew staying at her brother's side would only get it worse...

Quickly, she tried to take a step forward as an attempt to escape, but Kamui's hands stopped her flee. Gripping at her hips, he slowly pulled her back to him.

Her hands over his as she tried to take them off, Kagura was forcefully being dragged backward. He resumed his feather-like kisses until reaching one of her very sensitive spots and sucking at her skin.  
 _  
"I… I have to stop it…"_

 _-Ka-Kamui…!_

His grasp was strong and when he finally let go of her, it was only to grab her hands and force her into facing him again.  
 _-What is it?_ He asked casually. _  
_

Their bodies and faces were awfully too close... Just as Kagura's senses were screaming at her to run away from the danger, the glint in his eyes held her back like the devil himself.

Feeling his breath against her lips, she fought to keep her distances with him. Yet, she couldn't stop remembering the feeling of their kiss and unconsciously moistened her lips in anticipation.  
 _-Are you okay? You look in pain~_ he teased.

Indeed, her whole body felt like it was on fire with her throat dry and her tongue somewhat dancing alone at the thought of meeting his.  
 _-I'm… thirsty…_ she panted, somewhat wobbling.

He smiled to her before eyeing his breakfast's drink; a bottle of orange juice which he grabbed with one hand, making sure to not let go of her with his other one.

She moved her arm, longing at the plastic container when he drew it back.  
- _Open your mouth._

Kagura felt feverish, her heart ready to let go anytime. She needed that juice. Her throat needed it to rehydrate, her body needed it to cool down, and her brain needed it to wake up from this living nightmare.

Swallowing the hard lump forming in her throat, she barely opened her mouth.  
 _-Close your eyes, now…_ he directed.

She looked at him, her eyes begging for him to stop that torture.  
- _Close. Your. Eyes._ He stressed softly.

As if his words had power on her will, the girl obediently closed her eyes and waited.

Just when she was about to open them again, his hand landed on her nape to roughly drag her forward. His mouth violently crashed over hers and released a cold wave of liquid. She quickly recognized the sourness of the fruit and gladly drank it all from his lips.  
The juice was so cold that she could trail it from her throat down through her stomach.

When Kagura opened her eyes, she felt refreshed but soon drowned into his piercing gaze.

* * *

As Kamui studied her very reactions, his eyes fell on her mouth.

Then, his thumb came brushing the plump flesh of her lips with a slow but rough touch. Sloppily licking the drop he had just wiped off, his cunning eyes seemed ready to devour her any moment.

Playing with his tongue as he licked his own lips, Kagura couldn't take her eyes off him, her gaze somewhat locked to his mouth. She swallowed hard and felt thirsty again.  
 _-More_ , she purred.

His brow rose at her words.  
 _-Your eyes,_ he ordered with a crooked smile.

Again, she let her eyelids darkening her sight and waited, her heart beating loudly.

This time though, when his mouth covered hers, the only thing that came to meet her tongue was his. No sweet juice beside the taste of his saliva.  
More than refreshed, she felt revived. Ah, that feeling...! That's what she really wanted! To collide with his lips and his whole being...!

Bewitched, her feet moved on their own to come even closer to his half-naked body.

Without breaking the kiss, Kamui let himself slide from the stool and welcomed his sister against him by pressing her body tightly against his.

* * *

Awkwardly at first, her fingers slowly rode up over his pectorals before to grip his shoulders.

Kagura should have been damned for such a sin, but the truth is that she was seriously enjoying this kiss. Somehow, she knew it was Kamui, however, her body kept telling her brain that, before being her brother, he was a man like any other...  
Actually, considering the difficulties she had to resist - _unlike with Gin-chan_ \- and how much her body was responding to his, he wasn't just 'any' man...

Their lips connected, his hands roaming on her sides while they kept dragging her to crash harder against him, and his scent... Ah, that scent! It felt like being in his arms was just the right place for her to be! Hence her arms naturally sliding around his neck.

She was too absorbed by his tongue to worry about the fact that he was slowly directing her against the nearest wall.

When her back hit the concrete though, his grip loosened to allow his hands to stroke her smooth thighs.

A sudden moan escaped from her mouth when his leg came rubbing against her itchy crotch.

Then, he broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers while catching his breath.  
 _-Your dress,_ he whispered between two breaths, _take it off._

The sound of his voice acted on Kagura like a magic spell. Just like a charmed snake, her mind was blank and her brain enslaved. Now, the only things that guided her actions were the needs of her own body and his absolute words.

Without the slightest hesitation, she obeyed and freed his neck to take off her dress, bluntly dropping it to the floor.

He scrutinized her gorgeous body, ripped, but still very feminine.

The white of her skin contrasted nicely with the black of her underwear. She was just perfect.

* * *

Missing his lips, she came to him and he answered to her plea through another passionate kiss.

Wanting more of that velvet skin of hers, Kamui grabbed her thighs to hoist her against the wall.

Tightening her legs around his hips, she clutched her ankles together while he held her dug his fingers in her buttocks.

Just like magnets attracts themselves, the heat of his body plus the feel of his naked skin touching her own led the girl in hugging his neck stronger, pressing herself against him even more while himself crushed the two of them harder against the wall.

Nibbling her lip, he pecked at her chin and jaw before to lift her higher while his mouth followed its way down from her neck to her collarbone. He knew she loved it as her thighs soon crushed his bones and her nails ripped the skin of his back.

As a Yato, her strength was no joke. Actually, Kagura might have seriously harmed any other man, but Kamui was _not_ any man. Although he acknowledged her raw power, it wasn't something that he couldn't endure.  
Besides, he was way too busy enjoying her reactions – _which he couldn't get tired of-_ to even bother about the few bones she may break!

However, her way to glue herself so hard against him made it difficult for him to explore her curves...

Back to her lips, he walked back toward the kitchen and the girl gasped when her buttocks met the icy countertop.

With a quick and violent brush of his arm, he threw off the remnants of his breakfast.

None of them cared about the broken dishes scattered over the tiled floor. Instead, Kamui slid his hand to her nape, right under her braid, and slowly prompted her to lay on the surface which she was seated on, her nude back gradually pressing against the wood.

The cold biting of her hard bed brought her heated body to look for more warmth. What better heater than his hot and strong arms, his burning muscled chest and his soft sultry lips?  
Her skin aching to feel him closer, her surrounding legs tightened around him to push him forward.

He stumbled at her forceful move and stopped himself from collapsing onto her by stretching his arms just in time, caging her at the same time.

He was out of breath as he looked at her from above, her eyes hazy while she panted even harder.

* * *

Despite her lack of air, Kagura raised her hands to cup his face, hoping he would kiss her more. But his arms didn't bend and she found herself wanting much more as he kept staring at her.

Already exhausted, she had no strength left into her arms which seemed too heavy for her to keep them lifted any longer. As they fell down back at her side, her hand managed to somehow grab his braid in its fall, pulling at the red cord to drag him lower.

He would have preferred for her to voice her wishes aloud, but her way to silently ask for more while she looked at him with her pleading eyes... it wasn't that bad either. He gladly conceded to give her what she wanted when he felt his braid being pulled like a leash. Following her lead, he ravished her mouth all the more.

Soon, he let her swollen lips alone to trail down her neck. He wouldn't have minded tasting her blood one more time through some bites, if it wasn't for the two prominences of softness waiting below...

On his way down, he heard the loud thumping of her heart trapped inside her ribcage. Breathing the sweet scent in the pit of her breast, he gently slid the straps of her bra before to tear off the light garment.

His skilled moves were gentle but not ineffective for all that... She let out a loud moan - _which drawn an amused smirk on his face_ \- and gripped tightly at his scalp. With his free hand, he took off her knee-length socks by slowly rolling them down.

Kagura's mind had long gone blank and her body couldn't take it anymore. No matter how crazy and wrong it was, she wanted him – _her brother_ \- to do her and she wanted it _right now_. Her Yato blood had poisoned her life for way too long already, she needed a good release to cool down her burning body and calm her crazy hormones.

* * *

The way Kamui felt his sister contorting under him with her panty soaked wet, he knew she was ready. Her lusty moans told him she wanted nothing but him.

He backed away to take a last look at what he would probably never see again and, perhaps also to make up his mind...

Kagura _truly_ was perfect.  
Now, the words of Housen echoed through his head and he understood how women – _at least the one in front of him_ \- could drive men crazy and turn them into weak idiots. If food had always been his one and only greed, right now he felt more than hungry for her.

Just like her, he had reached a point where he couldn't wait any longer. Swallowing painfully, he griped her waist and pulled her lower body to the edge of the counter until her crotch bumped the boner inside his pants.

Leaning once again over her, he whispered something in her ear before kissing her. At the same time, his hand had slipped under the waistband of her panty to slowly pull it down.

* * *

Kagura thought she had heard him saying something.

What was it?

It seemed too low and far away to decipher his words. Yet, when the girl felt a strange and salty taste coming from his lips, something told her to open her eyes.

The mist blinding her mind vanished like a popped bubble and everything became clear again.  
 _  
"Forgive me"_

Her brother's words took all their sense when Kagura realized that tears were flowing from his face to her lips through their kiss, and that his hand was about to take off the last piece of clothing she was still wearing.

Knowing what was going to happen next, her heart drummed faster and her blood ran cold.

The dream she had been trapped into was but a nightmare.

Panicked and scared, she pushed him away.

* * *

 **Wanted to set [** Kamu x Kagu **] officially as the 2nd pairing (** 'cuz we can't deny it anymore, can we? LOL **) But it seems like you can't use the same character twice for pairing... I can't set Kagura with both Okita and Kamui unless I put the 3 of them all together... And it's not a love-triangle so... it'll stay like this.  
**

 **Pretty sure this chapter was hard for a lot of you. Sorry.** **But, don't worry; OkiKagu will have their prime time too!  
I know it might not look like it for now, but YES, this story is an Okikagu fic lol It's just that... how to put it?**

 _"Je garde le meilleur pour la fin"_

 **So, what will Kagura do, now?! What does she feel about her baka aniki?  
And what will Kamui do?! Why is he crying?  
**

 **Answers will come in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Also... I'm sorry everyone for being a bit late these times...  
**

 **So many things are going on right now... Because of that, I don't have the same amount of time (or will to work/concentrate) on my fics anymore... Actually, I feel like the worst shit ever and I'm kinda depressing right now... ha ha ha~**

Of course, I'll keep updating and eventually finish my fics, but it might be slower than usual... (until I get everything in order again).

 **Sorry for that and thank you for your understanding.**


	15. Recoil

Kamui didn't expect her to 'wake up' until it was over.

He didn't expect his sister to push him away, not to mention _so_ hard that he would literally crash into the wall... But what he expected even less was his own reaction - _as well as his feelings_ \- because the Yato had no idea that tears could still flow from his eyes after all these years.

Distraught, Kagura quickly covered her naked breast with her arms before to jump off the counter.

How...?

How the hell could her own brother even think to... to have _sex_ with her...?!

Worst! Why the hell did she even let such a thing happen?!

What the fucking hell was happening to her mind for wanting him _so_ bad?! How could her body drive her so crazy that she seriously wished for him to do her?!

That was just... **insane!**

* * *

He didn't dare to meet her gaze which he guessed full of fear, incomprehension, and disgust. Instead, Kamui kept his head low, shamefully hiding himself behind his bangs.

How could he ever face her? He had miserably failed, both in his plan and as a brother, and now... it was too late.

The eyes haggard and the breathing disturbed, Kagura was unable to take her eyes off him, like a trapped prey eyeing its own doom.  
Although she was well aware that Kamui wasn't the only one at fault here, she instinctively stepped back.

She hissed when the sharp porcelain pierced the skin of her foot. Looking down at the mess, she couldn't calm down.

Her idiot brother was still down on his butt. Considering the sound it had made, she knew his violent and abrupt meeting with the kitchen's wall was undoubtedly painful but not critical, especially for someone like him... yet, unlike all the other times they had fought one against another, he didn't rise afterward.

The shape of his body - _almost curled up_ \- as his face kept looking down... it wasn't like the Kamui she knew.

She had seen him covered in blood and bruises, rising again and again when even his Yato body could barely stand it. She had seen him as one of the most dangerous and stubborn yet stupid pirates. She had seen him as a brother unable to hit his sister anymore. She had seen him crying like the sad and lone little boy whose heart was hurt.

But... him being in such a hopelessly and defeated state... as if nothing had sense anymore, nothing mattered anymore... she had never seen him like _this_ and she would have never imagined it either.

The _whole_ situation was something she would have never imagined!

Too many things were rushing through her head.

Too many questions.

Too many doubts.

And too many fears...

Before to go crazy once again, she dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her. In a hurry, she ransacked her dresser, put on a bra at lightning speed and donned the first dress she found.  
On her way to take back her long socks - _probably still laying somewhere in the kitchen_ \- her hand suddenly froze on the door's handle.

She didn't want to face him anymore.

She would _not_ face him anymore.

Unable to go back into that room, the girl gave up on her black socks. Quickly, she put on an old pair of ballerinas, leaving behind her heeled boots along with her trademark purple umbrella in the entry hall.

Left with no other choice, Kagura hurried to the terrace and looked around her for an escape route. Even for a Yato, trying to jump from such a height might easily kill her... Even so, right now she was more scared of walking back than scared of dying.

She was ready to throw herself into the void when she spotted the next building. It was far away and low in height, but she assumed she could get away from it without dying at least. She didn't care in the slightest about the possibility to be heavily injured.

Instead, she stopped thinking and took a few steps back to gather some speed before jumping with all her might toward the sloping roof.

The jump was such that when she landed – _the best she could manage without her purple parachute_ \- roof tiles broke under both the weight and the power of her body crashing on. Painfully getting up, more tiles slipped under her feet as they crumbled, making her lose the little balance she had before sending her rolling down the dangerous slope.

She achieved - _barely in time_ \- to stop the deadly run by clinging to the gutter which cut the fabric of her dress as well as the flesh under her pale skin. She frowned at the pain as she crushed the gutter harder in order to hold on.

Glancing down to measure her next fall, her cut-open hand couldn't bear anymore the sharpness of the metallic pipe sinking deeper with each second passing. At her limits and with not much of a choice, she let go of the gutter and fell further below.

This time, she landed rather than crashed. However, the hardness of the ground sent an electric shock through her whole leg when her foot hit the ground.

Trying to get up, she cried loudly at the pain.

Her ankle was kind of swollen and slowly turning purple... _  
_ _ **-FUCK!**_

Waiting for the pain to somehow calm down, she took a look around her. She was into a back alley between trash bins and dirty walls.

She sat there for a time, sighing at the unexpected wrong turn her life had suddenly taken. How did it even happen?  
She swallowed the hard lump strangling her throat before feeling a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 _"No! I swore I would never cry again!"_

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she managed to find back both her resolve and the strength to go on.

Looking above, she laughed dryly. The buildings around her were so high that she could hardly see the sky...

No doubt. If not for her powerful Yato body, she would be dead right now.

 _-Ha ha~ As if the Queen of Kabukicho could die for so little!_ She bragged alone, unable to stop her hands from shaking.

As she thought about what to do from now on, something sparkling caught her attention. It was a piece of 500 Yens.

 _"Lucky!"  
_  
She crawled down to pick it up and stood up on her feet. The pain was horrible, but she had to go through it.

* * *

 _ **~Riiing Riiing~**_

 _-Welcome to the Yorozuya! This is Sakata Gintoki speaking, what can I do for you?  
-Hello, Gin-chan. It's me.  
-Kagura? What is it? We don't have jobs for today, you can rest at ho_ _—  
_ _-Yeah, I know,_ she cut. _Well, thing is that I fell sick…  
- **HAH?!** Did you eat something bad again?!_ He grunted.

She laughed sadly.  
 _-Ha ha, maybe so. I'm sorry, I don't think I could come before a few days…  
-A few DAYS?! How many exactly?!  
-I'm not sure…  
-Geez!  
-Sorry…  
_  
He sighed.  
 _-I get it… Get some rest, okay? And don't you come back until you've fully recovered! I don't wanna catch your damn sickness! **You hear me?!**  
_  
She smiled, her heart swelling at his gentle words.  
 _-Uh-huh~!_

She hung up the public phone and sighed in relief.

* * *

The night was falling and Kamui still hadn't moved from his spot. His numb body felt cold and stomach empty.

For a time, he had thought about letting himself die of starving.

When he saw the brownish color of dried blood on the tiles, he understood that Kagura had cut herself with a piece of his broken bowl. It's not because Yato could heal so fast that they didn't feel any pain...

One more proof of him hurting her...

At least, he hadn't let her famous _tamago-kake-gohan_ go to waste and had eaten it before they—

 ** _*gulp*_**

...before _he_ had taken advantage of her.

Where was she now, with her bleeding feet? How did she feel about her vile and perverted 'idiot big brother' ?

He got up to his feet and noticed her bra near the fridge. He snorted at its size. She _really_ had grown!  
His crooked smile quickly vanished when he recalled the feeling of her skin slipping under his fingers, the warmth of her body in his arms, the taste of her tongue in his mouth and the deafening beats of their frantic pulses in his ears...

If at the beginning his plan was neatly set, he never considered the possibility to... Well, to feel like _this..._

In his head, he kept telling himself that all his doings were for her own good, but in the end... it was nothing but lies.

At that time, he had allowed his instinct to kick in and admitted that he was so aroused that he was genuinely wishing to take her. Kamui assumed that it was the reason why Yoshiwara was such a lucrative business...!  
After all, every man - _even Amanto like him_ \- had sexual needs, right? Yet deep inside, the man couldn't face the truth and was simply lying to himself...

Years ago, the young Yato had managed to shut down his heart by focusing on strength alone.

On his long path to becoming the 'strongest', he lost himself and forgot the meaning of 'being a family'. He forgot both the love and the pain, both the happy and the sad memories, both his lovely little sister and his beloved deceased mother.

Many times, he had almost killed Kagura. Many times, he had fought his baldy father and tried to kill him _-he still couldn't forgive him at this very moment._

If he had learned to keep _all_ of his emotions under total control, his body, on the other hand, wasn't as well tamed as he thought it was... Despite his strong will and years of training, when the man had chosen to be at his sister's side, those useless and shameful needs awakened from nowhere whenever his body could touch hers.  
Being so far away from a battlefield had made him growing softer, almost weak. Living so peacefully with her every single day had made him forget his love for fresh blood and instead, unleashed another kind of love...

Since their youngest age, Kamui had always loved his little sister. At first, when he had decided to came to Earth, it was really in order to make up with her and be of 'help' to her.

But soon, without him noticing, his affection had reached a point where his own and only will wasn't _that_ strong anymore. A point where he couldn't turn back anymore...  
Never.

By chance, Kagura was way too precious for him to overstep that line. At the last minute, his broken heart overflowing with remorses – _and his eyes with tears_ \- had suddenly calmed down his lust and previous boldness.

How could he even think of doing such a thing...?

The strongest...? What 'strongest'?! He couldn't even fight his own feelings, for God's sake!

Because he felt so sick with himself, Kamui couldn't even imagine how Kagura could feel right now.  
He knew her too well for knowing she was the kind of girl to feel guilty, cursing her Yato blood and hating her weakness. A strong girl who would never give up. A kind-hearted girl who might even forgive her stupid brother one day...

In short, the total opposite of him.

Alone and tired out, he sighed sadly.  
- _Forgive me, Kagura…_

* * *

All the day, Kagura had wandered into the streets looking like some cripple back from a battlefield.

Before the deep cut of her hand could heal by itself, she had stopped the bleeding by ripping the hem of her dress as a makeshift bandage. She was limping rather than walking, but still thankful for the fact that her painful ankle was on the same side than her wounded foot.

She could have run to Gin-chan or the Shimura siblings, but to be honest, right now Kagura only wanted to forget.  
She was too ashamed of herself for having succumbed to her horny desires. She was too disturbed about her feelings for Kamui. She was... at an utter loss.

When even the Sadist had turned his back on her because of a mere hickey, how could her precious friends react if they happened to learn the whole truth?  
How could she face them while they would know about her almost having sex with her brother? Could she only face them ever again?

Even if the people around her might never discover the slightest thing about it, Kagura, she, would never forget it. For the rest of her life, she would bear this unforgivable sin, knowing how a part of her had sincerely wished for it to happen...

Tired of walking and tired of her life, the girl sat on a little stone fence.

Some passersby voluntarily ignored or avoided her while others looked at her as if she was a monster.

Well, she _was_ a monster after all, and in every possible way...

* * *

That night, the officer Yamazaki Sagaru was on patrol duty in a determined area.

As he walked through the neighborhood, he enjoyed the big and round moon high in the clear sky.

Just when he thought that his round would probably end without incident, he heard the sounds of what seemed to be a fight. Trusting his ears, he rushed towards the street along the docks.

Under the moonlight, he saw it.

The China girl was fighting a group of men.

He wouldn't have to worry about the Yato girl if that one didn't seem exhausted and in a state he had never seen before.

Quickly, he ran to her while blinding the men with a flashlight.  
 _-This is the Shinsengumi! Stop right here!_

One man was laying unconscious on the ground while the four others escaped, yelling to run because _'cops were here'._ The policeman handcuffed the knocked out man and congratulated the girl for the capture of her attacker.

When he heard a loud thump, he turned his head to see that the redhead had fallen to the ground.

The blood on her dress and cuts on her skin told him she wasn't simply exhausted... she was wounded, and way more than someone like her would usually be.

He rushed at her side.  
 _-Miss China! Are you okay?! Hang in there, I'll take you to the hospital!  
-No! _She panted. _No… hospital… please…_  
- _Heh?! But…_

What could a weak human like him do for a strong Amanto like her? _  
-I'll call the Danna, then!  
_ _ **-NO!**_ _Please, no! Just let me here… I'll be fine…  
-What are you saying?! _Scolded Yamazaki. _You're obviously not fine! As if I would ever let an injured person alone!_

Especially when it was a woman and one that had helped the Shinsengumi so many times! _  
-Put me… jail…  
-Wha-?  
_  
The officer couldn't get any more explanation as the girl finally passed out.

Confused about the whole thing, he still couldn't ignore her words.

Somehow, the man couldn't bring himself to possibly put the girl into a jail, nor to take her to the hospital after how she had reacted... and the Yorozuya Danna was out of the question...

Then, he decided to trust his own judgment and do what he thought was the best. Carefully, he put her unexpectedly light and feminine body into the car and drove back to the Headquarters of the Shinsengumi.

 **~...~**

Back to the compound, Yamazaki ordered the men guarding the front gate to put the suspect in jail before an upcoming examination.

Also, he entrusted the unconscious girl to them, explaining that she was a very important witness but needed to rest because of her numerous wounds.  
 _-Set her into my personal quarters for now. If possible, inform the Captain Okita and tell him I'd be back after my patrol and more investigations, on sunrise.  
_

* * *

It was late, but Sougo couldn't seem to fall asleep.

When one of his men came to tell him about a _'very_ _precious'_ woman resting inside Yamazaki's quarters, his interest led him to the officer's room. Rather surprising for 'Zaki to play with other girls when he kept stalking that robot-maid...

Sliding the door without bothering about formalities such as etiquette or politesse, he nonchalantly entered the room and shut the door closed behind him.

His eyes widened, his eyebrows raising high at the sight of the China girl asleep on the _tatamis_. He blinked hard and shook his head. What was _she_ doing here?!

He frowned.

 _"Very precious, my ass!"_

* * *

 **What will Kamui do now? And what plan is he always talking about?  
**

 **Kagura finally regained her senses and fled from her brother! But the girl is far from being physically or mentally 'fine'...  
**

 **And now that Sougo found her in the compound, and worst, in Yamazaki's room, what will happen?**

 **Read it in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I'm sorry many of you didn't like the previous chapter even to the point of dropping the fic... I knew since the beginning that it would probably happen, but I didn't want to change it nevertheless.**

 **On the other hand, I was genuinely shocked and happy about the numerous KamuKagu supporters that praised it!**

 **You know, this fic is getting more and more complicated because even though I'd like for everyone to like it, I cannot satisfy everyone and know that many might get disappointed at some point.  
I mean, some people want more Okikagu while others want more KamuKagu, but none of you have the slightest idea of what will happen next... unlike me. lol  
**

* * *

 **Also, be reassured: I managed to get over some stressful and difficult events. It's not completely over yet, but it should get better with the upcoming days (or so I hope...) and I already feel quite relieved of a big weight.**

 **Because I wanted to thank you all for your support, I decided to take some time in working on my fics, forgetting my problems for a short time and giving you something to read.  
**

 **Thank you so much! *hugs*  
**

 **Being ignored is much worse than being criticized, so don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this last chapter!**


	16. Trust

Sougo frowned at the sight of the China girl asleep on the _tatamis._

 _"_ _Very precious, my ass!"_

Why the hell was she here this time?!

Did she finally give up the idea of coming to him and asked the poor Jimmy for 'help' instead?!

With a decided step, he walked to her, ready to shout into her sleeping ears that she could just take her whining ass back from where it came!

Yet, his resolve fell apart when he noticed her worrying state...

Her dress was no more than a piece of torn-apart fabric soiled with dirt and blood. It was ripped at the edges and cut-open on the front, exposing a barely closed gash from her belly up to her ribs.

He winced at the unusual wound.

 _"How t_ _he hell she did that_ _ _…_?_ _"_

She wasn't the kind of person to be easily wounded, much less on her front while having such a quick fighting style... and that cut was too rough for it to be made by a sword...

 _"Tch! That 'Zaki! I'll make sure to have him talk once he's back_ _ _ _…__!"_

Her long braid was a real mess, disheveled with locks already hard from dried blood.

" _Oh? No black and gold shell anymore?"_ Surprising, he admitted. _  
_  
She had bruises and small cuts all over and her face seemed awfully paler than usual.

 _"Exhausting fight I guess, huh_ _ _ _…__?"_

He noticed a piece of bloodied cloth wrapped around the palm of her hand.

 _"That's… a piece of her dress_ _…_ _?"_

The last time he had seen the girl in a similar state, he was himself in a pretty bad shape... They were _all_ in a bad shape when that Utsuro guy came from nowhere with his insane power...

Fortunately, the Yorozuya _-mainly the Danna though-_ had taken care of that threat along with the Tendoshuu a few years ago. So... What in the world did she witness for her to end up like this...?

The young Captain sighed, thinking he was really an idiot for even worrying about a Yato.

 _"_ _None of my business, right?"_

Looking into a nearby closet, he still spread a _futon_ on the floor.

When he moved her to the mattress, the redhead let out a whimper in her sleep. Surprised, he froze on the spot.

To his relief, she remained asleep, and gently, he checked her abnormally puffy ankle which had caused her face to frown for a brief moment.

 _"Ah. It's broken."_

Rolling his eyes, he sighed again.  
 _  
"That crazy girl, seriously_ _ _…_ "  
_  
Silently eyeing her long and white legs that weren't hidden by her usual black knee-high socks, he saw the deep cut under her small foot.

He scolded her mentally.

 _"Even here?!_ _Dammit, China!_ _It's not because you heal faster that you have to be so careless! Can't you better protect yourself?! You're a woman for God_ _ _'s sake_!"  
_  
His own thoughts surprised him.

Right. A woman.  
Not a monster. Not some crazy alien.  
Not the rude and bad-tempered kid he had met years ago...

Right now, Sougo couldn't do much for her since it was so late, but he put a mental note to bring her to a doctor when the sun would be out.

As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he suddenly felt sleepy in his turn. Well, he knew that Yamazaki wouldn't come back before dawn and the poor one couldn't sleep a wink until now, so...

He laid on the floor next to her - _not too near either_ \- and tried to sleep.

To his own demise, he found himself like bewitched by her worn-out yet all the more beautiful doll face, white as if she had never faced the sun.  
Her plump and rosy lips ajar allowed her to breathe while her chest quietly rose and fell in sync. He had never noticed before because of her usually so big and hypnotizing cerulean orbs, but she had long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks.

She seemed so delicate, so pure, so fragile... it was hard to imagine that a young girl looking like some rare flower could be... well, so invasive, annoying, and her blows painful that her 'true' self reminded him more of the bramble!

He turned his back at the Yato and closed his eyes, waiting for Morpheus to come.

* * *

When Kagura woke up, everything around her was dark.

Yet, she quickly felt the very near presence of someone right in front of her.

Her heart skipped a beat in fright, but before she could move or scream, a hand covered her mouth.  
 _-Easy there. It's just me._

She immediately recognized his voice along with the faint smell of bubblegum coming from his hand.

When he freed her mouth, she called his name, just to be sure.  
 _-_ _Sadist_ _ _ _…__?  
-What?  
_  
For a brief instant, she felt relieved. However... wasn't the fact to be laid on the floor next to the Sadist's side something both dangerous and incredibly stupid...?

Indeed, it was.  
But at the same time, it meant that she was at the Shinsengumi compound – _the fresh smell of the tatamis was a good hint_ \- which also meant far away from her _home_ and far away from _him_...

Obviously, she felt safer here with the Sadist rather than with Kamui because—

Wait.

What in the world happened for them to end together in the same room, by the way...?  
To the point of falling asleep so close to one another?!

Especially when the said room was obviously located at those tax-robbers base with just the two of them?!

All the more when the body she was holding in her arms could be none but _**his**_ body?!  
 _-Why am I here with you?!_ She shrieked suddenly. _  
-_ _ **OI!**_ He scolded. _Not so loud!_  
 **  
**Sighing heavily, he whispered an explanation.  
 _-I was told that Yamazaki had brought his new wom_ _— I mean, 'important witness' from his patrol. I came to check by myself only to find that it w_ _as you_ _ _…  
_ -Why the hell are you so close?_ She sweated.  
- _It's not_ _ **my**_ _fault!_ He justified. _You suddenly held on to me, but I couldn't shake off your monstrous strength!_

That part was a lie though.  
First, he voluntarily forgot to mention that he had chosen to sleep here at her side rather than in his own room. And next, when the Yato had slid her arms around him, Sougo didn't even try to stop her and simply let it happen.

After some time, he wondered why she wasn't moving anymore and turned to face her.  
That damn woman wasn't even conscious, but merely sleep-acting!

He felt annoyed - _and undoubtedly disappointed-_ by her carefree behavior and kept cursing her mentally, but didn't try to get free for all that...  
 _  
_She voiced an awkward shriek while quickly letting go of him.  
 _-So?_ He enquired.  
 _-_ _ _…s_ o what?  
-Explain. What happened exactly? Zaki would have said that you collapsed_ _…  
_  
Too many things were rushing in her head and Kagura had no idea where to begin with. She didn't want to tell anyone her stories and wished all of this was nothing but a bad dream.  
 _-No.  
- **Hah?!** You kidding me?!  
-Please…  
-Huh?  
-I… _

As guilt and pain kicked in, the last thing that Kagura wanted right now was to meet with the Sadist's dreadful glare. By chance, the room was too dark for them to see something else than shadows. _  
-Can't we just go back to sleep for now?  
- **We?**_ He stressed, somewhat shocked.  
 _-You probably won't leave me alone anyway…_ she sighed.

 _"_ _ _…_ and I'm way too tired to fight anymore_ _ _…"  
__

Sougo wondered what could have happened for the proud girl to admit so bluntly something so awkward...

Why couldn't he stop worrying about her?  
 _-Tomorrow at sunrise, I want the whole story. And don't try to escape or I'll_ _ **chain you down**_ _,_ he warned.

She didn't reply and simply closed her eyes, her arms slowly reaching toward him once again.  
 _-Oi._

Realizing the boldness of her act, her arms quickly withdraw.  
 _-Ack!_

She closed her eyes, wishing she would never have to open them again...

* * *

 **#**

Her rest was short as her slumber was disturbed by sad memories of her mother.

 _-Kagura!_

She woke up. Kamui was seated on her bed.

- _I heard you crying_

Indeed, her cheeks were moist with tears.

- _I_ _ _…_ um_ _ _…_ I dreamt about Mami_ _…  
_  
He stared at her for a brief moment before to slip under the blanket at her side.  
 _-Make room_ , he ordered.  
 _-Huh? What are yo—  
-I'm sleeping with you, obviously.  
-You think I'm a kid or something?! I don't need you to—  
-I'm your __**brother**_ _, Kagura,_ he cut bluntly. _Your mother was also mine.  
_  
She gulped, almost forgetting that he was going through the exact same pain than her.

When he hugged her in his arms, she nevertheless let out a small sigh of relief and nestled against him.

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

One second later, Kamui was kissing her and Kagura was _really_ enjoying it.  
 _-Your dress,_ he breathed, _take it off._

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

One second later, she was naked on the countertop of the kitchen and he was on top of her.

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

And soon, he'd be inside her...

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

 ** _#_**

* * *

 ** _*GASP!*  
_**  
Kagura woke up _–for real this time_ \- in a jolt.

Covered in sweat, she was shaking more of shock than of cold and her heart was crazily drumming in her chest.  
 _  
"It was_ _ _…_ a nightmare?"_

She sighed in relief.

 _"_ _I'm your_ _ **brother**_ , _Kagura._ _Your mother was also mine."  
"Your dress,_ _take it off."_

Dream or reality, Kagura didn't want to remember anymore.

Indeed, they were **_siblings_** , sharing the same blood and the same parents. So what could her mother think of her beloved children doing those kinds of things together while she observed them from heaven...?

Somewhat breaking apart at the thought, the girl suddenly felt like throwing up.

Quickly, she put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from retching.

But soon, tears swelled in her eyes and she muffled the sobs she couldn't hold back...

Panicked for a moment, she eyed the officer sleeping at her side. Fortunately, he was turning his back to her and according to his lack of reaction, she assumed that he was still sound asleep.

She thanked God for that miracle and begged her Mami for forgiveness.

Both physically and mentally tired, she let out a long and heavy sigh before to lie down, hoping to find sleep once again.

* * *

Sougo's sleep was light and his eyes immediately flew wide open when he heard the China girl gasping as she abruptly sat up in her _futon.  
_  
He didn't have to look at her to know exactly what was happening. The moonlight was enough to draw on the walls the shadow play of her lit up figure.

Was she feeling sick?  
No...

Or at least, not the usual kind of sickness...

Her faint sobs confirmed his thoughts. It was something else, and it must have been quite the thing to shake her like this...

He couldn't see her face and, to be honest, he didn't want to see it...  
China? That loud and annoyingly cheerful girl now crying alone in the dark like some poor kid...?  
The hell was that?!

He frowned, somewhat angry... perhaps at the whole world or perhaps just at himself, but clearly displeased.

When she laid down again, he felt slightly relieved, but listened to her slightest moves until her breathing became steady again.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over Edo, bringing a long and boring day of work with it to the Shinsengumi's first division Captain.

When Sougo slid the door of Yamazaki's room – _where he and the Yato had slept the last night_ \- the girl slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust her sight to the brightness.  
 _-Wake up, China.  
-What's wrong?_ She asked with a raspy voice.  
 _-We're going to the hospital treating your le—  
- **NO!**  
-Huh?  
-Not the hospital!_

He gave her a blank stare.  
 _-Even for someone like you, a broken bone **won't** heal unless it's steadily maintained,_ he deadpanned.  
 _-Call a doctor here, then!  
-Do you really think he could do something here?! _He grunted. _  
-Never mind, then._

 _"That thick-headed woman!"_ _  
_  
Pushing the blanket away, the Yato tried to get up.  
 _-This is nothing. I can still wa—  
_  
She almost fell to the floor when trying to use her wounded leg. By chance, he caught her just in time.  
 _-This is nothing?_ He chimed ironically. _I don't think so!  
_  
Unconsciously, Kagura had held onto his forearms to avoid falling. Through the fabric of his clothes, she felt the firmness of his contracted muscles while he supported her weight. She realized that his hands were touching her, strongly gripping at her waist...

She knew he was 'strong' but she usually saw him as a samurai, a tax-robber, an annoying bastard... not as a simple grown-up man...

But that's how it was: The Sadist _was_ a man.

And a powerful one...

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

He was so close... she could even smell his scent.  
 **  
 _*ba-thump*_**

He was so hot... both his burning eyes and hands...

Or was it her body that felt like it was on fire...?

 ** _*ba-thump*_**

Perhaps she could try—

 ** _"NO!"_**

Waking up from her growing desire, she pushed herself away from him and fell to the _tatami_ floor on her buttocks.  
 ** _-DON'T TOUCH ME!_**

Sougo stared at her, not sure if the reason was himself – _AKA_ _the Sadist-_ or the simple fact that, as a man, he had touched her. Anyway, wasn't she overreacting a bit? Especially after how she had almost let him fondle her on _that_ peculiar day and after how she had clung to him last night?

While he walked toward her to help her standing again, Kagura, afraid that her dream might become a reality – _with the Sadist instead of her brother_ \- backed away by crawling like a crab.

In front of her _very_ unusual behavior, Sougo froze for an instant.

What in the world was able to change the brash Yato into such a hysterical person? He knew she was strange... but since when did she trade her powerful fists against some girly screams?

Still... that face of hers... and that look in her eyes...

Sougo had seen it too many times in his life for knowing that she wasn't faking it...

 _"Fear"_

The China girl wasn't just 'freaking out' but was genuinely scared of something.

Slowly, he squatted down her height in order to get into her eyesight.  
 _-Listen, China. Yesterday we slept **together** , both in the same room and **next** to each other. **You** hugged me in your sleep and you know I could have done whatever I wanted to you, but **I** did absolutely **nothing** and still won't do anything, especially in broad daylight. You hear me?_

Although she was looking his way, the policeman wasn't sure if the redhead was actually looking at him or even listening at all.  
 _-Did you hear me?_

She gulped and nodded her head slightly.  
 _-Your leg needs treatment, but for that, we need to step outside the Headquarters. I swear I won't touch you, but you have to get into the car.  
_

She hummed. _  
-Can you stand?_

She stood up easily.

And when Sougo stood up in his turn, she tried to take a step forward, but hissed at the pain and fell on one knee.

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his word...

* * *

Down on her butt, Kagura felt her pulse going crazy.  
 ** _-_** ** _DON'T TOUCH ME!_**

Taking deep breaths, she tried to keep calm despite the scaring thoughts that had popped into her mind the moment he had touched her.

When he moved in her direction, the overwhelming fear made her crawl backward in an attempt to flee.

Then, his legs bent until she could see nothing but his vibrant red eyes. She could see his lips moving and she could perfectly understand what he was saying, but everything around seemed to be blurry and she couldn't move anymore. What was that?

His words weren't really nice, nor the way he was talking to her, but somehow, hearing them make her feel... at peace.

Her pulse calmed down, but her heart felt suddenly heavy. So heavy she almost wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry until her body dries out and she dies from it, _finally._

How could someone like him make her feel like this? How was it that the Sadist was now – _and for the second time already_ \- the only person she could ask for help?

When did their bond become such that he genuinely seemed to care about her?

...and when did she become so conscious of him?  
 _-Did you hear me?_

She gulped and nodded her head slightly.

Again, he talked to her, but this time her eyes couldn't leave his. They truly were beautiful... a gradient shade of red and brown, deep and dark, but also warm and bright.

When his voice died, she managed to make some sound with her own.  
 _-Can you stand?_ He asked then. _  
_

Pushing on her thighs, Kagura was able to stand up without difficulty.

When he got up in his turn, she tried to walk, but the weight of her body on her wounded leg was too much pressure to bear and she hissed at the pain, her limb weakening until her knee met the floor.

He sighed.  
 _-No choice. I'll have to help you_ _ _ _…_ __ he announced.

Extending his hand to her, the girl looked at it for a moment without showing the will to take it.  
 _-It's just to get you into the car._

She didn't move.  
 _-Unless you'd rather crawl up there…?_

Kagura was hesitating.

For the Yato, the hand that this earthling was giving to her wasn't only to help her stand on her feet. Somehow, she felt like that simple move held much more meaning than just that...  
It was tempting, and she really wanted to grab that hand, but she couldn't stop her numerous doubts.

It was already a miracle by itself that Sougo was willing to help the girl rather than toying with her... but circumstances were quite different and since she didn't seem eager to rely on him, he tried something else _-but swore it would be_ _the first **and** last time._  
 _-Kagura,_ he whispered softly, _give me your hand._

Her name brought her back to reality. She found it quite funny how his voice sounded while saying the word.

And then, she realized that it was the first time she had ever heard it coming from him.

For the first time since they had met, Okita Sougo had finally called her by her first name instead of that 'China' nickname which she had been so used to hearing.

Yet, it was precisely because they wouldn't call each other by their names that she could feel at peace.

Because they hated each other so much, but wouldn't hesitate to cover the other's back.

Because they had always fought so hard against one another, but had fought even harder side by side.

Because they were both too proud - _and scared-_ for lowering their guard toward each other.

Because their peculiar _I'm-the-one-who'll-kill-you_ bond soothed her confused mind.

Because... they **trusted** each other.

Thus, Kagura grabbed Sougo's hand.

He pulled her with one simple move so she could stand again.  
 _-Let's go._

Then, he positioned her arm around his neck, slid his hand behind her back and reached for her waist.

She didn't feel hot and aroused this time, but simply grateful and a little bit uneasy as well... Being supported by the Sadist because she couldn't even walk by herself...

This had never happened before and, once again, Kagura would have never imagined herself in such a situation!

* * *

 **Feelings... They're so simple yet so complicated.** **How to understand, to admit and to express... Feelings may change but will never die.**

 **So... what will Kagura do from now on?**

 **Will she tell Sougo about her brother?**

 **What is Sougo going to do about the crippled China girl and the way she acts?**

 **And what about Kamui...?**

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **PS: Not sure if it's really clear, but the part between the # is a dream. And like every dream, it's a mix of real and unreal events that makes you wonder what is wrong with you  
**

* * *

 **Because I can't send PMs to anonymous readers, I just wanted to say a big "Thank You" to '** _Anon_ **' who took the pain to write such a long and meaningful review! I didn't find it bad or boring for one bit and enjoyed both your point of view as well as your critics!**

 **MILLE MERCIS!**

 **And again, thank you everyone for your support!**

 **(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)**


	17. Trust (2)

Kagura didn't want to go to the O-edo hospital.

She had been here so many times already that she feared of falling upon someone she may know. Certainly, the best hideout for her right now was within the Shinsengumi.

While the Sadist was busy talking with the doctor, a nurse was treating the deep cuts that hadn't healed within the night, such as the ones on her hand, ribcage, and under her foot.

Looking at Sougo, the doctor's brows knit in a frown when he showed him the radiography of the girl's leg.  
 _-It seems that the ankle was fractured at first but ended up by breaking. Mostly due to a violent shock and repeated pressure, I'd say…_

The old man quickly glanced to the girl - _who was busy with the nurse_ \- before getting closer to the policeman.  
 _-Sir, I think i_ _t would be preferable to do a whole check up_ _ _…__ he whispered.

Seeing the dubious look on the young man's face, the old one pursued. _  
_ _-_ _ _That girl's clothes are a total mess and her wounds are quite suspicious you see…__ _I'm afraid_ s _he might have been rap—_

Sougo cut him short.  
 _-'That girl' is not any girl,_ he growled with a murderous glare.

The doctor gulped in front of the threatening officer. _  
-She's a Yato,_ clarified the flaxen-haired, _a strong and very skilled Amanto who could crush your skull bare hands,_ _ _ **Doc'**__ _ _ _…__ ___She just_ got caught in a mess bigger than herself and now __**her leg** and nothing else, _ he pointed out, _needs your attention_ _ _ _…__  
-I-I see… s_tuttered the man _, W-Well… in that case, I'll g-go tell the nurse to make the plaster_ _ _…  
_ -_ _Please_ _,_ he hissed.

Sougo wasn't dumb. Of course, he could perfectly understand the worries of the man. Himself wondered what could have happened to her, especially after the way she had reacted earlier...

He remembered the redhead to be a cheerful and very loud girl, ready to fight anyone anytime, not to be scared of everything, much less of a policeman she knew since years!

Still, as if he would ever let anyone checking her body like a mere piece of meat, boorishly touching her to find some possible trace of rape! All the more when she didn't even want to get out of the compound in the first place!  
Okita Sougo may be a Sadist, he wasn't one to the point of playing with the China girl when she was in such a brittle state of mind...

Yamazaki had reported that she was fighting five men alone, four of them escaping when he had barged in. The one remaining avowed being part of the newly reformed Harusame pirates and incidentally, one of the culprits behind the numerous abductions currently occurring in Edo.

Sougo knew that among all those dangerous Amantos, some were very powerful fighters just like her. Also, if her leg was already fractured back then, no wonder it broke when she fought with her tremendous strength!

Even if her clothes were, indeed, with blood and torn apart, he knew it had nothing to do with sexual aggression.

That girl _..._ she was way stronger than that.

* * *

Now that Kagura had a plaster on her leg, she was able to walk by herself again. It wasn't perfect, but at least she wasn't feeling the pain anymore.

The Sadist led her to his room and waited for the explanations she had to give him.  
 _-I was… taking a stroll when those guys tried to hit on me. Of course, I've told them to piss off! One gripped my arm so I punched him. They didn't really appreciate and the fight began… You know the end.  
-That's all?  
-Huhuh.  
-How did you hurt your leg?  
-I got hit with an iron bar.  
-An iron bar?_

She nodded.

 _"It seems the ankle was **fractured at first** but ended up by breaking"  
_

Sougo pursued.  
 _-These slashes on your hand and ribs. How?_  
 _-One of them had a knife. I let my guard down while fighting the others and he cut me._

His eyebrow rose.  
 _-On your front? Such a large cut with a simple knife? How could someone like you let her guard down while fighting five men...?_  
 _-I wanted to grab the knife but it slipped from my hand! And then it cut my dress…_

He gave her a blank stare. _  
-I see_ _ _… worldly-feared pirates holding slippery knives_ so blunt that their blades may draw sloppy cuts, huh?_ _  
-Harusame were only the Tendoshuu's puppets,_ she retorted. _Now that they've been disbanded, they're nothing more than mere thugs who can't afford shiny and luxurious katanas like yours!_

He sighed. _  
-What about the cut under your foot? How did you do that with your shoes on?_

She averted her eyes shamefully. _  
-_ _ _…__ _ _ _I__ incidentally stepped on a broken bowl this morning_ _ _…__

He stared at her. _ _  
_-So you were taking a stroll, near the docks, alone, in the middle of the night, while knowing about the abductions cases and, of course, with a wounded foot_ _ _ _…__?  
-You don't believe me?  
-I know you're crazy, but you're not __**that**_ _stupid either. You're obviously trying to hide something_ _ _ _…__ Something you don't want anyone to know. That's why you freaked out about the hospital and when Yamazaki mentioned Danna_ _ _ _ _…___ and_ _when I tried to help you_ _ _ _…___

She gulped.  
 _-Y-You sure have imagination!_ She sweated.  
 _-No, I'm a perceptive policeman who doesn't like to be taken for a fool.  
-So I'm lying, now?  
-China. I_ _don't know what game you're playing this time, but it seems a bit too dangerous, even for you…  
-As if! _She snorted. _I'm not as weak as_ _ _—  
_ - **Look at you!** _ He scolded. _If not for Yamazaki, you would have been kidnapped! Perhaps worse!  
_

She frowned. _  
-Who do you think you are_ _ _ _ _…?___ Huh?! Shouting at me like it's all my fault when I was the one attacked?!  
-Tell me the goddamn truth, then! What really happened?! Who the hell put you in such a state?!_ _ _ _And why are you fighting on your own?!  
___

Her lips parted away for a short time, ready to spill the beans before to close again.

She looked away and kept silent.

Sougo understood that all his assumptions were true. The girl was really hiding something else... He had no clue what it was, but he sure like hell would make everything to know.

Rejecting his help again? Pushing him away again?

Oh, no! Not this time!  
 _-China._

She didn't budge. _  
-Look at me._

She barely glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.  
 _-Do you trust me?_ _  
_

And it was enough for him to lock his gaze on her.  
 _-In my case, **I** trust you_

His words seemed to have caught her interest and, slowly but naturally, she faced him again.  
 _-And I know I can help you._

Kagura looked at him, surprised by his words.

She knew he was serious. These eyes weren't gleaming because of one of the Sadist's schemes, but because of the real Okita Sougo's feelings.

Somehow, hearing them warmed her heart.

At least, until he spoke again... _  
-The problem is_ _ _ _…__ whether you're willing to finally let me know about your 'business'_ _ _…_ or not.  
_  
Ah, right.

Her so famous 'business' that he seemed so eager to know...

Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Why did he have to disturb her brain and feelings so much?

 _Trusting him?_

Was he dumb, or what?!

There was no need for him to say aloud such things! Deep inside, the Yato had always known she could trust the man. Plus the way he was mad at her a minute ago... it reminded her of Gin-chan and his twisted way of worrying about the ones he cared.

 _Willing to finally let him know about her business?_

Heck, that jerk had no idea but he was already quite involved into that so-called business of hers!

Why couldn't he just leave it at that, now?! Why asking her all those questions, trying to always know more, to always involve himself even more?

Yes, she trusted him! More than herself, actually! And this was basically the main reason why she _absolutely_ didn't want him to know!

Kagura didn't want him to look at her in a way that will make the both of them uncomfortable.

She didn't want him to be... disappointed.

She didn't want to lose their precious rivalry, and couldn't stop feeling like telling him the truth would just break everything apart.

Why did that bastard have to act so kind and caring when he had always tried to play tricks on her before?  
Why did she have to lie and reject his help when all she wanted was to free herself from this sin?

That wasn't fair.

Him, being the only person she could rely on and the last one she wanted to... That wasn't fair.  
 _-Stop acting as if you were a nice guy! It gives me the creeps!_

The genuine look of worry in his eyes while he listened to her... it wasn't fair.  
 _-You got what you wanted, no?_

The meaning of his words while saying he trusted her... it wasn't fair.  
 _-Why do you care, anyway, huh?! It's no—  
-'None of my business'?_ He cut.

The obvious disappointment written all over his face... it wasn't fair.  
 _-I see_ _ _…_ So this is your answer? _

Nothing of this was fair.  
 _-I can't tell you anything,_ she voiced, swallowing and averting her eyes from his.

Seconds flowing like hours, Sougo watched the girl.  
 _-Whatever it is, I'll know sooner or later,_ he announced. _How I'll do is up to you, though_ _ _…__

About to leave the room, he coldly announced the end of their conversation.  
 _-I'll ask for you to be driven home._

Her heart skipped a beat.  
 _-Can't I_ _ _—_ …can't I stay here…?_

He frowned.  
 _-You are in the Shinsengumi compound; a male-only police headquarter so,_ _ **no**_ _, you can't._

Ah, right... How stupid was she to think that she could hide forever behind his back?  
The Sadist had already been kind enough to let her sleep the night, drive her to the hospital, and offer her crippled-self a free ride to home...

She smiled mentally because that was so _not_ like him!

She always thought she knew him, but then again, what did they _really_ know about each other?  
 _-If… if I told you that I'm purposely hiding… would you let me stay?  
-Wha-? It's not up to me to d—  
-If I told you_ _ _ _…__ that I have nowhere else to go_ _ _ _…__ would you let me stay?  
-From what or who are you hiding, then? Is Danna aware of anything?  
_  
She looked right at him.  
 _-No one knows because I_ _ _…_ I can't let anyone know_ _ _…__  
 _-And how exactly do you expect me to help if you keep silent?!  
-I don't need **help** , _she stated, _I need **a place** to stay.  
_  
He blinked. _  
-Excuse-you?_

She smiled wryly.  
 _-You said you trusted me_  
 _-That's—  
-And I do trust you.  
-_ _…_ _!  
_

 _"Wait, what?"_

Sougo was left speechless - _and also a bit flustered-_ but... what was that? Trying to act like a hard-boiled woman when she was crawling in fear a few hours ago?!  
 _-What is it that scares you so much_ _ _…_?  
-_ _…_

 _"Myself"_ she replied mentally.

 _-China _…  
_ -I may tell you a few things once I_ _…_

I've forgiven myself?  
I've got this whole shit upright and got my idiot brother to explain himself when I just can't and don't want to face him anymore?  
 _  
_She cleared her throat. _  
-Someday_ _ _…  
_ - **Hah?!** When is that?!  
-I don't know._  
 _-Seriously?!  
-Seriously.  
_  
Why couldn't he leave the girl and all her bullshits alone?

The hell did that alien do to make him like this?

 _"Shit_ _ _…_ "_

* * *

 _ **-** Wha-?! You want to keep her under protection?!_ Grumbled the Vice-Commander. _How so?  
-She saw her attackers' faces very __clearly_ _and will certainly be their target until they put their hands on her.  
-How could we even protect her, anyway? _He sneered. _She's stronger than any of us!_  
- _Hijikata-san,_ stressed Sougo _, she can't fight in her state and… she's scared._

Hijikata frowned.

 _That_ China girl? ...Scared?

To the point of needing the Shinsengumi's protection...?

To the point of asking _that_ Sougo for help?!

The hell was that?! _  
-I've never seen her like this before_ _ _…__ Trumped Yamazaki. _  
-See? Even your faithful 'Zaki saw it with his eyes,_ pointed out Sougo. _  
-Oi, oi… What's this all of a sudden?_ Complained the Vice-Commander while massaging his temples.

Why had those brats to make their problems grow as big as themselves?

 _-Hijikata-san. She's a civilian and she needs_ _ **our**_ _help. I'm sure Kondo-san would never refuse to help her after everything the Yorozuya have done for us.  
-Where is he, by the way, HUH?! That useless boss of hers!  
-She voluntarily hid the situation from the Danna since he has a family, and also from the Megane because of the Boss Lady. _

Was Hijikata actually dreaming?  
At least seeing the Sougo that he knew _-a real Sadist_ \- being so serious about his job, especially while it concerned the redhead really made him think that it had to be a dream!

Him and the Yorozuya girl fighting... it was always a pain in the ass! But now they were voluntarily teaming up...?!

Hijikita Toushiro acknowledged that something was definitely _not_ right.

He sighed heavily.  
 _-'Kay kay, I got it! She can stay, but I don't want a fuss to spread in the compound, you hear me?! You can do as you wish, but we must be the only ones knowing about her presence here. Understood?_

* * *

Kagura jolted when the door slid open.

Sougo walked past her without a word and slid the _fusuma_ of what she thought was initially a closet.  
 _-Get up.  
_  
She followed him into what was actually some kind of unused storage room.  
 _-You'll stay here until **I** say otherwise. You are **not** free to go wherever you want. You'll have to **beg** me for permission if you wish to get out of these walls through this one and only door.  
_

She looked at him with eyes full of gratitude.  
 _-_ _ _ _…___ _ _ _t__ hanks_ _ _…__

Under other circumstances, Sougo would have normally mocked the girl for being an obvious **_M_** , pointing how grateful she seemed to be locked up in such a small and dark room!

But thinking about the mess he had put himself in, and knowing how Hijikata-the-bastard will probably taunt him in the future, the Sadist was really _not_ in the mood for jokes today _...  
-Don't,_ he retorted coldly. _I'm not helping you; I'm just ventilating an old smelly room. Let's hope no crazy Amanto will sneak inside~_

Then, he took something from a near drawer and threw it to her.  
 _-What's this?_ She asked while catching it. _  
-Clothes. Real and clean ones, unlike yours_ _ _…__

She blushed and exposed the clothes in front of her.  
 _-A yukata?  
-Did you think I'd get you a uniform, perhaps? How would you wear pants with your plaster, huh?  
-Right…  
-Don't wear it now, though.  
-Heh?  
-I'll take you to the communal baths while the men eat._

 **~...~**

Although Sougo acted way colder and distant than usual with her, he still had the delicacy to knock at the _fusuma_.  
 _-Get ready_ , he voiced.

Following him through the empty corridors, Kagura was soon into a giant bathroom similar to the public baths where she had once go when she was still living with Gin-chan.  
 _-I'll stay in the changing rooms_ , he explained. _Make it quick.  
-Are you not eating with them?  
-And what would happen if someone saw a naked woman in the only male's communal bathroom of the compound?  
-Ugh…_

Seating on a little stool, Kagura washed her body carefully, making sure to keep her plaster dry. The smaller cuts had all disappeared and the bigger ones had closed.

She rubbed her flawless skin harder when she remembered how 'dirty' she was...

 **~...~**

When the girl reappeared in front of him with her wet hair and dressed with one of his own yukatas, Sougo fought the urge to stare...

Walking ahead of her with the hands in his pockets, he opened the door of his room but stood on the threshold.  
 _-Get in, I'll bring some food._

Somehow, Kagura wasn't as hungry as usual and she barely finished the tray he had brought for her. The weighty silence didn't help her feeling at ease...

Would every day be like this? It almost seemed like she was in custody...!  
But it didn't really matter anyway...  
She was far from her brother and wouldn't have to see Gin-chan and the others for a few days. She had a roof, a _futon_ to sleep in, and food to eat.

What more could she ask for?

 **~…~**

Waiting for sleep to come, Kagura waited quietly under her blanket.

She thought about what to do from now on. How did everything turn so wrong, so fast?

She thought about her friends and she thought... about Kamui. How was he feeling when _she_ had this weight in her chest...?

What was he doing now?

Was he looking for her? Will he even look for her...?

What if he told everyone about what happened?! What if he tried to harm them because of her?!

So many questions... and not the least answer.

* * *

Kamui could easily tell that Kagura wouldn't go back to the apartment.

Yet he knew she wouldn't risk worrying her precious friends either...

Knowing her, he assumed that she would either find some excuse to hide her worries or simply avoid anyone. The fact that no silver-haired samurai until now had barged in to kill him with his wooden sword was the ultimate proof!

Wait a sec...  
Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall seeing her crossing the living room after she had run into her room... means she had escaped through the terrace. Did she seriously jump from such a height?!

Wow. He really did it now!  
Making her so frightened and disgusted... making her hate him so much to the point she might even die...

Or... perhaps was it what she wanted? To end her sinful life...?

No.

Kamui knew his little sister wasn't the kind of person to give up. If the girl had really jumped, it wasn't because she was weak but because she was strong.

Never fearing what's waiting ahead of her, she kept walking without looking back.  
Like the time when she left home and traveled to Earth.  
Like the time when she decided to fight Housen and incidentally beat Abuto.  
Like the time when she decided to go after him in order to stop his fight with their baldy father.

Like the time when all he wanted was to become strong _-but was merely fleeing_ \- while his little sister managed to catch up with him so quickly without him noticing...

Kagura had always been stronger than him. Perhaps not in a matter of fight - _even though she did beat him in the end_ \- but just in a matter of life...

She... she was so much like he remembered their mother to be... Strong yet so kind-hearted, fierce with her enemies yet gentle with the ones she loved, prideful yet humble, and despite all the things he had done to her, all the times he had hurt her... she had forgiven him.

What was worse?

The pain of facing the doppelganger of his deceased mother every day?  
Or the pain of losing once again someone so dear to him?

Anyway, after such a fall, even a Yato like Kagura was surely in a bad shape... Where could she go after jumping from the height of one of Edo's skyscraper...?

* * *

 **Sougo has finally made up his mind. He won't be a coward anymore and will run after the China girl instead.**

 **Kagura tries her best to keep her secrets well-hidden, but she has a hard time when the Sadist acts like the real man he is.**

 **Kamui feels awful but keeps his head clear. His sister must hate him - _and herself_ \- but he seems ready to run after her despite everything.**

 **So...**

 **What will happen now that Kagura and Sougo are more or less living together?**

 **We still don't know about Kamui's initial plan... What is he up to, this time?**

 **To be continued!**


	18. In the Dark

Unable to find sleep, Kagura began to feel anxious.

By staying here, she was putting all those innocent people in danger. All her friends, all those policemen... and obviously, _him_ too.

He had been more than a help by persuading Mayora in allowing her to stay, all the more under such circumstances. The Sadist had been awfully honest and 'caring' in his own way. She knew it and... she felt her heart swelling at the thought.

Who would have thought that Kagura, a Yato bestowing hate toward the Captain of the Shinsengumi's first division would be hiding behind that same Sadist and inside his own room?

She felt horrible. She had to be honest in her turn and let him know about Kamui.

After all, she said that she would tell him the truth someday, right?

That's why Kagura slipped out from her _futon_ and silently moved to the _fusuma_. Her hands landing on the rounded handle, she suddenly froze.

Wait, what would he think after that?

How would he even react?

 _"Remember my brother? That bloodthirsty Harusame Captain called Kamui? The one who tried to slaughter both you and Soyo-chan like three years ago?"_

 _"Actually, he came back not long ago to make up with me and we're living together now. Problem is, somehow, despite how hard you helped me to train, I was still too weak to restrain my urges and when he tried to turn me on... well, I just gave in. I let him touch me, kiss me_ _ _…_ I returned his advances and undressed without the slightest remorse!"_

 _ _"Don't worry, though! Seems like he couldn't bring himself to fuck his little sister and stopped at the last moment. That's precisely when I came back to my senses too._ And that's also the moment I hurt my foot, by walking naked over the broken bowl that had fallen when he laid me on the kitchen's counter."_

 _"Oh, right! After that, I just couldn't face him anymore, so I jumped from the 39th_ _floor of a building, fracturing my ankle and ripping my clothes. I was hopelessly wandering near the docks when I fell on those serial-abductor-scums. My leg broke at that time, but just as you suspected, none of them had knives... most of the cuts and wounds I got were from when I fled my brother..."_

 _"So? You know the truth now… do you hate me? Do you think I'm disgusting? That I'm a monster? A whore, perhaps? Well, I can't blame you…"_

 _"After all, I might well be a monstrous whore…"_

Voicing her little speech in her head while trying to imagine the face that he would make if she would say those words to him, Kagura realized that _no one_ would ever look at her the same way...

How could someone **not** care - _or judge her_ \- about such... such grave matter?!

Her head fell down, fingers sliding over the paper door, tears welling up in her eyes.

Soon, salty drops fell on the _tatami._

" _Perhaps it would have been better if I had died when I jumped from there…_ "

* * *

Sougo couldn't sleep.

The situation was... erm... how to put it?

Lost in his thoughts while plunged in the dark, he felt it: the China girl was awake and about to slide the door.

What did she want at such an hour?

Perhaps an attempt to flee? No way he would let her escape!

He patiently waited for her to act.

A never-ending minute flowed but nothing happened.

Then, he heard the very faint noise of the paper being brushed. What was she doing?

Carefully, he moved in front of the door, feeling her presence on the other side.  
 **  
** ** _*flic* *floc*_** **  
**  
What was this sound? Something dripping? Did her wounds re-open?

Abruptly, he slid the door open and the girl jolted, her wet blue eyes looking wide at him in shock. Panicked, her hands quickly came muffling her sobs while her hopeless gaze disappeared as she turned her back to him.

At this very moment, Sougo's body moved on instinct. Without his brain able to rationalize the situation, he did something he would have never thought possible.

He grabbed the girl's shoulders in less than a second, leaving her no choice but to face him again before pulling her close to him. Tightly, he hugged her small body against him and hoped he could manage to restrain her Yato power.

To his surprise, she did something he would have thought even less possible. Instead of fighting back and pushing him away, she hugged him back. Crushing him with her inhuman strength, the redhead burst into tears in the Sadist's arms while desperately holding on to the fabric of his clothes with her shaking hands.

 **~…~**

Having cried all the tears of her body had made Kagura sleepy.

She had no energy left and the steady beatings of his heart sounded like a soothing lullaby. She didn't expect his - _surprisingly nice_ \- smell to be so comforting either... Her eyelids felt heavy and she fought to keep them open. Many times, she found herself falling asleep before to force her eyes open again.

Sougo felt as tired as the girl.  
Was it the lack of sleep from the previous days? The strength which he was holding her with? Perhaps her loud cries that he could still hear ringing in his ears after what felt like hours?

Sleepy as well, he gently led her to his _futon_ , prompting her to slip under his blankets. She welcomed the warmth of his comfy bed until he casually slipped in at her side.

In other circumstances, Kagura would have undoubtedly killed him for daring to sneak into her - _actually his_ \- bed so nonchalantly!

However, because she was worn out, she gladly conceded to share - _this time only_ \- a _futon_ with him and consent to let him lay at her side.

Facing each other, she stared at his red eyes staring back at hers. She had always been attracted by their peculiar color... how fascinating...  
 _-How beautiful…  
-Huh?_

 _"Shit! I said it out loud!"_

Flushing red, she turned her back to him.

He blinked at first but couldn't stop feeling somewhat amused by her embarrassed reaction.

Using his arm as a support, he moved right behind her to whisper some teasing in her ears.  
 _-What was that, China? Calling me "beauti—  
-Not __**you**_ _, stupid!_ She scolded, turning to face him again _. Your_ _ **eyes**_ _are beautiful! It's—  
_  
Realizing the close distance between their faces, her words slowly died in her throat.  
 _-Not… you…_

She instantly drowned into his fire-like orbs and felt herself melting, not because of her lust, but because of the warmth and the tenderness in his gaze.

Their noses were almost touching, but Sougo didn't say anything and kept his eyes locked on hers because even if puffy and reddened, he simply couldn't take his eyes off them.

Even when her hand awkwardly landed on his face to take a better look, he stood still and quiet. Will she broke if he tried the same on her? Will her porcelain skin or her brittle mind fall apart if he tried to touch her?

Yet, when her thumb barely stroked his cheek, he finally spoke.  
 _-So_ _my **eyes**_ _are beautiful, huh?_ He snorted slightly.

With a soft and gentle whisper barely audible, he dared to voice his own thoughts.  
 _-Seriously, China_ _ _…_ You didn't see yours…  
_  
For a brief time, Kagura was positive she had seen him smile and it stirred something in her chest, warning her to stay careful because of a whole another danger...

When Sougo felt her hand leaving his cheek, something told him to not let go of her. He didn't think twice and quickly grabbed her hand before it could get away.

The move surprised her. Plus the way his gaze was still intensively peering at her... the Yato grew self-conscious. Her heart raced, pumping the blood of her veins faster and incidentally changing the color of her burning cheeks.

They were so close that she swore if he couldn't feel the power of her heart drumming inside her chest, he could at least hear how loud it was. So little distance she could feel on her lips the warmth of his breath, making her own running somewhat short.

Why did he seem so unfazed while she could barely keep calm?

Why did she not want to let go of his hand either?

Why did she have to fight the itching curiosity to touch his lips rather than his face?

Opposite to her usual reactions, Kagura kept her composure and rather than listening to her inner voices, peacefully closed her eyes, somewhat hoping that he would answer.

The invitation was too good for him to refuse it, the moment too right to back away. How many times did he play such a scene in his head?

Without letting go of her hand, the young man lowered his head, softly touching her plump lips. He pulled away almost right away in order to check her reaction.  
Her blue orbs were looking right at him. Half-lidded and somewhat clouded, she didn't seem to be scared or angry.

Kagura wondered how something so chaste could be called a kiss. It was nothing compared to the ones she had experienced with Kamui, yet the feeling was nice; soft, warm, and for once, it didn't feel wrong.  
Giving him a chance to prove himself, she closed her eyes once again and kissed him in her turn, slowly moving her lips against his. The few times her tongue met his between the gentle nibbles and the light pecks he gave her, she felt like it wasn't enough.

Angling her face to deepen the kiss, she finally tasted his full flavor and admitted that it was... _different._

But then again, she may know she was kissing the Sadist, it still felt _pretty_ good and it felt **right** _._ Being held in his arms earlier felt nice, and now being kissed by him also felt nice.  
She had the control. Her mind wasn't shrouded by lust yet her brain kept reminding her how much of a mistake it was...

Kissing Okita Sougo AKA the Prince of Sadist? Risking to get herself in love with him because of how he was caring for her? Risking to get himself in danger because of her brother?  
Shouldn't she stop before it's too late? Even if everything around her from their connected lips to the sheets where they were lying - _including the yukata he was wearing_ \- smelled so awfully nice and... well, like him?

Wanting more of his warmth, wanting more of that unknown side of him, and simply needing more of him, she clutched her fingers with his and slipped her free hand into his flaxen colored locks, silently replying her reason to just fuck off.

Sougo acknowledged her unexpected skill for kissing. If the redhead's message was rather clear to him and he admitted not wanting to stop - _at all_ \- he couldn't bring himself to pursue either.

First, it would have been difficult for him - _as a man_ \- to hold back at one point, especially when she was kinda inviting him.  
Next, she was obviously not herself these days and was still hiding something from him.  
And finally, if he had often dreamed of her in that way, their ambiguous relationship couldn't change that easily. Not until he had heard it loud and clear from her...

Okita Sougo may not look like it, but if he wasn't the type of guy to commit himself in a serious relationship, sex and love were two _very_ different matters which he was smart enough to not mix up carelessly.

Silently - _and to Kagura's disappointment_ \- he pulled away from her. She tried to hold him back by nibbling at his lower lip, unconsciously letting out a faint groan of disapproval as if begging him to kiss her more, and moistening her lips to remember that feeling a little longer.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw him pulling the blanket higher over him and casually going back to sleep. Using his arm as a pillow – _since_ _ **she**_ _was using the only pillow_ \- Sougo closed his eyes and let out a little - _yet satisfied_ \- sigh.

Kagura blinked at first, wondering if he really had the intention to sleep **now** as if nothing happened while they were just kissing. But the memories of such an astonishing and unexpected fact calmed down her previous boldness...

 _"The hell got into you for kissing someone like THE Sadist?!"_

She secretly thanked him for his concern and tried to put herself back to sleep while she faced his back suddenly embarrassed. Fortunately, her eyelids were much heavier than she thought and stopped her from feeling even more awkward.

Sougo, called by her arms snaking around his waist turned to face her but only to find the girl already deep asleep. Remembering how she had - _in her sleep too_ \- clung to him the last time, he casually brought her even closer and smirked to himself when she nestled against him.

 **~…~**

When Sougo woke up, his chest felt heavy.

Glancing at the weight, he noticed the Yato sprawled over him while peacefully snoring.

 _"Geez… where's the cute girl from last night gone?"_

Gently moving her to the side, he realized that she had no bra. Looking at the attractive lines of her décolleté and its fair skin, he wondered if she was even wearing something below...

He shook the thought away from his head and quickly got up.

* * *

Because she felt cold, Kagura woke up.

Buttoning his vest, he hadn't noticed that she was looking at him.  
 _-You sure are an early bird...  
-That's what usually happens when people have a job~_ he retorted ironically.

 _"So the Sadist's back, huh? Too bad_ _ _…_ "  
-What kinds of things are you even doing anyway? Aside from slacking every day, that is~  
_

If her comment looked like a taunt, he was relieved to note that she looked better than the previous day. More like 'herself' actually...  
 _-I'm on patrol duty today,_ he explained. _I'm tired just thinkin—_  
 _-You're leaving?_ She cut, seating up as if his words had thrown a ball of fire in her hands _._  
 _-That's the point of—  
-Don't!  
-Huh?  
-You can't leave,_ she ordered.

Although he was kind of enjoying to witness her - _possibly_ \- possessive side, her commanding tone wasn't to his liking.  
 _-I have to and I will_ , he frowned.  
 _-Please, don't!_

 _"Don't leave me alone!"_ She begged mentally. _  
_

What now? After saying she only needed a place to stay she wanted him to entertain her all day, or what?

It's not because he had been rather cooperative with her for a certain time now that he would become her dog and listen to every selfish request she had!

Was she already making some kind of scene after a mere kiss? _  
-You'll be fine. I'll assign Yamazaki in guarding—  
-You don't understand!_ She grunted.  
 _- **No** , **I don't** , because you're not saying anything to me!_ He scolded.

He was right. Instead of telling him the truth, she had cried in his arms, had kissed him and, if not because he had stopped, who knows how it would have ended...

She cursed herself.

 _"Bad choice again, Kagura..."_

Now, it would be even more difficult to tell him, even more difficult to bear his disgusted glare and even more difficult to part with him...  
 _-No one here is safe if you're not here too_ , she confessed, unfazed.

Deep inside, she felt that sooner or later, Kamui would come looking for her. Whatever their number, the men here might all die by her brother's hands... only the Sadist was able to stop him.

His eyes narrowed, suspicious and curious.  
 _-What do you mean?  
-Whatever their number, the men here might all die  
-What?  
-Only you… you're the only one able to stop it_

Right, Okita Sougo was surely the only man on Earth strong enough to succeed in killing a Yato born from the legendary alien hunter Umibouzu and the last immortal Kouka... whether the target was Kagura herself or her brother Kamui...

Truth is that right now, Kagura felt too weak and ashamed to face her elder brother anymore. Too weak to fight against her own weaknesses...

Facing Kamui meant she might end up siding with him against her own will, listening to his orders like a mere puppet because of her uncontrollable desires...

And even if she managed to stay sane while fighting him, she would have to go at full power against him, pushing her limits to their maximum thus risking to break her chains once again and letting her Yato blood take the control over her mind...  
Indeed, she might win the fight but would probably destroy everything around her including those innocent people...

By chance, there was another way: The Sadist.

Kagura was aware of Okita's true strength and murderous self. She knew he could beat Kamui.

And she knew he could also beat her if she happened to go on a rampage...

The problem was that Okita Sougo had nothing to do with her 'family matters'... _  
_  
 _"What shit are you talking about?_ " Sougo first thought, but refrain at the memories of her bites marks, of her scared expression, and of her words...

 _-Are you talking about who you're hiding from?_

 _"Both Kamui and I are way too dangerous to live amongst humans…"_

 _-Forget it,_ she replied. _  
_

He blinked incredulously.

Kagura swallowed hard. _  
-You're right,_ she pursued. _You have your job and…  
-Wait, what are you—  
-I'll leave.  
-What?_

Rising up, she rearranged her yukata as if she had made up her mind.

Sougo knew that letting her leave now would be the same as saying farewell to her... a mistake that he would probably regret for the rest of his life.

Somewhat panicked, he grabbed her arm.  
 _-The jail.  
-What?  
-We have special jails… even you wouldn't be able to get out of it,_ he explained.

She stepped back.  
 _-You want to lock me up, now?!  
-It's the safest place… __only when I_ _'m not around tho~_ he winked.  
 _-It's not a game, you Sadist!  
-You trust me? Then you **will** be safe.  
_

* * *

 **Wanted to post this a bit sooner, but I kept changing things whenever I was checking for mistakes... I don't find it bad, but I'm not really satisfied with it either. Something IS bothering me and though I can't seem to find what nor how to make it better, I more or less gave up and posted it nonetheless... Hahaha~**

 **Oh, and YES, Okikagu finally kissed after 18 damn long chapters!**

 **Happy now? Want more of it?**

 **Then throw a review! ;p**


	19. Sorrowful Blood

Facing the giant wooden gate, Kamui read the plate on its side.

" _Shinsengumi, huh?"_ _  
_  
Calling to the guards, he asked them where he could find a woman whose name was Kagura.  
 _-I'm sorry Sir, there's no woman here,_ stated one of them.  
 _-Really?_ Inquired the Yato. _Long red hair, big blue eyes, pale skin… well, just like me~ Does it ring a bell?  
_  
Just as the men were confusedly looking at each other, a third one came when he had heard their conversation.  
 _-May I know who you are, Sir?_ Asked Yamazaki as he stepped in.  
 _-Can't you tell? I thought it was obvious, but… I'm her brother, of course~!  
 **-HEH?!**_

 **~…~**

After some explanations, Yamazaki – _despite_ _the Captain Okita's orders_ \- agreed to let Kamui know about his sister being secretly under the Shinsengumi's protection.  
- _Why would she need protection?_ Frowned Kamui.

 _"Is it… from me? She needs these weak earthlings for that?!"  
_  
 _-Miss Chi— I mean, your sister was attacked by a powerful crime organization._

 _"Huh? Wait, what?"_

- _But as you may know,_ pursued the officer, _she's not the kind of woman anyone can abduct… she fought back and helped in the arrest of one of their men. She'll certainly be their main target from now on._

" _For real…? She's been attacked by some punks and is now hiding behind mere humans?!"_

 _"Ah. That's_ _ _… my fault again, right_ …? I should have been with her..."_

He didn't ask for her condition as he already knew from the hospital's staff whom he had— erm... _'asked'_ earlier, that except for a broken leg and some cuts, the girl was fine.  
Or so it seemed because, despite their doubts, they had been forbidden by the police officer who was accompanying her to make more checks on her...

Clearly, if it wasn't for that smart officer's reaction to let his sister be, Kamui wouldn't have thought twice before killing those dirty trashes.  
 _  
"Earth's Policemen sure are interesting~"_

He grinned to himself, recalling about a very entertaining young man with red-blood eyes and a rare murderous aura like his own...

Yamazaki didn't know why, but he suddenly got the feeling he just witnessed a very strange gleam in the man's eyes. _  
-You said you arrested one of them, right?_ Inquired the Yato. _  
-He's been under examination and is currently in our jails.  
-What about Kagura? Where is she?  
-Don't worry, Sir. I'll take you to her_

* * *

When Kagura saw Yamazaki, she thought that lunch time had finally come.

However, when her brother appeared behind him, her face decomposed.  
 _ **-RUN JIMMY!**  
-Wha-?_

Too late: Kamui had already knocked him out.  
 _-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
-Relaaax~ he's not dead, _he shrugged.

Although he knew about Kagura's broken ankle, Kamui couldn't but feel a needle in his chest whenever he eyed the white shell on her leg. He knew very well that he was indirectly the cause for her - _a grown-up Yato and his own blood_ \- to end up being hurt to this extent...

He didn't let his culpability showing and whistled mockingly. _  
-What a sight~ a Yato with a plaster!  
-What do you want...? _She spat at his dumb face. _  
_  
He smiled at her and casually walked until standing right in front of her cell. Grabbing the iron bars in his powerful hands, he tried to break them, in vain.  
 _-Huh? What's this?! It won't move!  
-Of course, it won't!_ She grunted. _That's exactly why I got into that jail in the first place!  
-Really~? Why so? _He smirked. _Are you scared of those petty gangsters?_

She rolled her eyes as an answer. _  
-Are you scared of me, then?  
-As if! _She retorted, forcing her voice to sound unmoved. _  
-Then, what about… yourself?_

She averted her eyes, too proud for admitting her weakness to his annoying face, but Kamui had enough time to see the slight distention of her pupils. _  
-Well, I can't blame you…  
_  
Letting himself drop to the floor, he crossed his legs and refrained his back from lying on the concrete by stretching his arms out. He sighed longly, his heavy head falling backward and aimlessly staring at the ceiling.  
 _-Let me tell you a story,_ he began.  
 _-I don't want to hear anything from you!_ She barked.

He barely raised his face to look at her and smiled.  
- _Too bad~! Should I kill him, perhaps~? That poor little policeman right here?  
-You wouldn't-!  
-_ _ **Listen,**_ _to my story.  
_  
She bit her tongue.  
 _-I'm all ears…_ she muttered.  
 _-I'm sure you're well aware that we Yatos, despite our_ _strength and s_ _kills, are endangered, right?  
-So what?  
-Ironically, the reason is mainly because the blood running in our veins can't but push us to fight again and again, even amongst ourselves... Funny fact: that same blood doesn't want to end with us. And that's exactly the reason why, when you feel cornered, your blood takes the control over you; so you can __**survive**_ _._

She frowned, remembering well enough that overwhelming feeling...  
 _-As you may know, I have experienced it once and…_ he paused for a short time, _and I know that you have too~_ he grinned, recalling how Abuto was beaten up by the brat. _Alas, that cursed blood is even going further in order to live…_

Pushing on his arms, he sat straighter albeit still pretty relaxed. _  
-You know, a very small number of our kind are born as women, which make them, and you, all the more important_ _ _._ Unless they've already given birth, once they reach the age of 18, the blood in their bodies multiplies their survival instincts and awakens the urge to procreate. _

His piercing eyes stared right at hers. _  
-In short; you're in heat.  
_  
Kagura blushed as memories of her lusting after Gin-chan, the Sadist, and _-to her bitter regret_ \- her own brother Kamui came to her mind.  
 _-Still,_ he pointed out, _our blood wants to grow always stronger. Therefore, you'll only look for males that yourself consider as "strong" and your body will release pheromones, giving it a very peculiar scent. Just as you'll feel hot and aroused, the male who'll smell it, although only Yatos would be able to,_ he clarified, _will feel the same, making the both of you horny.  
_  
If she was at first uneasy that her brother was somehow aware of her waves of lust, she then felt something heavy growing in her chest.  
 _-You… knew it all?_ She asked, dread painted on her face.

A few seconds passed. Although he was smiling, she noticed something unusual in his eyes.  
 _-Yes.  
-Since when?!  
-I always had._

Her eyes widened.  
 _-And I knew you were in this case when I smelled your scent,_ he added.

Kagura felt like throwing up.  
- _You… smelled me?!  
-Believe me, I really didn't have to sniff you for that…! _He confessed.

Then... did it mean that he was just led by her? Was it her fault all along? Was she unconsciously turning her brother on?!

Kamui saw the guilt invading her face. He could have let her think that he was like a victim in this story, but he knew she wouldn't forgive herself while actually, the real culprit was _him_ and not her.  
- _Don't worry, I didn't fall for the trick.  
_  
She frowned.  
 _-What do you mean?  
-I was plenty aware of what I was doing, _he explained. _Even if I could smell your lust, I wasn't affected by it.  
_  
It hit her like a gunshot. Not even once, he was under the spell?  
 _-But then…_

Why did he kiss her after biting her? Why did he purposely tease her, on that morning? Why did he tell her to undress? Why did he act as if he **_wanted_ ** to do her?  
- _What?_ _Did you think I would let my only sister, my own blood fuck some damn earthlings?!_ He scolded.

She looked at him in disbelief.  
- _I wouldn't be surprised if you had wanted to jump on that silver samurai,_ he snorted. _I admit that he's rather strong for a human, but… Like hell I would allow it!_ He shouted.  
 _-Are you serious?!_ She shouted back _. You think I'd have sex with Gin-chan?!  
-Well, you almost had sex with your brother_ _…_ he stated with a wry smile.  
 _-That's—!  
-It's okay, _he cut. _I'm not blaming you. Actually, it was my plan all along.  
-Your_ _ _…_ plan?_ She sweated.

Again, he threw himself into biologic explanations about their race.  
 _-To get rid of one's heat, there are only two ways... and the first one is going through 'fertilization'. You know,_ he confessed, _I don't really feel like having kids and I'm positive you don't either, right?  
-Wh-What's the second way...?  
_

Kamui knew it well but wasn't really prone to tell her.

Time flowing silently, he let out a long sigh and finally gave her a reply, though it was but a way to avoid rather than to answer her question.  
 _-I do know a 'trick' to cool it down 'til it comes back..._

She gulped, waiting for a new solution. He stared right at her, ready to analyze her slightest reaction.  
 _ _-A release.  
__

Her lips ajar, Kamui could hear her silent question still waiting on the tip of her tongue. _ _  
- **Sexual** release, __ he clarified. _ _Some call it 'orgasm', some call it 'sex'.__

Her eyes became wide in fright.  
 _-Think whatever you want,_ he justified, _it being wrong or disgusting... but I can tell what your body wants and I can also give it to you._

 _"If it's for you,_ _"_

 _-I had planned to take care of your heat. Perhaps..._ he trailed, gazing at her shocked orbs, _perhaps we could have kept acting as a family every day, perhaps y_ _ou'd have let me be your Onii-chan until, once in a month, I'd be_ _a man among many others, and the one able to ease both your body and mind_ _..._

 _"_ _I'll do anything."_

 _-No matter how long you would have needed it, I would have become_ _whoever you wanted me to be as long as it could free you from this curse._

 _"I want you to need me,"_

 _-I couldn't care less about people's ethics. I know what they think of me will never change anyway...  
_

 _"Today as for tomorrow"_

 ** _-_** _But what do they really know about me? Or About you? About us Yatos?  
_

 _"As much as I need you"_

 _ **-FUCK THEM ALL!** Yes, __I **AM** a Villain! Yes, I **AM** a Monster! The one __abusing his poor little sister!_

 _"But why do my words hurt so much?"_

She frowned. _  
-Kamui, you…  
-What? You thought I was like 'charmed'? Or in love with you? Please! _He cringed, _We're siblings…!_

 _"I'm such a liar_ _"_

 _-I knew what I was doing.  
_

 _"_ _Your body, your lips, even your lust..."_

 _-I just… had a moment of weakness_ , he admitted unwillingly.

" _They drove me so crazy that I almost forgot it wasn't really 'you'_ _ _…_ "_

Looking right at her, he clarified his words.  
 _-Kagura. I would have never stopped if you hadn't pushed me away._

 _"I shouldn't feel like this… "_

 _-I just—_ _ _…_ I didn't realize I was… you know…  
-Crying? _She suggested.

 _"I shouldn't love you_ _like this_ _…!"_

Looking down at the floor, his hands clenched around the bars to the point they would have broken the cell if not for that special alloy.  
 _-You know_ , he pursued, _Somehow,_ _I couldn't bring myself to face you after that…_

 _"I don't have the right to..."_

 _-When you woke up from it, when you realized how twisted I am, how good I was to trick you…_

 _"This is my punishment."_

 _-Ha ha~! I really am an_ _idiot_ _big brother, aren't I~?_ He mocked with a faked cheerful face. _I wanted to protect you but in the end, I just hurt you_ _…_

 _"Again_ _ _… Always..._ "_

Getting closer to him, Kagura caught a glimpse of his usual arched eyes that seemed way _unusually_ tightly shut.

 _"_ _No…"_

He got up as if about to leave and she felt her heart wavering at the sight.  
 _  
"No…!"_

 _-And here I always thought you were a weakling! Truth is **I**_ _am the weak one… looks like I can't even play the heartless pirate anymore~_  
 _  
"Stop it, Kamui!"  
_  
He gently grabbed her hands through the bars to softly rub their back.

 _-The time we spent together_ _ _…_ it was fun~_

 _"_ _Don't!"_

 _-But I'm no good when it comes to taking care of my sister~ Haha!  
_

 _"Stupid…!"_

 _-I almost soiled you…_

 ***gulps*** _  
_  
Feeling her throat tightening painfully and her eyes burning with tears ready to flow out, Kagura couldn't resent her brother anymore.  
 _-Don't worry,_ he reassured. _It seems like you managed to find the second way on your own…_

Repressing her sobs silently, she was about to ask him what he meant when he finally said the words she most feared to hear. _  
-I'll leave._

She wondered if the hard lump she just swallowed was her voice because she couldn't even speak anymore. _  
-First,_ he smiled, _I'm going to kill the bastards who dared to harm you~_

His voice turned cold but somewhat lonely. _  
-And next… **I'll leave.**_

Her heart thumped fast and loud in her chest.  
Where did her voice disappear when she needed it so bad?  
Where did her courage fly away when she needed it the most?

Will her brother become a merciless killer once again?

 _"Don't!"_

Will he abandon her once again?

 _"Stay!"_

 _-You won't see me ever again._

Distraught and in tears, Kagura had difficulties to think straight and even more to breathe. Was it panic? Or perhaps fear?

She didn't know why nor how, but she miraculously managed to scream some words.  
 ** _-PLEASE, DON'T!_**

 _"I beg you!"_

 _ **-Don't leave me alone anymore!**_ She cried with all her might.

He smiled at her and extended his arms to reach for her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. _ _  
_-Sayonnara~  
-_ _ **NII-CH—**_

Without any warning, he abruptly dragged her closer and shut her mouth with a smooch. Simply pressing his lips against hers, he pulled away right after and gave to her blank face a little wink.

Because he had caught her off guard, Kagura was momentarily left speechless. He took advantage of his successful surprise effect and slowly turned away.

Kagura shook her head. It wasn't the time to daydream! Trying desperately to move the strong bars apart, she looked at him casually leaving her behind.  
 ** _-KAMUIIII!_**

* * *

Walking through the corridor, Kamui tapped his nose as he recalled about how Kagura's smell had changed – _although it was faint_ \- and about the way she had reacted to his small kiss.

 _"So that's it, huh?"_ He complained mentally. " _Geez, you sure are growing fast lil' Sis…"_

Albeit the girl didn't seem to be aware of the fact by now, the Yato knew his sister's heat didn't require his 'attention' anymore... He wondered what the man she had fallen for was like, both curious to see her tastes in men, and eager to test the strength and guts of that bastard.

He snorted. He would probably never know anyway!

But it didn't matter.

At least, now she wouldn't feel those urges anymore and... well, if she had someone in her heart – _and sadly it wasn't him_ \- that meant she didn't need her big bro anymore, right?

He swallowed.

Aaaah ah~! He really felt like crying now! Was it of relief or heartbreak though, Kamui couldn't tell.

However, after what he had tried to do, after what he _wanted_ to do, leaving was the best solution. He should have never looked for her in the first place...

What a painful mistake.

If the ex-Harusame was genuinely happy and secretly recovering from his deepest sorrows when he was with her, right now he felt like nothing he could ever do would atone for his sins.

Honestly, feeling some hot and fresh blood dripping from his hands once again wouldn't be such a bad idea. Fighting would help him forget. And killing might help him remember how to shut his heart once again...

The day _that woman_ died, he felt like he had lost the right to be loved. Somehow, he had traded this right for a new companion, following him everywhere like his own shadow: Death.

Perhaps, if he was lucky enough, he would meet a really strong opponent able to finally put an end to his pointless life?

Lost in his thoughts, Kamui soon fell upon a guard.  
 _-Where's the prisoner?_ He asked. _The one recently caught up?_ _  
-Huh? Who are you?! What are you doing here?!_

The Yato sighed.  
 _-Man~ How I'd_ _ **love**_ _to kill you right now! …But I'm afraid my sister will really hate me after that~  
-ALERT! AN INTRUDER!_

He clicked his tongue.  
 _-Now you're getting annoying…  
_  
He brushed off the guard like a mere insect and the man's body violently crashed against the nearest wall. In its fall, a keyring jingled on the floor.  
 _-Oh! Lucky~!_

 **~…~**

 _-Heeeeh~ So you're the one, huh?_ Mocked Kamui in front of the prisoner's cell.  
 _-You—! You're Kamui, right?!_

Pointing a finger at his own face, the Yato blinked. _  
-You know me?  
-I was in the 5th division_!

His eyes narrowed.  
 _-I see… Would you tell me how you ended here? I'll free you from this jail~_

* * *

 **Kagura knows that Kamui's advances were initially meant to 'protect' her - _and incidentally her victims as well-_ from raping anyone, especially someone he wouldn't approve beforehand.  
She noticed how his smile was fake and though she was scared to face him before, after learning the truth, things changed in many ways...**

 **So what does she intend to do about her brother?**

 **Will Kamui really abandon his sister once again after everything he did to find, make up, and live with her?**

 **What will happen once Sougo comes back from his patrol?  
**

* * *

 **Note / explanation  
**

 _Kamui said "there are **two** ways to get rid of the heat".  
-1st is fertilization (Aka being pregnant)  
-2nd is to be in love.  
_

 _ **BUT** , a 3rd possibility to 'cool down' the heat (until it happens again on the next month) is to release the sexual tension  
_

 _Kamui knew Kagura was in love (and obviously not with him) because of the change in her smell and the way she reacted to his kiss._

 _ **Also,** Kagura was lusting after Gintoki, Sougo and Kamui because they are the only men she sees as 'strong'. She never felt anything toward Shinpachi because she thinks he's weak (poor him lol)_

* * *

 _ **Having questions about this chapter? Doubts? Theories?**_

 _ **Let a review, then!**_

* * *

 **EDIT: To answer Hirude's question: Yes, the thoughts centered/in the middle are Kamui's while the ones on the left are Kagura's.**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews!  
**


	20. To care

**All your reviews about the previous chapter made my little heart so warm inside~ I'm really happy that you liked it!  
**

 **.¸¸** ** **.** •*¨*• THANK YOU ****•*¨*•.¸¸** ** **.** **

* * *

Kagura wiped the remnants of her tears to better unleash her pain and feelings into her fists.

Unfortunately, she may punch the stone walls or the iron bars the strongest she could, as the cell was especially made up for dangerous criminals, all her tries remained useless.

Her right leg was still in its plaster and her fists were now drenched in blood.  
 _ **-JIMMY!** **WAKE UP, DAMMIT!**_

Slowly, the man was coming back from his painful sleep.  
 _-Ugh… miss China…?  
-HURRY! Get me out of here!  
-Huh?  
-I have to stop him!_

* * *

After explaining to the Yato that the remaining members of the Harusame had joined forces in an attempt to reform the group, the prisoner told Kamui how people traffic - _especially the one concerning women_ \- was profitable and easy to run when targeting poor and weak little earthlings...

Alas for him and his comrades, their target that night had nothing of a weak earthling woman...  
 _-If we had someone like you, I'm sure that girl wouldn't have escaped!_

The redhead wondered if the man was truly blind or just incredibly stupid for _not_ noticing how the strength of the said girl plus her physical features were awfully similar to his own... _  
-You're in with us, Kamui?_ Trumped the prisoner.  
 _-Where's your hideout? Who's your boss?  
_

At the suspicious look of the pirate, Kamui put on his trademark smile.  
 _-Need to define some terms of the contract~_ He clarified. _  
-Oh! Yeah! Ha ha, you're right!_

Lowering his guard, the man avowed that a ship was hidden in the docks, waiting for the 'merchandise' to be charged. Once full, he would fly to space and join the main ship where the current Boss was trading the value of their goods.  
 _-I see! Well, to thank you, let me free you~_

Opening the jail, Kamui gestured the way toward the nearest exit.  
 _-Have a nice trip to hell~_ He cheered.

The poor man barely had the time to record the Yato's words that already, his hand sharp like a spear was deep into his chest.  
 _-That woman you attacked that night_... whispered Kamui, _is my little sister..._

Aaaah~ that fear growing in the eyes of his prey... how good it felt!  
- _She's precious to me..._ he pursued in his mellow tone, _veeeeery precious_...

That agitated flesh throbbing loudly between his fingers~  
- _Way too much for trashes like you to lay your paws on..._

Like in good the old times, Kamui smiled, announcing his very near end to the doomed man.

For once though, his smile only lasted a few second until his face dangerously darkened.  
 _-Feel her **pain** ,_ he hissed before throwing a violent and resentful kick into the man's shin, bending his leg in a way it shouldn't.

The redhead may be angry, he was still very clever... he grabbed the face of his victim with his claw-like hand and made sure to muffle any sound from the silent beg to the painful scream by covering this dirty mouth, doing his best _not_ to kill the man in the process.

At least, not _now_ ~

Blue eyes so beautiful yet so cold. They enjoyed the sight, calmly. They took pleasure in the pain, evilly.

The man - _powerless against the ex-Harusame Captain_ \- was suffering in a heavy silence, slowly.

Undergoing a punishment he didn't seem able to bear, his brain could hardly stay sane. His eyeballs were ready to blow up anytime, big and white like boiled eggs. His numerous veins at the verge of breaking turned his skin to a ridiculous reddish color that the Yato found utterly disgusting.

Almost nauseate, Kamui still ended the prisoner's misery and crushed his heart with a single clench of his fist.

He quietly watched the corpse falling to the ground as he drew back his forearm, somewhat horrified by the comforting warmth and magnificent color of the fresh blood covering his shaking hand.

The whisper in his head tried to reassure him, telling him that ' _only the strongest survive'_ and that _'the weak die'._

 _'It's nature's Laws'_

 _'Yatos are strong'_

 _'Yatos have to fight, to win, to kill'_

 _'You are a Yato'_

 _' **You** are **strong** '_

 _' **Kill** the **weak** '_

He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

 _"No."_

There was still something he had to do before that.

So he cleared his throat, awkwardly, and swept the voice away.  
 _-Let's go to the docks, now~!_

* * *

When Yamazaki and Kagura barged into the room, it was too late.

Kamui had already left and the lifeless prisoner was bathing in a red puddle.

The sight of his face - _as if the man had lived his worst nightmare_ \- made Kagura felt a slight retch. She knew that his leg - _like one of a worthless broken doll_ \- was only her brother's payback...

 _"First, I'm going to kill the bastards who dared to harm you~"_

It tore her heart apart that, because of her, this man was dead - _in such a cruel way_ \- and that, because of her, the caring _Onii-chan_ of her childhood had once again left his place to the merciless monster feared by so many.  
 _-We're too late_ … slumped the girl.  
 _-W-What happened here?! Who did this?!  
-It's **him** …_ she explained. _It's Kamui... my idiot brother!_

* * *

When Sougo came back from his patrol, the whole compound seemed strangely agitated.

Catching a glimpse of his superior, he walked to him.  
- _Hijikata-san, what's going on?  
-Sougo… The prisoner was killed.  
_  
His eyes widened as he immediately made the link with the girl's words.

" _Whatever their number, the men here might all die"_

 _-Who else?_ He inquired, somewhat concerned. _  
-Huh? I told you: just the prisoner.  
-You mean he's the only one…?_

 _"The hell is this…?"_

 _-Yeah, according to Yamazaki and your little protégée, the culprit's her brother._

 _"Protégée...?"_

 _"Oh, he means China."_

 _ _"So it's her brother who—_ "_

 _- **She had siblings?!**_ He blurted out, surprised to learn the news.  
 _-HAH?! Why are you asking_ _ **me**_ _that?! Aren't you the one who knows her better?!_

Aside from Umibouzu, Sougo had no idea she had family still alive. Knowing both the father and the daughter, he wondered how strong and crazy could be the son!  
 _-Where are they? Yamazaki and China?  
-Yamazaki is conducting a raid on the docks. She insisted on being part of it…_

Now that all the pieces were sticking together, the young Captain concluded that she was probably hiding from her brother. What he couldn't understand however was the reason she wanted to be part of the raid after being so scared...

If Sougo really was the only one able to stop it, why didn't she wait for him? And stopping what, anyway?

It didn't make sense... why 'stop it' and not 'stop him'?  
Why running after her brother if she was so afraid of him?  
Why was it Sougo? Wasn't she far stronger than him?

 _"Something's off, here... the hell is she planning this time_ _?!"_

Just as he was about to say that he was going too, Yamazaki and his men came back. Sougo immediately noticed that, despite the numerous women following behind, there was _no_ China in sight.

His pulse quickened.  
 _-Zaki! How did it go? Where's China?  
-When we arrived on the docks,_ explained Yamazaki, _we easily found the repair's entrance and rescued the victims, but... their ship had already dropped the moorings and all the suspects were left dead…  
-Wha-?  
-Miss China… _

* * *

**-Flashback-**

 _"Kamui knew I would chase him and come here sooner or later..."_

 _"That's why he purposely let the women locked in the basement... to not lose time... to not face all those scared yet thankful women..."_

 _"To not become the Hero... to keep being the Villain."_

Kagura looked at the bloody corpses, her gaze sad and hurt.  
 _-I'm gonna track him down._

 _ _"You won't run away, Kamui..."__

Yamazaki eyed the girl clenching her fists. _  
-Even if he hides in space, I'll track him down,_ she trumped.

 _"not from me, not from yourself... not anymore."  
_  
 _-Miss Chin—  
-I won't let him fall once again._

 _"Especially because of me..."_

 _-Even if these men are all criminals, he shouldn't have killed them,_ she frowned.

 _"Weren't you the Strongest?"  
_

- _Miss China…  
-I'll go kick his idiot big brother's ass!  
_

 _"Yet you can't do anything right without me!"_

 _-_ _As the little sister,  
_

 _"I'll keep an eye on you and put you back on track"_

 _-I_ _t's my job,  
_

 _"I'll keep fighting at your side and keep crying with you"_

 _-R_ _ight?_

She smiled to the policeman with a wide but saddened smile.

 _"Because in the end, you're still Mami's crybaby~"_

As he watched her like this, Yamazaki couldn't but feel his chest tightening.

Then, she did something unexpected.

The girl bowed to him.  
- _Thank you,_ she voiced earnestly _. Thank you for taking care of me,  
_  
He heard her voice wavering.  
 _-Thank you for your patience, for your trust, and sorry for_ _ _—__

She paused. _  
_

For what?

 _ _"Waisting that same trust you put in me" ?__

She swallowed. _  
-...for everything. It was short, but it was… kinda nice.  
-Huh? Wait, I don't understand. What are you talking about? _

Then, it tilted. _  
-Is it... about the Captain…?_ He inquired.

Instead of agreeing or denying, the girl stood up with her back straight.  
 _-Bye._

It was her only reply and her last word as she walked away from him.

Yamazaki couldn't stop her.

What could he say?  
What could he do?

It had... nothing to do with him.

* * *

 **-Back in present-**

- _Hah? The hell's that shit?_ Grunted Sougo. _'Thank you'? 'Sorry'? Tch! As if I'd care!_ He shouted, obviously angry.  
 _-Captain Okita…  
-Sougo, calm down, _advised Hijikata.  
- _What are you saying, Hijikata-san? I'm perfectly calm.  
_  
...or not. Sougo was actually burning inside.

For her to leave like this…!  
 _  
"It was kinda nice?"_ What was?!

The time she said she trusted him?  
The time she had cried her heart out in his arms?  
The time she had hugged him back so hard that it was painful?  
The time she was staring at his ' _beautiful'_ eyes?  
The time she had let him kiss her?  
The time she had kissed him in her turn?

 _"_ _Who the hell does she take me for?!"  
_  
 _-No, you're not!_ Scolded Hijikata. _You're knuckles are turning white and if you don't stop they're gonna be blood red!_

Worse than the anger towards her, Sougo was angry at himself. If only he had listened to her… If only he had stayed with her instead of going on his boring patrol…

What were this horrible frustration and weight growing inside his chest? As if he was scared, as if he was…  
 _  
"Shit!"_

Friendly patting the Captain's shoulder, Hijikata ordered him to take a few days off.  
- _Are you putting me aside?_ Frowned Sougo.  
 _-You can't make a good job in this state and you're too close to the people involved in this affair to step in._

It was hard for Sougo to admit it publicly, but inside he knew his superior was right. He would have done the same in his place.

He grumbled a last _"tch!"_ before to blatantly throw his sword at the man, silently leaving the compound with the hands deep in the pockets.

* * *

Kagura knew what she had to do. First, she needed her umbrella and some clothes.

Back to home, she found the spacious apartment way too quiet. The kitchen had been cleaned since she and Kamui had—  
...Well, whatever.

Changing into her white Qipao, she eyed her plaster. As if she could hope to fight with something like this!

But... wait. Would she really need to fight in the first place?

 _-ARGH! This thing's a real pain!_ She yelled, her voice echoing through the silent room.

" _What a sight~ a Yato with a plaster!"_

Her fist clenched in frustration.

Kagura had grown. She wasn't the weak little girl she used to be anymore... and she would prove it by kicking her idiot brother's ass!  
But in order to do that, she needed - _at least_ \- to throw a kick at his ass, right? How could she do that with a plaster, huh?

Exactly: she couldn't.

That's why she broke the white shield around her lower leg.

Crushing it like mere porcelain, she carefully tried to move her ankle. It didn't really hurt anymore, more like an unpleasant feeling actually.  
The cut under her foot had completely healed. She thanked her Yato blood for that _very_ convenient healing power.

Getting up on her two feet, she put her stockings on, her boots on, caught her purple umbrella and locked the door behind her.

* * *

At first, Sougo walked through Edo without really paying attention to where he was going.

Soon reaching the Kabukicho district, he pursued his way to pay a visit to a certain silver-haired samurai...  
 _-It's been a while, Danna_ , greeted the young Captain.  
 _-Huh? Souichiro-kun? What are you doing here?  
-Danna… You know it's 'Sougo' right?  
-Whatever. What brings you here? Have a job request for me, perhaps?  
_  
Sougo looked around him and noticed that the apartment seemed awfully quiet.  
 _-Where are the others?_ He inquired, hoping to learn more about the Yato.  
 _-Ah, right. Shinpachi's giving lessons to my kids and Kagura… well, she's been sick for some days now.  
-Sick...? _He chimed, curious. _  
-Yeah, she called me the other day, explaining she wouldn't come for a few days, saying it was bad and all…_

 _"_ _You don't believe me?"  
"You sure have imagination!_"  
 _"So I'm lying, now?"_

 _"_ _You_ _ **did**_ _lie, China…"_

 _-Danna… did you know that her brother was in Edo?_

The samurai gulped.  
 _-D-Don't tell me… you met with **Kamui?!**_ He shrieked in fear. _  
-So you knew…_

 _"...both that she had a sibling and that he was here_ _ _…_ "_

Gintoki let out a heavy sigh, relieved that the two Sadists didn't seem to have fought each other.  
 _-Of course, I know,_ he shrugged. _It's been weeks if not months since he came scaring the shit out of us while whining about his dear little Kagu— Wait._

He frowned. _  
-Why are you asking me that…?  
_  
After explaining the whole story to the samurai - _or at least what he knew of it_ \- Sougo hoped to learn more about the other Yato.  
 _-Is he that strong? Her brother?  
-Huh? What, you don't remember? You fought against him when you protected Soyo-Hime!  
-Wha-?  
_  
It flashed through his mind.  
That Harusame guy and his umbrella... a young yet powerful Yato seeking for someone strong enough to play with... If his murderous intents made no doubt back then, now Sougo could clearly remember it: that guy's cheerful smile - _just like hers_ \- and big blue eyes - _just like hers_ \- with his bright vermillion hair - _just like hers_ \- and contrasting fair skin - _just like hers_...

Why didn't he realize sooner?  
 _-She didn't tell you?_ Wondered Gintoki.  
 _-At least, she never mentioned that crazy bastard was her brother!_ He snorted.  
- _See~? I knew you would remember!_ Nodded the samurai _. Still, I can't say otherwise… that guy is insanely strong… Honestly, I'm not unhappy knowing he changed side, even if what you told me doesn't sound that good…  
_  
Gintoki sighed heavily.  
 _-That brat seriously… Why didn't she tell me about it? I didn't even notice that she was lying!  
-Danna… she's no kid anymore. You can't guess her thoughts just by reading them on her face_

Gintoki's eyes widened at the young man's statement.

Then, a wide grin sprouted on his face.  
 _-Hehe~ I know, right? I'm quite proud of the woman she has grown into~!_ He giggled. _I'm such a good fath—  
-That's not what I mean,_ deadpanned the officer.

The samurai sighed once again.  
- _Look. I helped her more than once before, but if this time she tried so hard in hiding it, I think that just means she's old enough to take care of it by herself. That, and the fact she's too proud to ask for help, even more when it concerns her **one** **and** **only blood-related** brother…  
_  
Looking right at him, he added his best argument. _  
-I'm sure you know what it's like, to worry about family, about your sibling... Right, 'Sou-chan'…?_

How could Sougo retort to that? How could he reproach the girl to prevent people from meddling into her family matters when he did the exact same thing years ago?  
Not to mention that, if Mistuba's husband was supposedly 'dangerous', clearly that scumbag was nothing compared to how 'dangerous' was the China girl's big bro...

Nevertheless, for the Yorozuya Boss to let the girl alone in such a case… it was rather unusual.

Perhaps was he really considering her private life?  
Perhaps was he aware of the _-possible_ \- superiority of the girl over her brother?

Or was he just too carefree and lazy to even bother...?  
 _-In short, you're not going to do anything… am I wrong?  
-Hah?! Sure like hell I'm gonna scowl that stupid brat!_ He growled. _But I won't step in if she doesn't want me to…_

 **~...~**

Despite her luxurious home, Gintoki knew better than anyone that the girl was broke. The little she got as a pay would never be enough for her to buy a real ticket...  
In other words, asking the terminal staff if she was on the passenger's list was useless.

Fortunately, the samurai knew how to deal with that kind of situation...

He filled his lungs and shouted in the crowded building.  
 ** _-KAGURAAAAAA!_** _GET OVER HERE, YOU DAMN BRAT! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA KICK THAT SMALL ASS OF YOURS! YOU HEAR ME?!_ **  
**

* * *

 **Kagura is once again chasing after her brother. Alas she is herself being chased after...**  
 **Gintoki told Sougo about Kamui, but Kagura is no kid anymore and he knows that her _Baka Aniki_ really cares about her.  
What is the Shinsengumi Captain planning to do after being suspended by Hijikata and** 'betrayed' **by the China girl? _  
_**

 _ **(Had to shorten this chapter 'cuz was reaching 4000 words lol)**_

* * *

 **Note **

It's not _-clearly-_ stated in the manga that Kagura told Sougo that he actually fought her brother. She only says that he protected both her and Soyo while fighting that ' _idiot_ ' _(ch.528).  
_ We may assume that Sougo immediately saw the resemblances of the siblings due to what he says while seeing Kamui for the first time _(ch.505)_ but then again, perhaps he would have made the exact same comments if he had fought against Abuto instead.

I found this really interesting and decided to use it in that way ^^

* * *

 ** _PS:_** OMG! Have you read the last chapter 634 of Gintama?!  
Lil Yatos back~! Fufufu... I'm dying to read the 635 now! **XD**  
Please, Sorachi! Don't you dare to play with my feelings and tear my heart apart after raising my hopes up! I wanna see happy things for once **(TwT)**


	21. Shattered

**A Poll** related to **this Fic** has been added to **my profil page, please** go and **vote!**

Anonymous/not registered people can still vote through my tumblr! **  
**  
 **Thank you!**

* * *

Waiting on a bench for her flight to depart, Kagura tried to figure a way as to how she would find Kamui.

Lost in her thoughts, a very familiar voice soon brought her back.  
 ** _-KAGURAAAAAA!_** _GET OVER HERE, YOU DAMN BRAT! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA KICK THAT SMALL ASS OF YOURS! YOU HEAR ME?!_

She gulped. Obviously, Gin-chan's tone wasn't the one of a father bidding goodbye to his beloved daughter...

Taking advantage of the uproar caused by the samurai, the girl escaped to hide somewhere 'safer'.

Fleeing on her tiptoes, she then bumped into someone.  
 _-ACK! Sorry! I didn—  
-Leaving without a goodbye...? _Grinned Sougo. _This ain't very nice, China~  
_  
She froze. If she didn't want to face Gin-chan now, she wanted even less to face _him_.

Clearing her throat as if she wasn't disturbed at all, she sniffed and averted her eyes from his, crossing her arms in a displeased stance.  
- _What do you want, Sadist?  
-Don't play that game with me now, _he warned.  
- _Huh? Excuse-you? What game? I don't know what you're talking about!_ She retorted.  
 _-Oh, really~? I was wondering if, perhaps, you could explain to me what was the 'nice' part you talked about with 'Zaki…?_

Her heart skipped a beat.  
 _-Wh-What? Wh-When? I don't remember a-anything like that!  
-Let me refresh your memory, then..._ He gritted.

Tilting his head closer to her face, he whispered in her ear.  
- _Was it when you said you trusted me and I let you hide into my own room? Or was it when you burst in tears and I held you in my arms? Perhaps when we slept together, you snuggling against me? Or maybe… when we **kissed**?  
_  
She blushed. Hearing those words coming out from his mouth and remembering how nice it felt – ** _everything_** _was nice, to answer his question_ \- her heart thumped loud and fast in her chest.

She tried to escape into the crowd, but he quickly gripped her arm.  
 _-Tsk tsk! You won't run away that easily~  
-What, now?! _She launched.

Narrowing her eyes menacingly, she whispered in her turn.  
 _-Don't tell me… you thought I was serious…?  
_  
Looking at his silent glare, she knew she was right on track.

She forced herself to laugh, knowing she would undoubtedly hurt him.  
 _-HA HA! That's the best!_ She exclaimed. _After all these years,_ _the Sadist fell for the China girl?!  
_  
Brushing his hand off from her arm, she glared at him the best she could.  
 _-I'm sorry if I broke your poor little heart, Mr. Policeman~!  
-What shit are you saying? _He grunted _.  
-Don't try to deny—  
-It's been ages since I fell for you! _He cut without hesitation.

Her eyes widened and mouth fell open.  
 _-You're so thickheaded you would never notice anyway!_ He added.

Speechless, she suspected her panicked brain to have misunderstood something.

As Sougo heard the voice of the yelling samurai slowly coming closer to the both of them, he quickly pulled her into a nearby service corridor.

In the blink of an eye, Kagura was in the Sadist's arms, hiding from the shouting silver-haired who soon walked past their position.  
 _-Geez… you're always such a pain in the ass,_ sighed Sougo.

Awkwardly lifting her face from his chest, she eyed him with longing eyes.  
- _Is that true…?_ She whispered softly.  
 _-Huh? What is?  
-You said that… you… about me…_

He averted his eyes, feeling somewhat uneasy.  
 _-Unfortunately for me, yes, it's true…_ he complained in a sigh _.  
 **-HAH?!**  
_  
What was that?! This nonchalant and rude way to agree?! Couldn't he say " _Yes, I've always loved you~!_ " like in the movies she usually watched on TV?!

 ** _-What?!_** He retorted. _Have a problem with that?! Well, sorry for not being—_

Grabbing his ugly cravat, Kagura abruptly dragged his face down to her and shut him up.

Her rough move surprised him. Her sudden kiss even more.  
Closing his eyes, he slid his arms from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace.

Kagura felt like cradled. The way he hugged her, the way he kissed her...

Aaaah~ so that meant he honestly was in love with her?

What about her own feelings, then? How did she feel about him? His warmth, his lips, his scent… she had to admit she did miss him, but… was it _really_ love?

When she broke the kiss – _to Sougo's disappointment_ \- she stared right at his red eyes.

Kagura knew the outcome already, but somehow, she couldn't suppress a smile because the truth is, well, his confession really made her _happy_.

Before he could say anything, she voiced something he barely had the time to record because the girl had punched his stomach so hard that Sougo fainted.

 _-I'm sorry, Sougo…_

* * *

When the man woke up, it was on one of those horribly uncomfortable benches of the O-edo Terminal.

He groaned in pain as his ribs were aching. Perhaps it wasn't only the bench's fault, he thought to himself while remembering the previous hit that the girl had landed on him...

 _"Tch!"_ Damn those Yatos and their freaking strength!

 _"I'm sorry, Sougo…"_

Because he had no idea what a broken heart was, the man simply felt really pissed off.

Damn that girl and her fake smile!  
Her way to trick him with her kisses and sad blue eyes! Her way to toy with his feelings every damn time!

She kept coming to him, but kept pushing him away too.  
She didn't want his 'help', but still asked him for his roof.  
She cried in his arms, and he thought she would open up to him, but she didn't, and would have left if not for his idea of the jail.  
She kissed him, and he thought they were on _-really_ \- good terms, but she left, and he discovered how much he was mistaken.

Sougo actually knew _nothing_ of the Yoruzuya's girl, that insanely strong and attractive redhead.

Yamazaki had relayed her shitty speech and empty thanks to him.  
Alas for the Shinsengumi 1st Unit Captain, it was already too late... Despite everything, the guy couldn't go back to how things were before all of this shit happened.

So Okita Sougo decided to run after her.

And what for?  
To tell her what took him so long to realize? What he couldn't ignore anymore? To possibly hear the girl confessing the same?

Ha ha! What a joke!

The only thing he got in return was a punch, and not a little one! Because clearly, for him - _as for her, he assumed_ \- that kiss didn't count at all...

He could have been happy if it wasn't - _undoubtedly_ \- a fake...

 _"One more fake"_

And he would have been happy if it wasn't - _undoubtedly_ \- a trick...

 _"One more trick"_

He wondered how that alien girl managed to get in so deep into him like this...

And he sighed tiredly.  
 _-Back from the dead?_ Asked the silver-haired.

Sougo only ' _tch'_ -ed at the samurai's comment.  
 _-Guess you found her...  
-Kinda...  
-Guess she didn't want your help..._

He tilted his head to the samurai, raising his eyebrows as he mentally retorted " _Nooooo~ Really?_ "  
 _-Well, don't say I didn't warn you!_ Scoffed Gintoki.

 _"How?"  
"How can that man really not worry?" _  
_"Aren't they like family?"  
_  
- _Danna...  
-Hmm?  
-You seriously won't go after her?_

The samurai looked at the young man at his side.  
 _-Since when do you care so much about her...?_ He inquired, curious.

The young man tried to remember when exactly he began to feel like this around the girl and if the samurai's question was some kind of trap to make sure about his feelings... well, he didn't care anymore.  
 _-I don't even know myself,_ he admitted bluntly _._

The samurai cleared his throat. _  
-You know, I'm not Kagura, but I can tell she certainly cares about you... Otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered to stop you from following her..._

Sougo gave him a long blank stare.  
 _-Are you trying to say that she hit me because she 'cares' more than she 'hates' me…?_

He laughed at his own words.  
 _-Don't give me that crap! Since the first day we met, she swore she'd kill me! Any normal people would have already dropped dead by now!  
_

The samurai shrugged.  
 _-Kids always fight,_ he justified. _But you two kept fighting even after turning into grown-ups...  
-Precisely! She kept pushing me away! Even the few times I've tried to be nice...  
-Hey! She __**is**_ _a Tsundere, remember?!_

He rolled his eyes. _  
-Wouldn't a Tsundere act all shy and flustered after kissing someone she likes? Yet she punched me without the slightest remorse, so clearly you're wrong  
-Wait, what?! __**She kissed you?!**_

He averted his eyes. _  
-...nope...  
-Souichiro-kun..._ grumbled the samurai, _you better not lie to me!  
-...I-I did nothing wrong._

Gintoki stared at the flaxen-haired, mentally cursing 'Okita the womanizer'.

Yet the man in front if him had nothing of the Sadist that his substitute daughter had the habit to curse aloud. _  
-Does it hurt?  
-Danna, she's a Yato... Of course, it hurts._

The samurai sighed. Why did Kagura have to fall for a dull tax-robber even worse than herself? _  
-You know I meant your heart, right?_ He deadpanned. _  
-Huh?_

His heart?

Oh!

Right.

Now that he thought about it, Sougo could feel it. There it was, beating inside his chest... And heck, it **did** hurt.

Just as he realized that he was suffering in a totally different and unexpected way, the samurai's hand came to land on his shoulder.

 _-She'll come back once she had settled her problems with her brother,_ announced the silver-haired. _So keep waiting for her until then,_ he winked.

* * *

Kagura had managed to sneak into the baggage hold of a ship.

Hidden between suitcases and heavy boxes, she kept remembering a certain flaxen-haired guy's words…

 _"It's been ages since I fell for you!"  
"Unfortunately for me, yes, it's true…"_

The memories drew a smile on her lips. He loved her~

But then, she recalled how she had lamely lured him…

She knew he would have tried to know about Kamui and the reason she was hiding from him... and in the end, wasn't it best to avoid those two in meeting each other anyway? No one would like to see two heavy Sadists ' _playing_ ' together, right?

 _"Because you were scared to face him and couldn't bring yourself in lying to him anymore, you kissed him to better strike and escape? Wow! Nice move, Kagura! Really!"_

 _-Ha ha~ He probably hates me now, right?_

If her life hadn't so drastically changed, Kagura would have been **so** happy about the Sadist's broken heart! She would be dancing in joy, thanking Heaven and Hell for this priceless victory!

However, so many things had changed before she could even notice that the only thing she could feel right now was a hard, bitter, and strangling lump in her throat.

This wasn't funny at all…

* * *

When she finally landed on Rakuyou - _her home planet_ \- she put a mental note to visit her mother, but only once she had found back her idiot brother. Of course, getting a ship for the old Harusame's stronghold would have been impossible if the girl didn't know who to ask in the first place…

 _-Oi,_ she voiced to the man.

He turned to look at her. The gorgeous lady in front of him was kinda the rare specimen...

His stern expression quickly changed for one of the most charming ever.  
 _-How may I help you, miss~?  
-Where is he?  
-If you would tell me a name, perhaps I_ _ _—  
_ -Don't play dumb. I'm talking about that Baka Aniki!_

He blinked.

 _"Aniki…?"_

The man knew a lot of idiots, but not much ' _Aniki'...  
_ Not to mention Yatos - _because he could tell she was one_ \- and much less with such bright blue eyes and vermillion hair…

He gulped at the impossible thought crossing his mind. _  
- **You…!** You can't be—  
-Yes, I'm his little sister, _deadpanned the girl. _And once again, I'm gonna find him and kick his stupid ass!_

Abuto rubbed his eyes many times as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He remembered about a flat-chested brat trying to rip his head off a few years ago and actually beating the hell out of her whimsical brother, but certainly not about a beauty like the one standing before him!

The redhead had grown so much since the last time he saw her that he didn't even realize it was the same girl!

So the little Missy was now a woman…?

And what a woman on top of that! He would have loved to learn more about her if she wasn't actually inhabited by some freaky Yato monster whose brother's was just as bloodthirsty!  
Not sure that said brother would really appreciate seeing his old subordinate hitting on his dear little sister, by the way…

He cleared his throat.  
 _-I'm sorry missy, but I have no idea where that idiot's hiding  
-I swear I'll kill you if you dare lie—  
-Oi, oi, calm down! I don't know what he did, but last time I saw him, he was looking to meet with his 'Baka Imouto'_

She frowned. _  
-Is that true…?  
-I tried many times to help that crazy family of yours in reconcile, what would I gain in lying now?_  
 _  
_Her shoulders slumped hopelessly. _  
-I see…_

 _"Aw… don't give me that look now! This old man here can't take cute girls being all depressed!"_

He cursed himself for his own weakness. Those two siblings and their goddamn family matters would - _sooner or later_ \- send him right into his grave!  
 _-Maybe… I could lend you a hand…?_ He proposed awkwardly.  
 _-Really?!_ She cheered happily. _Let's visit the Harusame then!  
-Wait, what?!  
-What 'what'? If this idiot didn't come here, then that means he's still up there, _she nodded _. Hurry up and let's go find a ship, old man!  
-OI! Don't call me that!  
-Hmpf! Whatever~_

 **~…~**

Thanks to Abuto's connections, the two of them were able to board a ship in order to find Kamui who - _Kagura was positive about it_ \- was hiding in the old stronghold of the _-in-_ famous space pirates.

* * *

 _-Boss! An unidentified ship is asking permission to berth!  
-Unidentified?  
-They said they'll destroy us if we don't let them in…_

Kamui's eyebrows rose.

 _"Destroy...?"_

How funny~! _  
-Show me the control cameras_

 _"Huh? Isn't that one of the Kihetai's ships? What is Shinsuke doing here...?"_

 _-Let them in,_ ordered the redhead, _and bring them to me...  
-A-At your command, Boss!_

 ** _~…~_**

Kagura and Abuto were led to what was the old Admiral's office. _  
-It sure brings memories,_ sneered Abuto _._

The girl eyed the luxurious room before to switch her gaze back to the man sitting in its armchair. _  
-So that's where you were hiding, huh…? What were you thinking?!_ She scolded. _  
-I wondered for a second how you could catch up so fast, but now I get it…_ stated Kamui while throwing a quick glare to his ex-subordinate. _  
-Don't look at me like that!_ Argued the man _, You know I'm weak against ladies!_

A smirk escaped Kamui's lips while he remembered the good old times at the veteran's side.

He rolled his eyes in amusement and turned to look at his sister.  
 _-Kagura. What I do shouldn't matter to you. Now, go back and—_  
 _-Make me._

His mood dropped, drawing a frown on his face. _  
-Why did you even come…?  
-To bring you back home with me, tch!  
-Back home? _He chimed. _Haha~ **What** home exactly?  
 **-Our** home, _ she trumped.

Abuto, feeling somewhat uneasy about the overwhelming tension growing in the air, quietly gestured the nearest door before to quickly let the siblings alone. Perhaps was it better to keep an eye on them, but then again, the old man that he was felt way too tired for meddling into matters that had nothing to do with him... After all, the few times he had the bad idea to involve himself in that family's business had been rather painful to his taste...

 _"Not like they'll try to kill each other anymore, right...?"_ he tried to comfort himself.

Now alone with his sister, Kamui sighed. _  
-Look. In the end, I'm not fit for a nice and peaceful life like you. And if you're scared for your little friends, then don't. Me taking back the lead of the Harusame doesn't mean I'll slaughter every one of them nor anybody else.  
-Yet you still killed all those men at the docks…  
-I... had reasons, _he voiced unwillingly. _  
-And you think having 'reasons' is enough to justify taking people's lives?!_

 _"When **you** are the reason and that they dared to harm you: **Yes.** "_ he retorted mentally before to move on another topic. _  
_

 _-I didn't notice there were some of the_ _kidnapped women left in the ship... They_ _will be sent back to Earth, along with **you** , _he pointed out. _  
-I'm not going back without you,_ she growled _.  
-Yes, you will, _he ordered. _  
_

Kagura's tough face and strong voice softened sadly. _  
-Kamui… let's just go back together… okay?  
_  
Kamui looked at his sister with a cheerful smile.  
 _-I'm afraid I can't do that~  
-Why?! I… I don't hate you or anything, so—  
-You don't understand… _he muttered _.  
-Of course, I do!_ She reassured. _But it doesn't matter to me—  
 **-KAGURA!**_

She jolted at her name, surprised to see her carefree brother with such a grave expression.  
 _-I lied.  
-Huh? What do you mean?_

He knew there was no turning back after that. No more fake words for him to hide behind...

This would undoubtedly worsen the situation, but... since he had no intention to follow her anyway, he had to do his best in pushing her away.  
At the same time, it might - _hopefully-_ lift a weight from his shoulders too, right?

He sighed.  
 _-Give me your hands._

She eyed him suspiciously, not sure to know which part was true and which wasn't anymore.  
 _-Your hands,_ he trumped.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly extended her empty palms to him.  
 _-The other side,_ he commanded.

Once she had turned her hands, Kamui grabbed them in his own, gently rubbing their back with his thumbs.  
 _-Good girl~ Now… close your eyes.  
-Kamui—  
-Close your eyes,_ he cut. _I'll show you the truth._

She looked at this pair of eyes, the exact same than hers yet with a completely different look inside.

Then, she closed her eyes, choosing trust over doubt.

As he kept massaging her hands with his, he told her to relax and she followed his lead, deeply breathing in and out.  
 _-Think of the man you love  
_  
Her eyes flew wide open at these words.  
 _-How do you— No, wait! What makes you think that I love someone, anyway?!_ She grumbled, obviously uneasy.  
 _-First, your smell changed since then and next, you're blushing,_ he explained somewhat bored.  
 _-Wha-?!  
-Whatever… just close your eyes.  
_  
Again, she closed her eyes and tried to relax while imagining the face of a certain Sadist.

When her cheeks gradually became paler, Kamui knew she had calmed down.  
 _-Remember; think **only** of him.  
_  
Approaching his face closer, he felt his heart about to explode, his pulse shaking every inch of his body.

He could still stop.

And he _should_ stop.

Before it's too late...

At the same time, he _really_ wanted to stop - _and run away-.._. It was so scary!

But he didn't really want to stop either. He was so close! So close to freeing his heart...

He had kissed her many times already. What was so scary in kissing her once more?

That she finally learns that he _truly_ was a monster?

His guts told him to _not_ stop and Kamui obeyed.

Softly, he lowered his lips and kissed hers.

* * *

 **Sougo tasted one of Kagura's powerful blow after finally confessing! Poor him lol**  
 **On her side, Kagura _-_** _thanks to Abuto_ ;) **\- managed to find Kamui who, in front of his stuborn little his sister, decides to unveil the truth rather than hiding behind it.**

 **How will she react when she'll realize her brother's true feelings?**  
 **What will Kamui do after showing her that hidden side of him?**  
 **Will Sougo heal from his broken heart and wounded body?**

* * *

 **PS:** I just can't get enough of the last chapters of the manga! OMG! Did you see my husban- I mean, Kamui's face? He looks so beautiful, so proud, so strong, and so happy! It's just... PERFECT!  
Thank you SO much, Sorachi! _*tears of joy*_


	22. Love and Reason

**A Poll** related to **this Fic** has been added to **my profil page, please** go and **vote!**

Anonymous/not registered people can still vote through my tumblr! ( _link on my profil page_ ) **  
**  
 **Thank you!**

* * *

Softly, Kamui brought his lips to hers.

Pouring all the feelings he was holding within, he kissed her with utmost care as if she could break anytime.

Ever so lightly, he pulled at her lower lip, gently asking for the entrance.  
She didn't fully let him in, but his tongue still managed to meet hers from time to time, barely stroking - _and tasting for the last time_ \- her flesh through short yet warm touches while she earnestly kissed him back.

Kagura had no need to force herself in thinking about Sougo while Kamui was kissing her… The softness and the warmth spreading to her whole body through their linked lips was the same than back then, when the officer had first kissed her.  
As she breathed him, she felt it in this kiss; there was no lust whatsoever, just… pure and tender feelings. It was a kiss full of genuine love and it felt so, oh so warm.

He landed a gentle hand on her jaw, supporting her neck in his last pecks while she tilted her head and unconsciously tugged at his shirt, expressing in her own way how she didn't really wish for it to stop.

Nonetheless, Kamui pulled away from her and Kagura kept her eyes closed in order to enjoy the remnants of these feelings lingering on her lips.

The spell broke as she opened her eyes and expected to meet with a pair of red eyes. Instead, she drowned in a pair of blue ones, the warm and comforting hand on her neck being none but her brother's one.

Thinking back about the way Kamui had just kissed her, Kagura felt a strong vice clenching around her heart.  
 _-Do you understand, now_? He asked with a sad look which didn't suit his idiot's face.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, she nodded slightly.

So that was it, huh? Her brother was in love with her?

She covered her mouth with her quivering hand and felt like a burning in her eyes.  
The truth should have been even more shocking and disgusting than the lie, but somehow, Kagura wasn't on the verge of tears because of such things, but because of how painful it hit her. Perhaps was it also because of his pitiful smile...?

She realized that it meant he wasn't really 'playing with her' - _unlike what he said-_ but merely letting his feelings act for him… He wasn't 'twisted' but simply... _in_ _love_.

 _"I can't go back with you"_ she heard him say.

Indeed, she understood why he couldn't... but she couldn't stop that killing pain in her chest either.

Why was it so hard to tell him goodbye? Why did it hurt so much to think about how he was feeling? Both right now and since all this time…

Kamui was still cupping her face and she did her best to refrain from crying, her teary eyes sadly looking straight into his _._

 _"I'm sorry"_ she read in his gaze.

No.

Kagura didn't want to think of her brother being sorry because she knew that could only mean one thing...  
He would leave her alone.

Again.

* * *

Kamui knew what he had to do. As if he could continue this little 'family game' with her when his heart was dying inside…!

He still had to admit that it was pretty nice. If not for his shameful feelings and the fear to harm his beloved little sister, he would have been more than happy to keep playing.

He turned away, ready to take his leave when she grabbed his braid and pulled him back.  
 _-Where do you think you're going?_

She did her best to growl at him, making her voice sound upset rather than sad, and strong rather than shaking. She didn't know if it worked or if his surprise was only due to the roughness with which she had tugged his hair.  
 _-Don't think of leaving me behind one more time…_

He stared at her coldly without saying a word.  
 _-I don't freaking care about you_ , she confessed, almost squawking. _I'm selfish! I don't ever wanna feel lonely anymore, so you won't go anywhere without me!_

Kamui sighed, looking slightly pissed off.  
 _-Let go,_ he warned.  
 _-You wish!_ She laughed nervously.

He frowned.  
 _-Do you really want me to beat you up?_ He hissed.  
 _-The fists of an idiot big brother can't beat those of a stupid little sister,_ she scoffed.

His jaw clenched.

 _"Why?"_

Why did she refuse to let go?  
Why did she refuse to let _him_ go?

 _"This is wrong"_

He really had a _'Baka Imouto_ '...  
 _-I said let go_ , he warned once again.  
 _-I heard you the first time,_ she sneered.

 _"This is…_ _ **wrong!**_ _"  
_  
 ** _-_** _DON'T YOU GET IT?_ _!_ He yelled, out of patience.  
 _-I DON'T CARE!_ She barked in her turn.  
 ** _-I LOVE YOU, KAGURA!_** _  
_  
Realizing he had said _the_ words, his blood ran cold.

No turning back...  
 _-I… I_ _ **love**_ _you…_ he confessed again, ready to fall apart.

She eyed him while the weight of his sins seemed - _more than ever_ \- to crush him down.

 _"I figured, stupid!"_

And precisely because Kagura knew he _really_ loved her, she couldn't let him go like this.

He wasn't the villain he used to be. He wasn't the monster he thought to be. He wasn't a vile and perverted brother.

He was just a man. He was just an idiot in love with a girl.

Unfortunately, said girl happened to have _his_ blood in _her_ veins...

She gulped.  
 _-Does it really matter...?_ She whispered softly.  
 _-Do you even understand what it means?_ He voiced, disgusted with himself. _  
-Yes,_ she nodded. _Gin-chan was right all along..._

He eyed her suspiciously. _  
-You're a real Siscon~_ She smiled.  
- _We're far beyond the level of that Megane!_ He sniffed with a wry smile.  
 _-So what?_ She shrugged. _  
-We can't stay together—_ _ **I**_ _can't stay…  
_  
Her throat tightened.  
 _-I don't want you to leave,_ she whined.  
 _-Kagura…_ his voice begged her to stop.  
- _Don't leave me alone anymore!_ She shouted before to burst in tears. **_Not again!_**

He breathed in deeply, his eyes blinking not to cry in his turn.

She wiped the unstopping stream of her tears.  
 _-You're really a weakling…_ he mocked.  
 _-That's why I need you!  
_

He would have be more than glad to hug her in his arms while gently patting her head, but...

No.

Kamui knew too well that nothing would change like this.

Suddenly, he grabbed her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks until her mouth looked like that of a fish.  
 _-Take a good look at my face, Kagura..._ _because I'll soon disappear from your life.  
_  
Her eyes widened in fright.  
 _-You won't see me,_ he added, stressing his next words _. Ever. Again_ _.  
_

She managed to voice a begging " _no_ " from her twisted lips.

His eyes reflected her own image, but it disappeared the moment his cheerful smile squinted them closed.  
 _-Farewell, my sister~_

Then, he released her face and slowly backed away.

But Kagura had no intentions to let him go. Overwhelmed with panic, she let him no time to flee and abruptly threw herself at him, hugging him tightly from behind.  
 _-I won't let you get away!  
_  
He tried to shake her off, but she gripped at him as if her life was at stakes.  
 _-Wherever you'll go, I'll go with you!  
-Kagura... _he grumbled _,_ unable to free himself. _  
_

 _"...don't make this harder!"_ he begged mentally.

- _We have the same parents, the same blood, the same eyes, the same hair, and the same kanji in our names, so what?!_ She scolded. _You love me more than you should, so what?!_  
 _-This is **WRONG!**_  
 _-Killing people_ _**IS**_ _wrong!_ She yelled. _Loving people is_ _ **NOT**_ _wrong!  
_ _- **My** love is **wrong**! __My feelings for you, a_ _ll the things I did, a_ _ll the people I killed..._ _All of this is wrong…_ He sighed.  
 _-It's not_ _ _—__  
- _ _I hurt and tried to kill you so many times!__ He recalled to her. _ _  
-Yet you always failed,__ she clarified. _ _  
__ _-Yeah..._ he sniffed. _And I wish you'd have killed me instead because now I_ _—  
_

He stopped himself, unable to say it out loud.

 _"...I can't bear not to touch you"_

Kagura hoped she could do something. _  
-Kamui..._  
 _-What am I supposed to do?_ He asked, hoping for an answer that would resolve all this mess.

She swallowed. _  
-...Live on._

He turned to face her, slightly curious. _  
-Why...? And How?  
-_ _…  
-Tell me._

 _"Please, tell me"  
_

 _-If..._ She trailed, about to voice a possibility she didn't even want to think about, _if you're not here anymore... who will take care of me, then...? We lost Mami long ago and Papi isn't far from joining her, now!_ She snorted sadly. _Kamui... You're the only one I still have,_ she stated. _Even when you left to become a pirate, even when you tried to kill me... even after so many years, I couldn't but chase after you...  
-I still don't get it, _he voiced, dubious.

She sighed. _  
-I should have known that an idiot like you wouldn't understand..._ she mumbled. _In the end, you couldn't hate me and I could **never** hate you either, _ she trumped _. But do you know why?  
_

He kept silent and she smiled at him. _  
-Because you're my one and only big brother~_

His heart swelled inside.  
- _So please... live on._

He averted his eyes.  
 _-You didn't tell me how..._

She cleared her throat. _  
-Well... First off, you'll_ _have to work your ass out to atone for all your previous crimes_ , she explained. _Of course, I, Queen of Kabukicho will make sure to show someone like you the way to my Greatness~_

Listening to her, he could almost believe in it.

Redemption?

Ah~ he kinda wanted to believe in…!

Stopping this painful life to begin a whole new one...

Stopping **_his_** life.

 _-And next_ _—_  
 _-Next, what?_ He cut. _I'll be as kind and good as a Samaritan? As if that could ever happen!_ He snorted. _  
-You didn't even try!  
-Why should I? Would that ease the pain I feel inside? Living every day by your side? While knowing that you're in love with another man? With some earthling on top of that?! _

__"While knowing t_ hat you'll never and __**should**_ _never be mine anyway...?"_

 _"You're really a selfish one, Sis~"_

 _-So you're going to run away?! I wonder who's the weakling, now…!_  
 _-It's not that simple, and you know it_  
 _-It **is**_ _that simple,_ _but you don't want to admit it!_

Loosening her strong grip, she stood straight in front of him.  
 _-I get it. You're just scared, right?  
_

He swallowed. _  
-What are you saying?  
-That's it… you're scared of facing me, scared to lose the control…  
_  
Just like she had always been afraid to become the Yato monster sleeping within, she realized her brother was the same. He didn't want to hurt both his precious little sister as well as the woman he loved.  
 _-You know I don't have those urges anymore… so WHY?_ She frowned. _Are you that weak to lose your mind and try to rape me?! Or do you think I couldn't handle someone like you...?  
-Kagura, if something like this was to happen, there's no way you could—  
-Oh, really~?  
_  
In the blink of an eye, Kagura swept his legs away before to straddle him on the floor.  
 _-I already beat you once, I don't mind proving it again!_ She grunted. _  
_

He glared at her, but was in no mood for such games, much less with her.

Kamui was...

 _Tired._

Seeing that he wouldn't try anything, Kagura felt hopeless. She had no clue how to fight back someone with no will to fight at all.

Her fist was ready to punch him, clenching so hard she might have bled. However, his desperate and empty gaze took all her strength away.  
She couldn't hit him like this.

She couldn't do anything.

She couldn't stop him.

Her arm fell down and her shoulders slumped.

Why?

Why did it have to end like this?  
 _-Tell me what I have to do for you to stay with me_

Kamui was purposely leaving to avoid hurting her - _and himself as well_ \- yet, why was it that he kept making her suffer?  
Why was she crying, begging him to stay why she should have been more than relieved?

What could he do so she could finally understand?

 _"_ _I know."_

 _-First, break up with your boyfriend_

She blinked.  
 _-We aren't even 'dating' in the first place...  
-Then…_

He stared right at her.  
- _Let's finish what we began…  
_  
She frowned.  
 _-What… do you mean?  
_  
His gaze gleamed with that peculiar glint once again.  
 _-Give yourself to me_

Her heart skipped a beat.  
 _-Just once,_ he clarified. _The first and the last…  
_  
Kagura's face decomposed.

Kamui saw it and although he didn't show it, he was _happy_.

Again, he was probably hurting her, and not a little bit this time, but if it was the only way to force her giving up on him, then so be it.

She would undoubtedly find him disgusting after that... she would undoubtedly hate him after that...

Or... Perhaps...

Perhaps she would just love him back?

 _"No."_

 _"She won't"_

 _"She could never"_

 _"She **must** never"_

 _-If you agree, I'll follow you without any objections. I'll keep living with you if you want and, of course, this will be our little secret~_

Kagura seriously thought about it.

Sleeping with Kamui…? With her brother?  
For real?!  
How could she hope to face the Sadist after that? How could she even hope to face herself?

Kamui could have asked for a single kiss, but then again, he knew how obstinate she was… He wouldn't have been surprised if the girl had agreed on a kiss, but sex... that was another matter!

He knew that was merely an act to get rid of her, yet… inside, something told him it was no act. What if she agreed nonetheless?  
He was secretly both afraid and wishing for it.

Kagura tried to find another way in her head, but… none came.

Would he possibly stop again at the last moment…? Nah, it was way too risky!  
 _-If you can't do that… then get off me,_ he growled.

Seating up, he grabbed her shoulders and was about to push her away from his laps when she abruptly slapped him.  
 ** _-STOP JOKING AROUND!  
_**

Kamui was utterly shocked and just couldn't record what happened.  
 _-Did you seriously think I'll agree so easily?! Or was it again 'your plan' to make me run away from you?! HUH?! Which one is it, you_ _ **Baka Aniki?!**_

She tried to regain her composure, but her stinging hand was shaking in rage.  
 _-I don't fucking care what bullshit you're gonna say! I'll bring you back home with me and I'm willing to knock you out if I have to!_

He put his hand to his cheek. It ached so hard that he wondered if it was on fire.

He hadn't expected that kind of outcome...  
 _-You… slapped me…?_ He voiced, incredulous and more to himself than to her.

As a Yato, Kamui had been hit, had been punched and kicked, had been cut and pierced, but... when was the last time he had been slapped?

 _-I should have done that since the beginning!_ Scolded Kagura. _  
_

He was speechless.

In his whole life, only _that person_ had dared to slap him.

But now, another woman just achieved such a thing, not fearing for her life and only caring for him.  
 _- **Get up!**_ She ordered. _We're going home!_

* * *

After having 'convinced' her brother that nothing he could ever do would change her mind, Kagura had managed to make some sort of deal with him.

Basically, she would help in turning the Harusame from space pirates into a kind of 'space-oddjobs' mainly focused on getting rid of dangerous monsters, aliens, and so on.  
This way, all those Amantos in need for action – _especially her battle-loving brother-_ would get preys to hunt while getting money as a reward.

In short, she would lead her brother Kamui to follow the path of their father Umibouzu, the legendary alien hunter... A good and honest way to help people rather than killing them!

Of course, Kagura would have to stay a certain – _probably very long_ \- time with her brother in space… That meant she wouldn't come back 'home' before long, wouldn't be able to work at the Yorozuya before long, wouldn't be able to see her friends before long and, as a matter of fact, wouldn't see the Sadist before long... if, obviously, he ever wanted to see her at all...

Clearly, Kamui was really different from when he was a kind and innocent little boy, but actually, he was still pretty far from being that bad either... Inside, he only wished to go back to the good old times.  
Unable to stay put in front of his sister's determination, he agreed on the deal - _not without difficulty_ \- and allowed her in making proper farewells to her friends and family of Earth.

So Kagura, Kamui, and Abuto – _because the girl feared her brother might try to escape one more time_ \- boarded the ship with the other abducted women in order to safely send them back to their home, and begin their new journey as the Yorozu _—_ I mean, the _new_ Harusame.

* * *

 **Sougo, Gintoki, and all of Kagura's friends are waiting for her return, along with her brother.**

 **How will they react when they'll learn about the two Yatos leading the remnants of a world-feared crime syndicate?**

 **Will Kagura dare to face Sougo a last time? Will she tell him about her true feelings?**

 **Find it in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **PS: Don't forget to take the poll if you hadn't already!**

 **THANKS!**


	23. Spring rain

_* Harusame = _spring rain

* * *

Unlike Kagura's _not-so-legal_ outbound flight which had taken a whole week to finally attain the Harusame Stronghold - _since she first landed on Rakuyou_ \- the return was supposed to be slightly shorter; about 4 days.

As planned, Kagura had boarded the ship to the Earth with the _previously-abducted-but-now-rescued_ women. Obviously, Kamui and Abuto were of the party.

Back then, the girl had been rather clear on the fact that she had 'won' over her brother and thus, had all the rights to command him~ So she ordained that Kamui would come along with her. Of course, he agreed to 'obey' her whishes only because he _wanted_ to.

Well, perhaps was it also not to hear his lovely yet troublesome little sister harassing him all the time...?

For Abuto though... ahem, let's just say he was in a similar situation...

* * *

 **\- Flashback -**

- _Where do you think you're going, Abuto~?_ Asked Kamui with a grin.  
 _-Hah? I only showed the path to the little Missy,_ explained the old Yato. _Gotta take this ship back to his owner, now_  
 _-I'm sure Shinsuke doesn't mind,_ waved the redhead. _You'll be too busy keeping an eye on my mens anyway~  
-Huh? Did you forgot we **both** stopped being pirates at that time? As if I'll leave my quiet life for a tiring one at your commands! _ Grunted Abuto. _  
_

Kagura nodded firmly. _  
-True._ _He'd better come with us and keep an eye on YOU instead._

Kamui smiled, his eyes laughing at her lame joke while Abuto grew mad. _  
 **-HAAAAH?!**_ _Am I some kind of babysitter here, or what?!_ He complained, raising his arms to heaven.

Kagura put a hand on the veteran's shoulder, prompting him to turn away in order to get some 'privacy'.  
 _-You know that idiot as well as me,_ she whispered behind the wall of her hand. _He might easily try to_ _abandon me on Earth with those women just to run back here! And it's not like I could count on any other man already in his pocket!  
_

Kamui rolled his eyes - _he could hear everything_ \- while Abuto listened to the girl, somewhat able to relate oh too well to her dilemma. He sure had himself quite a lot to worry when he was still working with that stupid Captain every single day! But he really liked the almost boring life he had now...  
 _-Sorry, Missy, but this time I_ _ _—__

Alas for the old Yato, Kagura eyed him in such a desperate way that he felt his resolve wavering. Did he mention he was weak against ladies?

Not to speak about how he wondered what would happen to those kids _–because they'll always be but brats in his eyes-_ if he wasn't here to always keep a - _far or close_ \- eye on them...

 _"Seems like I involuntarily entangled my fate to the ones of two baby rabbits the very moment I stepped into this alley…"_

His shoulders slumped heavily.  
 _- **Geez!** Can't believe I gotta watch your ass once again!_

Kamui smiled cheerfully.  
- _Take good care of me~_ he trolled.  
 _-Tch! As if I wasn't used to it by now!  
_ _-Ha Ha Ha~  
_

Kagura grinned and Abuto immediately recognized that dumb and cheerful smile he had seen so many times on his stupid fellow's face.

 _"Damn those siblings..."_

* * *

 **\- Now: 4 days later -**

The Yatos safely landed in Edo's port.

Kagura first told her brother to bring the women himself to the police as a little compensation for the mess he had caused at the Shinsengumi compound.

However, she quickly changed her mind, afraid that Kamui and the Sadist might meet each other...  
 _-Forget it! This could get worse! I'll go alone since they know me well._

Kamui shrugged, not displeased to be exempt from more boring and tiring work while Abuto sighed, praying he wouldn't have too much work on his side either...

* * *

[Headquarters of the Shinsengumi]

Kagura didn't really want to step into the compound, but she knew how to find Mayora without falling upon the Sadist.

As expected, the man was smoking under the wooden porch while listening to one of Yamazaki's report.

Like a Ninja, she appeared before the two of them and greeted them.  
 _-Ossu!_

Hijikata's eyes blinked while Yamazaki shrieked.  
 _-Mi-Mi-Miss_ _ **China**_ _?!  
-I've come to make my report_, announced the girl.  
 _-Since when are you one of us?!_ Grunted Hijikata.

The Yato didn't bother with formalities and pursued.  
 _-The culprits behind Edo's abduction cases have been annihilated.  
-W-Wait,_ sweated Yamazaki, _by annihilated, you mean…?  
-The Harusame took care of the problem.  
-HARUSAME?!_ Exclaimed the two in unison.  
 _-Don't misunderstand,_ explained the girl _. Harusame is now an organization that takes upon_ _ **any**_ _job request such as killing. Of course, this was an exception,_ she clarified. _From now on, unless there are a very good reason_ _ **and** a __very a good reward, we don't kill anyone but aliens. Oh, right!_ She pointed out, _we managed to free the remaining victims too. They're currently waiting in a safe place, by the way.  
-Oi, _frowned Hijikata. _Why are you saying 'we'…?_

Kagura stared at the man for a time.  
 _-My brother has taken back the Head of the Harusame and I engaged myself in working with him making it anew.  
-What?!  
-We're not space pirates anymore. We are… the Yorozuya-branch of space._

Hijikata stood still.

 _"Yorozuya, huh? Seems like that perm-head still taught something useful to those kids…"  
_

 _-As such, we'll let the women go if you send cars to drive them home,_ added the girl. _Oh and, don't forget the reward~!_ She winked. _  
-_ _ **HAH?! Who the hell**_ _—  
-Oi,_ she cut _. Do you know how much lucrative is the trading of slaves...? All those pirates are not as numerous as before, but they need to eat. How will they do if they can't rob and loot at will anymore, huh? You wouldn't want me to unleash an army of frustrated Amantos into Edo, right...?  
-…_  
 _ **-RIGHT?!**_

 _"ARGH! Damn it! Earth or space, those Yorozuya are all the same!"_ He complained before to rub his temples.

 _-Fine, fine!_ He agreed unwillingly. _Oi, Yamazaki!  
-Y-yes, sir?!  
-Mobilize as more cars as you can.  
-Yes, sir!  
-And call Sougo back from his patrol. The first squad is on the job._

Upon hearing his name, Kagura's heart skipped a beat in panic. _  
-Not him,_ she commanded.

 _"Not yet."_

The officer stared at the girl curiously, breathing out a puff of his cigarette. _  
-It's only thanks to him that you were allowed to stay here. And because of that, our headquarter became a real mess,_ he pointed out. _Sougo has to take responsibility for his choices.  
_

She averted her eyes, not as threatening as she was a second ago. _  
-I know this is all my fault and I'm really sorry, but I just..._ _I think I shouldn't—  
-I think you should, _he cut.

She swallowed and silently shook her head in disapproval.

 _"Not yet…"_

Hijikata Toushirou wasn't the type of man to meddle into people's business, much less when it was about _love_ business! But because it was about Sougo AKA the little brother of the woman he loved, he hoped he could do something.  
Also, he would never admit it, but a part of him had grown quite fond of the Yorozuya brats.

However, the way the red-haired girl's face had changed when he had pronounced Sougo's name... not to mention that look in her eyes that he knew so well...

Somehow, it reminded him of a time where a certain flaxen-haired girl was in love after a certain _rounin_ , silently suffering because of that same man that kept pushing her away. Cold, almost heartless, and definitely stupid, but with reasons he knew - _more like thought_ \- were for her own good.

Yet now that she was gone, Hijikata Toushirou knew how much he was mistaken back then. Despite being fully aware of the fragility of life, he didn't feel like the best one to judge someone else's choices, even those of a chinese-looking Amanto girl...

He sighed longly.  
 _-I got it…_

* * *

 **\- Same day: late afternoon -**

[Main room of the Yorozuya, lodging of the Sakatas]

 _-Seriously, guys! I'm way too old for these shits, you know?! You want me to die of heart attack or what?!_ Scolded Gintoki.  
 _-Ha ha~ That would be quite fun—_ _ **OUCH!**_ _  
-Shut up, idiot!_ Grunted Kagura while forcing her brother to bow his head lower. _We're both really sorry for the trouble!  
-So everything's all right again? _Inquired the samurai.  
 _-Yes.  
-…for how long?  
-As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure to watch over my family and keep it in the good! I swear I'll do everything I can to fulfill this task!  
_  
Kamui kept silent and Gintoki frowned while listening to the girl's oath.  
 _-How are you gonna do that?  
-Well, actually..._

She explained everything to the samurai like she had done earlier to the Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander.  
 _-I see... To be honest, I always knew you would leave one day or another,_ confessed Gintoki.

He let out a long sigh.  
 _-Aaaah ah! Shinpachi's gonna cry non-stop and for some odd reason, I feel like his gorilla-sister is gonna kill me!_ He whined.

She smiled. _  
-I'll come back~  
-You're going somewhere, Gura-nee? _Asked the little Izami who had heard voices.  
 _-To space,_ answered the redhead.  
 _-Heh?! For how long?  
-I… don't really know…_

The girl let out a saddened little " _oh_ " as she stared at the floor, somewhat gloomy.

Her gaze switched awkwardly between the wooden floor and the other Yato. _  
_

She blushed. _  
-A-Are you leaving too... Ka-Kamui Onii-san…?  
_ _  
_The Yato, surprised to hear his name called with such respect lifted his face to take a look at the girl. Her height was barely reaching the one of his bowing stance. She had long silver hair and beautiful amethyst-colored eyes.

However, despite the innocent face she showed, he could clearly see through it because the girl was just like the young boy that he used to be... A strong-looking kid yet inside, she was still but a weak and powerless brat...

What could it be?  
The thing that she was already desperately chasing after at her young age?  
The thing that made her so determinated to fight for it yet so scared at the thought of losing it…?

His mental self smiled wryly, thinking about how parents - _at least fathers_ \- were so incredibly dimwit about their own kids' well-being... They might well be among the strongest men of the universe, be it ' _legendary alien hunter_ ' or _'white demon_ ', it wouldn't change the fact they were obviously the worst when it came to reading those same kids' feelings... _  
-Um… yeah…  
-See? _Inquired Gintoki, _that's how it is: people will miss you. Although **I** will not, _ he clarified as he sniffed and crossed his arms. _So make sure to come back. Got it?!  
_

Kamui smiled cheerfully. _  
-Don't worry, Nii-san~ I'll visit you whenever I can~  
-Tch! You better take good care of our Kagura! _He warned _. And stop calling me Nii-san, already!_ He shrieked.  
 _-Ha ha~_ _You're always so funny~! ..._ ' _ **our** ' Kagura...?_ Growled Kamui _. She's min_ _ _— **OUCH!**__

Kagura chopped the heads of both Kamui and Gintoki. _ _ **  
**-Stop it, you two!__

 **~…~**

The two redheads bid they farewell when the silver-haired called back to the girl.  
 _-Oi, Kagura!_

She turned to look at him.  
 _-If you have the time, I think you should have a talk with someone before leaving..._ he advised to her.

 ** _*Ba-thump*_**

The girl snorted a " _tch!_ " while arrogantly looking to the other side and resumed her walk.  
 _-Let's go!_ She ordered to Kamui who couldn't but notice the obvious blush on her face.

The young man threw a quick glare at the samurai.  
So that guy knew that, not only Kagura was in love – _despite her vain tries in hiding it_ \- but also _who_ was the man she loved…?

* * *

 **\- Later in the evening -**

[The Yato's apartment, Yamato building]

 _-You're still not done in packing your things?_ Asked Kamui to her.  
 _-Hey! We're not leaving for some vacation, you know?! I'll need a LOT of things!  
-Like what?  
-Different type of clothes, a spare umbrella, Sukonbu—  
-…I'm heading back to the ship_, he cut. _Abuto said_ w _e should leave tomorrow in the morning. Would that be enough time for you, 'Missy'?_ He mocked.  
 _  
_She winced. _  
-Yes, thank you very much, 'Captain'…_

Kamui let his sister alone in the apartment, preferring to stay the night in his soldier's room - _and teasing Abuto_ \- rather than here, where heavy memories filled the place.

He assumed that the girl would probably meet with the famous 'someone' whom the samurai had mentioned earlier. It made him bitter, knowing she would be in someone else's arms, but it made him worse knowing he was depriving her of a happy and peaceful life.  
The least he could do was to give her the chance to bid farewell to the one she loved, right?

Kagura pursued to make her luggage while both Mayora and Gintoki's words kept ringing in her ears.

She moped for a short time, muttering some incomprehensible stuff to herself.

Then, she eyed the nearest clock. It was late.

 _Really_ late.

And she still had tons of things to pack.

The fight happening within her head gave her a headache. It didn't help her stomach getting rid of those annoying butterflies...

What a pain!

She yelled some cuss aloud in her big and silent bedroom, cursing almost anyone she could think of.

Butterflies were still here, doing as they pleased, making her brain crazy and heart drumming.

Finally, she dashed off the apartment in a total fury.

* * *

Unlike the previous time, Kagura didn't have to search for hours and knew perfectly where she had to go in order to find what - _or who_ \- she was looking for.

It was dark outside, but some rooms still had their lights on. Only a few though, unlike the one she was quietly sneaking into...

Just one step and she immediately recognized the smell of the _tatamis_ as well as, of course, _his_ smell.

She could barely see anything, but she could feel it.

 _He_ was there.

Her pulse quickened with something she couldn't really describe. The remnants of her previous tantrum? The fear of doing something so stupid? The tension of facing a situation totally unknown to her?  
Soon, her hands began to shake.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, deeply.

 _"Relax. There's no reason to feel like this, right?"_

No reason? As if!

Right now, Kagura was standing in the Sadist's room. She knew it was him whom Gin-chan was talking and she admitted that she kinda wanted to see him too, but... it was scary to be here after all.

How would he react after the way she had treated him? What could she say to him knowing she would only break his heart more while leaving for space?

 _"I shouldn't have come"_

 _"I knew I wasn't ready for this"_

 _"Not yet"_

Then, she heard him breathing heavily and she froze, her eyes growing wide and her heart stopping to beat.

Random talks and stepping sounds came from the corridor. Through a small crack of the door, a faint light enlightened the room. She saw him in his _futon_ with his stupid eye mask on.

He was certainly asleep.

Somehow, she felt relieved. She could leave anytime without him knowing she ever came.

Wait, leaving? After going so far?

No.

 _That_ would definitely be something she would regret later on.

Perhaps... she could stay – _just a little bit-_ and look at him sleeping…?

Only if he was really sleeping though!  
How to know for sure that he wasn't faking it this time? She really hated that mask with those fake and creepy eyes silently staring at her!

 _"ARGH! Fuck that!"_

She sat at his side and, the best she could, gently slid the mask off his head without waking him up.

If Kagura didn't know him better, she would have almost thought that he was rather cute, but hey! He was a Sadist nevertheless!

Quietly, she lay down next to him, pillowing her head with her joined hands while thinking that it was nice. For sure, she would have liked to spend more time with him into this room full of scents and memories...

She remembered that it was probably the last time she could ever step on those _tatamis_ , the last time she could ever lay at his side, and the last time she could ever be so close to him because next time she might see him, they would probably act like total strangers...

 _"Goodbye Sadist…"_

Then, his body turned around and she found his face right in front of hers. She gulped when red orbs suddenly stared at her.  
 _-...China...?_

His voice sounded raspy. _  
-You're back...?_

She kept silent and he sighed tiredly, his eyes closing again. _  
-Man... how I wish I could stop dreaming about you all the time..._

She blinked. The Sadist was dreaming of her?!

Ah.

Well, he did confess to her, right?

She blushed.

Yet... something seemed... _different_. Wait, wasn't he just sleep talking?!

* * *

Sougo was sleeping and, once more, the China girl came to visit him in his dreams.

There wasn't a second - _was it day or night_ \- where he didn't think of her. The warmth of her smile, the funny sound of her cursing voice, the nice sound of her cheerful laughter, the blue of her eyes, the blazing color of her hair, her shitty yet entertaining temper, her creamy skin, her plump lips, her sweet scent...

Ah! That girl was seriously haunting him!

This time though, it felt like he could almost smell her perfume for real. He filled his lungs with that memory of her.

Unusual clarity disturbed his rest. Was it dawn already?

 _"Lemme sleep some more..."_

He turned to escape it and the smell grew stronger.

He opened his eyes to see those beautiful cerulean orbs. _  
-...China...?_

There she was. _  
-You're back...?_

 _"As if…"_

As if she would look for him when she comes back!

 _"She'll come back once she had settled her problems with her brother"_  
" _So keep waiting for her until then"_

Really?

Would she _seriously_ come back to Earth when her substitute father had a family, when her substitute siblings were busy running their Dojo, when her real father was always roaming in space, and when her real sibling had just left Edo to do the same...?

 _"Danna… there's nothing left for her to come back anymore..."_

He sighed tiredly, closing his eyes again. _  
-Man... how I wish I could stop dreaming about you all the time..._

 _"I wouldn't feel like some shit..."_

 _-...Sadist?_

Ah~ Her voice sounded so close, so clear, so... **real.**

He grumbled a semi-comforted sound.  
 _-Do you… love me?_ Inquired the voice.

He snorted. _  
-Too much for my own good, it seems..._

 _"I can't even close my eyes… You're always there."_

 _-...I'm sorry...  
-Yeah, whatev—_

 _"I'm sorry, Sougo"  
_

Ah.

Those words again. Soudo didn't want to hear them anymore. It felt too awkward. Too annoying.

Too painful.

This time the China girl had really won a perfect victory. Even a great Sadist like him couldn't scheme a better plan.

But he had fallen into her trap and had fallen for her... _  
-Let me sleep already..._ he grunted, still half-asleep. _  
-Sa— ...S-Sougo...  
-What now?_

Wow. China calling him by his name? That was the second time now.  
Well, he had also called her 'Kagura' once, even though he had sworn he would never do it again...

He re-opened his eyes and she was still there.

Wait.  
She was like, **_really_** there.

He blinked.  
 _-...C-China...?!_

* * *

 **Kagura's back to make her luggage and despite her reluctance, still followed Gin-chan and Mayora's advices. She thought she was facing an half-asleep Sadist, but Sougo seems to be fully awake now...**

 **Why did she come in the first place?**  
 **What will Sougo do when the girl he loves is lying next to him after sneaking into his room at such an hour of the night?**

 **Find it in** **the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Next updates might take a few more days than usual to come. Sorry. m(n_n)m**

 **Because my new job is pretty far away from my house, I spend a lot of time on the road, need to get up early and am coming back home later... not to mention I have to do all my errands on the weekend. I'm so tired that sometimes I almost fall asleep in front of my PC when it's only 10 PM! lol**

 **I'll try my best not to make you wait too long. Thank you!**


	24. (Bitter)Sweet Dreams

Sougo was fully awake.  
 _-...C-China...?!  
-W-what? _She sweated.

Wait, no.

He knew this couldn't be true. The girl couldn't be real.

China sneaking into his room at night while he was asleep, just to lie next to him peacefully...? This wasn't real!

Yet it seemed **_so_** fucking real...

* * *

Kagura was secretly happy to hear his confession once again. No half-assed feelings or mere sexual attraction, but real affection. However, it hurt to know that she had been so unfair to him...

His face told her that he was slowly recording the fact she wasn't a dream. It amused her, but at the same time, she feared to face the real and 'awakened' Sadist.

Without any warning, he suddenly forced a kiss on her.

Of course, the Yato _-out of reflex-_ abruptly pushed him away and the poor guy crashed against the wall.  
 _-The hell are you doing?!_ She yelled.  
 _-I…_

He cleared his throat. _  
-Needed to make sure of something…_ he voiced awkwardly. _Sorry._

His pitiful face, his uneasy voice... what had she done to him?  
 _-I-it's okay…_

How could the situation be worse?  
 _-What are you doing here…?_ He inquired, curious. _  
-I just came back today and I…_

"I" what?

What did she think about when coming up here? _  
-Um, I thought I could pay a visit…  
-A visit? To me? At such an hour? What th—  
-I was packing my things and before I knew it, everything was dark outside! _She justified hastily.

Sougo would have certainly thought that her behavior was more than suspicious if he didn't notice some very important information.  
 _- **Packing** your things...?_

Playing restlessly with her fingers, she averted her eyes. _  
\- …I'm going to work for some time with my brother and we're leaving for space tomorrow…_

 _"Space?! Tomorrow?! But she just_ _ _—_ Wait..."_

 _-'Work'…?  
-Yeah, like alien hunting and such, you know  
_

 _"Ah."_

 _"I knew it. There's nothing to hold her back any longer..."_

 _-I really want to help him and_ _… I don't know when I'll be back…_ she explained _._

Sougo assumed the "I don't know when" to be the same as "probably never".

Well, what was he hoping for? After all, China wasn't from Earth to begin with.

The only reason she came back was to take her belongings with her, and obviously not to spend some time with him!

 _"Stop raising your hopes every damn time"_ He scolded himself. _  
_

Right. She didn't come in his room to – _possibly_ \- return his feelings, but just to say goodbye.

 _-So... 'Farewell' I guess, huh?_ He sniffed with a faint crooked smile.

Trying to forget this uncomfortable void both inside of him and between the two of them, he pursued. _  
-Would be nice if you could_ ** _not_** _knock me out this time_ _ _…_ _ He winced.

She lowered her gaze. _  
-Erm_ _ _…_ well… about that_ _…_

And with his next words _,_ he did his best to look like the 'Sadist' she knew rather than the pitiful man he was. _  
-But you can kiss me all you want~_ his taunt coming with a fake little smirk _._

As expected from someone as short-tempered as her, the China girl fell for the act. Unleashing her _usual-yet-funny_ angry roar against him, she unconsciously bawled the very first thing that came to her mind. _  
-HAH?! As if I would!_

Alas for Sougo, her honest and _way-too-fast_ reply prickled him more than what he had anticipated... _  
-Right,_ he swallowed. _As if…_

He smiled wryly and Kagura couldn't but notice the disappointment written all over his face.

Seeing him like this... because of her...

She gulped. _  
-Listen. I_ _ _… Um__ _ _ _…_ I_ 'm sor—  
-Stop, _he cut, tired - _and almost pissed_ \- to hear the same chorus.  
 _-But I—  
- **Stop** , _he warned again. _I get it._

His voice faded into a plea. _  
-Just_ _ _… s_ top_ _ _…  
__

She understood that behind his usual lazy and bored behavior, the officer was _really_ suffering.

Her throat tightened, refraining her mouth to voice any further word.

Why did she come here in the first place?

To see him depressed over his love for her? To feel this ache in her chest?  
To tell him _'see you next time, Sadist'_ ?  
To have regrets?

Or to tell him that she just didn't know what to do with her own feelings?  
To tell him that, in truth, she had missed him a lot and kept thinking about him all the time?  
To tell him that, even if it was awkward and unbelievable, she felt so much better at his side?

This was her last chance.  
 _-Actually_ _ _…_ I'd like to… _

_"Show you how I feel"_

 _-…try something with you,_ she voiced.

 _"But I'm not sure to know how"_

His brow arched doubtfully. _  
-Try_ _ _…_? Try what_ _?  
-Well… it's_ _… erm_ _…_

Sougo grew more suspicious _-and somewhat scared._  
 _-Try it alone,_ he blurted out. _  
-What?! WHY?!  
-Sounds fishy, _he deadpanned.

She took offense.  
- _Fishy?!_

 _"It's because of you that I'm like this!"_  
 _  
_ _-C_ _lose your eyes!_ She ordered. _  
-My eyes?! That's odd! I don't—  
-Shut up and close them already!  
-I'm not your dog!  
-Sure, 'cause Sadaharu listens to me!  
_

Sougo was _really_ not eager to do what she wanted from him, but thinking better, he had no idea when he could see her again, when they could simply talk like this together without fighting, and if he would _ever_ see her at all...

Plus, wasn't he already more than used to her strange schemes and shady ideas?

He sighed but agreed to close his eyes.

* * *

Kagura had made her mind up.  
 _-Keep them like this.  
-Oi! You're not doing anything weird, are you…?! _He complained. _  
_

 _"Weird? Is it weird...?"_

Quietly, she moved to sit right in front of him.

 _"No. It's not. Right_ _ _…_?"_

Her heart was ready to let go anytime and her hands were shaking, but it wouldn't stop her now.  
 _-I swear it's nothing weird,_ she whispered. _So keep them closed, okay?  
-… _

To Sougo, no doubt there was _definitely_ something weird.

Wait. What _wasn't_ weird with her, anyway? _  
-'kay…_

Her hands cupped his face and her scent filled up his nose. She was close.

Soon, he felt her breath against his lips. Too close.

He was dying knowing she was only a mere inch away from him. He could almost kiss her.

 _"But you can kiss me all you want~"_

 _"HAH?! As if I would!"_

Yeah, as if she would kiss him... But what was she trying to do this time, then...?

His brain had no time to think about it because already, the girl had her lips gently pressed against his.

Aaaah~ in the end, she really was kissing him~

Sougo would have gladly welcomed her move, letting himself be carried away by this dream-like event if that childish and never-ending little fear of being hurt once again hadn't kicked in...

* * *

Kagura studied his face.

She found really incredible how different he looked when his red eyes weren't staring at her... So calm, so peaceful...

Perhaps a bit too much she thought, especially when he was so suspicious just a minute ago!

She didn't recall having ever thought of him as being 'handsome', but right now she admitted that he was rather attractive... Attractive? More like _hot_ , yeah!

How did she never notice before? He, too, had changed over the years...  
His lines were more manly, his back and shoulders broader, his hair slightly longer - _though she guessed his next visit to the barber to be soon_ \- but with that same flaxen color and silky look... She smirked mentally, thinking about how Gin-chan had always been dreaming of having such straight and smooth hair!

Then, her eyes fell to his lips and she felt it. Through her whole body, she understood he was indeed attractive, and she was indeed attracted to him.  
Some call it 'desire', some call it 'love'... Kagura had no need to know which one it really was; the very fact he made her feel _hot like this_ was enough of a proof.

She cupped his face, her gaze switching back to his eyes and making sure they were still closed.

Slightly, she angled her face, her eyes closing as she gradually crashed her mouth against his soft flesh with their lips perfectly fitting the shape of each other like two pieces of a puzzle.

It didn't last long though, because he quickly jolted, his eyes snapping open and hands roughly grabbing her shoulders as he pushed her away.  
 _-What are you doing...?_ He growled with a disgusted glare. _  
-Your eyes!_ _You cheated!  
-This ain't a game, China! _

She could tell he was upset, but his voice didn't sound like the countless times they had been arguing together. _  
-If you like me, then say so._

This wasn't one usual argument. _  
-If you just want to sleep with someone, then say so._

Nor was this whole situation, by the way. _  
-But stop toying with me already!_

Things sure had changed between the Sadist and the China girl... _  
-I don't need your pity!_

* * *

Kagura had gathered her courage. She had fought those knots in her belly and faced her feelings.

And now what?

A 'game', he said?

'Toying', he said?

'Pity', he said?

As if she would go so far simply to trick him!

She was _no_ Sadist! _  
-Can I touch you if I say that I just feel like it?!_ She yelled. _  
_

He blinked, speechless. _  
-Huh?  
-Can I kiss you if I say that I just feel like it?!  
-Wha-?!  
-I_ _want to touch you!  
_ _-Wait—_ _ _  
_-And I_ _want you to touch me too!_  
 _ _-You_ _ _—__!  
-_ _I_ _want to kiss you and you to kiss me back!  
_ _-O-OI!  
-I want you close! Very close!  
_ _ _-Listen to me, damn it!  
_ -Like that one night. And I don't want it to stop! Not until—_

Unable to get her attention, he shook her with strength and yelled louder than her.  
 _ **-KAGURA!**_ _  
_  
And she froze at her name.

Her face burned with embarrassment at all the things she had said aloud.

Still... everything was true and she couldn't deny it anymore.

On the other hand, Sougo was at a loss.

What was that?

Will she always take whatever she wanted from him? Never fearing him, as a man or as an opponent?

Will she just crush his heart and feelings all over again once she got it? Never sparing him, in life as in a fight?

Will he just... push her away in his turn? Rejecting the girl he liked because of his pride, of his cowardice?

He sighed, not sure to know what to do or think anymore. _  
_ _-You may do what you want, but don't blame me for the things I may do to you,_ he warned. _I can't hold back when you're openly tempting me_

She nodded.  
 _-That's good._

He frowned. _  
-Are you sure of that...?_ He grumbled. _Do you **really** know what it means?  
- **Yes,** I know._

Somehow, her confidence annoyed him. No way she would act so proud if she really understood what he implied!

He clicked his tongue. _  
-China. I'm a man and_ _ _ _—  
-And me a woman, ____not some clueless brat!_ She cut firmly _._ _ _You said I could kiss you all I want, but you won't let me!  
-And you said you wouldn't!  
-I changed my mind!  
_-Good grief! _He snorted. _  
_

She looked at him with her strong gaze, but Sougo wouldn't give up for all that. _  
-Listen, this is serious. Can't say I could _stop myself at some point, even if you—  
_ -Then don't stop. __I'm going to do you anyway,_ she stated bluntly. _Feel free to enjoy and call it sex, or to reject and call it rape._ ** _  
_** _ **-Hah?!** What the fuck are you saying now?!  
_  
She shut him with a forceful kiss that no human on Earth could shake off. _ _  
__  
He cursed her Yato strength until realizing how foolish he was to even _want_ to stop her. She was way more powerful than him! But above all... why stopping her from doing what he always dreamed of?

Against all expectations, Sougo was a gentleman who didn't want to take advantage of the situation despite actually loving the girl.

Yet, _that_ China girl wanted to **do** him? _Him_ , Okita Sougo, Captain of the Shinsengumi's first squad and King of Sadist?

Was he dumb or what?!

He stopped his vain struggle and instead of trying to push her away, gripped her shoulders harder as he pulled her closer, returning her hungry kiss.

* * *

Somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden change of mood, she broke the kiss, afraid of losing the upper hand.

He smirked at her proudly.  
 _-I changed my mind too~_

Kagura blinked at first, but quickly recognized her old rival and remembered how much she both loved and hated that side of him.

She resumed the kiss _-minus the roughness-_ by slowly moving her lips against his, and Sougo admitted her stubbornness to be a good thing for once...

The way he returned her advances, playfully teasing her tongue and barely touching her made Kagura looking for more. She rose on her knees, towering him while she held his face with her two hands.  
It felt so right and good to kiss him again that unconsciously, she kept moving closer to him inches after inches until gradually straddling him.

Gripping her hips strongly, he led her to sat on his laps. As a result, she encircled her arms around his neck, pressing herself so hard that the strength pushed him backward and Sougo found himself on the floor with the redhead now on top of him.

They stared at each other for a short time, remembering how they had already been in a similar situation before...

However, unlike back then, Kagura knew what she was doing and this time, she didn't bother holding herself back and grabbed his lips for another kiss.  
Sougo, too, had held back at that time, stopping himself to fondle her breast through her dress, but now he swore he wouldn't. She was willingly kissing him and aware of his feelings. They were both adults and aware of the consequences.

He wasn't sure to know if that meant she really had feelings for him or if she was just looking to get laid, but that wasn't really his priority right now... He would figure this out another time.

A few seconds to get out of his thoughts and his hands landed on her thighs. She let him touch her body and even allowed him to slide his hands further under the fabric of her dress. He felt the lace of her panty but pursued his way, his fingers roaming slowly on her waist and ribs while they kept lifting her Qipao higher to reveal her pale skin.

When he finally cupped her breast - _through her bra though_ \- Kagura instinctively grabbed his wrists to pin them above his head. Surprised, he eyed her looking away from him, probably out of embarrassment.  
He was about to scold her about getting all shy despite her little speech before when she slowly unbuttoned the Chinese knots of her collar and silently took off her dress.

She looked at him with flushed cheeks, the gaze hazy and breathing somewhat jerky. And if Sougo wasn't already head over heels for the China girl, the current sight he had of her would have certainly made him fall right away! He had long discovered that she had an attractive body, but everything about that girl seemed to make him crazy.  
Her whole existence seemed to be a contradiction. Delicate hands digging holes in trunks, long legs breaking walls, soft lips biting flesh, tasty tongue spitting insults, beautiful eyes sending daggers, long hair of a color halfway between blood and fire...

He would have gladly pulled her to him if she hadn't been faster and - _with her brutal strength_ \- tore his _yukata_ open in a single blow. He knew she had powerful muscles that could crush him anytime, but then again, the feeling of touching her body was such that he couldn't get rid of it.

Kagura stared at his chest for a time, slowly brushing his skin from the tips of her fingers. It felt so warm~

She noticed his heart thumping loudly and his body being much more muscular than it seemed with his uniform on... He truly was 'hot'!  
 _-You're tan_ , she whispered, not leaving his toned abs for one bit.  
- _I'm not,_ he replied. _Normal people don't hide under an umbrella 24 hours a day_

" _That must be true"_ she thought _"I'm not like normal people…"_

Although it wasn't her intention, Kagura couldn't stop comparing Sougo with Kamui. They had the same age, the same height, were both skilled and strong - _and muscled!_ \- both Sadists, and undeniably both handsome and attractive men...

The real difference was _how_ she loved them.

She tossed her hair to the side and bent down to kiss him again, sliding her hands from his chest to his jaw that she cupped while his own hands had retrieved their favorite spot: on her thighs and ass.

* * *

Sougo honestly enjoyed the fact that she was leading.

First, he didn't have to care about the possibility to scare her and next, it was quite the turn on. Yet, if being violated by an Amanto like her wasn't so bad to his ears, he wished to show her how much he cared for more than the intercourse itself.

He couldn't recall when exactly his feelings for her began to change, but he thought he should have been honest way sooner with himself. Perhaps if he hadn't been such a coward, she wouldn't be leaving for the other side of the universe...

He rolled on his side to take the lead and broke the kiss, silently staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

She was panting a little and he could tell from her gaze that she was craving for more. She was definitely _aroused by him_ , but not _in love with him_...

The way he silently stared at her made her suddenly uncomfortable. Before she could complain, he was gently stroking the lines of her face, softly brushing her bangs away.

Ah~ it felt so nice...

He kissed her with light pecks and small licks, a gentle teasing to soften the hot and hungry pace.

She shivered at the way his lips, his nose, and his hands roamed on her skin. Breathing became harder, thinking useless and stopping just impossible.

She didn't realize he had slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and the bra itself down her waist, but she moaned loudly when he literally kissed her bosom.

Of course, Sougo never expected her voice to resound in such a lustful manner! He would have loved to hear more, but...  
 _-Keep quiet if you don't want anyone to come,_ he grumbled.  
 _-I… I can't,_ she panted heavily, _it feels so good…_

And thanks to her bold and lusty confession, now he really couldn't turn back because that girl sure was the only one able to make him so hard with so little...

His jaw clenched.  
 _-China, I—  
-Kagura, _she cut. _  
-Huh?  
-Call it… my name…_

He paused for a time, looking at her, looking at the China brat who had turned into a woman without him noticing, looking at that cute hue of pink on her cheeks and those moist and swollen lips, looking at the Amanto who had somehow managed to steal his heart and would disappear once the sun would come out...

And he wished for this night to never end.  
 _-Kagura, I—_

She shut him with her mouth and brushed his _yukata_ off his shoulders.

* * *

 **Believe it or not,** **Kagura was the one to initiate a kiss while planning to have the Sadist.  
Sougo tried to deter the girl, but her resolve to go beyond his threats and try to rape him made him change his mind: he could make of a dream a reality and answer her wish at the same time.  
**

 **Will he really go all the way with her?  
Will she not change her mind halfway?  
**

 **Whatever they chose, what will happen for the both of them afterward?**

 **Take this damn poll already or you'll never know about the next chapter!** **lol** _  
_

Thank you all for your patience. As always, reviews (good like bad) are greatly appreciated and a nice boost for my motivation! ^^  
See you next time!


	25. I love you

When he voiced her name, Kagura knew very well what he was about to say.

She could clearly feel his desire growing and throb against her, and though it was somewhat scary, she couldn't hold back either. So, before he could tell her what she was already aware, she kissed him full on the mouth, exposing his back and shoulders as she rid him of his _yukata._

While he groaned at how she literally tried to eat him, the girl rubbed herself against his lower body to let him know that she was more than ready.

Yet when the cold air grazed her crotch and that her panty hung on her ankle, her pulse quickened at lightning speed.

He entered slowly, but her heart somehow stopped, her innards throbbing with an unknown feeling. It was painful, indeed, but she had expected far worse than that for a first time! However, she couldn't get used to the fact that they were… _connected.  
_ How awkward to actually feel 'something' so deep inside her. How curious to feel every part of his naked body glued to her own. How funny to know exactly what to do when she had no experience at all. How unbelievable to share such an intimate moment with someone like the Sadist! How interesting to see all those various sides of him. How frightening to feel so good and to keep wanting always more... _  
_

How impossible to _not_ fall in love.

* * *

Sougo felt how the girl suddenly tensed up under him. The tightness told him it was probably her first time – _though_ _he would have thought otherwise_ \- and assumed that she was undoubtedly suffering.  
To his surprise yet, she clutched her legs around his waist and began rocking her hips against his. The thought of giving her the time to adjust vanished as soon as he heard her moaning again. He kissed her deeply to muffle the sounds and she hugged his neck tightly in return.

Kagura's discomfort quickly turned into something else. The seesaw motion felt much, _much_ more pleasant and somewhat addictive. She had the feeling he was stroking her from the inside, reaching a spot that felt so good she couldn't even control the jerks of her body that forced her back to arch and her thighs to crush him.  
Going crazy, she rolled on the side to straddle him at her own pace.

Sougo knew that he wouldn't last long if she kept being so rough on him. Digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips, he hoped to slow down her moves. In vain.  
Where could she find so much strength when he could barely catch his breath?!

Painfully, he lifted himself off the floor to push her down and retrieve the leading position. He wouldn't let her do him as she pleased! He wouldn't let her rape him!  
And he wouldn't have sex with her, because he would make _love_ to her...

The time she waited while he silently stared at her felt like an eternity. She noticed something different in his look and, about to ask him if something was wrong, was cut short by his totally out of the blue confession.  
 _-I love you_

She blinked.  
 _-W-What?_  
 _-I love you._

She gulped, unsure to know how to answer him until he caged her with his elbows, his face only an inch away from hers.  
 _-I love you..._

And slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, gently kissing her as if for the first time and somewhat fearing her reaction.

Of course, the girl was surprised! But she wasn't against trading some 'hotness' for more 'warmth'... She easily consented to his kiss, so he added a bit of tongue in his nibblings. It felt nice. Definitely softer, but not less good for all that. Actually, Kagura kind of liked his kisses better when they were slow and deep like this. She somehow felt how much he cared.

When her hands ventured through his hair, holding to his scalp while she purred with contentment, he resumed his thrusts and she yelped.

The way she felt his torso slowly rubbing her breast with each move, the raspy sound of his voice when he groaned, the veil over his gaze while he gazed at her, his lips pecking at hers when the distance allowed it, his tongue stroking her own whenever she gasped...

Was it sex _-generally speaking_ \- or was it him, the Yato didn't know but she never thought that the both together could feel this strangely good! For a time, she even wondered if it would have been the same if she hadn't pushed Kamui away on that day...

No.

She shook the thought away and hoped the Sadist would make her forget, so she voiced his name out loud.  
 _-S-Sougo…_

He answered to her call by kissing her sloppily and granted her wish by moving faster and stronger. She forgot as soon as he filled both her body and mind, pounding her sensitive spot harder while she gripped his ass through his _yukata._

The more he gave her, the more she wanted, and the more she was falling... _  
_

She frowned when close to her peak and immediately clung to him as hard as she could. Himself wasn't far from it either. He tried to keep his mind sane, but the way she crushed every part of him made it damn hard... Did he swear aloud or not, he couldn't remember, but as if she had read his thoughts, she told him not to worry because today was 'safe'.

Kagura was close, oh so close…! She bit her lip, but felt like it would never stop her from screaming of pleasure. It was already quite difficult for her to hold back her Yato strength, trying her best to not wound him by 'accident' while her blood rushed so fast through her veins and her instincts raged beneath her skin, no way she could _not_ let it out...!

When they both came, she dragged him lower to her and bit the crook of his shoulder, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh and tasting his blood.

Soon, she felt her body growing limp and way too numb to even let go of him.  
 _-The hell was that?!_ He grunted between two pants, _are you some praying mantis or what?!_ _It hurts!_

Kissmark was cute. Hickey was sexy. But... teeth marks?! Creepy! _  
_

She didn't mind his grumpy tone, still too stunned, still breathless. _  
-Sorry, I… couldn't... hold it otherwise…  
-…_

Her straightforward words took his own away, but Sougo swore to mark her body with his fangs so hard on their next time that she would never be able to hold it anyway!

But... would there even be a next time…?

He could probably not stop her from leaving, but could he somehow become a reason worth enough for her to come back, one day?

He gazed at her while a bitter lump formed in his throat. He swallowed and gently, brought his lips to her, kissing the only woman that could wound him in so many ways...

* * *

When his lips parted from hers, Kagura felt in heaven. He alone had that secret to make her melt with a mere kiss.

In her daze, she almost blurted out the three words that naturally came to her mind.  
 _-I lo—_

When she was about to leave for the end of the world for God knows how long? Bad idea!  
Fortunately, she quickly realized how much of a mistake it was and stopped just in time.

Her chest tingled all the more when he pulled away from her.  
 _-...I'm cold,_ she voiced instead.

The way he stared at her made her uneasy.

Without a word, he untied the belt of his _yukata_ before to cover her naked body with his clothing. Then, he slipped inside his futon and tapped his hand on the place next to him.  
 _-Com' here_

She blushed but didn't notice her own lips curling into a satisfied smile. Quickly, she obeyed and slid under the blankets at his side.

He hugged her - _casually_ \- and she snuggled against his warm body _-happily._

Ah! How nice~  
Being held in his arms, basking in his scent and warmth, lulled by his heartbeats... Almost perfect.

 _Almost_.

Because he spoke _.  
-Why didn't you tell me about your brother?  
_  
Ah, right.

Why again...?  
 _-You expected me to tell you that my brother who tried to kill you years ago was, not only on Earth but also peacefully living with me…?  
-I didn't even know **that guy** was your brother! _He pointed out.  
 _-Huh? You don't remember?_ She inquired, leaving the nest of his chest to face him. _  
-I do, but you never mentioned that you had siblings nor that **he** was the one!  
_  
Now that she thought about it... she might have forgotten to explain that little detail back then...  
 _-Ah. Oops~  
-What 'Oops', you airhead!  
_  
She averted her eyes and he sighed.  
 _-You left to run after him, right?_

She hummed.  
 _-And now you're leaving to work with him...  
-I can't let him alone. Kamui is... it's complicated, but right now he's my only family and I... I don't ever want to feel like this..._

 _'Like this?'_ Like the time himself felt as if a giant hole had been dug inside his chest and that it hurt so much he couldn't feel anything else anymore, couldn't think straight anymore and simply forgot to even cry?

He paused for a time. _  
-…I understand.  
-You do?_ She chimed, incredulous.  
 _-What's so strange?  
-Well, I assumed you didn't really like him…!_ She scoffed.  
 _-I'd love to play more with him~_ he confessed with a grin. _But family is **really** precious…_

Kagura remembered that Sougo had a sister. _Dead._  
 _-I'm sorry!_ She blurted out.  
 _-Huh?  
-I saw you one day… in the cemetery…  
-Ah. I almost forgot that time... _he deadpanned. _  
-You knew?!  
-Who wouldn't?! It was so obvious you were hiding behind that tree!  
-Ugh…_

He cleared his throat. _  
-So…_ he trailed, hesitant about how to put it. _In the end... I assume that my feelings are not reciprocal and that you just... came to rape me in my sleep…?  
-W-Wha-?! No! That's—  
-Then, that means you love me…?  
-!_

Her heart skipped a beat.

Trapped.

 _-I…_

What to say?

How to share her feelings while hiding them at the same time?

How to explain what she hoped he would understand without her actually saying it?

"I love you but can't say it because it will hurt even more" ?  
Nah, too straightforward!

Or perhaps something like "I'm no human, no weak Earthling; I'm a Yato, a dangerous Amanto. I'm more of a sinner than you murderer are. I'm not fit for this sunny planet and kind people. I'm fit for bloody battlefields and endless fights. Don't assume I have a heart to love you when I only quenched the lust of my powerful body" ?  
Nah, too long and dramatic!

The long silence felt heavy and hard for Sougo. _  
-Forget it,_ he voiced.  
 _-Huh?_

Letting go of her, he turned the other way around.  
- _You're leaving early, right?_ _Let's sleep._

She swallowed, looking at the back in front of her and missing his arms around her.

Everything was so nice just a minute ago... How did it turn out like this? So awkward and painful?

 _"I'm sorry"_

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Sougo felt incredibly... _strange._

He had dreamt so many times about the Yato girl that he wondered if what he remembered of the previous night had really happened.

Certainly, it must have been a dream because there was no redhead under his blanket right now and the place at his side wasn't even a bit lukewarm, but only—

 _"Huh?"_

He found a little note neatly bent and silently waiting next to his _futon._

* * *

 _Because I didn't want to see your morning-wrinkled-face, I left before dawn.  
You better thank me for letting you sleep!_

 _I'm really sorry for all the troubles I caused to everyone at the Shinsengumi so far.  
I couldn't care less about you tho~_

 _Thank you for bearing with me for all this time  
I did plan to break your bones, but not your heart...  
_

 _Don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to visit Gin-chan from time to time.  
Let's hope you tax-robber won't be there at that time._

 _Goodbye, Sadist.  
Love you too._

 _Kagura, Queen of Kabukicho.  
And your China.  
_

* * *

His eyes blinked over and over at the words he couldn't believe to see.

 _"Love you too"  
"And y_ _our China."_

 _-The FUCK. Is. That...?_

She really loved him back?

Wait.  
Although it was quite impressive that she could read and write Kanjis, that girl was still an alien. She came to Japan at something like 14, but never attended any school like a kid her age should have... Not like her Boss could have taught her something like that either! _  
_

 _"What's with this shitty handwriting anyway...? Does she only understand what she wrote?!"_

Damn those weird and stupid strangers!

He eyed the first clock in sight and jumped off his bed the most quickly he had ever done in his whole life.

* * *

 _-Did you take your whole room with you or what?_ Mocked Kamui as he noted the amount of his sister's luggage.  
 _-I told you a girl needs a lot of things!_ Retorted Kagura. _  
-Yeah, yeah~ Whatev— Huh? That's strange…  
-What's wrong?_

He walked closer to her and tilted his head to sniff her.  
 _-You… smell kinda different…_

She blushed, a certain Sadist popping in her mind.  
 _-Are you some dog?!_ She grunted awkwardly while taking a step backward. _Stop sniffing me! It's creepy!  
_

He shrugged, waving that hint away and began to walk toward the mountain of bags.

He stopped midway when sensing a _very_ peculiar aura that his body remembered oh too well...

That thrill, that sudden speed of pulse, that wonderful excitation~  
Was it blood thirst? Hmmm, not quite... more like the faint vibes of a cold-blooded and murderous fellow not far away~

He grinned, forgetting everything else around him.

* * *

 **Sougo and Kagura finally did it!**

 **Guilty to make him suffer but sure of her feelings, she tells him in a letter that she loves him too.  
But Sougo can't believe that the girl actually loves him too. He suspects her to have made a mistake knowing she's a stranger who lacks some basics in Japanese and never got any proper education. Both hopeful and pissed off, he chases after her to finally get his answer.**

 **Will Kagura confess before her departure?**  
 **Will Sougo stop her from leaving?  
Will Kamui stay put when he'll discover that one of his old enemies is now his love rival?  
**

 **Answers in the next chapter to come!**


	26. the Beauty & the Beast(s)

Sougo walked through the docks while looking for a ship with a _very_ probable Harusame flag on it.

The more he was coming closer to a red ship that had long caught his eyes, the more he felt his other self silently rejoicing inside.

In other circumstances, the officer would have thought that something fishy was going on out there. Sure, docks were the perfect area for fishy business in the first place, but for him to sense such karma...

Then, he remembered the first time he had met with the China girl's brother.

 _"Guess I'm real close…"_

It didn't take long until he spotted the infamous Yato and, the more he was getting closer, the more he noticed – _to his bitter surprise_ \- how said Yato had grown to end up looking _so god damn_ like his sister!

He didn't recall their faces to be _so_ similar, yet clearly, before his very eyes was a male doppelganger of the China girl.

Did she mention something about her sibling actually being her twin...? Sougo shivered at the thought.

 _"Hell, no!"_

That braided freak may well have the same blood and physical features, that brother of hers wasn't like her.

 _At all._

First, he had that stupid antenna bouncing all around.  
Next, came the very fact that his body was that of a man when hers was _definitely_ that of a woman... because heck, Sougo could assure anyone that the China girl - _under her skintight and revealing attire_ \- was indeed a woman.  
And finally, he had quite the presence... Such dangerous one that Sougo could never mistake it for any other, much less the one of the sister. **  
** _-My, my~ What do we have here~?_ Cheered Kamui.  
 _-Was I foolish to even hope for a villain like you to drop dead...?_ Deadpanned the officer. _  
-Ha ha~! I'm happy to see you too~_ Smiled cheerfully the redhead.

His squinty eyes sent daggers at Sougo while his voice turned halfway between a growl and a purr. _  
-I kinda missed you… Mr. Policeman…  
-Heeeh~ Is that so? Looks like I'm bound to crazy redheads somehow_ _ _…_ _

The Yato didn't catch the implied meaning. He felt way too thrilled by his old playmate's appearance to care about such petty details.  
 _-Don't tell me you came to take your so-called 'revenge'~?_ Taunted Kamui.

Sougo smirked.  
 _-Sorry to disappoint, but you're not the one I'm_ _looking for, y'a know…  
-Really?! Aww… That's too bad~!  
-You mind calling your sister for me_? He asked with a wink.

At this very moment, Sougo didn't miss how his cheerful mask fell to let a _very_ different kind of face appear... If back then, the two men were both eagerly ready to kill one another, right now there was no word to describe how much the Yato obviously wanted to rip him apart.

The threatening tone in his voice was also more than clear.  
 _-Oh~? And what business could you have with_ _ **my**_ _sister, I wonder…  
-She wrote some kinda letter to me, _he shrugged _, but I can barely decipher her kid-like handwriting  
-…A letter...?_

The sound of heels caught Sougo's attention. He spotted the China girl who had suddenly frozen on the spot as if time had stopped. Her somewhat shocked face didn't go unnoticed to him. Clearly, she never thought about the possibility he might _'_ pay her a little visit' _...  
-Oh, China! Right on time! _

Letting the brother alone, he walked in her direction while nonchalantly waving the paper in his hand.

* * *

When Kagura got out of the ship to take another bag inside, her heart stopped to beat and her body to move.

What she feared the most had finally happened: the two worst Sadists in the world had met once again.

She began to sweat in fear.

 _Fear?_

Hard to believe and even more to admit, but yes.

She feared for Sougo.  
She feared to face him.

She feared for Kamui.  
She feared that he loses his mind once again and change side, turning his back to her like years ago...  
 _-Oh, China! Right on time!_

He walked in her direction with a smirk on his lips.

Facing him after the night they had spent was embarrassing.  
Facing him after confessing with a letter was awkward.  
Facing him without knowing when she would ever see him again was painful.  
Facing him while Kamui stood so close was dangerous.

Her eyes widened when he motioned the note she had written to him.

No! She couldn't let her brother see that letter and she couldn't let the Sadist take advantage of it.

In a fit of panic, she walked - _with haste_ \- to her brother's side and in the blink of an eye, unsheathe the umbrella hanging at his waist. She fired the gun-like shade without thinking about it a second time.

* * *

Kamui had been caught off guard by the sudden move of his sister.

The fear in her eyes contrasting with the resolve of her whole form, the very close distance she didn't even hesitate to cross, the quick movement of her arm sliding around his waist... He froze, his heart suddenly racing against his will.

However, he didn't expect her to 'borrow' his own umbrella so nonchalantly just to aim it at the human policeman. His blood rushed faster, somewhat in awe before this strong and beautiful woman. She shot without flickering in the slightest, but how disappointing - _and quite suspicious-_ for her to miss such a big target...

Unless... she never planned to shot the man and purposely fired the letter instead...?

His eyes were locked on hers as he tried to decipher the thoughts in her head.

When her arm slumped back at her side, grazing his own because of how close she stood next to him, Kamui couldn't but notice the almost insignificant shaking of her hand as her grip increasingly tightened around the handle. A lightning glance was enough to see her white knuckles and swollen veins crushing his best companion...

Sure enough, that wasn't like her to get so worked up like this. Her short-temper was the kind to easily bark a lot, to often show the fangs, but rarely to bite...

He kept studying her while she shouted at the man to leave.

Without a doubt, something was _not_ right.

* * *

When the girl began to move again, it seemed to Sougo that time - _after being frozen_ \- was trying to catch up with the present.

As if it was flowing twice as fast, she resumed her walk with her unstoppable steps somewhat hurrying. She stopped near her brother, so close that he wondered if she was some kind of ghost about to possess his body.

Swiftly, she took hold of the umbrella that he was wearing like a sword.  
That accessory with its Asian design and old-fashioned style was actually a very dangerous weapon. Sougo had long discovered that it was way heavier than any kind of sword and able to block almost any kind of attack. Harder than steel, it could even fire like one of those western guns.

It occurred to him that the brother's shade was slightly bigger than the one she usually wore. Funny fact.

Her cold gaze didn't even waver while she suddenly shot a bullet at him.

He felt no pain whatsoever, but the letter that he held in his hand had now a hole in its center, like a rounded window through which he could see the two Amanto siblings.

Just like the fire of a forest, the bullet's hole gradually grew bigger, the heat literally eating the thin paper that slowly turned into nothing but ashes. Out of reflex, Sougo quickly let go of the vanishing proof, avoiding at the same time to burn his fingers.

The letter disappeared with the wind in an instant and the lone voice of the girl echoed.  
 _-Leave!_ She ordered coldly.

But the flaxen-haired's expression only darkened more.  
 _-My words were_ _ **very**_ _clear!_ She launched, hoping to make him leave the fastest she could. _Now get out of here, you damn tax-robber!_

Because Kagura's inner turmoil couldn't calm down, because her fist couldn't be loosened, she had no choice but to keep Kamui's umbrella with her. Without paying any more attention to the speechless earthling, she spun on her toes and walked back toward the ship.

Perhaps he would get the message and would finally give up?

Unfortunately for her, that damn Sadist didn't seem prone to it _..._

His brows furrowed, desperately trying to understand the meaning behind the girl's act.  
 _-I'm afraid I can't!_ He shouted back.

Realizing she would leave once more without bothering to give him a proper answer, Sougo decided to chase after her. He was so close to the truth, no way he would back down.

He barely made a step that already, her brother cut him short in his track.

Standing right in front of him, Kamui's hand landed on his shoulder like that of a friend about to give some advice, but with such a monstrous strength that Sougo's legs felt like sinking into the ground. **  
** _-You heard my sister, right~? Now be smart and leave~_

Despite the Yato's smile, the officer felt how the redhead's fingers dug into his skin, almost crushing his bones like a closing vice and clearly warning him to not approach the girl any further.

Alas for Kamui, this human was way too stubborn to back away. The two men had already faced each other once and Sougo had easily learned how dangerous was the redhead: a Yato in his prime and leader of some fearful Harusame squadron? That was no joke.  
The son of the famous Umbizou - _and incidentally the big bro of the ultra-violent China girl_ \- being obviously pissed off? Wonderful~!

Of course, Sougo was more than aware of those facts, but he didn't care. After all, they were _both_ close to die when they fought back then... And just like Kamui, Sougo wasn't scared of Death, much less by a dislocated shoulder!

He had no intentions to back _now._

He eyed this pair of eyes, the same blue color than her yet so **not** the same.  
 _-I'll leave after she answered just one question, then._

As if those two siblings could communicate through telepathy, the brother who kept glaring at him until now suddenly dropped his hand before to move to the side and unblock the way.

Sougo gazed at the girl's back and hoped she would play fair.  
 _-In this letter_ , he began carefully, _you wrote something that really held my attention. I even wondered if you made a mistake by writing the wrong Kanjis!_ He sneered. _But I want and need to know…  
_  
She kept silent with her back still facing him and he pursued, butterflies in his stomach, throat somewhat dry and heart going crazy.  
 _-Kagura, do you love me like I love you?_

* * *

 _-I'll leave after she answered just one question, then._

Kamui noticed how Kagura had stopped upon hearing the man's request.

Himself paused for a time as he studied those red eyes staring back at him. Somehow, he could tell that this earthling would never become a treat to his sister like he was to him... was it because this officer was one of those annoying friends of hers...?

Yet, something wasn't right.

He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he felt like Kagura was purposely pushing the guy away. Well, not that Kamui really minded! Quite the opposite actually, since he was positive that even killing that Shinsengumi bastard wouldn't be enough for him to feel satisfied~

Unlike the four-eyes or the silver samurai, her bond with the policeman seemed much more complex and implicit. Still, they obviously knew each other. They obviously were close enough for him to meddle in her business and for her to write him a letter - _and Kamui knew his sister wrote letters to very few people in this world..._ They obviously weren't acting like 'friends', much less like a family.

Best way to soothe his uneasiness was to watch Kagura treating this guy like worthless garbage before to board the ship and leave for space along with him.

Swearing to himself that human beings were a real pain, Kamui mentally agreed to the policeman's condition. Silently, he drew back his hand and slightly stepped to the side as to show his consent, but the man didn't even try to make a move.

Instead, he dared to voice his love for the girl - _which made Kamui to flinch for a second_ \- all the while asking her if she felt the same way - _which made Kamui's jaw to clench._

The Yato wondered for a time what could have been written in that letter for the guy to even think that someone like Kagura could love him, especially after how she had put it to dust...!  
The thought didn't last long because Kamui quickly processed the main fact: more than ever, that Earthling was his _enemy._

Not only did the Yato want to resume their fight in order to enjoy a new victory over a strong opponent like him, but also to simply get rid of any possible rival.

If Kamui had first taken a liking on the earthling for his 'entertaining' side and their very alike personalities, he sure never expected the policeman to have the same tastes concerning women!

An alarming scenario played in his head when he noticed the man _-though it was faint-_ to have the same scent that Kagura.  
Was it only a coincidence that among every possible hiding in Edo, she had chosen the Shinsengumi as a hideout? Especially when it was to flee from her brother and that this same flaxen-haired man was one of them...?

Could he be _the one_ that she loved...?

 ** _That_** guy among all men on this whole planet...?

The Yato acknowledged said guy to be rather strong – _he got a taste of it, after all_ \- but the possibility that his precious little sister, that _his_ Kagura had more than clearly slept with the man...

His blood ran cold.

He eyed her, his heartbeats thumping loudly while she finally decided to turn back and show her face to the man.

When the woman who was both his only reason to keep living and his undeniable doom smiled sadly to the non-Yato, Kamui heard like a crack in his chest.

When she replied positively with her soft voice, the beatings finally stopped and his heart crumbled in pieces.

Then, his rage – _call it jealousy instead_ \- took the lead over his immeasurable pain.

He knew Kagura would surely hate him for that, but he just couldn't think straight at the moment. His hand hardly moved to reach for his umbrella that he recalled the weapon to be within her hand.

Without the slightest hesitation, his arm stretched out before him, his hand tensing like a sharp spear and aiming to dig a nice little hole in place of the policeman's heart~

* * *

Abuto was complaining alone about the never-ending luggage of the girl when the stupid laughs of his stupid ex-captain reached his ears.

Glancing at the young man, his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

 _"The Shinsengumi?!"_

 _"Great!"_ He complained mentally _"As if it was the moment!"_

Then, he frowned.

 _"Wait a sec…"_

And blinked incredulously.

 _"That guy! It's—!"_

Right.

 _"The crazy earth policeman from back then?!"_

To his relief, his old fellow _-and troublemaker_ \- had slightly calmed down since that time and the flaxen-haired didn't seem to be looking for some fight either.

Surprisingly, the reason he voiced to explain his presence was way different than what Abuto would have ever imagined: the Captain's _sister_!

 _"Oi, oi… What's this?!"_

The numerous hints led him to think that the man could have a crush on the Yato girl. Well, seeing how she had grown, no wonder she could manage to capsize hearts so easily!

However, Abuto wondered if the fact that she was attracting two of the worst and most dangerous murderous idiots in the universe was part of his own lack of luck or merely another shitty fate's blow…

He let out a long and tired sigh, preferring to 'enjoy' the live-drama playing before his very eyes.

 _-In this letter_ , _you wrote something that really held my attention._

 _"A letter…? Who writes letters these days?!"_

 _-I even wondered if you made a mistake by writing the wrong Kanjis!_

 _ ***sighs***_

" _Why am I not surprised knowing she's **that idiot** 's sister…?"_

 _-B_ _ut I want and need to know…_

 _"Quite demanding, huh?"_

 _-Kagura, do you love me like I love you?  
_  
Abuto almost choked at those words.

 _"FOR REAL?!"_

He couldn't tell whether the policeman was just crazy and suicidal or just damn ballsy for daring to ask such a question – _out loud furthermore_ \- to the girl in front of **_that_** idiot!

Yet the way he looked at her told him the reason was both and none at the same time... This guy was just crazy in love with the little missy. No more, no less.  
He sniffed, feeling somewhat tender for a time.

When the girl turned to face the man, Abuto knew she was being serious here.

Then, she smiled poorly to him and he understood with just her face that she was feeling the same way. Soon enough, her voice let out the two words that seal the fates of newlyweds.  
Aaaaah, youngsters these days~

He wondered if one day, his Captain would also look that dumb in front of—

Wait.

Recalling how whimsical – _and childish, and egoist, and possessive_ \- was the ex-Harusame, Abuto feared for the poor earthling's safety. The dark expression of the redhead was enough to put his Yato instinct on guard: the big brother was **_not_** about to allow it.

No doubt that Kamui wouldn't spare the Shinsengumi officer, even in front of his little sister. After all, 'mercy' was not a word that could fit into his vocabulary...

* * *

 **Sougo's there, Kagura's there, Kamui's there and, right, Abuto's there too!**

 **Sougo's about to die, Kagura's giving her answer to him, Kamui's about to kill Sougo, and Abuto needs popcorn (and so we all do).**

 **Will Sougo die by the hand of his beloved China's brother?**  
 **Will Kagura witness her beloved Sadist being killed by her own brother?**  
 **Will Kamui kill his beloved sister's lover of mere jealousy?**  
 **Will Abuto choose salty or sweet pocorn?**

 **Answers to come in the next chapter!**

 _ **(OR NOT)**  
_

 _~Depends if I want~_

 **Throw a review and I'll think about it...  
**  
 **(￣ε￣＠)**


	27. Love's a Pain

_-Kagura, do you love me like I love you?_

She couldn't refrain from blushing. Why did he have to say it so bluntly?! _  
_

But thinking better... what was the point in lying now?

Wasn't it already way too late for trying to step back?

 _"I shouldn't have written that letter..."_

Wasn't it useless to keep denying the obvious, to keep shutting her feelings, to keep pushing him away...?

What lying would change anyway?

The way her brother loved her? The way the Sadist loved her?  
The pain she was causing to the both of them?

Nothing would change.

Kagura would still leave for space with Kamui. The Sadist would still be tax-robbing on Earth.  
She would still love Kamui for the brother that he was, and she would still love Sougo for the man that he was.

If someone had told Kagura that one day, Okita Sougo would keep chasing after her because he was in love with her, she would have never believed it!  
Actually, if someone had told her what would happen at all – _Kamui's feelings, her own waves of lust, the Sadist's confession, her feelings for him, and how they had slept together_ \- she would have **N.E.V.E.R** believed any of it.

Quite funny how time could change so many things so easily…!

Even though things got more complicated than easy in the end...

If Kagura had the choice, would she decide to rewind time and go back to how things were before everything started?

What kind of choices would she make, then?

Refuse to move in with Kamui? Refuse to give him a chance?  
Continue hating the Sadist? Continue fighting Okita Sougo?  
Seclude herself because of her heat? Fuck some random man from time to time to quench her lust?

Ha ha! That could have been way worse than the current situation!  
Plus, even if she could really rewind time - _not impossible with the old Gengai's machines_ \- Kagura simply didn't want to erase and forget the good - _as the bad_ \- memories she had gained thanks to that.

After all, not everything turned wrong, right?

She managed to made up with her brother and God knows how much she longed for her nostalgic childhood and that _200%_ - _made-of-idiots_ family...  
Even if she was aware that those freshly repaired bonds could break anytime, Kagura was more than used to put broken pieces back together with _made-of-tears_ glue and bloodied tape. It wasn't new to her.

On the other hand, having some pleasant and bloodless time with Kamui years after their mother's death... _that_ was new. Seeing her family of Earth somehow getting along with her blood-related family... not feeling this aching void in her chest any longer... all of those were priceless and much worth the pain.

Still... perhaps she would have liked to keep her relationship with the Sadist like it used to be, means funny and easy.  
But then again, she didn't regret what had happened between them and how she had learned to know him, how she had learned to love him...

Sure enough, each one of the trio was suffering from the love they felt for another, yet despite the pain, wasn't this feeling some incredible one...?

Kagura turned to face two of the most important men in her life.

The Sadist was looking at her so intently that she doubted she could tell him another lie even if she'd have wanted to.  
Kamui had a completely different look on his face, one that told her he had just realized _who_ was Okita Sougo: the man she had fallen for.

She laughed at herself mentally. While she kept lying to the most concerned people, who wasn't already aware of the fact by now, huh?

Clearly; no one!

So there really was no point in running away anymore...

She smiled sadly to that Sadist's beautiful red eyes.  
 _-I do._

* * *

Sougo couldn't believe it.

To be honest, after the previous night they just had, the clever policeman was kind of suspecting – _and a lot hoping_ \- that the China girl was actually feeling more than she was willing to admit... After all, she was undoubtedly a _Tsundere_ added to a very proud Amanto.

However, even after reading her letter - _indeed quite clear_ \- he still _needed_ to hear it from her mouth for him to know what kind of relationship they had now. Somehow, that girl had always the thing to turn even the simplest fact into tons of complicated stuff... and their relationship had always been more than complicated to begin with!

It amazed him how light he felt when she said this short and simple reply. On the opposite, his heart didn't seem able to calm down, thumping so loudly inside his chest that he felt like his body tried to tell the whole world how happy he was.

The man was stuck on the spot and wondered if it was due to what people call 'the power of love' or a mere biologic reaction, a natural aftereffect.

Since Sougo never had any faith in those love-bullshits, he chose the second option. He concluded his legs to be suddenly so feeble because of the rush of blood into his most vital organs, resulting in a lack of pressure in every other part of his body.  
Sure he loved her, but the day when Okita Sougo would see angels chiming bells and playing trumpets above his head hasn't come yet!

Her smile, faint yet earnestly sorry for all the pain she had caused him so far was just as beautiful as it was sad.

He didn't have the time to say anything – _although he was more than speechless right now_ \- before being abruptly thrown away by a tall and imposing old man.

* * *

Perhaps because himself cared more for those two siblings than he was willing to admit, Abuto had instantly rushed to get in-between the idiot Yato and the crazy earthling upon realizing what was going to happen.

Rather than shielding the human with his body, the veteran had pushed him away while avoiding himself to be killed by the redhead.

Once more, he had put his life on the line and, once more, had lost his – _mechanical_ \- arm as a consequence. Actually, he didn't really 'lost' it this time since it was still attached to his body, but he lost it in the way that the metallic member wasn't responding anymore.

The shock when Abuto grabbed his Captain's fists with his own was such that the redhead's strength had literally crushed all the nerve connections within the wrist's joint. The veteran couldn't control his hand anymore, keeping Kamui's one trapped between his claws.

 _"Serves him right!"_ Scolded mentally Abuto who already thought about how much the repair would cost him this time...

With those two siblings being around, one disabled arm was definitely _not_ something new to him! Truth be told, he had kind of lost the count of the times when his shit luck- I mean, when such unfortunate event had happened!

 _-This_ _ **really**_ _isn't how a big brother should welcome his little sister's boyfriend_ … he lectured.

The daggers that Kamui sent to him through his deadly glare gave him chills right down his spine, but Abuto was relieved to notice that his stupid Captain was still himself and not the Yato beast that he once was...

Still, no doubt he was quite in a bad, _veeeeeery_ bad mood...

Even after quitting the Harusame, the redhead didn't lose an ounce of his power and forced the veteran to focus his full strength in order to keep him restrained.

Misfortune always coming in threes, Abuto had forgotten to take some very important detail in his plan... _the little Missy_.

Before he could even notice her getting close, she had already slipped under their clashing fists and was now standing between the two of them. His eyes widened at her small yet confident back rising before him while his pulse quickened as he involuntarily couldn't but fear for her safety.

Did she want to die or what?!

What was wrong with those siblings, seriously?!

To his surprise yet - _and for the second time now_ \- Abuto witnessed how the crushing strength of the brother lowered for a brief instant, his strong resolve wavering for merely a heartbeat.

Did the girl only suspect what a great influence she had on such a dangerous man...?

* * *

Kagura had screamed with all her might for her brother to stop when she understood what he was about to do.

Fearing the worst, her heart drummed like crazy before to nearly stop beating at the surprising and unexpected outcome. Coming from nowhere, Abuto had saved Sougo's life while trying to put some sense back into Kamui's head.

Without thinking any longer, she dashed toward the three men. Her body moving mostly on instinct, her legs led her right between the two Yatos, her head and back bending low enough so she could slip under their struggling fists and stand again before her brother.

She stood tall in front of him with her outstretched arms, acting as an obstacle for him and as a shield for Abuto.

 _-Out of my way,_ growled Kamui to both her and the veteran.

Kagura swallowed hard and, instead of moving away, took a step closer to him.

Unable to shake off Abuto's strong grip and get past his sister, Kamui warned the girl.  
 _-Kagura… move._

She shook her head, taking a last step and closing the gap until their nose could almost touch. Locking her saddened blue eyes into his, she gently slid her arms around her brother, hugging him hard against her while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

 _-Remember Kamui_ , she whispered in his ear _, loving is not wrong, but killing is._

Her closeness disturbed his heart once again and Kamui cursed himself for being so weak at her touch.

Of course, he remembered her words very well.

It tore his heart apart to witness how much his sister was willing to put herself in danger as long as the ones she cared for could be safe.  
Even if, this time again, Kamui was not part of the good and 'cared for' side, but part of the bad and 'danger' side...

Why was he always making her suffer? Everything he did, always turned as her being hurt.  
Why couldn't he make her smile for once? Every time she looked at him, it was with eyes filled with tears.  
Why couldn't he be the source of her strength? He was weak against her and nothing but a burden.

He had told himself many times that there was nothing he could do about who his precious sister loved and had always wished for her to be happy, but... he never anticipated the lucky one to be _that_ policeman.

If it comforted him that, at least, said policeman wasn't an utterly weak and useless earthling, he still couldn't smile to Kagura while knowing that someone _like that_ was the one receiving her love.  
Kamui knew _very_ well who the real Okita Sougo was; a soul long tainted by the heavy stench of blood and its unquenchable thirst, a two-faced murderer as dangerous as the ex-Harusame himself.

And yet...

Yet why did she choose _him_?

Among all the men in this world, why this low earthling rather than her brother when the two were of the same ilk?!

What did that man have that Kamui didn't?

Perhaps if Kagura had loved the four-eyes instead, Kamui wouldn't feel so revolted about it? After all, Shinpachi and Kamui – _aside from being siscons_ \- had nothing in common.  
Unfortunately for Kamui, Kagura wasn't in love with Shinpachi but with that Okita bastard...

 **Why?**

It crushed him to no end.  
 _  
-Kamui…_

Her voice brought him back to the painful reality.

Okita Sougo was a policeman from the Shinsengumi, a good man by definition.  
Kamui was a pirate from the Harusame, a villain by definition.

One was killing to protect people while the other was killing mostly for fun and personal reasons.  
One was an earthling with no power whatsoever while the other was a Yato with birth-given tremendous strength.  
One has trained long and hard to become strong while the other had just run away like a coward.

The same?

What a joke!  
Truth is that they were _nothing_ alike!

Kamui eyed the speechless human on the ground.

 _"I should have made sure to kill you back then"_

Yes, the Yato was jealous of the Earthling.

Kamui might have Kagura's love, he didn't have the same kind she had for that man.  
He might be Kagura's closest person, he would never be more than her brother.  
He might have kissed her too, he would never be looked at like a man, much less like a lover.

Gulping bitterly, he felt like collapsing in her warm and gentle arms that embraced him.

He wished for this endless pain to be but a bad dream and hoped to wake up quickly in another place at another time.

 _"Why can no one kill me already…?"_

In his head, Kamui dreamed he could - _openly and freely-_ hug Kagura back while breathing the sweet perfume of her hair. He wished for this precious moment, this very second to never end.

But it's a well-known fact that life's a bitch and reality not a dream.

 _This pain_ was his reality...

And Kamui's pride was far too great for showing his shameful affection in front of that fucking Okita or the sermonizing Abuto. So instead, he did what he had always perfectly done...

 _"Smile"_

The perfect mask for whatever situation: a fake and cheerful smile over a dumb face.

 _-'kay,'kay~ I got it,_ he pouted childishly _. I won't kill him, so…_

His gaze darkened. _  
-Let go already_ , he warned at his two Yatos fellows.

Abuto released Kamui's fists and Kagura backed away. Her arms let go of him, but her hands landed on his shoulders as she studied him with a pained expression.  
It struck him how she seemed to perfectly know what he was thinking as if she could read all of his thoughts behind his mask.

Somewhat panicked, he coldly brushed her hands off and bluntly walked away to board the ship.

Abuto sighed heavily, but Kagura knew better than that...

* * *

 _-I know Yatos love to fight, but why do they always want to **kill** me? _ Complained Sougo as he slowly got up, shoving dust off his pants and jacket.  
 _-It's just…_

The girl averted her eyes shamefully. _  
-Complicated…  
-What is? _He inquired. _Your brother suddenly trying to rip my heart out~?_ He scoffed. _  
-…_

Sure, Sougo had been quite surprised by the brother's reaction, but it looked to him like the sister was much more disturbed than anyone else here...

He sighed mentally. _  
-Surprisingly, I think I understand him more than I'd like to…_ he confessed, trying to lessen her guilt.

Obviously, the innocent Sougo had no idea how much the situation between two Yato siblings was different than his own with Mitsuba! Even so, he could still relate pretty well to Kamui.

After all, he couldn't even tell the number of times himself had tried to kill Hijikata because of his beloved _Aneue_ …  
 _-So… let me make this clear…_ he began awkwardly, _You do love me... Right?_

Again she averted her eyes, this time more of embarrassment. _  
-Y-Yeah… **  
**-Since when?  
-Wh-why asking that anyway…? _She stuttered with flushed cheeks. _  
-Just wondering at which point you lied and purposely pushed me away~_ he trolled. _  
-It wasn't on purpose!_ She launched hastily. _I mean… I had reasons…  
-Ooooh, I see! Reasons, huh? Like changing your plans and finally breaking my heart rather than my bones…?  
_  
She sighed.  
 _-I… was scared, ok?_ She admitted unwillingly. _  
-Of what? Me rejecting you after I've confessed, perhaps?_ He snorted.

Of course, Kagura's fear was not about him rejecting her. Considering what she knew and what he didn't, that fear was more than justified.

But then again, Sougo was miles away to suspect what the girl had been through...

* * *

 _-What is it that scares you so much...?_

 _ _-…__

 _ _"Myself"__

 _-China..._

 _-_ _I may tell you a few things once I... Someday..._

 _ **-Hah?!** When is that?!_

* * *

Was it now?

Did that day finally come?

Kagura's brows furrowed.  
- _Of myself._

* * *

 **My poor baby Kamui who keeps suffering of heartbreak... forgive me, Darling! (TwT) Even so, Kagura doesn't reject her brother and keeps believing in him!**

 **Will she tell Sougo -who was spared thanks to Abuto- about her inner demons? About her lust and her siscon brother?  
Will Sougo reject Kagura if he ever happens to learn the truth?  
Will the Earthling try to kill the Yato brother in his turn?  
Will Abuto stop being that shitty-lucky?  
**

 **Answers in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Wouhou~!**

 **Today is Love & Sadism first anniversary! **

ONE YEAR **since I started writing this fic! Can't believe how fast time is passing by... _sighs._ **

**Anyway! Thank you for your support everyone!**

 **Nothing makes me more happy than reading all of your reviews, especially when I see people who tell me they've never written any until now! Seriously, you have** NO IDEA **how much it raise both my mood and smile to high ends!**

 **Thank you soooo much!**


	28. Disclosure

He stood silent for a time then motioned her to explain.  
- _I really don't want to talk about this with anyone, but I promised that one day I would tell you the truth, soooo…_

Sougo noticed her fist clenching as her gaze fell to the ground. _  
-This is not something I'm proud of and to be honest with you… I can barely look at myself in a mirror…_ She confessed. _I also fear what people will think of me…_

He nodded, expressing his understanding. _  
-I was… well, remember the time I wanted to train with you?_ She asked, slightly glancing at him before to look elsewhere. _Actually, my Yato blood was driving me insane since days, making me feel things I usually wouldn't. I had a hard time controlling myself and I…_

She gulped.  
 _-I had no idea back then, but I was actually 'in heat' and because of that, I…_

She slumped on some nearby wooden case, her head falling down as she hid her face within her hands. _  
-I almost… did it…_

Her voice quivered. _  
-With Kamui…_

He blinked. _  
-…huh?_

Shaking his head, Sougo tried to make it clear. _  
-Wait. You mean like having_ _**sex** and with **that** freak_ _ _…_?  
-My brother is not a freak_ _ _…_ _ She whispered as she pouted slightly _. And yes, that's what I mean_ _ _…__

What the hell was that?

How did she come to almost sleep with her brother? - _And what a brother!-_

What did she mean by 'almost'...? At which point did they stop exactly?! And which one of them stopped the other...?!

His eyes became wide as saucers.  
 _-Did he… force you or_ _ _—_  
-NO! _She shouted, unable to put the blame on her brother. _Never!_

Sougo was lost. _  
-But then, why didn't he stop you…? I mean, how you two both came to…?_

She sighed, looking back at the ground. _  
-You might not believe it, but Kamui is actually very kind to me and perhaps… a bit overprotective,_ she stated.

 _"A bit?! He tried to kill me!"_

 _-When Mami died, he pushed both me and the whole world away_ _ _ _…__ he just couldn't accept that she was dead because of her family, __**of himself**_ _,_ she pointed out. _He tried to kill Papi back then… Even today, he still wants his death,_ she clarified. _  
_

 _"Is there someone he actually does_ _ **not**_ _want to kill…?"_

Kagura pursued with her story. _  
-I beat him in a fight_ _some years ago_ _and he turned back to being my stupid big brother~_

Her lips curled in a faint smile.  
 _-He made his best to make up with me since then and even choose to live here in Edo! You know, we were very close as kids, so I was really happy when he asked me to move in with him. Kamui is my only family_ _ _…__

Her smile disappeared and her eyes wandered toward the sea. _  
\- But I… unconsciously, I turned him on with my lust… because we both suffer the same grief, because we both need comfort, because he has no one but me, because only Yatos can 'smell' one another, it_ _ _…_ came to that situation_ _…_

 _"And because he wanted to help me, now he loves me more than he should… But_ _ **that**_ _, is something you don't need to know because_ _ **that**_ _, is something that does not matter."_

Sougo was speechless, his mouth gaping like a dead fish.  
 _-Oh.  
-It's thanks to him that I regained my senses! _She trumped, trying to minimize the facts. _But I was so scared of myself, so shocked of what I tried to do that I jumped off the building and ran away from home…  
-Wait_ _ _…_ the building? You mean __**the**_ _Yamato building?! It's freaking high!  
-39 floors…  
-Even for you, that's… suicide, _he stressed.  
 _-I know. Truth is, I didn't really mind about dying back then_ … she smiled wryly.

His brows knit sadly at her confession.  
 _-Remember the state I was in when Jimmy brought me up…?_ She inquired. _It happened on the same day. At morning, I jumped and fractured my ankle, then I roamed on the docks all day long with my torn clothes until I got in a fight with those scumbags who ended up by breaking my leg…  
-That sure explains a lot of things… _

_"So my assumptions about the fight were right and she really was hiding… although it wasn't because she feared her brother, but because she feared_ _ **herself**_ _…?"_

 _-You have no idea how much I was scared to lose my mind after that,_ she explained. _Every time you were too close, I had to fight this burning desire inside of me. I thought so many times about how I could easily dominate you with my strength and how bad I—_

She averted her eyes.  
 _-I_ _ _…_ kind of_ _ _…_ wanted you_ _ _…_ _

He cleared his throat. _  
-That… also explains a lot, I guess…_

 _"Especially why she didn't want me to touch her and freaked out!"_

 _-Tell me one thing. Why did you run after your brother? Weren't you scared you two could_ _ _…_ make a mistake?  
-I didn't want him to kill all those people just because of me. And I knew my heat was over anyway, _she shrugged. _  
-Over_ _…_ _? How so?  
-I knew.  
-You 'knew'_ _ _…__ _?_ He chimed incredulously. _  
_

She stared right at him. _  
-Kamui told me too.  
-Do you know when it'll happen again, then?  
-It won't._

His brow arched suspiciously. _  
-How can you be so sure_ _ _…_? Do you 'know' it too?  
-Heat happens to prevent our species from extinction, but how can one avoid extinction? _

_"Extinction? Through reproduction, of cou_ _ _ _—!__ "_

His eyes widened and Kagura knew at his face that he had understood. _  
-Many things can lead to this solution,_ she explained. _Even if Yatos are Amantos whose blood pushes us to act like animals, we are very close to human beings. Just like earthlings, we also have a heart and feelings to help us in choosing a mate_ _…_

Her cheeks slightly blushed.  
 _-My heat ended the moment I found my mate_ _ _…__

In front of his dubious expression, she clarified her words. _  
-That is_ _ _… when_ I began to fall in love with you_ _…_

Sougo never expected to be the reason she managed to become 'herself' again.

Simply because he couldn't leave the girl alone and had developed feelings for her, the Sadist had slowly made his own way into the China girl's heart and incidentally became her savior. _  
-And when exactly was that…?  
-When you_ _ _…_ kissed me…_

As in fairy tales, the Prince had saved the Princess with a kiss of true love? The King of Sadist woke the Queen of Kabukicho up?

Such a cute and romantic love story that Sougo involuntarily shivered until he realized something else.  
 _-Which means that when I confessed at the terminal, you were also in love with me…_ He stated with a frown. _Yet you lied, you made fun of me, you laughed at me, you kissed me, you punched me, and_ _then_ _you left!_

She kept silent, looking down at the ground as she knew she was in the wrong. _  
-And when you_ _finally_ _came back, in the middle of the night while I was sleeping,_ he clarified _, it wasn't to return my feelings, but to 'pay me a visit' and 'try something' with me?!_

He pursued, needing some more explanations _._  
 _-If I hadn't woken up… or if I had pushed you away, telling you to leave instead… you would have never said anything, right? Both about your secret and about your feelings.  
-…Probably.  
-Why?! _He shouted. _  
-Because I hurt you!  
-This ain't something new! _He scoffed.  
 _-And I was lying to you_ _ _…  
_ -We all have secrets, _he reassured.  
 _-But I'm going to leave Earth_ _…_

He sighed. _  
-Ever heard of long-distance relationships?  
-My brother tried to kill you,_ she recalled to him. _  
-We_ _both_ _tried,_ he corrected.  
 _-I mean **now**. If not for Abuto you would be DEAD!  
-Okay, he caught me by surprise, so what?!_

She let out a long sigh. _  
-Seriously... Kamui and I are monsters, you know?  
-I'm not scared of monsters, _he shrugged.

She glared at him. _  
-Imagine for a second that I actually had sex with him. Would you not think of us, of me, as a monster? Would you not hate me?!  
-You're free to do whatever you want with whoever you want. _

She clicked her tongue. _  
-Stop acting so cool!_ She scolded. _I know you're not that open-minded! Anyone would think that it's wrong and disgusting!  
-You weren't yourself! _He justified, _Did something happen? NO! So stop whining already!_ He scolded back.

She made big eyes.  
 **-** _ **Whining?!**_ She shouted. _I can't believe it!  
-What!?_ He shouted too. _Have a problem?!  
-Yeah!_ _  
-Well too bad, because **I** don't!_

She frowned.  
 _-Oh, really?! Well, I don't either then!_

Realizing he actually said he had no problem, she slightly shook her head. _  
-Wait, what?_ _  
-I don't freakin' care about your siblings matters!_ He kept shouting at her. _I love you, for God's sake!_

She blinked, speechless.  
 _-You-!  
- **I** what?! _ Prompted Sougo.

She rubbed her temples, her shoulders slumping as she wondered why they were even arguing. _  
-You are so **not** like him...  
_

He paused for a time, recording the informations and gave up his frown for a wink. _  
_ _ _-I take that as a compliment~__

She laughed. _  
-And here I thought you might want to kill him because of me!  
-No worries, _he waved. _I can understand that my girlfriend wouldn't really appreciate seeing the two men of her life trying to kill each other,_ he stated casually, _so I swear that I'll always try my best **not** to kill him while I'll keep swinging my sword at his stupid face~ _He grinned.

She flushed red. _  
-Girlfriend?!  
-We both feel the same _a _nd I don't intend to let you run away from me anymore,_ he announced.

Cupping her face, he stared right at her with his most serious gaze.  
 _-I really don't like that brother of yours and it seriously ticks me off to say it aloud, but I know he's the only one who can protect you when I'm not around_

She let out a soft sigh as she smiled. _  
-I know you'll be safe,_ he admitted. _Becasue that guy_ _really cares about you_ _ _ _…__  
_

Her lips curled up in a faint smile at his words.  
 _-Kagura. No matter how much time it takes, come back to me,_ he ordered.

Her heart swelled knowing that the Sadist was willing to accept everything that was coming with her, including her numerous faults and her _Baka Aniki_ ~

Happy, she decided to make a little prank to him and, at the same time, to lighten those heavy emotions.  
 _-I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?_ She asked with a blank face while she threw out a booger from her nose. _  
_

He blinked.

 _-You can't be Okita Sougo,_ she deadpanned. _I know that tax-robber and he's a real Sadist,_ she clarified, _he's never that sweet unless— **OUCH!**_

He smacked her head.  
 _-THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?!_ She yelled.  
- _Just being a Sadist~_ He trolled.

She frowned, ready to shout at him, but Sougo was faster. Grabbing her collar, he crashed his lips over hers and muffled her complaints before she could even voice them.

Aaaah~ she knew she would definitely miss him...

She melted under his kiss, hanging on to his jacket while she pulled herself closer to him.

He broke the kiss, his red orbs gleaming at hers.  
- _Say you'll come back_ , he ordered.  
- _I will…_ she mumbled in her daze.  
- _Will 'what'?  
-Will come back…  
-Where to?  
-To Earth…_

He clicked his tongue.  
 _-To **me**!_ He rectified, stressing the word.  
 _-To you_ … she repeated, still stunned.

He grinned, his eyes mischievously half-closing.  
 _-Good girl~_

Lifting her chin, he rewarded her with another kiss, gently holding her waist with his free hand.

She breathed his scent and tasted faint hints of sugar and strawberry, like a sweet aftertaste of bubble-gum.

She had regained all her senses when he pulled away.

 _-See you soon, China._

She stared at him silently before to release the fabric of his jacket and let her hands drop at her sides. Taking a step backward, she turned on her toes and casually walked away.

Climbing the bridge to board the ship, she stopped at its top and threw a glance back over her shoulder.

 _-See you, Sadist._

* * *

Peacefully going back to the compound, Sougo whistled the melody playing on the built-in MP3 player of his sword.

Only did he take a step past the gate, that Hijikata was frowning at him with his arms crossed.

 _-Where the hell have you been?_ Grumbled the Vice-Commander.

Sougo sighed mentally.

 _-Cut me some slack, Hijikita-san. A psycho just tried to rip my heart out,_ he deadpanned.

 _-HAH?! What kinda bullshits are you sayin' again?! What psycho?!_

Kamui's face popped into Sougo's head.

 _-One that I'm not allowed to kill_ … he mumbled, imagining the braided freak hiding behind his sister with his tongue out.

That dumb smile and those annoying squinty eyes...

 ** _*sighs*_**

If the girl was haunting Sougo's dreams, her brother was more than ever a real nightmare...

* * *

 **That's official guys! Sougo and Kagura are datiiiiiing!~**

 **After finally getting the truth from the China girl, t** **he pieces of the puzzle are coming together and everything makes sense.** **Sougo realize how much it must have been hard on her and, opposite to what she imagined, the officer reacts in a very adult-like way without even blaming her a bit!**

 **That aside, Kamui and Sougo are kinda like brothers-in-law now! XD But** **Sougo decided to keep this little detail secret to Hijikata lol**

 **At the same time, the three Yatos finally left Earth in order to hunt some dangerous aliens in space.**

 **When will Kagura come back?  
Will her new relationship with the Sadist hold the very long distance?**

 **Wait for the next chapter to come and throw a review!**

 _PS: Poll is still open on my profil page_


	29. New Games

\- One year later -

Today was one of Sougo's few days off.

As usual, he was spending most of his time doing... well, nothing~!

Summers in Edo were hot, and the Shinsengumi headquarters were built in an old temple with no air-conditioner... the best thing for him to do in these conditions was to loaf on his favorite bench in the O-edo park under the shadow of a tree.

Legs stretched out and arms sprawled over the backrest, the officer listened to the song of the cicadas.  
 _-Oi,_ growled a voice behind him. _Get off my bench._

His deadly glare turned into a suspicious one when the cold and metallic tip of a gun barrel met the hot skin of his nape _.  
-I don't recall giving __**my**_ _bench to anyone, but you'd better show me your weapon carrying license if you don't want to end up in a jail,_ he warned.

The voice laughed.  
- _Umbrellas ain't weapons, stu-pid~!_

Before he could even blink, long orange hair curtained his face and big blues eyes appeared right in front of his. He could never forget that fire-like color and those ocean orbs of hers...

Leaning above the bench - _and himself-_ from behind, the China girl was shadowing him with her face upside down.  
 _-You're giving me vertigo,_ he deadpanned.

She chuckled with her usual smile and gracefully jumped over the officer, landing on one leg and spinning on her toes while swinging her purple shade like a real ballet dancer.

So bright and beautiful...

He shook his head at her crooked smile.  
- _It's been ages since I saw you wearing this,_ he stated while eyeing a red and sleeveless Qipao.  
 _-My favorite one got stained with alien's blood,_ she shrugged. _  
_  
He smirked in his turn and swiftly stepped behind her, dangerously closing the gap between them.  
 _-I told you before, didn't I?_ He whispered in her ear. _Red's my favorite color~  
_  
She couldn't refrain from blushing, kind of happy to hear him complimenting her.  
 _-Though I'm sure what's under would be far better…_ he confessed while stroking the pale skin of her arm.

Turning her head to gaze at him, she whispered in her turn.  
 _-Shouldn't you be working?  
-My day off,_ he replied, staring at her lips.  
 _-Oh, really? I… don't have anything to do at the moment…_ she explained, turning her whole body to face him.  
- _How unusual~_ he trolled.  
- _Mind to walk me back home, Mr. Policeman…?_ She breathed against his lips.  
 _-I don't really have a choice, now, do I?_ He asked while angling his jaw.  
 _-Edo's streets aren't that peaceful, you know?_ She taunted, keeping her head straight. _  
-Especially with you~_ he launched back.  
 _-You better keep an eye on me, then…_ She purred.  
 _-For once, I do agree with you…_

* * *

 _ ***whistle***_

- _No wonder it's expensive_! Noted Sougo when he stepped into the spacious and luxurious apartment.  
- _Hey, I'm the Queen of Kabukicho, remember?_ She bawled.  
 _-Yeah, yeah~ wish I had a family with good connections too,_ he deadpanned.  
 _-What are you saying? Kamui and I bought it to the Eyepatch months ago!  
-Tch! Why do villains always gain so much…?_ He muttered.  
 _-We ain't villains!_ She retorted.

Sougo rolled his eyes, but Kagura ignored him.

Opening the _fusuma_ widely, she prompted him to take place into the Japanese room while she brewed some tea in the kitchen.  
 _-Why did you choose to be a cop in this case?_ She yelled so he could hear. _  
-That's Kondo-san 's influence, I guess,_ he replied casually. _  
-Really?! That gorilla?! Why so?  
-Let's say he's for me what Danna is for you_

Walking with a tray to the room, she smiled to herself, thinking they never had such simple yet interesting conversation together.

She put the tray on the table before to sit down and serve him a cup of tea. She looked at him while he drank it.

Feeling her gaze on him, Sougo froze for a second before to turn his head to her, with a face saying "What? Never saw anyone drinking tea, or what?"  
 _-It's funny,_ she voiced as an excuse.  
 _-What is?_

 _"Me drinking tea? Or you serving it to me?"_ he wondered.  
 _  
-I never knew until today because we never really talked together, but we have many points in common.  
-I suppose you're right, _he shrugged. _We both have siblings, aside that my sister's dead from coughing blood while your brother's alive and bathing in it~  
-Stop your lame jokes, _she scolded, throwing a punch in his shoulder that made him spill his full cup of burning tea…  
 ** _-OUCH!_** _  
-ACK! I'm sorry!  
-Geez, China! My uniform's drenched now…! _

She took offense. _  
-HEY! You called me China!_  
 _-Yeah…? What about it?_ He asked, dubious.  
 _-You have to call me Kagura!_ She complained.  
 _-Weren't you the one who wanted to keep our relationship 'secret'?_ He recalled to her _. Saying that we'll have to keep acting 'normally' in front of everyone?_

 _"Even though I'm sure some are very aware of the fact we're dating…"_ he grumbled mentally.

 _-Y-Yeah, but we're alone now!_ She pouted.

He sighed. _  
-So? What are you going to do about my uniform, now ' **Kagura'** ~?_

Somehow, the Yato didn't really find his tone to be as nice as the previous times...  
 _-Ugh… for now, just take it off. I'll give you a change of clothes  
-Sorry, but I'm not really into dresses, _he deadpanned. _  
-Not mines, stupid!  
-It's not 'stupid', it's 'Sougo'~ _he grinned.

She glared at him.  
 _-Take off your clothes_ , she ordered.

As he prompting her to finish her sentence with the good word, Kagura blushed slightly.  
- _Sougo…_ she mumbled.  
- _At your service~!_ He smiled widely.

Slowly, he made his jacket slid off his shoulders and began to unbutton his vest.

Seeing how she was looking at him, he smirked.  
 _-You're staring_

She averted her eyes.  
 _-S-So what?! Can't I?!_ She barked. _  
-I never said that, b_ _ut_ y _ou could give me a hand~_ He winked. _  
_

She swallowed hard and awkwardly caught his cravat before to slowly undo it. Then, her fingers worked on his shirt, opening each button one after another.

When none was left anymore, Sougo took off his shirt and Kagura gently strolled her fingertips over his chest. She gazed at him with longing eyes and he eyed her the same way.

Softly, he lifted her chin to pull her in a kiss and her hands landed on his nape to bring him closer.

Pulling him to her, she gradually leaned backward and he followed her lips, soon towering her whole body.

Ah~! His broad shoulders shadowing her figure, his soft hair slipping through her fingers, his hot breath against her skin...  
How did she end up feeling like this toward a Sadist like him?  
How did she end up falling in love with the Captain Okita Sougo?

Cradled by the trail of smooches that he was drawing along her neck, she knew her body wanted him.

She gripped at the hair of his nape harder and he stopped, the high collar of her dress getting in his way.  
 _-I'd really appreciate seeing what's under that red dress of yours~_ he whispered, slightly biting her earlobe.

She moistened her lips and felt her breathing getting heavy.  
 _-Not here,_ she voiced.  
 _-I don't mind,_ he shrugged.  
 _-I do_ , she stressed.

Rolling on the side, she stood up.  
 _-Follow me._

* * *

Both entering the bedroom, Kagura locked the door behind them before to rest her back against it.

Slowly, she untied the front knots of her dress and took it off.  
 _-Well, black's not bad either~_ he smirked.

Coming to her, he put his hands on her hips and tilted his head to kiss her.

He expected her lips but instead met with a raised finger.  
 _-Say it,_ she ordered.

Looking at her serious gaze, he grabbed her whole hand and softly pressed his lips on its back.  
 _-Kagura…_

Her heart skipped a beat at his gleaming eyes.  
 _-I love you._

His voice saying those words... She felt weak. So weak that she threw herself at his neck to kiss him hard.

The strength of her embrace forced him to take a step back, but he quickly regained his balance and took advantage of her clinging stance to carry her like a bride.

She let out a small shriek when her feet left the ground and hung on his neck tighter. He smirked at her little cry and blatantly threw her on the bed.  
 ** _-WOAH!_**

Brushing her messed up hair away from her face, she grumbled at him.  
 _-What was that fo—!_

But she stopped on her track when he climbed over her with a wide grin.  
 _-What? It's more comfy, right?_

She pouted at first but soon couldn't refrain from laughing.

Looking at her shining smile, he gently stroked the lines of her face. He thought that girl was the sun in person, warming his heart with her beautiful smile and her cheerful laughter...  
 _-I'm so fucking crazy about you…_ he whispered more to himself than her. _You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about the day I could touch you again like this…_  
- _Tell me…_ she sighed at his words. _How many?  
-I lost count but— **SHIT!**  
-W-What's wrong…?!  
-Did I turn into some cheesy host or what?!_

She chuckled and he sighed heavily. _  
-I'm so not like myself when you're concerned…  
-Aww, poor little Sadist~! I never knew you were such a sweet heart~!  
-Like hell, I'm one! _He grumbled. _That's your fault, China!_

She snorted a laugh and he clicked his tongue, pinning her arms above her head. _  
-Keep laughing while you still can,_ he warned, _because you'll_ _soon_ _be too busy for that...  
-And busy doing 'what' exactly? _She scoffed proudly. _  
-Moaning my name~  
-Oh, really?  
-Yeah…_

He slowly approached his lips but didn't kiss her. Kagura couldn't deny that she was very disappointed when he stopped before even beginning.

Time seemed frozen and she soon felt uneasy at the situation.  
 _-Are you going to kiss me or not…?!_ She grumbled awkwardly.  
 _-You want me to~?_ He teased her.

She averted her eyes.  
 _-We're both half-naked on my bed…_ she pouted. _  
-We could take a nap,_ he shrugged.  
 _-HAH?! You kiddin' me?! I didn't drag you here for that!_

He grinned. _  
-Oh~? And for what reason did you 'drag' me here, then~?_ He purred.

She flushed red, both of embarrassment and of rage.

That damn Sadist would never change! How dare he make fun of her at such a moment?!

Quickly, she rolled on her side and pinned him in his turn. Okita Sougo may be a strong man, Kagura was still a woman from the Yato tribe!  
 _-What if I say I wanted to do you?!_ She scolded angrily. _  
-Abusing a high-ranked officer, huh…? Man, what a violent girl~!_ He trolled. _Does 'wanted' mean that you do not 'want' anymore?_ He inquired.

She frowned.  
As if she would play his little game and admit out loud that she wanted him here and now!

Wait a second...  
Wasn't she on top? Wasn't she in the leading position?

She rejoiced mentally.

She would get what she wanted and he would **beg** for it!  
 _-So?_ Trumped Sougo. _Wanna do me or not?_

Slowly, she leaned on him, incidentally pinning his arms harder with her weight and purposely pressing their lower body together, evilly stroking his crotch with hers.  
 _-Do **you** want me to do you?_ She inquired in her turn.

 _"Trying to turn me on, aren't we? How lovely~"_ Thought Sougo.

Soon, he gritted his teeth as her repetitive moves slowly forced a bulge to grow inside his pants. Not like he could control _that_ part of his body...

No need to say, the reason she dragged him to her apartment had crossed his mind way before she even mentioned for him to walk her home!  
What's more, now that they were both half-naked on a bed with her clearly making him hard and pleasing herself at the same time... of course, he wanted her real bad!

He swallowed, struggling to not move his hips against hers. Who would have thought that such an innocent-looking girl could be such a bold and horny woman?

Well... thinking better, two could play this game~

Suddenly, he jerked his hips forward and his boner abruptly hit her crotch, forcing an uncontrollable yelp out of her mouth.

 _"Lovely, indeed~"_

She glared at him and he smirked. _  
-I asked first,_ he recalled to her. _  
-_ _ _…_ Yes, I want to do you. _She admitted unwillingly. _And I'll have you, whether you want it or not,_ she added, unfazed. _Now answer mine,_ she ordered. _Do you want me to do you?_

She was playing fair and Sougo praised those guts of hers. _  
-I don't want you to do me,_ he confessed seriously, _because **I** want to do you._

Her brow arched as she looked at him, rather impressed. _  
-Now we have a problem,_ she announced. _Which one will do the other, I wonder…  
-I agreed to let you do as you pleased when you came into my room, _he pointed out. _Now that we're into yours, let me show you how I do things._

She let out a long and dubious hum.

He stared at her with a _more-than-confident_ gaze that _-yes-_ was quite convincing, but also... kind of annoying~

That Sadist was but an Earthling, how dare he look down on a Queen and Yato like her?!

Still, this was quite an interesting challenge... _  
_

 _-Deal.  
_

* * *

 **After spending a whole year in space for alien-hunting with her brother under the flag of the new Harusame, Kagura is finally back on Earth to meet with Sougo!**

 **Their relationship couldn't really progress until now, but being true to themselves, neither the Sadist nor the China girl is afraid of anything! They know what they want and they also know how to get it!**

 **Wait for the next _steamy_ chapter to come!**

 _(End is near, my dears...)_


	30. Forward

_-Deal,_ voiced Kagura as she challenged the Sadist to show her his so-called 'skills'.

Her confidence disappeared as soon as he began to kiss every inch of her skin. She loved how his lips and hands worked on her body, but she also cursed him for teasing her while she burned to have him inside.

She didn't expect him to kiss _those_ lips and jolted at the strange feeling of his tongue licking her intimacy. She moaned him to stop, but her hands were already entangled in his hair and her legs resting over his shoulders.

She soon couldn't speak anymore, her chest rising and falling with each one of her breath, her belly contorting heavily at the incredible stir.

Then, her whole body stiffened, her muscles tensing so hard that the bed sheet she held inside her clenched fist finally gave up and tore apart.

Not so bad for a Sadist...

He took advantage of her docile and dazed state to roll her body on her stomach. It amazed him how pale and flawless her skin was. His eyes followed the line drew by her spine and led him to that round and nice little ass of hers~

She let out another delicious cry when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her bottom but was still too numb from her previous orgasm to even move.

Sougo admired his work, looking at the shaped circle left by his jaw on that perfect canvas. Satisfied with the brand that claimed the girl as being his, he kissed her lower back until reaching her nape.

While she slowly regained her full senses, Kagura's mouth felt lonely.

When his lips were close enough to hers, she turned her head, about to roll on her back, but he held her wrists down, giving her no choice but to remain in the same position. She complained like she had the habit to do, but the young officer had long learned how to understand her _tsundere_ character... He agreed to give her what she wanted by sloppily kissing her before to get inside from behind.

She bit her lip, her nails tearing up more at the poor sheets. He was going deep and she loved it. Sex with Okita Sougo was definitely good, but the Yato still wanted more.  
She wanted to crush him in her arms, she wanted her whole front to collide with his, she wanted her tongue to wrestle with his, she wanted her lips to lock themselves with his, and above all, she wanted his piercing eyes to _look_ at her.  
 _-Not… like this…_ she panted, _I—! Ah!  
_

 _"I want to see you"_

It amused him to see her being so powerless, hopelessly trying to fight against the pleasure he gave her~

Pulling at her arms, he forced her to stand on her knees and she moaned louder as he got even deeper. His hands then griped at her hips before to slide on her sides and gently fondle her breast.

His chest warmed her back, his pelvis spanking her buttocks while his lips were on her neck. Because she couldn't hug him, she put her hands over his, noticing how they couldn't even hold hands outside despite being so intimate. Every thrust kept pushing her forward, and she soon couldn't but lean on all four.  
That doggy style position wasn't really to her liking _-she was no M after all-_ but feeling him so deep was such that her body didn't want to move. Kagura couldn't take it anymore; it was way too good for her to not move her hips in sync with his.

When her arms gave up and that she muffled her voice into her pillow, Sougo grinned in victory. Holding tight to her hips, he literally rammed her bottom and sped up his powerful thrusts. He knew it wouldn't take long before she'd scream aloud.

To his utter surprise yet, the Yato suddenly pounded him backward and forced him to sit down instead.

She glared at him.  
 _-I said…_ _ ***pants***_ _not like this…_

He smirked.  
 _-You sure? I could have sworn you really enjoyed it~  
-Do you know_ _ _…_ ___***pants***_ why I made the travel back to Earth_ _ _…_?  
-'Cause you missed me~?_

She gritted her teeth. _  
-Yeah, I missed you!_ She scolded.

He blinked, not expecting her to be so honest with both him and herself. He couldn't stop his lips from curling into a satisfied smile.

 _-I can get any guy I want!_ She pursued, _ _I can_ have some heartless fuck whatever the place! __But_ _ _ _…!_ _ _

Her words became lower as her angry expression turned somewhat sad. _  
-But_ _'any guy' is not you_ _ _ _…_ _ and I missed **you**_ _ _…__

His eyes widened and cheeks felt hot as he unconsciously flushed red. Happy yet embarrassed, he miserably tried to hide his face behind his hand.

Ah! How could that girl always make him feel like this...? Forcing his heart into some scary roller-coaster... Still, he truly had missed her too.

Who would have thought, a few years before, that this rude and powerful Chinese brat could make the young and cold-blooded prodigy fall so hard for her?

Before he could get back on his knees, Kagura seized her chance and set herself on him.

In the blink of an eye, Sougo was kissed full on the mouth while her arms tightly encircled his neck with her breast crashing against his chest. Well, it wasn't that bad either...

He had to admit, he loved to hold her. Her skin was so soft, her scent so sweet, her figure so small... when she was in his arms, the strong and proud Yato woman turned into the most delicate and pretty girl he had ever seen.  
Somehow, it was his way to make her as weak as she made him crazy.

When Sougo recognized that o-face of hers, he made sure to lock her cannibal mouth with his lips. Not like he wanted her to bite him once again...!

His plan to save him some pain worked pretty well as her high pitched moan ended muted into a low groan coming from her throat.

Or at least, that's what he thought until her nails pierced the skin of his back...  
Prickling the nerves of his muscles, they sunk increasingly deeper like the needles of ten giant syringes.

Kagura knew he would scold her again when his brows knit into a frown... And indeed, when he broke the kiss, it was only to complain about her _not-that-pleasant_ hugs.

He shouted at her, recalling that she should learn how to restrain her damn Yato strength, but every little word that he grumbled got in one ear and out the other because the girl was lost into his angry eyes burning like fire.

Sougo quickly noticed that China seemed in a daze.  
 _-OI! Are you listening?!  
-So beautiful…  
-Hah?!_

As if half-awake, she gently cupped his face without paying much attention to his mood. And despite all his good will, he couldn't push her away when she kissed him like this...  
 _-Sougo…_

Because it was his turn to be in a daze, he only hummed in response, not wanting to break that kiss.

She obviously didn't want it either, but still called his name again.  
 _-Sou…go…_

He nibbled her lip. _  
-Yeah…?  
-Sou…_

When her lips stopped to move and her tongue didn't answer his anymore, he forced his eyes open and blinked upon realizing that she had dozed off on him.

 _"We could take a nap"_  
 _"HAH?! You kiddin' me?! I didn't drag you here for that!"_

He sighed heavily and gently put her into the bed before to slip under the covers at her side.

* * *

At his awakening, Sougo felt quite hungry.

Letting the China girl sleeping some more, he walked to the kitchen with just his boxers on.

Lost into the empty fridge, footsteps suddenly caught his attention. Unfortunately, the redhead whom he crossed eyes with wasn't the China girl but that damn brother of hers…

Ah, right… He had almost forgotten about that freak…

 _"Selective memory, I guess…?"_

He looked at him boredly.

 _-Yo._

* * *

Kamui knew his sister – _just like him, by the way_ \- was certainly missing Earth's food, so he had the good idea to buy flan desserts for the both of them.

Already drooling over the flans, he blatantly threw his boots into the entrance and proudly held one flan into each hand as he entered the kitchen. His smile higher than ever, the stomach rumbling in anticipation, the Yato suddenly froze upon seeing the earthling policeman - _half-naked_ \- making himself at home.

Ah, right… He had almost forgotten about that bastard…

Red eyes met blue ones and the officer deadpanned a " _Yo"_ as a supposed form of greeting.

Kamui's shining smile didn't waver, but a slight rictus popped on his forehead, his powerful hands unconsciously crushing the poor flans into sweet splatters.

 _-Ara~ What's this~?_ Crooned the Yato. _There's some creepy naked thief in **my** home~_

Sougo gave him a blank stare.

 _-Kaguraaa~?_ Inquired the redhead as he shouted. _May I kill this pervy sponger~?_

And in no time, the China girl _–in underwear_ \- appeared from nowhere, getting in between the two men with her outstretched arms.

 _-I want no bloodshed in **our** home…_ she grumbled to her brother.

Kamui's jaw clenched, swallowing bitter and distasteful words that he chose to keep for himself instead.

 _-Oh. Sure~_

Chuckling childishly to her, he dropped the remnants of the desserts.

 _-You should put some clothes on,_ he advised kindly to her, _I wouldn't like you, my **sister**_ , he emphasized, _to catch a cold_ _ _…_ _ he growled before to get out the apartment, violently slamming the door in the process.

Kagura sighed heavily and Sougo shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Walking aimlessly into Edo's streets, the Yato made a stop only when his moping brain finally realized his name being called.

 _-Kamui-saaan~!_

Very little was the people using any honorific with his name **…**

Suspicious, he glanced back over his shoulder to see a little girl with long silver hair and purple eyes standing next to a giant white dog.

Wait. Wasn't it Kagura's dog…?

Ah! He remembered the girl. She was the silver-haired samurai's daughter…

Ho, so greaaaat~...

He turned to face her and her small pink cheeks turned red. It had only been a year since he had seen her, but he noticed how the kid had grown and how she had already changed quite a lot.

 _-I-It's been a while, Kamui-san…_ She stuttered shyly.

He only hummed in response.

 _-When did you come back?_

 _"As if you'd even care…"_

 _-What do you want?_ He grumbled coldly.

She stiffened slightly, her fingers fidgeting as she averted her eyes from his piercing glare.

 _-Did Gura-nee come back with you?_

 _"Gura-nee… what a strange nickname…"_

 _-Yeah, she—_

He recalled about the Shinsengumi bastard, getting once again both annoyed and hurt.

 _-She's kinda busy right now_ … he muttered.

 _-Oh… I see…_

A heavy silence fell on them.

Having nothing else to say, Kamui turned his back to her, about to leave and resume his painful moping.

 _-Would you mind for some dangos, then?_ She hastily blurted out.

The word 'dangos' lit a tiny spark in his eyes. Ah… he was kind of starving right now! His flan got wasted, so why not getting some dangos...?  
But his mood wasn't at its best and the fact that she was the daughter of Sakata Gintoki didn't seem to cheer him up either…

 _-I'm not— **~grooooowls~**_

He cursed Okita Sougo - _who else?_ \- for his empty stomach that should have been filled with yummy flans.

 _-You pay the bill,_ he grumbled.

She smiled happily.

 _-Alright!_

* * *

 _-Welcome to Konpeitou Dango~!_

 _-Hello, Oji-san!_

 _-Oh! If it isn't our young lady! I see you brought a new friend with you, today?_

 _-Um… well, this is Kamui-san; he's Gura-nee's older brother._

 _-Ooooh! The China musume's nii-chan, huh?_

As Kamui eyed the two earthlings suspiciously, Izami explained to the Yato that thanks to the Yorozuya – _especially Kagura's endless appetite_ \- that traditional and old-fashioned Dango store managed to stay alive and regain its past glory. *****

- _Whenever I or Gura-nee come here_ , explained the girl, _the owner always offers us free dangos~_

The old man brought a plate of said dangos for each one of them and the silver-haired girl happily bit into the sweet.

 _-How is space?_ She inquired.

- _Same as always,_ replied the Yato, _despite that I'm only allowed to kill real monsters now…_ he slumped.

 _-Does… Kamui-san like to kill…?_

About to finish the stick in his hand, he paused, looking down for a time.

 _-Not as I used to…_ he confessed. _But if I don't,_ he added, _I feel like I might go crazy…_

 _-Is it… because of your Yato blood…?_

He muffled a ' _not really'_ as he chomped into the last dumpling.

 _-That's just because I'm a monster myself~_ he clarified with his usual smile. _  
_

The girl looked at him with a frown.

 _-Kamui-san is not a monster._

He turned his face to her, arching one of his brows. Well, that girl had obviously **no idea** of who he was nor of the Yato beast sleeping inside him...

He put down his empty stick and stared right at her purple and innocent eyes.

 _-You don't know what you're talking about,_ he warned. _I can crush your insignificant skull with just one hand anytime I want~  
_

 _-So could Gura-nee,_ she pointed out.

 _-Kagura is nothing like me,_ he retorted. _She barks but never bites. I, on the other hand, won't hesitate to reap someone's head off._

 _-I can tell Kamui-san is not the type to hesitate. But I somehow know you won't do anything to me either._

He smirked.

 _-Did you know I almost killed all of your precious friends~? The weak four-eyes... your useless father... even my_ _ _annoying subordinate and my_ own little sister~_

She frowned again, her shoulders slightly tensing up.

 _-I..._

 _"I didn't know... but it must certainly be true because..."_

 _-T_ _he first time I saw Kamui-san,_ she avowed, _I felt as if I was drowning myself... in a sea of blood._

Kamui remembered then how the girl had frozen on the spot when their eyes had met. He smirked to himself.

 _"Heeeeh~ So she did sense my murderous vibes~"_

The girl got indeed a faint idea of his strength on that day, but what Kamui didn't know was that the sea of blood that she drowned into had a salty taste, not like that of the real sea, but like that of tears.

 _"You're a Yato. Of course, you're dangerous, but you're actually really kind. You're Gura-nee's nii-chan after all."  
_

 _-Kamui-san is powerful, and this is why I can only ask you._

 _-Ask what?_ He inquired.

 _-You to teach me._

 _-Teach?_ He chimed. _Teach what? How I kill weak and useless people~?_ He trolled.

She stood up.

 _-I must become strong!_

His heart skipped a beat, remembering a baby rabbit that also desperately wanted to become strong in order to obey his father and save his mother...

 _-You're nothing but an earthling brat!_ He scolded.

 _-I'm not a brat!_ She shouted. _Dad and Mom are earthlings who defeated the great Yato King!_ She snorted proudly _. I, too, could become so strong that even Kamui-san would need my help! All I need is to train!_ She nodded as she crossed her arms.

He laughed.

 _-I have yet to see that! Well, good luck with that four eyes' training~_ He taunted.

She pouted before to point her finger at him with a glare.

- _You will teach me!_ _You ate all those free dangos thanks to me, so you do owe me at least one lesson!_ She ordered.

Seated next to his empty plate, Kamui stared at the human girl with a half-amused half-surprised look. Even while standing so tall on her feet, she was still so small and young.  
That frail kid knew Kamui was a Yato who could kill her instantly, yet that weak earthling brat was ordering him around with fearless eyes.

Somehow, he could recognize his younger self as he looked at her. He laughed mentally, thinking about the way Abuto must have felt back then.

 _-You said you had to become strong, right?_

She nodded.

 _-Why?_

 _-Everyone is so kind and so strong: Dad, Mom, Gura-nee_ _ _…_ Also Shin-nii and uncle Zura! I know I shouldn't worry, but what if something happens? I want to be of help. I don't want to rely on anyone. I don't want to be a burden. I'm tired of being a kid, I want to be an adult already! I want to become strong so I can protect everyone.  
_

He smirked inwardly.

Protecting everyone? Wasn't it her lazy father's job?

 _"Every father seem to turn into useless old mans at some point…"_ he thought. _  
_

 _"Yare, yare~! I really don't feel like having kids if it means growing both bald and weak~!"_

* * *

 **From this day on,**

Kamui agreed to teach the little Izami 'how to become strong' and thus, more or less repeating the story of his own youth as Housen took him under his wing. Of course, such 'lessons' only happened when the Yato wasn't already hunting monsters into space along with his Amantos fellows.

Kagura allowed her brother to show the little girl some fighting techniques, wishing for Izami to find what she wanted and for Kamui to tie more bonds with people. Also, if she didn't want the ex-pirate to spill the beans about her 'secret' relationship with a certain Policeman, it was best to avoid those two sadists from meeting the most possible...

At first, Gintoki and Tsukuyo were not okay with this new training and especially said-teacher. Alas for the samurai, his daughter knew how to make him comply with her wishes... in the end, he - _unwillingly_ \- agreed to let Izami get lessons from Kamui and the best he could, even managed to convince his _even-more-unwilling_ wife.

Shinpachi couldn't deny that Kamui was and would always be stronger than himself. While he sadly processed the choice of the silver-haired girl, he still happily welcomed her into his Dojo whenever her Yato-sensei wasn't here. He made sure to make his lessons more effective and swore he wouldn't lose Setsuna's teaching to Kagura's brother!

Sougo pursued his relationship with the China girl. Whenever she wasn't in space punching some aliens as a Harusame, she was on Earth doing some job as a Yorozuya, and often later she was in his bed~ No one knew about the young couple since the girl didn't want to tell her friends about them, but as long as he could be with her, Sougo couldn't care less about the others. He knew both Hijikata and the Yorozuya-Danna were aware of something, yet none of them had never mentioned anything.

Actually, they had long realized that those brats were now old enough to take care of their own problems. If they wouldn't have minded teasing the Sadistic flaxen-haired, they still had respect for the redhaired girl. Also, it made no doubt to them that this incredible pairing had some deep and serious feelings for each other... nothing to laugh about when they both were feeling the same for someone else...  
Gintoki still had a hard time accepting Souichiro as a boyfriend for his little Kagura, even though he knew the young Captain was undoubtedly the only human able to handle a Amanto like her!  
Hijikata, if he had failed to make Mitsuba happy, at least could feel at ease knowing that Sougo had finally found someone he could count on... despite the appearances, the brat was lonely and that China girl seemed the only one able to make him genuinely smile once again~

* * *

 **Yes, this is the end!**

 **(I know it's kind of brutal... haha~)**

 **Honeslty, it was kinda hard for me these last weeks... I didn't have time for anything (much less writing!) and I slowly began to lose both my inspiration and motivation. I feel like I could have done way much better, but I'm too lazy right now lol**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure you were all waiting for this chapter to come, so instead of making you wait until God-knows-when, I preferred to post the few I could do now. I could still update it later, but at least, you do have something to read ;)**

 **For those who remember about the last & extra chapter of "** _Love as Death is not twice caught_ **", you might notice that it kind of follows everything above. I say ' _kind of_ ' because the more I wrote this fic, the more I realized it would be damn hard to fit exactly with the content od that extra chapter lol  
And indeed, there are some incoherences here and there, but hey, this is Gintama, right? So it's perfectly normal! ^^  
**

 **Anyway, I think that everything was answered with this last chapter, so I'd say it's good for me** ✿

 **If you got some questions left unanswered, I'm all ears!** **(ゝ。∂)**

 **With this, I wish you all a Merry Christmas (** _even though it's too late_ **) and a Happy New Year (** _even though it's too early_ **) LMAO**

 ***:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:***


End file.
